


Infidelidad

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 83,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic portugués Infidelidade, de Madame Prefeita. Temática AU Swanqueen</p><p>¿Cómo reaccionaríamos si encontramos al amor de nuestra vida traicionándonos? Esto le pasa a Regina Mills, y se cierra ante todo y antes todos. ¿Será capaz un nuevo amor de derribar esas barreras autoimpuestas y las barreras que otros por celos y codicia se empeñan en levantar a su alrededor? </p><p>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/653716/Infidelidade/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Encerrada en el despacho de su casa, Regina se emborrachaba mientras las imágenes de la traición de su mujer rodaban por su cabeza como si fuese una película de terror. Desde que su matrimonio de diez años había llegado a su fin, usaba el alcohol como un aliado en su intento de olvidar una de las escenas más asquerosas y repugnantes que tuvo el disgusto y la infelicidad de presenciar: Kathryn, su esposa, practicando sexo anal con el chofer de la familia, dentro de su propia casa, en su propia cama. Una vez más, su estómago se reviró y aunque se encontraba mareada y desorientada por culpa de la bebida, consiguió llegar al baño a tiempo para arrojar todo el asco que sentía dentro del inodoro.

«¿Hasta cuándo pretendes permanecer en este deplorable estado?» preguntó Zelena

«Hasta cuando me dé la gana» respondió ella, intentando abrir otra botella de whisky, pero Zelena se lo impidió

«¡Ya basta, Regina!»

«¡Suéltame, estúpida! ¡Y sal de mi casa porque no has sido invitada a entrar!»

«Por el amor de Dios…¿no piensas en tu hijo? ¡Es una criatura inocente, Regina!»

«Él está bien, la niñera cuida mejor de él que yo»

«Necesita el cariño de su madre…»

«¡Y yo necesito estar sola! Ahora, ¡vete y déjame en paz!»

«Fuiste a juicio por su custodia, y ganaste…pero, ¿a cambio de qué, eh?»

«¡Zelena, vete de aquí…no tienes ningún derecho en meterte en mi vida!»

«Soy tu hermana y…»

«¡Medio hermana!» corrigió «¡Ahora, desaparece!»

«Nadie tiene culpa de lo que aquella puta te hizo…acuérdate de eso» Zelena habló, saliendo inmediatamente

Sin poder evitarlo, Regina dejó que las lágrimas, una vez más, bañasen su rostro. Para ella, era difícil aceptar que, después de tanta dedicación, amor y fidelidad por su parte, Kathryn la hubiese traicionado de esa manera tan sucia, faltándole el respeto a ella, a su hijo y al hogar. Después de dos años de casadas, tras mucha insistencia, Kathryn acabó aceptando adoptar un niño y aunque su desapego hacia el niño era perceptible, Regina se consideraba feliz por haber realizado su deseo de formar una familia a su lado.

Tras descubrir la infidelidad, Regina no solo entró en el proceso de divorcio, sino que también recurrió a la justicia por la custodia del pequeño, y como se imaginaba, la justicia falló a su favor.

«¿Ya llegó mi hijo de la escuela?» preguntó, dirigiéndose a la niñera que se encontraba en la cocina

«Sí, señora. Ya tomó su baño, cenó y está durmiendo»

«¿Ya está durmiendo? ¿Qué hora es?» cuestionó Regina, aparentemente desconcertada

«Son las nueve, señora»

«Las nueve…» murmuró, aturdida al constatar que había perdido el paso de las horas, del tiempo, del espacio y de su vida. El tiempo no tiene fin, él es el fin. Y en consecuencia a esa verdad, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder lo poco que le quedaba: su razón y su hijo.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta del cuarto donde Henry dormía y de nuevo las lágrimas acudieron con fuerza, tan calientes como los rayos del sol en una tarde de verano, causándole una sensación de corrosión en la piel y el gusto amargo de los amores engañados.

A la mañana siguiente, Ariel terminaba de preparar la comida de Henry para poder llevarlo a la escuela cuando Regina apareció, interrumpiéndola en la tarea

«Mi hijo no va a la escuela hoy»

«Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Yo quiero ir!» protestó él

«¡Quieto!» lo reprendió «Úrsula, prepara mis maletas, y usted, Ariel, haga las de Henry» añadió, agarrándolo por la mano

«¿Para dónde vamos, mamá?» preguntó él

«Vamos a mudarnos al campo…la ciudad no nos está haciendo bien» explicó ella

«No quiero ir al campo…» murmuró Henry

«¡Tú no tienes por qué querer! Ahora, ve a ayudar a Ariel con tu ropa…yo iré a la escuela a cancelar la matricula» dicho eso, le dio un beso en la cara y se retiró

Tan pronto como Regina se hubo ido, Ariel marcó el número de Zelena y le informó sobre la decisión de Regina de mudarse para el campo. Incrédula ante aquella información, Zelena no dudó en dirigirse a la mansión con la intención de cuestionarla y si era posible, impedir que aquella locura se llevara a cabo.

«Por fin llegaste» dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente cuando Regina atravesó el umbral de la puerta

«¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó Regina

«¿No puedo visitar a mi sobrinito?»

«Si ya lo viste, puedes dar media vuelta»

«¿Qué idea es esa de mudarte para el campo?»

«Eso es asunto mío»

«Regina, realmente no piensas en tu hijo…»

«Exactamente en él estoy pensando»

«¿Estás segura?»

«¡Claro! Mi hacienda es inmensa, hay mucho verde, aire puro…eso le hará bien»

«¡Aquella hacienda en el fin del mundo no es lugar para un niño! ¿Y sus estudios? Y…»

«¡Allí también hay escuelas!»

«¡En un pueblo sin futuro que queda a no sé cuántos kilómetros de tu hacienda!»

«¿Y?»

«¡Por dios, Regina! ¿Quieres meterte en un agujero y arrastrar a tu hijo contigo?»

«¡Es mi hijo e irá conmigo a donde yo vaya! Ahora, deja de meterte en mi vida, ¡mierda!»

«Regina…piensa en el futuro de ese niño…»

«Tendrá un futuro mejor lejos de las inmundicias de las grandes ciudades! ¡Ahora, si me permites, tengo cosas que hacer!» tras decir eso, Regina se encerró en su despacho.

Tras la marcha de Zelena, Regina reunió a todos los empleados de la mansión para informarles de la mudanza. La casa se cerraría, y quizás la pusiera a la venta, porque en su mente no pretendía regresar.

«Hace algún tiempo que no visito mi hacienda en Storybrooke, pero sé que necesitaré nuevos empleados, así que, quien no quiera quedarse sin trabajo, que venga conmigo. Quien prefiera quedarse, recibirá su finiquito mañana mismo» explicó ella

De todos los empleados de la mansión, solo Granny pidió ir con ella, ya que la cocinera más antigua de la casa no tenía familia y necesitaba el trabajo para vivir. Aparte de eso, aunque Regina fuese una mujer difícil y hubiese cambiado mucho después de la traición de su esposa, ahora ex esposa, nunca dejó que faltara de nada a sus empleados, desde ayuda a aquellos que tenían hijos hasta asistencia médica en casos urgentes y delicados.

«Disculpe, señora…pero no podré acompañarla para cuidar a su hijo» dijo Ariel

«No se preocupe…no creo que se sea la última niñera de este mundo» exclamó, un tanto seca

«Bien, con permiso…» dijo la niñera

«Mi contable entrará en contacto con ustedes para pagarles el finiquito» tras decir eso, Regina se volvió a encerrar en el despacho.

 

Ya era de noche y Henry dormía tranquilamente, mientras Regina, una vez más, se veía atormentada por los recuerdos dolorosos de aquella infidelidad. En aquel momento, deseó que su padre estuviese vivo para reconfortarla, al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba de la distancia que ella misma había impuesto entre ella y Zelena, su medio hermana, hija del primer matrimonio de Cora.

«Cora…» murmuró, recodando que su madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con aquella boda y a fin de cuentas, tenía razón. Después de que el escándalo de la infidelidad de Kathryn se difundió por los cuatro costados de Estado y Regina pasó a mostrarse agresiva con todos a su alrededor, Cora dejó el país y desde entonces, Regina no había tenido más noticias y tampoco había intentado saber.

Las horas pasaban y el sueño no llegaba, al contrario. El cansancio era patente, tanto física como mental, el abatimiento en su expresión mezclado con la rabia que sentía también era visible para quien quisiera observar. Y en esas condiciones de soledad y aislamiento, acabó quedándose dormida en el sofá de la sala.

«Regina…» Zelena murmuró, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por sus cortos cabellos

«¿Hm? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó ella, levantándose lentamente «Mierda…» murmuró al ver que ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana

«Vine a despedirme de ti y de mi sobrino…»

«¿Dónde está él? ¿Ya se despertó?»

«Está desayunando»

«Voy a tomar un baño, y nos vamos…»

«Aún estás a tiempo de desistir de esta locura»

«Locura es permanecer en esta casa, atormentada por los recuerdos de aquella…miserable»

«Huir no va a resolver nada»

«¡No estoy huyendo!»

«Sí, sí lo estás»

«¡Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa!» exclamó, encaminándose rápidamente a su cuarto

«Mamá preguntó por ti» dijo Zelena, y de repente Regina se paró «Está pensando en…»

«¡No me interesa en lo que ella esté pensando o no!» dicho eso, retomó su camino

Tras el baño, ya debidamente vestida, Regina pidió que uno de los empleados empezase a llevar el equipaje al coche. En su despacho, efectuaba algunas llamadas para asegurarse de que todo se haría según sus órdenes. A su abogado y administrador de sus bienes le ordenó que pusiera en venta la casa, que vigilase de cerca el pago a los empleados y que asumiera el control de sus negocios de la capital, ya que ella se encargaría única y exclusivamente de la hacienda.

«¿Estás listo? Vamos…»

«No quiero ir, mamá…tía Zelena, deja que me quede contigo…» decía Henry agarrándose a las piernas de Zelena

«¿No sientes pena de esta criatura?» preguntó la pelirroja, sin contener su emoción

«¡Solo tiene ocho años y no sabe lo que quiere!»

«¡Pero yo quiero quedarme aquí!»

«¡Creo que sería mejor que no me hagas perder lo poco que me queda de paciencia, o en vez de la hacienda, irás para un internado!» dijo Regina, en tono exaltado «¡Ahora, despídete de tu tía y vámonos, porque ya es tarde!»

«No te preocupes, mi amor…la tiita termina unos negocios y pronto está en el campo contigo…y prometo que te llevaré mucho juguetes» decía Zelena, claramente conmovida por su llanto

Henry era un niño tímido, pocas veces preguntaba y raramente desobedecía, pero desde la separación de sus madres, empezó a mostrarse rebelde, debido al comportamiento de Regina.

Tras la despedida, Granny se acomodó en el asiento trasero en compañía del niño, mientras Regina comprobaba los últimos detalles en su coche para partir.

«Podrías al menos ir en avión. El viaje en coche puede resultar muy cansado» dijo Zelena

«¿Y tú podrías dejar de cuestionar mis decisiones? ¡No te he dado ese derecho!» exclamó Regina

«Si no es mucha incomodidad, llama para saber que han llegado bien, por favor…»

«Claro, llamaré» dicho eso, Regina entró en su coche y arrancó

Ocho horas le llevaría a Regina llegar a la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke, donde sus padres nacieron, crecieron y construyeron la mayor propiedad de la región.

 

«¡Vamos, deprisa! ¡La patrona va a llegar y la casa tiene que estar en perfecto orden!» decía Ruby, mientras iba de estancia en estancia.

«¡Si dejaras de dar órdenes y nos ayudases, ya habríamos acabado!» dijo una de las empleadas

«Mi función en esta casa es garantizar que ustedes hacen el trabajo correctamente. No olviden que los padres de la patrona le dieron ese cargo a mi madre y como ella falleció, la tarea recayó en mí»

«Si fuera tú, bajaba un poco los humos…a fin de cuentas, no conocemos a la hija de los patrones y ella perfectamente puede que no esté de acuerdo con muchas cosas, incluido mantenerte en ese puesto» comentó Marian, responsable de lavar y planchar la ropa

«Para tu conocimiento, ¡la conozco más de lo que crees! De cualquier forma, mientras no decida, todo continúa como está. Ahora vuelvan al trabajo» tras decir eso, Ruby se retiró

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Regina finalmente divisó el cartel que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad, sin embargo, la hacienda se encontraba alejada, y a juzgar por lo que recordaba, aún quedaba una hora de camino. Henry dormía en el asiento de atrás, y por un instante, se arrepintió de no haber hecho ese viaje en avión. Aunque el aeropuerto quedase distante, quizás era menos cansado para él.

«Menos mal…» murmuró atravesando los límites marcados por las vallas y muros que demarcaban todo el terreno que le pertenecía.

Por lo poco que consiguió observar, Regina constató que, al menos, la parte que rodeaba la casa grande se encontraba en óptimas condiciones. Cuando estacionó más cerca de las escaleras que daban a la puerta de la casa, se sorprendió al notar que algunos empleados la esperaban a un lado y otro para darle la bienvenida.

Los murmullos fueron inevitables entre ellos, ya que nadie imaginaba que la heredera se trataba de una mujer tan joven y tan hermosa.

«Buenas tarde, patrona. ¡Sea bienvenida!» Ruby fue la primera en pronunciarse

«¿Quién es usted?» preguntó Regina, ignorando las atenciones

«Me llamo Ruby…administro la casa para que todo esté siempre en perfecto orden» explicó

«Mi hijo está dormido en el coche. Llévelo a la habitación» dijo ella «Ustedes dos, cojan el equipaje y póngalo en el piso de arriba» añadió, dirigiéndose a dos peones «y los demás  vuelvan a sus quehaceres» finalizó, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

«¡Qué mujer más arrogante, Dios mío!» exclamó Marian

«Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de saludarnos» comentó Margaret

«Es mejor dejar los comentarios para después…la empleada que ha traído de la capital se está acercando» dijo la cocinera, y rápidamente todos se callaron.

 

Al día siguiente, por la ventana de su cuarto, Regina observaba el movimiento de los trabajadores en la hacienda, por lo menos hasta donde su vista lograba alcanzar. Faltaban treinta minutos para las siete de la mañana y el sol en ese sitio parecía salir más pronto que en la capital. Después de tomar un baño y encontrase debidamente vestida, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, y comprobó que ya estaba despierto.

«¿Qué te parece un baño y tomar el desayuno juntos?» sugirió «Vamos, te ayudo a…»

«No quiero tomar baño contigo» dijo él «¡No me dejaste quedar con la tía!»

«Henry, para con la rebeldía o…» antes de que pudiese seguir, golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y Ruby entró en el cuarto

«Perdón, señora…no sabía que estaba aquí» dijo ella

«¿Qué quiere?» preguntó Regina

«Vine a darle un baño al pequeño para que pueda después tomarse el desayuno»

«¡Sé bañarme solo!» exclamó él

«Ayúdelo en lo que sea necesario y después llévelo a desayunar…estaré abajo» dicho eso, Regina se retiró.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Ruby bajó acompañada de Henry. Regina ya había desayuno y se preparaba para salir, sin embargo, retrocedió al recordar que necesitaba a alguien para que cuidara exclusivamente del pequeño.

«¿Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde puedo encontrar una niñera eficiente para que cuide de mi hijo?» preguntó Regina

«¿He hecho algo malo, patrona?» preguntó Ruby

«No, claro que no»

«Entonces, ¿por qué contratar una niñera? Yo puedo cuidar de él…»

«Usted ya se encarga de la casa y necesito a alguien que se dedique por entero a él»

«Conozco a una chica que está sin trabajo, patrona…y por lo que parece, no es del pueblo y parece bien educada» dijo Margaret

«Pídale que venga mañana a las ocho en punto»

«Sí señora»

«Granny, cuide de Henry mientras» dijo Regina «Ruby, acompáñeme» añadió, caminando hacia la puerta «¿Hace cuánto que vive aquí?»

«Nací aquí, patrona. Mi madre cuidaba de la casa, pero antes de fallecer, me cedió a mí esa tarea»

«¿Quién es el capataz de la hacienda?» preguntaba, mientras caminaba hacia los establos

«Es Robin, señora. Por cierto, está de cháchara y fumando, como siempre» dijo Ruby señalando hacia donde se encontraba él

«Reúna a todos los empleados en el patio, excepto los que trabajan dentro de la casa grande» ordenó ella, entrando en los establos sin esperar respuesta

La jornada de trabajo en la hacienda comenzaba a las siete en punto y por esa razón fue más fácil reunir a todos los empleados sin que Regina tuviese que esperar mucho. A paso lento, pero firme, se acercaba a la multitud aprensiva y al mismo tiempo, admirada por su belleza. Los pantalones de cuero que llevaba, así como la camisa de manga larga parcialmente cubierta por un chaleco negro mostraban el perfecto cuerpo ceñido con esas vestimentas. Las botas de caño alto marrones combinaban perfectamente con el látigo que llevaba consigo, apretándolo firmemente en su mano.

«Buenos días, patrona. Soy Robin, el capataz de la hacienda»

«Lo sé» dijo ella «Solo quiero decir que estoy aquí para quedarme. Todos seguirán ocupando sus respectivos puestos si hacen por merecerlo. Ahora, vuelven al trabajo» señaló, volviendo a pronunciarse cuando Robin hacía amago de retirarse «Robin, ensílleme un caballo»

«¿La señora sabe montar?» preguntó

«Si no supiese montar, no le habría mandado que me ensillara un caballo»

«Sí, señora, con permiso»

«Ruby, en el centro de la ciudad hay una escuela, ¿verdad?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, señora»

«Quiero que vaya a la ciudad y matricule a mi hijo»

«Pero eso solo lo pueden hacer los padres de los niños»

«¡Haga lo que le he mandado! Pida a uno de los peones que la lleve» dicho eso, Regina se retiró.

De acuerdo a lo que había imaginado, la dirección de la pequeña escuela de Storybrooke no se negó a matricular al pequeño cuando tuvo conocimiento de que se trataba del hijo de Regina Mills. Aunque a muchos no les gustase o no quisieran admitirlo, la familia Mills era dueña de prácticamente toda aquella ciudad, ya que la hacienda era la única propiedad activa y productora de la región, dando trabajo en sus tierras a un 60% de la población. Fruta, verdura, carne, leche, entre otros productos, todo era comercializado a partir de aquella hacienda de la que Regina era la única heredera.

«Con permiso, patrona. Hablé con la chica sobre el trabajo y se entusiasmó mucho»

«¿Le advirtió sobre el horario?»

«Sí señora…a las ocho en punto»

«Gracias. ¿Dónde está Ruby?»

«Preparando al niño para cenar. Con permiso»

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Ruby informó que Henry ya podría ir a la escuela el lunes, y por esa razón, Regina tenía cierta urgencia en contratar pronto a una niñera que se encargara de prepararlo y llevarlo a la escuela. Por fortuna, la candidata no rechazó aparecer en la hacienda el domingo por la mañana.

 

«¡Son las ocho y cuarto! ¡Y dije a las ocho!» decía Regina, dirigiéndose a Margaret

«Patrona, le he dicho, algo tiene que haber pasado porque ella parece muy responsable» se justificó Margaret

«¡Parecer y ser son dos cosas diferentes! ¡Pero la culpa es mía por confiar en una empleada!» dicho eso, se retiró

«Por Dios…¿esa mujer nunca está de buen humor?» comentó Marian

«La patrona es una mujer difícil, pero no siempre fue así…quiero decir, siempre tuvo un temperamento fuerte, pero empeoró tras algunas cosas que pasaron en su vida» intervino Granny

«Usted trabajaba en su casa, en la capital, ¿verdad?» cuestionó Marian

«Sí, hace aproximadamente treinta años que trabajo para ella»

«¿Y por qué vive así, echando fuego por la boca hacia todo el mundo?»

«Bueno…»

«¿Vamos a trabajar y dejar los cotilleos?» interrumpió Ruby «¿Dónde está la patrona?»

«Salió hace unos minutos…estaba escupiendo fuego porque la candidata a niñera no ha dado señales de vida» dijo Marian

«¡Ah, no! Ella está ahí afuera…¿qué hago?»

«¿La patrona?»

«¡No, idiota! ¡La niñera!»

«Deja, yo voy a hablar con ella» dijo Margaret «A fin de cuentas, tengo que saber qué ha pasado para que se haya retrasado tanto»

 

«¡Emma! ¡Te dije que la patrona había fijado a las ocho de la mañana!» dijo Margaret

«Lo sé…pero tuve un problema con mi bicicleta y he tenido que venir a pie»

«¿Has venido andando todo el camino?» pregunto, atónita ante la distancia recorrida por Emma

«Sí, y por eso me retrase. Pero ahora dime, ¿dónde está tu patrona?»

«Salió furiosa por tu retraso y no quiero ser pesimista…pero creo que perdiste el empleo»

«¡No me digas eso, Margaret! Necesito el trabajo…»

«¿Crees que no lo sé?»

«Voy a esperar a hablar con ella»

«¿Estás segura? Es una mujer muy difícil y malhumorada»

«Tendré que arriesgar y…»

«Hola. ¿Eres la nueva niñera?» preguntó Henry, interrumpiendo la conversación

«¡Hola! Bueno, aún no, pero espero conseguir el empleo» dijo Emma, esbozando media sonrisa

«¿Vas a esperar a que llegue mi madre?»

«Sí, si no es molestia, claro»

«No es molestia…¿puedes ayudarme a hacer este puzle?»

«¡Claro que sí!» exclamó ella, y antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Henry la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta mitad de la sala

Pasó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente Regina regresó a la casa grande. Al entrar en la sala, dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una larga cabellera rubia. Por un instante, se asustó al pensar que se trataba de Katheryn, sin embargo, ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que su ex mujer nunca se sentaría para hacer un puzle con su propio hijo, y tampoco era dueña de los cabellos más brillantes y bonitos que sus ojos hayan podido contemplar.

«Mejor jugamos después» dijo Henry, juntando las piezas del puzle

«Pero, ¿por qué? Casi estábamos terminando» dijo Emma, con tono alegre, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Henry mantenía su mirada fija en otra dirección.

Al darse la vuelta para descubrir lo que él observaba, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los ojos castaños fijos en ella. Sin saber exactamente la razón, Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse y un nerviosismos jamás experimentado antes se apoderó de su cuerpo. Quizás se trataba de la expresión seria que mantenía aquella mujer que tenía delante, o quizás, fuese la sorpresa al enterarse de que la dueña de la mayor hacienda de la región era una mujer totalmente diferente a lo que se había imaginado.

«¿Quién es usted?» preguntó Regina

«Me llamo Emma Swan. Estoy aquí por el puesto de niñera que…»

«La hora marcada no era esta» dijo, seca y grosera

«Lo sé…sucede que…»

«¡Sus explicaciones no me interesan! Váyase de mi casa»

«Mamá, deja que se quede» intervino Henry «Quiero que sea mi niñera» añadió, poniéndose delante de Emma.

«No cumplió con el horario y eso significa que no podrá cumplir con…»

«Por favor, ma…solo se atrasó porque tuvo un problema» insistió él. Regina suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que había estado manteniendo la respiración mientras su mirada seguía fija en Emma.

«Está bien» dijo ella «¡Pero que quede claro que detesto los atrasos y que no pretendo tolerar ese tipo de faltas!»

«Si señora. No va a repetirse» dijo Emma

«Henry, déjame a solas con la señorita Swan»

«¡Gracias, ma! ¡Ciao, Emma!» dijo él, corriendo hacia las escaleras

Antes de volver a hablar, Regina analizó la figura que tenía delante de arriba abajo, aunque ya lo hubiese hecho desde el primer momento en que su mirada recayó sobre ella. El vestido que llevaba Emma, aunque sencillo, se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Los cabellos estaban sueltos y cubrían parte del cuello, expuesto debido al discreto escote de la prenda. En su rostro, no había señal de maquillaje, ni lo necesitaba, ya que los ojos verdes, encendidos como una llama, eran suficiente para hacerla una mujer extremadamente bonita y atractiva.

«Bien…» murmuró, reprendiéndose mentalmente por dejarse llevar por la belleza de aquella hasta entonces desconocida «¿Ya ha trabajado como niñera?» Regina preguntó, sentándose en el gran sofá.

«Sí señora» respondió Emma, sentándose también

«No he dicho que se siente» dijo ella

«Perdón…» Emma murmuró, levantándose rápidamente «Yo…bueno, como iba diciendo, he trabajado  como niñera y he dado clases particulares» añadió claramente cohibida

«¿Tiene carta de recomendación?»

«No» se limitó a decir

«¿Y cómo voy a saber si realmente trabajó y si es de confianza? Puede haber…matado a alguien» dijo Regina. Tras sentir su corazón dispararse y latir descontroladamente, Emma tragó en seco y bajó la mirada «¿No va a decir nada?» indago la morena ante aquel silencio

«Como le he dicho, ya trabajé de niñera y he dado clases particulares. No tengo  carta de recomendación, pero la señora puede comprobar mi trabajo con el paso de los días»

«Muy bien…De lunes a viernes, a partir de las seis de la mañana. Los sábados a partir de las ocho. El domingo será su día de descanso»

«Sí señora»

«Puede retirarse»

«Con permiso» tras eso, Emma se retiró.

 

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como Regina le había dicho, a las seis en punto, Emma se encontraba en la casa grande. Ruby la orientó sobre los cuidados que tendría que tener con Henry, desde prepararlo para llevarlo a la escuela, hasta ayudarlo con los deberes escolares. Las clases en Storybrooke comenzaban a las ocho en punto, por ese motivo, era preciso que dejasen la hacienda a lo más tardar a las siete de la mañana, ya que el camino llevaba aproximadamente una hora. Uno de los empleados de la hacienda era el responsable de llevarlos a la escuela, donde Emma lo dejaría personalmente en el aula y solo entonces volvería a la hacienda para ayudar en otros quehaceres mientras el niño estudiaba.

«Cuando me dijiste que la patrona era malhumorada, no pensé que lo fuese tanto…» comentó Emma, mientras recogía el cuarto de Henry

«Aún no has visto nada. No da ni los buenos días…parece que las veinticuatro horas del día se las pasa rabiando con todo el mundo» dijo Margaret «Según la empleada que trabajaba en la casa de la capital, no siempre fue así» añadió, en un tono casi inaudible

«¿Ah, no?»

«No. ¿Y sabes lo que pasó?»

«No…¿qué pasó?»

«Tampoco sé, pero lo descubriré»

La mañana pasó tranquilamente y alrededor de medio día, Emma se dirigió a la ciudad para recoger a Henry de la escuela. Al regresar, mientras Margaret preparaba la mesa para que el almuerzo fuese servido, Henry comentaba con Emma lo divertido que había sido su primer día de clase.

«Siéntate aquí conmigo. No me gusta comer solo» dijo él

«A tu madre puede que no le guste» dijo Emma

«No está en casa y yo como rápido» argumentó el pequeño

«Está bien, pero no comas rápido. Eso sienta mal» dijo ella, sentándose a su lado, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que la voz grave de Regina resonó en el lugar.

«Los empleados no se sientan junto a los patrones» dijo Regina, y Emma, de un salto, se levantó.

 

 

 

**Jajajajaja. Cuando lei este fic, me pareció estar viendo una telenovela sudamericana. Esa Regina imponente, vestida a lo amazona, con ese carácter muy masculino, porque está en un terreno en que a las mujeres poco se las tiene en cuenta y tienen que hacerse valer. Ya lo iremos viendo. Pero a ella hay que sumarle la amargura de la traición de su mujer, le va a costar bajar esas barreras, Emma y su paciencia lo conseguirán.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

«Discúlpeme…solo estaba haciendo compañía al pequeño» dijo Emma «Con permiso» añadió, dirigiéndose a la cocina

«No has tocado la comida» comentó Regina, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria

«No tengo hambre» dijo el pequeño

«¿Cómo ha ido el primer día de clase?»

«Estuvo bien»

«¿Te gustó?»

«Sí»

«¿Ya has hecho amigos?»

«Sí»

«¿No quieres conversar conmigo?»

«Tengo tarea. ¿Puedo ir a mi cuarto?»

«Sí…puedes ir» dijo ella, con expresión afligida

«¿Puedo llamar a la señorita Emma para que ayude?»

«Claro. Está aquí para eso»

Regina permaneció sentada en la mesa casi una hora, perdida en pensamientos. La idea de mudarse a la hacienda con la intención de mejorar su relación con Henry, con las personas que la rodeaban y consigo misma parecía no haber surtido el efecto esperado. Aunque lo había intentado, el dolor y la desilusión la seguían atormentando a cada momento. Cuando descubrió la traición, Regina se mantuvo aislada del mundo durante más de un mes, incluso, alejada de su hijo, lo que, al final, acabó por levantar un muro de frialdad entre los dos.

«Quiero pedirte disculpas» murmuró Henry

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma

«Mi madre te regañó por mi culpa»

«No te preocupes por eso. Además, no me regañó…solo dijo la verdad. El lugar de los empleados es la cocina»

«Yo no lo creo»

«Pero así es…en fin, ¿qué te parece si acabamos los deberes y después vamos a dar un paseo por el campo, eh?»

«¡Es una gran idea!»

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, Regina observaba a su hijo caminando de mano con Emma. Aquella visión le arrancó una discreta sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que entristeció su corazón al recordar un tiempo en que al lado de Kathryn y Henry ella pasaba los domingos en los parques de Augusta. Tras un largo suspiro, se echó en la cama durante un rato, ya que golpes en la puerta la hicieron levantar.

«Disculpe que la moleste, patrona. Pero el capataz quiere hablar con usted» dijo Margaret

«Ya bajo» dijo, y a continuación cerró la puerta.

Tras unos minutos, Regina salió al encuentro del capataz. La expresión de desagrado en su cara era palpable al ver que Robin conversaba animadamente en la sala con Emma.

«Patrona, buenas tardes» dijo

«Espéreme fuera, Robin» dijo, ignorando el saludo. Una severa mirada fue dirigida hacia Emma, que en respuesta, desvió la suya. Sin decir palabra, ella se retiró a paso firme y largo hacia el patio.

«¿Qué quiere?» preguntó

«Bueno, la vacunación del ganado es mañana y no hay vacunas suficientes…»

«¿Y solo ahora me lo viene a decir?»

«Es que Archie, el veterinario de la hacienda, solo me ha avisado ahora»

«Muy bien…vaya a la ciudad y consiga las vacunas. Y dígale a Archie que está despedido. ¡No quiero gente incompetente en mi hacienda» dicho eso, se retiró

 

«¡No te vas a creer lo que acabo de escuchar!» exclamó Marian, abordando a Ruby en mitad del camino

«¡Habla de una vez, mujer!» dijo ella

«La patrona acaba de despedir al veterinario solo porque se olvidó de la vacuna del ganado…»

«¡Bien hecho! No me gustaba ese tipo»

«¡Ruby! Pero no tenía que ser despedido por…además…»

«Ruby, a partir de ahora no quiero a ningún peón, incluido Robin, dentro de la casa grande, ¿entendido?» dijo Regina, enfadada como nunca

«Sí señora. Pero, ¿ha pasado algo?»

«¡Sucede que le estoy dando una orden y espero que no me decepcione!» exclamó, marchándose enseguida sin esperar respuesta

«¡Dios mío! ¡Lloverá oro en el día en que esa mujer se despierte menos agresiva!»

«No sabes lo que daría por saber cómo usa toda esa agresividad en la cama…»

«¿Cómo? ¿En la cama?» preguntó Marian, claramente confusa

«¡Sí, en la cama! Conmigo, claro está»

«Si la patrona te escucha diciendo esas cosas, ¡te pone de patitas en la calle!»

«¡Venga ya! Sé perfectamente lo que le gusta…»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ruby?»

«Nada…no sirve de nada hablar con una ignorante como  tú. Ahora es mejor que vuelvas al trabajo antes de que la patrona se enfade aún más» dijo ella, desapareciendo enseguida

Pasaron algunos días y aunque se esforzara, Regina no conseguía arreglarse con Henry para volver a la relación que tenían antes. Desde que Emma había comenzado a trabajar en la casa grande como su niñera, Henry encontró en ella el cariño y la atención que Regina le había negado cuando se separó de Kathryn Nolan.

Era una mañana de sábado. Regina se despertó decidida a retomar una buena relación entre ella y su hijo, y para eso, en su opinión, nada mejor que regalarle uno de los potros que había tenido la yegua más bonita de la hacienda.

«Ven, Henry…quiero enseñarte una cosa» le dijo, agarrándolo por la mano «¿Te gusta? ¡Es tuyo!» añadió, acercándolo al animal

«¿Este potrillo aguanta mi peso?» preguntó

«Claro que sí…eres un niño»

«Pero querría aprender a montar un caballo de verdad»

«Este es de verdad»

«Pero es pequeño»

«Porque tú eres pequeño»

«¡Emma!» exclamó él, corriendo hacia la rubia «¡Mira el caballo que me han regalado! ¿Me ayudas a montar en él?»

«¡Vaya, qué regalo más bonito! Y sí, claro que te ayudo a montar, mi ángel» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Henry, la señorita Swan tiene muchas cosas que hacer y no creo que sepa lidiar con esto» interrumpió Regina

«¿Sabes manejar caballos, Emma?» preguntó él, y sin saber qué decir, ella se quedó callada

«Yo quiero enseñarte a montar. ¿No quieres aprender conmigo que soy tu madre?»

«Más tarde…tengo tarea y como la señorita Emma no viene los domingos, voy aprovechar para hacerlos ahora» dijo él

«Yo puedo ayudarte hacer los deberes» insistió ella

«Tú te enfadas y me gritas cuando me equivoco o no comprendo» argumentó él, lo que provocó un malestar tanto en Regina como en Emma que se sintió incómoda con la respuesta de él.

«Llevaré de nuevo el caballo a los establos entonces» dijo ella, en tono apenas audible

«¿Vamos Emma?»

«Sí, querido. Con permiso, señora»

Regina se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes mientras los seguía con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que admitía para sí misma que recuperar el cariño y la confianza de su hijo sería más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Después de llevar de vuelta al potro a los establos, volvió a la casa grande, más en concreto para su cuarto, sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Henry.

«No me gusta la manera en que ella le habla a las personas. Y nunca sonríe» decía Henry

«Bueno…es la patrona y a veces es necesario ser rígida para conquistar la credibilidad de las personas» dijo Emma

«Es demasiado rígida»

«Rígida o no, es tu madre y te quiere»

«¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?» preguntó «¡Ya sé! Tienes miedo de perder el trabajo, ¿no?»

«No es eso…solo creo que…bueno, déjalo estar. Ahora vamos a terminar esa tarea, venga…»

Tras escuchar la conversación entre Emma y su hijo, Regina desistió de encerrarse en su habitación, optó por el despacho donde intentaría olvidar las palabras de Henry leyendo las cuentas de la hacienda.

Faltaban pocos minutos para las cuatro cuando golpes en la puerta se escucharon, y cuando Regina autorizó la entrada, Emma entró en el despacho.

«Con permiso señora»

«¿Qué quiere?»

«Me gustaría pedir permiso para salir antes. Parece que se acerca un temporal y…»

«¡No me interesan los temporales ni nada de eso! Cumpla con su horario y no me moleste más con esas tonterías!» exclamó Regina, y Emma, muy asustada, se marchó en silencio.

Pasó una hora, y finalmente Emma acabó su horario. El viento arreciaba más fuerte que de costumbre y era posible divisar nubes cargadas, señalando que una fuerte tempestad estaba a punto de abatirse. Apurando el paso, intentó recorrer la distancia lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, pocos minutos después de dejar la hacienda, las primeras gotas de lluvia anunciaban la llegada de lo que sería una noche de tormenta.

«¡Oh, no!» exclamó Henry, corriendo hacia la ventana

«¿Qué ocurre Henry?» preguntó Regina

«La lluvia…»

«¿Qué pasa con la lluvia?»

«Que debe haber alcanzado a la señorita Emma y puede resfriarse»

«La lluvia no provoca resfriado a nadie, Henry. Eso es invención del pueblo»

«Está lloviendo y el viento está fuerte. Las personas bajo la lluvia cogen frío y el frío puede hacer que aparezca o se desarrolle  el virus de la gripe» explicó él

«¿Quién te ha dicho eso?»

«La señorita Emma. Me dijo también que en estas regiones, incidencias como los rayos son bastante frecuentes, por eso se debe evitar salir de casa cuando llueve fuerte de esta manera. ¡Ella es muy inteligente!» dijo él, y parecía muy orgulloso «Tenías que haberla dejado irse a casa más temprano…» añadió caminando hacia su cuarto

Regina volvió a su escritorio y perdida en sus pensamientos se acercó a la ventana. A través del vidrio, percibió que la lluvia parecía volverse más intensa a medida que los minutos pasaban, y sin esperarlo, sintió en su boca el gusto amargo del arrepentimiento.

«¿Va a salir con esta lluvia, patrona?» preguntó Robin, al encontrarse a Regina en el patio

«¡No…voy a esperar a las próximas lluvias! Idiota…» respondió, mientras abría la puerta del coche

Después de recorrer algunos kilómetros, Regina detuvo la camioneta en un lado mientras recorría la zona con la mirada.

«¡Mierda! ¡Ni sé dónde vive!» murmuró, recorriendo el camino en sentido opuesto. Casi cincuenta minutos conduciendo bajo la cantidad de agua que caía en esa zona.

 

Después de regresar a la hacienda, Regina se encerró en su cuarto y gran parte de la noche se la pasó en pie, frente a la ventana, preguntándose si Emma habría llegado bien a su casa o si por la mañana no vendría a trabajar debido al resfriado que habría cogido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron a la puerta, sacándola de sus devaneos.

«Disculpe que la moleste, patrona. Solo quería saber si necesita algo más» dijo Ruby

«Si lo necesitara, lo pediría» respondió

«Sí señora. Con permiso y buenas noches»

«Ruby…»

«¿Sí, patrona?»

«¿Sabe dónde vive la señorita Swan? Digo…¿es muy lejos de la hacienda?»

«El lugar exacto no lo sé. Pero según Margaret, queda a una hora de aquí»

«¿Una hora?»

«A pie, sí»

«¿Ella viene caminando?»

«Sí señora»

«Gracias. Puede retirarse…»

Teniendo en cuenta la hora en que se marchó de la hacienda y el momento exacto en que la lluvia comenzó a caer, sería imposible que hubiera llegado a tiempo. Aquella noche, Regina apenas consiguió cerrar los ojos. Era la primera vez, desde su separación de Kathryn, que se sentía verdaderamente preocupada por alguien.

«¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada por ella? No tengo culpa de que se pusiera a llover justo cuando ella salió…» Regina murmuraba, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto «Mi hijo tiene razón…debería haberla dejado salir antes…» añadió, inquieta como un animal enjaulado.

En la mañana del lunes, Regina se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, y miró a través de la ventana de la habitación, respiró aliviada cuando sus ojos divisaron la figura de Emma llegando a la hacienda.

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería despertar a mi hijo para llevarlo a la escuela?» preguntó Regina, al encontrarse de cara con Emma en la cocina

«La lluvia ha provocado desperfectos en el techo de la escuela, y por eso durante unos días no habrá clases» explicó

«Vale…bien…señorita Swan, querría…»

«Con permiso, patrona. El nuevo veterinario está en el patio esperándola» Ruby interrumpió, y en silencio, ella se retiró

Mientras Regina se encargaba de la contratación del nuevo veterinario, Emma arreglaba el cuarto de Henry mientras él se estaba tomando su baño.

«Ven, Henry…»

«Sé vestirme solo y no quiero que me veas desnudo»

«¿Cuál es el problema? Eres un niño»

«Pero no me gusta que me vean desnudo»

«Está bien…me voy a girar mientras te vistes» dijo Emma, poniéndose de espaldas a él.

«Estoy contento por no tener clases…solo lamento que la lluvia haya destruido el techo de la escuela» comentó él, mientras se vestía «¡Debes haberte empapado bien!»

«Gracias a Dios los dueños de la hacienda vecina me acercaron»

«¿Aceptaste que te llevaran unos extraños?»

«Acepté porque son una pareja de ancianos. ¿Ya puedo mirar?»

«¡Puedes!»

«¡Muy bien! ¡Ya sabes bañarte y vestirte solo! Ahora, a desayunar»

«¿Después me enseñarás a montar a caballo?»

«Henry, creo que tu madre es quien debe hacer eso…además, noté que se puso triste porque no quisiste aprender a montar con ella»

«Ella ya no me quiere como antes…en verdad, creo que nunca me quiso. Solo lo fingió a causa de mi otra madre» dijo él

«¿Tu otra madre?» preguntó Emma, algo confusa

«Sí, pero cuando se separaron, se volvió de esa manera…rabiosa con todo el mundo»

«No parece que tengas ocho años…hablas como un adulto» comentó Emma, aún desconcertada por aquella revelación

«Ya soy un hombre, ¿no te has dado cuenta?» preguntó, y en respuesta, Emma solo sonrió

La mañana pasó tranquila y aunque Henry insistió, Emma se negó a enseñarle a montar sin que Regina diese su autorización para eso. A la hora del almuerzo, Ruby informó que Regina pasaría el día entero en la ciudad, cosa que fue un alivio para Emma, pero al mismo tiempo desagradable, ya que la información revelada por Henry no dejaba de martillearle en la cabeza.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, aprovechando que Granny se encontraba sola en la cocina, Emma no contuvo el impulso de preguntarle sobre la vida pasada de Regina, en la que, según Henry, había mantenido una relación con otra mujer.

«Granny…ayer el hijo de la señora Regina comentó sobre su otra madre y no entendí muy bien…¿tiene dos madres al mismo tiempo?» preguntó Emma «Si no quiere o no puede hablar, no se preocupe, lo entenderé» añadió fingiendo contrariedad.

«¿No sabía que la patrona estaba casada con otra mujer?» preguntó la anciana

«No…no lo sabía…» murmuró, claramente sorprendida

«Habrían cumplido diez años de casadas si no se hubiesen separado. Por cierto, el niño es adoptado»

«¿Es por eso que, a veces, la señora Regina se muestra tan fría con él?»

«¡Para nada! Lo que pasa es que la separación la golpeó mucho…» dijo Granny «Para nadie es un secreto que la patrona tiene un temperamento fuerte, pero empeoró mucho tras separarse de la esposa» añadió, con expresión afligida

«¿Y por qué se separaron?»

«Se lo voy a contar porque siento que es una muchacha de confianza…»

«Gracias, Granny» dijo Emma, exhibiendo una débil sonrisa

«Bueno, un día, la patrona volvió más temprano…»

«¡Dejamos los cotilleos y volvemos al trabajo!» interrumpió Ruby

«No estamos cotilleando, estamos conversando» dijo Emma

«¡Para mí es lo mismo! Creo que es mejor que vaya a cuidar al niño…se ha metido en los establos y si la patrona lo encuentra solo por allí, estará perdida…» dijo ella, y sin contestar, Emma corrió hacia fuera.

Pasaban algo más de las tres de la tarde. Emma volvía con Henry hacia la casa grande cuando, sin querer, chocó con Killian Jones, el nuevo veterinario de la hacienda.

«¡Perdón…soy un desastre!» dijo ella, ayudándolo a recoger algunas cosas que se cayeron al suelo

«No se preocupe, estas cosas pasan» dijo él, esbozando una gran sonrisa «Soy el veterinario de la hacienda…¿y usted, linda moza?» preguntó él

«Soy la niñera del hijo de la patrona» respondió ella

«¡Chico con suerte, eh!» dijo Killian, revolviendo los cabellos de Henry

«Emma, voy a buscar mi libro que lo he olvidado en los establos» dijo Henry, echando a correr.

Minutos después de la partida de Henry, Regina apareció y no escondió el desagrado ante aquella escena de una Emma demasiado sonriente en presencia de aquel hombre que acababa de llegar a la hacienda. Si su humor ya no era de los mejores, aquel momento solo sirvió para volverlo peor, y a paso largo y preciso, se acercó repartiendo latigazos a las “indefensas” plantas que se encontraba por el camino.

«¡Su puesto de trabajo no es aquí, Jones!» dijo Regina, sin delicadeza alguna.

«Solo estaba…»

«Si no quiere trabajar, dígamelo, y su contrato queda rescindido ahora mismo» lo interrumpió

«Que tenga un gran final de tarde, hermosura» dijo él, marchándose rápidamente

Mientras Killian volvía a su puesto de trabajo, Regina mantuvo  una mirada severa direccionada a Emma, y al hacer amago de ir a hablar, uno de los peones se acercó, agarrando a Henry por los brazos, informando que por poco el niño no había sido coceado por uno de los caballos.

«Henry, ¿te hiciste daño?» preguntó Regina, claramente nerviosa

«No, solo me asusté…solo eso» dijo él

«¿Está viendo lo que pasa cuando se distrae con cualquiera?» dijo Regina, agarrando a Emma por el brazo «¡Debería despedirla por eso!» añadió, y aunque estaba enfadada, Regina sintió una ola de calor invadir su cuerpo ante aquella cercanía de Emma.

«Me está haciendo daño…» murmuró Emma, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para aguantar las lágrimas

«¡Ella no ha tenido la culpa, mamá!» exclamó Henry, y tras unos segundos, Regina la soltó

«¡Vaya para la casa antes de que pierda la paciencia con usted y la ponga en la puerta de la calle!» dijo ella, y en silencio, Emma se retiró

El resto del día pasó lentamente, y tras la cena, Henry se encerró rápidamente en su cuarto. Regina, por su parte, daba vueltas y vueltas en su despacho mientras la imagen de Emma sonriendo delante del nuevo veterinario no salía de su cabeza. Aquella sonrisa era, sin duda, la más bonita que había tenido el placer de observar, sin embargo, la razón por la que Emma sonreía la incomodaba sobremanera. Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, la belleza de aquella mujer la había golpeado de lleno, de inmediato.

«¿Qué me está pasando?» murmuró para sí misma, mientras se servía otra dosis de whisky. De repente, Regina se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos ya no se veían atormentados por la traición de Kathryn, sino por la imagen de Emma «Esto no puede estar pasándome…no puede…»dijo, tragándose todo el líquido de una vez.

 

A la mañana siguiente, a Regina le extrañó el hecho de que Emma no hubiese llegado, ya que pasaban de las siete de la mañana, y aunque la escuela siguiese de reforma, ella siempre llegaba a las seis en punto, aun sabiendo que no tenía que estar en la hacienda a aquella hora mientras las clases seguiran suspendidas.

«Ruby, ¿la señorita Swan ya llegó?» preguntó ella, pensando que quizás Emma estuviese en otra estancia de la casa

«Ya no va a venir más» dijo Henry, acercándose a la mesa «¡No viene más por tu culpa!» añadió, exaltadamente

«¿De dónde has sacado eso?» preguntó Regina

«¡Me mandó una carta diciéndome que ya no venía más!»

«¡Si no viene más es porque no quiere venir!»

«¡No viene porque tú la tratas mal! Es más, ¡tratas mal a todo el mundo! ¡Eres mala, muy mala!» exclamó él, volviendo a su cuarto

Los asuntos de la haciendo no fueron suficiente para que Regina apartara a Emma de su cabeza. El entusiasmo de su hijo parecía haber desaparecido hasta el punto de pasarse todo el día encerrado en su cuarto. Aquella sesión de lectura que siempre tenía lugar alrededor de las tres de la tarde en el jardín, no solo le hacía falta a Henry, sino especialmente a Regina que, tantas veces, había asistido a aquel momento de lejos y, desde donde estuviera, sonreía encantada ante la escena aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir.

«Patrona…¿todo bien?» preguntó Ruby, al escuchar el ruido de algo rompiéndose «¿Patrona?» llamó una vez más, y como Regina no respondía, abrió la puerta del cuarto

«¿Qué quiere, Ruby?» preguntó Regina, en tono exaltado

«Oí ruido de algo rompiéndose y…»

«¡Está todo bien, vuelva a su cuarto!»

«La señora está muy estresada…necesita calmarse un poco…»

«Ese es mi problema. ¡Ahora, salga de aquí!»

«Deje que la ayude…»

«No necesito su ayuda…no necesito a nadie» murmuró, sentándose en la punta de la cama, y antes de poder decir nada más, Ruby se agachó a sus pies, y sin pedir permiso, le quitó las botas. Primero una, después la otra. En seguida, comenzó a darle un masaje.

«Yo puedo hacer mucho más que cuidar la casa, patrona…» dijo Ruby, deslizando sus manos por las pantorrillas, subiéndolas hasta los muslos cubiertos por los vaqueros que Regina llevaba «Le puedo dar lo que pida…» añadió, y al ir a desabrochar los pantalones, Regina agarró sus muñecas, aferrándola con firmeza.

«Vuelva a su cuarto antes de que la despida» habló Regina, y aunque contrariada, Ruby obedeció

A la mañana siguiente, el día no fue muy diferente al anterior. Aunque no lo admitiese ante nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, Regina sentía la falta de Emma, principalmente por la manera en como cuidaba de su hijo. La idea de mudarse a la hacienda tenía como objetivo “reanudar” la relación con Henry, y claro, arrancar de su cabeza los recuerdos de Kathryn. El segundo propósito lo ha logrado con éxito, una vez que ya su ex mujer no significaba nada más que un despreciable pasado, y aquel estado de perplejidad que ella considerara permanente, había desaparecido. Ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era cultivar un poco la paciencia frente a los demás, y reconquistar la confianza y el amor de su hijo.

«¿Henry? ¿Puedo entrar?» preguntó Regina, tras tocar varias veces a la puerta

«¿Si te dijera que no, vas a entrar de todas maneras?» preguntó

«Voy a entrar de todas maneras porque lo que tengo que hablar contigo es importante»

«¿Qué quieres?» preguntó Henry, al abrir la puerta

«¿Hasta cuándo pretendes estar encerrado en esta habitación?»

«No sé»

«Hijo, nos mudamos a la hacienda porque necesitábamos…»

«Yo vine porque no tuve elección» interrumpió él

«Sé que estás enfadado por lo de la señorita Emma, pero si a ella realmente le gustaras, no habría…»

«¡Sí, le gusto! Y pensándolo bien, ha hecho lo mejor…a nadie le gusta que le griten y le humillen todo el tiempo. Es eso lo que tú haces con las personas»

«Yo solo…»

«Estás haciendo con los demás lo que no pudiste hacer con Kathryn» la interrumpió una vez más

«¡Soy tu madre y exijo respeto!»

«Te enfadas cuando escuchas la verdad. Pero, bien, yo ya estoy acostumbrado»

«No soy ese monstruo que crees. Y si he estado apartada algún tiempo, ha sido porque estaba herida y…tú no entiendes esas cosas»

«Claro que entiendo. Cambiaste cuando Kathryn se marchó y solo te quedaste conmigo para intentar herirla, pero no tenías que haberte molestado. Me podría haber quedado perfectamente con la tía Zelena»

«¡Eso no es verdad! Me quedé contigo porque te quiero y nunca permitiría que aquella…sinvergüenza te arrancase de mí»

«No me iba a arrancar de ti porque nunca me quiso y lo sabes»

«Henry, por favor…duda de lo que sea, menos del amor que te tengo»

«Entonces, demuestra que me quieres»

«¿Qué prueba quieres?»

«Trae de nuevo a la señorita Emma» dijo él, y tras uno segundos en silencio, Regina suspiró como si buscase el valor para argumentar aquella petición

«¡Ella ya no quiere trabajar aquí!»

«Puedes convencerla»

«Puedo intentarlo, pero si ella no…»

«La prueba solo será válida si la traes de vuelta»

«Eso no es justo»

«Sí lo es»

«Está bien…la traeré de nuevo» tras decir eso, Regina se retiró

Después de informarse por Margaret sobre el sitio exacto donde Emma vivía, Regina subió a su camioneta y partió. Mientras conducía, ensayaba un pequeño discurso en su cabeza con el fin de mostrase convincente, ya que en su opinión, ese sacrificio solo lo hacía por su hijo y nada más. A medida que se acercaba a la “dirección” dada, Regina se daba cuenta de que el acceso se hacía cada vez más difícil, al final tuvo que dejar el coche, y hacer el resto del camino a pie.

Cuando finalmente divisó a lo lejos una pequeña casa, Regina percibió que el camino hecho por Emma todos los días a pie, además de largo, era demasiado peligroso, sobre todo, tratándose de una mujer. Tras un profundo suspiro, tocó varias veces en la madera de la puerta, y como nadie respondió, se atrevió a girar el pomo y constató que estaba abierta. Su mirada recorrió el lugar buscando a Emma, y como nada encontró, decidió “invadir” el pequeño inmueble, y al acercarse a otra puerta parcialmente abierta, sus ojos se desorbitaron al encontrarse con Emma totalmente desnuda. Por el perfecto cuerpo de piel tan clara resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua debido al baño recién tomado. Regina parecía petrificada, admirada ante aquella figura que le había llamado la atención desde el primer día que la vio. Le faltaba el aire, y el corazón, al galope, parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría de su pecho. Cuando Emma se giró para coger la toalla, extendida en una silla, al igual que el de Regina, su corazón también se disparó, el susto fue inevitable al depararse con aquella inesperada visita.

«¡Perdón!» exclamó Regina, girándose rápidamente «La puerta estaba abierta y yo…yo no sabía que estaba en el baño…» añadió extremadamente desconcertada.

«Ah…yo…bueno…Voy a vestirme, con permiso…» dijo Emma, avergonzada y casi sin aliento, rezando para que sus piernas temblorosas no la traicionaran en mitad del camino.

Poco a poco, Regina fue soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo, para intentar recobrar un ritmo normal de respiración. Nunca, en toda su vida, ni cuando se acostó con Kathryn por primera vez, su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Emma volvió, más hermosa que nunca, llevando un vestido largo, estampado.

«Siéntese, señora Regina» dijo ella

«Estoy bien así» dijo ella

«La casa es humilde, pero está limpia»

«Solo estoy apurada»

«Está bien…entonces, ¿qué desea?» preguntó Emma, sonrojándose al notar que Regina mantenía su mirada fija en su discreto escote.

«Ah…yo…bien, mi hijo no quiere otra niñera, así que…»

«Lo siento mucho por él. Pero ya he encontrado otro trabajo» interrumpió ella

«¿Dónde?»

«No creo que sea de su incumbencia»

«¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?»

«¡Estoy en mi casa y aquí puedo hablar como me dé la gana!»

«¿Ha decidido mostrar las garras, señorita Swan? Muy bien…¿es ese el cariño que decía sentir por mi hijo?»

«Desafortunadamente, pagan justos por pecadores»

«Cierto…Le pago el triple de lo que pretendan pagarle en ese nuevo trabajo. ¡Si es que de verdad existe!»

«El dinero no lo es todo, señora Mills»

«¡Ahórreme ese discurso idiota!»

«¡Y usted ahórreme sus groserías dentro de mi casa! ¡Márchese, por favor!» exclamó Emma, y claramente enfadada, Regina se marchó, aunque regresó segundos después

«¿Quiere saber? ¡No me marcho hasta que no acepte mi propuesta!»

«No he escuchado propuesta alguna»

«El triple de lo que supuestamente recibirá en el otro empleo»

«Ya dije que no»

«Por favor…» murmuró Regina, sorprendiéndola al proferir esas palabras

«Está bien…pero con una condición» dijo Emma

«¿Qué condición?»

«Nunca más me levantará la voz…»

«¿El qué?» ¡Que sepa que si le levanto la voz a usted o a cualquier otro es porque tengo motivos!»

«Lo coge o le deja, señora»

«Si no me enfada, no tendré razones para levantarle la voz»

«¡Pero si usted se enfada hasta con el viento!» argumentó Emma, y tras un largo suspiro, Regina cedió

«Muy bien…acepto su condición» dijo ella, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en que Emma esbozaba una victoriosa sonrisa.


	5. Chapter 5

«Vamos…» dijo Regina

«¿Para dónde?» preguntó Emma

«¿Cómo que para dónde? ¡Para la hacienda! ¿Para dónde si no?»

«Pero ya son más de las tres»

«Mi hijo solo me creerá si te ve hoy. Vamos…después te traigo yo»

«¡Vaya, está a malas con su hijo, eh!» comentó Emma, aclarándose la garganta enseguida al ver la furia reluciendo en los ojos de Regina «Bien, si es así, está bien»

«¿No considera peligroso vivir aquí sola?» preguntó Regina mientras caminaban hacia el coche

«Es el único lugar que tengo» dijo Emma, y por un instante, Regina pensó en ofrecerle un sitio en su propiedad, sin embargo, el orgullo habló más alto y se mantuvo callada.

El viaje hasta la hacienda se hizo en silencio, aunque las dos tuviesen mucho que hablar, pero a Emma se lo impedía su recelo, y a Regina, la confusión en el interior de su cabeza, que consideraba la causante de esa vacilación. Al llegar a la casa grande, fueron sorprendidas por Henry que esperaba en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada.

«¡Emma!» dijo, corriendo a su encuentro tan pronto como ella descendió del vehículo.

«¡Cariño! Te he echado mucho de menos» dijo ella, envolviéndolo en sus brazos

«Si me echabas de menso, no tendrías que haberme abandonado»

«No te abandoné…solo…bueno, es pasado. Estoy de vuelta, ¿lo ves?»

«¡Sí! Ven, quiero enseñarte el dibujo que he hecho esta tarde»

Apoyada en su coche, Regina observaba cómo los dos se alejaban y aunque estaba contenta por él, un pinchazo de celos se hizo presente, ya que Henry ni había notado su presencia. Emma tampoco, ya que entró en la casa, sin mirar atrás.

«Patrona, la llaman de la cocina» Marian interrumpió sus pensamientos

«Voy» dijo, y tras unos segundos pensativa, se dirigió a la estancia «¿Qué ocurre Ruby?» preguntó Regina, al darse cuenta de que solo ella se encontraba en la cocina

«Me he tomado la libertad de mandar a los peones con Margaret a la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos»

«Perfecto» dijo, y al hacer mención de retirarse, Ruby la agarró por el brazo

«¿Está enfadada conmigo por lo de ayer?»

«No…pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir»

«¿Por qué? No tendrá obligaciones conmigo si algo pasase entre nosotras…» dijo Ruby, acercando sus labios a los de Regina, sin embargo, Emma entró en la cocina y de repente, las dos se separaron.

«Perdón…no quise interrumpir…» murmuró ella, y aunque se mostrase indiferente, no fue de su agrado presenciar aquella escena

«No está interrumpiendo» se dio prisa Regina en decir «La señorita Lucas solo me explicaba las decisiones que había tomado en mi ausencia» añadió, y por primera vez desde que había llegado a la hacienda, no se mostró agresiva, al contrario, parecía demasiado preocupada en justificarse, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Emma, y tampoco a Ruby.

«Bien, venía hacerle algo de comer a Henry…»

«Estaré en mi despacho. Avíseme cuando tenga que marcharse a casa» tras decir eso, Regina se retiró

Después de preparar la merienda del pequeño y juntarse a él, Emma se quedó reflexionando sobre la escena que minutos antes había presenciado en la cocina. Perdida en sus pensamientos, se pregunta si Regina mantenía algún tipo de relación más íntima con Ruby.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué tienes? Yo aquí hablando y no me prestas atención…» dijo Henry

«Disculpa. Me he distraído con tonterías…pero dime una cosa…¿qué piensas de Ruby?»

«¿Cómo que qué pienso?»

«Ah…¿te cae bien?»

«No mucho.  Se la pasa peleando con los otros empleados y unos días atrás, la vi salir tarde del cuarto de mi madre»

«¿Ah sí? Bien, me tengo que ir» dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente

«Pero vienes mañana, ¿no?»

«Sí, cariño. Pórtate bien y no desobedezcas a tu madre»

«No lo haré. ¡Pero solo porque te ha traído de vuelta!»

«Bobo…nos vemos mañana» dijo ella, dándole un beso en la cabeza y marchándose después.

Aunque Regina le había dicho que la avisare cuando desease volver a casa, Emma optó por no molestarla y así, decidió regresar como venía haciendo desde el día en que había empezado a trabajar en aquella propiedad.

«Mamá, ¿puedo entrar?» preguntó Henry, desde el otro lado de la puerta

«Claro, Henry» dijo, sorprendida

«Vine a agradecerte por haber cumplido tu promesa»

«No tienes nada que agradecer…todo lo que quiero es verte feliz»

«Yo también quiero verte feliz»

«Entonces, vamos a trabajar para encontrar nuestra felicidad, ¿qué piensas?» dijo ella, con tono divertido como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía

«¡Trato hecho!» exclamó él, nítidamente entusiasmado «Ahora te dejo trabajar» añadió, dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, pero al hacer mención de retirarse, Regina lo detuvo

«Ah, hijo…¿dónde está Emma?»

«Ya se fue»

«¿Ya?»

«Sí…voy a ver la tele» dijo, y se retiró

Regina se preguntaba la razón de Emma para haberse ido sin avisarla, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía por el simple hecho de haberse ofrecido a llevarla a casa, y al final, ser ignorada de aquella manera. La rabia se transparentaba en sus facciones, y eso se remarcaba por los pasos largos y firmes que daba.

«¿Va a salir, patrona?» preguntó Ruby

«Sí» se limitó a decir

«¿A dónde va?»

«¡Eso no es de su incumbencia! ¡Ahora, vaya a buscar algo que hacer y déjeme en paz!» exclamó, cerrando con fuerza la puerta del coche y pisando el acelerador.

«No te cansas de que ten con la puerta en las narices, ¿no?» preguntó Marian

«¡Y tú no te cansas de meterte donde no te llaman!» respondió Ruby

«La patrona nunca se va a fijar en ti porque ya tiene puesto el ojo en otra»

«¿Ah sí? ¡No me digas que se ha fijado en ti!» dijo ella, burlándose

«¡Dios me libre! No me gustan esas cosas…y pensaba que a ti tampoco te gustaban, ya que siempre te he visto tirándole los tejos al capataz»

«Robin es un muerto de hambre y la patrona es la dueña de casi prácticamente toda Storybrooke»

«Entonces, ¿tu verdadero interés en ella es por el dinero?»

«Tú no tienes ambiciones, Marian…pero yo sí. Si deseas vivir hasta el final de tu vida en este fin del mundo, es problema tuyo. Yo, sin embargo, no pretendo envejecer aquí, rodeada de peones sudados y malolientes»

«Querer es diferente a poder, Ruby»

«Lo sé…pero voy a luchar hasta el último minuto para conseguir lo que quiero»

 

«Entre en el coche» dijo Regina al encontrarse a Emma en mitad del camino

«Estoy bien caminando, patrona…» dijo, enfatizando la palabra “patrona” y retomando su camino. Sin alternativas, Regina paró y se bajó del coche.

«Dije que la llevaría a casa»

«No quise molestarla»

«¡Me molestó mucho más que hiciera lo contrario a lo que dije!»

«¡Perdón, Su Majestad!»

«¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Que la coja en brazos y la meta en el coche?» preguntó Regina, suspirando

«No quiero que haga eso» dijo Emma, sonrojándose de repente al imaginarse la escena de su patrona cogiéndola en brazos

«Entonces, entre en el coche porque ya está oscureciendo»

«¿Tiene miedo a la oscuridad?» preguntó Emma, y al notar que Regina no sonrió ante su broma, acabó obedeciendo en silencio

«Su casa es aislada de todo. ¿Cómo consigue vivir aquí?» preguntó Regina, enfadada ante el pésimo estado en que se encontraba la carretera

«Ya le dije que no tengo elección…es el único lugar que…»

«¡Espere!» dijo Regina «La puerta de su casa está abierta» añadió, y al instante, cogió una pistola de la guantera «quédese en el coche»

«No. ¡Yo voy con usted!»

«Entonces, quédese detrás de mí…» murmuró, cargando la pistola

Regina no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que la casa donde Emma vivía había sido asaltada. Los pocos muebles estaban patas arriba, la ropa tirada por todos lados. Al comprobar que no había nadie dentro, Regina se puso la pistola en la cintura, mientras Emma recorría el sitio con mirada afligida

«¿Se llevaron algo?» preguntó Regina

«Todos mis ahorros» dijo Emma, recogiendo del suelo una pequeña caja donde ciertamente había estado guardado el poco dinero que tenía.

«Vamos a llamar a la policía, que…»

«¡No!» Emma la interrumpió bruscamente «Quiero decir…no era mucho y no quiero problemas» aclaró al darse cuenta de la mirada confundida de la morena

«Independientemente de la cantidad robada, la policía necesita saber para capturar al culpable»

«Por favor, señora Regina…olvide la policía. Como he dicho, era poco dinero, no vale la pena»

«Está bien, no creo que sea seguro que continúe aquí. Podría haber pasado algo peor si hubiera estado en casa. Así que, a partir de hoy, se quedará en la hacienda»

«¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?» preguntó Emma, con los ojos clavados en los de Regina

«Mis empleados son mi responsabilidad» disparó la primera disculpa que le vino a la cabeza «Recoja sus cosas rápido…la espero fuera» dicho eso, se retiró

En pocos minutos, Emma preparó una pequeña maleta que había traído cuando se había mudado a Storybrooke. Sus pertenencias no pasaban de unos pocos vestidos y algunos objetos de higiene personal, nada de valor aparte de la pequeña cuantía que había conseguido ahorrar y que por obra del destino, le habían robado. El camino de vuelta a la hacienda se hizo en silencio. Emma se daba cuenta de que Regina no era aquel ser despreciable y arrogante que aparentaba, caso contrario, no le hubiera importado su bienestar y su seguridad hasta el punto de llevarla a vivir en la hacienda, cuando  pocos empleados residían dentro de la propiedad.

«Ruby, prepare un cuarto para la señorita Swan» dijo Regina, entregando el equipaje para que uno de los peones lo llevara

«Todas las casas construidas dentro de la propiedad están ocupadas, patrona» dijo ella

«He dicho cuarto, no casa»

«Los únicos cuartos disponibles son aquí, en la casa grande…»

«¡Pues prepare uno! ¿O se lo tengo que dibujar para que lo entienda?» dicho eso, Regina se retiró

Incluso después de relatarle lo ocurrido, Ruby no se conmovió con la situación de Emma, y por un instante llegó a pensar en lo que Marian había dicho con respecto a que Regina ya tenía echado el ojo en otra, y en ese caso, esa otra podía ser Emma, ya que ella nunca antes había demostrado preocupación alguna por ningún empleado, o quizás, solo estaba cumpliendo los caprichos del hijo, y si la ha traído de nuevo a la hacienda a trabajar, es a causa de él.

«Es eso…ella solo está aquí a causa del pequeño y no porque la patrona se interese en ella…» murmuró Ruby

«¿Hablando sola, Ruby?» indagó Marian

«Estaba pensando en por qué la patrona aceptó que la niñera volviera. Al final, ni tuvo la decencia de decir a la cara que no volvería, mandó una ridícula carta al pequeño»

«Por lo que he sabido, fue el  propio Henry quien insistió para que la patrona la trajera de vuelta y quieres saber, fue una buena jugada por parte de ella»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» indagó Ruby

«Me admira que tú que te las das de saber todo, no te hayas dado cuenta de que la niñera ha conquistado primero al hijo para después atrapar a la patrona» dijo Marian

«No creo que esté interesada en la patrona. Yo misma la vi toda derretida por el nuevo veterinario»

«Bueno, así como tú, debe estar echándole el ojo al dinero y para conseguirlo, es preciso antes de nada conseguir la “llave” del baúl, ¿no estás de acuerdo?»

«¡Vaya, vaya…y yo que pensaba que eras una ignorante!»

«¡Para que veas que las apariencias engañan!»

«Quiero que vigiles a esa Emma y si ves cualquier cosa sospechosa, me avisas»

«¿Y yo qué gano con eso?»

«¡Menos trabajo y más dinero!»

«¡Trato hecho!»

No tardó mucho en caer la noche, y con ella, vino el deseo de Regina de mantenerse lo más próxima posible a Emma. El recuerdo del día en que la pilló completamente desnuda no salía de su cabeza, así como la perfecta sonrisa y los ojos de un verde tan bello como dos esmeraldas.

Pasaron algunos días y la relación entre Emma y Henry solo parecía crecer y mejorar con el tiempo. Aunque le gustaba y aprobaba aquella amistad, Regina no podía negar que sentía algo de celos, tanto por la atención que Emma daba al pequeño como por la que él le dedicaba a Emma, haciendo que ella, en ciertos momentos, se sintiese excluida, y como consecuencia, se alejase lo máximo que podía de los dos, aunque Henry era su hijo y Emma, la mujer que querría que estuviera a su lado.

«Tu madre anda muy solitaria estos días» comentó Emma «Deberías acercarte un poco más a ella»

«Es ella quien se aparta» dijo él

«Entonces, ayúdala a acercarse. Es tu madre y necesita tu cariño»

«Tienes razón»

«Mira, ahí viene…»

«¡Mamá! Me debes unas clases de equitación, ¿te olvidaste?» dijo él, y aunque fue cogida de sorpresa, Regina no contuvo la sonrisa

«Lo había olvidado, pero podemos dar la clase cuando quieras»

«¿Qué tal ahora?»

«¡Perfecto! Le pediré a Robin que ensille tu pequeño caballo»

Finalmente, después de un tiempo que ella consideraba una eternidad, Regina pasó un divertido día al lado de su hijo, sin enfados o malos entendidos por parte de ella o de terceros. Por la noche, mientras la cena era servida, Henry no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuese su primera clase de equitación.

«Ya son las nueve, mocito…hora de ir a la cama» dijo Regina

«¿Puedo ver un poco la tele antes de dormir, mamá?»

«Solo media hora»

«¿Vamos Henry?» Emma lo llamó

«Deja, Emma…yo lo acompaño al cuarto» dijo Regina

«Sí, señora. ¡Buenos noches, príncipe!» dijo ella dándole un beso en la cabeza

«¡Buenas noches, Emma!»

Regina permaneció apenas unos minutos en compañía de su hijo, y después se dirigió a su despacho donde generalmente intentaba organizar los confusos  pensamientos de su mente. Sin embargo, su momento de reflexión fue interrumpido cuando Marian tocó a la puerta, informando de que Ruby necesitaba urgentemente su presencia en la cocina.

«¿Qué quiere Ruby?» preguntó Regina, en cuanto entró en la cocina

«¡Encontré a ese chico robando!» exclamó ella

«¡Yo no estaba robando! Solo vine a buscar lo que me dieron…» el pequeño se justificó

«¿Y quién te dio autorización para coger eso?» preguntó Regina

«Fue la señorita Emma»

 


	6. Chapter 6

«Además de ladrón, ¿también mentiroso?» preguntó Ruby

«No está mintiendo ni es un ladrón» dijo Emma, acercándose lentamente

«¿Eso quiere decir que tú, sin autorización de nadie, metes las manos en lo que no te pertenece y vas por ahí distribuyéndolo a los hijos de los peones?» cuestionó Ruby

«Señora Mills, pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento. Sé que me he equivocado al no pedir permiso, pero no pensaba que la señora se fuese a enfadar…son las sobras de la cena» dijo Emma, ignorando la pregunta irónica de Ruby

«No me he enfadado. Solo quería saber si el niño estaba diciendo la verdad porque no quiero ladrones en mi hacienda» dijo Regina «Vete a casa y llévate lo que la señorita Swan te ha dado» añadió, retirándose enseguida

«No pienses que por ser la queridita del hijo de la patrona, vas a poder hacer lo que te dé  la gana dentro de esta casa» exclamó Ruby, y diferente a lo que Emma pensaba, ella no esperó una respuesta y se marchó

A la mañana siguiente, Regina supo que las clases en la escuela del pueblo comenzarían el lunes siguiente, y aprovechó la información para acercarse un poco más a Emma. Aunque los recuerdos y acontecimientos pasados le hacían temer una nueva desilusión, ella parecía dispuesta a arriesgarse, ya que le estaba siendo muy difícil reprimir los sentimientos nutridos hacia Emma.

«¡Ah, no! ¡Se estaba tan bien sin clases!» dijo Henry

«¿Piensas que está bien pasar el día entero sin hacer nada?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, lo creo. Pero yo no estoy sin hacer nada»

«Estás muy espabilado, mocito» dijo Emma, revolviéndole los cabellos mientas sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa

«Mamá, ¿no crees que mi niñera se pone muy bonita cuando sonríe?» preguntó, y naturalmente, Emma sintió su rostro arder.

«Eh…sí, lo creo» murmuró Regina, tan sorprendida como Emma ante aquella pregunta del hijo

«¿Quieres decir que estoy fea cuando no estoy sonriendo?» preguntó Emma, en tono bromista, en el intento de esconder su incomodidad

«Eres bonita de todas las maneras, ¿no, mamá?» preguntó otra vez, y antes de que Regina pudiese responder, Ruby apareció interrumpiendo el momento.

Tras la salida de Regina, Emma se sorprendió sonriendo al recordar la respuesta, pero no descartó la posibilidad de que solo fuera amabilidad. Pero, ¿desde cuándo Regina Mills se preocupaba por ser amable con alguien? ¿Sobre todo con un empleado? Pensaba Emma, y una vez más se sorprendió sonriendo.

«La señora Regina no tiene nada de amable…pero parece que últimamente se ha mostrado más calmada, por lo menos conmigo…» murmuró Emma

«¿Qué has dicho?» preguntó Henry, desviando la atención del libro abiertos en sus manos

«Ah, nada…estaba pensando en voz alta, solo eso» dijo ella, claramente avergonzada «¿Quiénes son esos niños?»

«Son los hijos de los empleados»

«¿Por qué no vas a jugar un poco con ellos? Necesitas relacionarte con niños de tu edad»

«Cuando me acerco, se marchan»

«Va a ser que sienten recelo porque eres el hijo de la patrona. Vamos, voy contigo…»

 

«Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¡Estás todo manchado de tierra!» exclamó Regina, claramente enfadada.

«Estaba jugando» dijo él

«Emma lo dejó  con los hijos de los peones, patrona. Y como la señora sabe, esa chiquillería sin educación viven echándose en la tierra como animales» dijo Ruby

«Henry, tu baño ya está lis…»

«¿Cómo ha permitido que mi hijo acabara en este estado?» preguntó Regina

«Todo niño de su edad ha pasado por eso. Es natural…necesita amigos»

«¿Eres psicóloga por casualidad, Emma?» preguntó Ruby

«Soy un ser humano como tú, como los hijos de los peones, como la señora…» dijo Emma, direccionando su mirada hacia Regina

«Vete a tomar un baño para después almorzar» dijo Regina, y en ese mismo instante, Henry se retiró acompañado de Emma

«¡Pero esta Emma es una entrometida! Si la señora no le pone límites, dentro de poco…»

«¡Basta, Ruby! ¡Vaya a buscar algo que hacer y no se meta donde no la llaman!»

Después del almuerzo, antes de dirigirse a las plantaciones como generalmente hacía, Regina fue “abordada” por Emma, y por instinto su corazón se aceleró. Aunque luchase por esconder que aquella presencia turbaba todo su ser, era consciente de que su forma de actuar delante de Emma dejaba transparentar sus emociones hasta el punto de ya no conseguir levantarle la voz como al principio, o simplemente, permanecer más de un minuto enfadada con ella. Aunque la condición impuesta por Emma para volver a trabajar a la casa grande fuese justamente no escuchar sus “gritos”, Regina se daba cuenta de que no lo haría más. No a causa de una exigencia idiota, sino sencillamente porque no lo quería hacer.

«Gracias por no enfadarse por haber dejado a Henry jugar con los hijos de los peones» dijo Emma

«¿Por qué piensa que siempre me voy a enfadar por las cosas que hace?»

«Porque siempre se enfada…quiero decir, se enfadaba, creo…»

«Sé que mi temperamento es un poco difícil, pero estoy trabajando en ello»

«Me siento muy feliz en saberlo»

«¿Feliz?» preguntó Regina, claramente sorprendida «¿Por qué?»

«Bueno…porque es…»

«Su caballo ya está ensillado, patrona» dijo Robin, interrumpiendo la conversación

«Ya voy» dijo ella, y enseguida, volvió a centrar su atención en Emma «No me es un problema que mi hijo haga amistad con los hijos de los empleados, pero por favor, cuidado con los juegos. Henry es muy delicado» añadió, y como respuesta, Emma asintió al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una delicada sonrisa.

El nuevo modo de vida adoptado en aquella hacienda, alejado de todo aquello a lo que Regina estaba acostumbrada, finalmente comenzaba a tomar el camino correcto, o por lo menos seguía según ella lo había trazado en su mente. Henry ya no hablaba de regresar a la capital, tampoco mencionaba el nombre de Kathryn, aunque no fuese secreto que él nunca la quiso como un hijo quiere y ama a una madre. Y hablando de Kathryn, los recuerdos de aquella mujer, fuesen buenos o malos, ya no producían aquel efecto devastador que, por poco, arruinó su vida por completo. Felizmente, el pasado había quedado atrás, y ahora, solo existía el presente y un futuro cercano que deseaba compartir con su hijo, y quién sabe, con aquella que ha pasado a residir en sus pensamiento noche y día.

«¿Qué piensa de las plantaciones, patrona?» preguntó Robin

«Están óptimas…» dijo ella

«La señora va a ganar el doble porque las plantaciones de las haciendas vecinas fueron destruidas por las plagas»

«Eso significa que tampoco estamos libres de las plagas, así que todo cuidado es poco»

«No se preocupe, patrona. Los productos que usamos son los mejores de toda la región»

«Cierto…Robin, usted vive aquí hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?»

«Desde pequeño, patrona»

«¿Conoce a la niñera de mi hijo? Digo…¿de dónde ha venido, si tiene parientes…esas cosas?»

«No, señora. Llegó a la ciudad hace unos meses y alquiló aquella casita. Es todo lo que sé»

«Bien, me marcho» tras eso, ella se retiró

En el camino de vuelta a la casa grande, Regina pensaba en la vida personal de Emma. Aunque aparentemente parecía ser una mujer humilde, era fácil ver que poseía una educación diferente a los demás. Además de muy bonita, parecía inteligente, demasiado para una mujer de campo y por esa razón, Regina se preguntaba qué buscaba una mujer como Emma en ese fin del mundo.

«¿Dónde están mi hijo y la señorita Emma?» preguntó Regina

«Están en el jardín de atrás, patrona» respondió Marian, y a paso apurado, Regina se encaminó hacia allí

Antes de atravesar el jardín por completo, se detuvo ante los diferentes niños que estaban sentados en la hierba, todos atentos a las palabras proferidas por Emma. Sin embargo, la atención que hasta entonces estaba dirigida hacia aquella mujer de pose angelical y misteriosa se desvió hacia el verde de las hojas bajo ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Regina. Instintivamente, Emma se giró para descubrir lo que había retraído a los niños, y cuando sus ojos capturaron la figura imponente detrás de ella, no tuvo otra reacción sino sonreír.

«Señorita Emma, necesito hablar con usted» dijo Regina

«¡Ya vuelvo, chicos! Mi ayudante me sustituirá mientras» dijo ella refiriéndose a Henry

«¿Qué significa esto? ¡Se le paga para cuidar de mi hijo, no de los hijos de los peones!»

«No estoy cuidando de los hijos de los peones…solo estaba enseñándoles a leer y a escribir» se justificó

«Para eso ya existen las escuelas, ¿no?»

«No van a la escuela porque la ciudad queda muy lejos de la hacienda»

«¡Eso es disculpa de gente holgazana!»

«¡Quizás…pero creo que no estarían aquí si no desearan aprender!» exclamó Emma, usando el mismo tono que Regina «Y solo es una hora…no voy a descuidar a su hijo, todo lo contario, le está gustando ayudarme en esto» añadió, esta vez el tono fue mucho más suave.

«Está bien…pero que sepa que si mi hijo empieza a sacar malas notas, se lo voy a cobrar»

«Y yo lo pagaré sin poner mala cara» dijo ella esbozando una gran sonrisa capaz de derrumbar cualquier barrera impuesta por Regina «Ah, ¿puedo añadir a la lista de compras algunos materiales escolares para ellos?»

«¿No cree que está pidiendo demasiado, señorita?» preguntó Regina

«Serán solo unos cuadernos y…»

«Está bien, añada lo que sea necesario»

«¡Gracias!» dijo Emma, y en un impulso acabó besando el rostro de Regina, y se marchó a recuperar su sitio de “profesora”

 

Regina se dejó caer en su cama maravillada ante aquel sencillo contacto. El calor de los labios de Emma en su rostro le causó un estremecimiento fuera de lo normal. Sus instintos la habían estado avisando desde hacía un buen tiempo, pero ella se negaba a creer en las alarmas que se disparaban. Sin embargo, ya no era posible esconder o negar, estaba enamorada de Emma.

«Esto no debería pasar…» murmuró

 

«Creo que será mejor que te busques otro partido o tomes algunas medidas porque cada día me convenzo más de que la patrona está rendida a los pies de la niñera» comentó Marian

«¿Por qué dices eso?» cuestionó Ruby

«Aún sin gustarle, la patrona ha dejado que la niñera juegue a profesora con los hijos de los peones y además dio su autorización para que añada todo esto en la lista de las compras»

«¡Déjame ver eso!» exclamó Ruby, arrancándole el papel de las manos «¡Pues si piensa que voy a traer estas tonterías, está muy engañada!»

«La patrona se enfadará contigo»

«¡No me importa! ¡Si esa entrometida quiere esto, que vaya ella a comprarlo!»

De todas las empleadas de la casa grande, Ruby era la única capaz de leer y escribir con precisión, y por esa razón, además de cuidar de la organización de la casa, era su competencia elaborar listas, realizar las compras y lo que le fuera asignado. Emma, a pesar del amplio conocimiento que poseía, sus tareas se limitaban a Henry y nada más que eso.

«¿Y los materiales?» preguntó Emma mientras Margaret y Marian guardaban todo en el despensa

«¡Esto no es la escuela!» exclamó Ruby

«Pero la señora Regina autorizó y…»

«¡Si quieres jugar a profesora con los hijos de los peones, compra tú misma los materiales!»

En contra de lo que Ruby imaginaba, Emma no prolongó la discusión, tampoco informó a Regina sobre lo ocurrido, todo lo contrario, al preguntarle sobre los materiales que ella misma había pedido, Emma se limitó a decir que se habían  agotado en la tienda, y a pesar de encontrar extraño ese hecho, Regina no le dio tanta importancia, no hasta que Margaret le contó que Ruby se había negado a comprar todo lo que Emma había pedido.

«¿Por qué no compró los materiales escolares?» preguntó Regina visiblemente enfadada

«Creí que…»

«¡Usted no tiene que creer nada! ¡La próxima vez que desobedezca mis órdenes tendrá que cargar con las consecuencias!»

«No sabía que la orden había partido de la señora»

«¡Si no sabe una cosa, pregunte!»

«Disculpe, patrona…no se repetirá» murmuró Ruby

«Marian…pida  a uno de los peones que la lleve a la ciudad y traiga los materiales que la señorita Emma pidió» dijo Regina, y rápidamente se retiró

Después de buscar a Emma por cada rincón de la casa, Regina, finalmente, la encontró en el cuarto de Henry. Por un instante, el enfado que sentía se esfumó ante la atención y el cuidado con el que aquella mujer organizaba los libros de su hijo. Emma era el tipo de mujer que cualquier niño adoraría tener como madre, y cualquier ser humano, hombre o mujer, le gustaría tener como compañera.

«¿Por qué mintió sobre los materiales?» preguntó Regina

«¿Cómo?» dijo Emma, girándose rápidamente

«Me dijo que no tenían, sin embargo, Ruby…»

«Solo quise evitar una discusión» interrumpió ella

«¡No mienta para evitar nada porque detesto las mentiras!» exclamó Regina, agarrando su brazo con firmeza

Emma no tuvo otra reacción sino la de bajar la mirada ante las palabras de Regina. Si el hecho de omitirle aquella tontería, la enfadó de esa manera, ¿qué haría o diría si supiese la verdad sobre su pasado? Sobre todo, la razón por la que decidió dejar todo atrás. Mudarse a Storybrooke no fue una elección, fue una escapatoria.

 


	7. Chapter 7

«¡Míreme cuando le estoy hablando!» dijo Regina, y lentamente Emma alzó la mirada

En aquel momento, Regina se perdió en la inmensidad verde que tenía delante. Su mirada alternaba entre los ojos y la boca de Emma, mientras su cabeza trababa una batalla feroz para negar lo que el cuerpo ya sabía: la deseaba locamente. Sin embargo, la llegada de Henry a la estancia acabó por romper el contacto entre ellas.

«¿Mamá? ¿Pasó algo?» preguntó él, asustado ante la forma en como Regina agarraba firmemente el brazo de Emma. 

«No ha pasado nada…» dijo ella, separándose después.

«¿Estaban peleando?»

«No, querido» dijo Emma, esbozando media sonrisa

«Voy a dejarlos solos» dijo Regina, marchándose enseguida.

Pasaron algunas horas y finalmente Marian volvió de la ciudad trayendo consigo todos los materiales que Emma había pedido. El entusiasmo de los  niños al recibir su “kit” escolar consiguió que Emma olvidase las palabras de Regina por unos instantes, pero cuando la noche cayó y se encontró sola en su cuarto, muchos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, tanto del pasado como del presente, haciendo que no descartase la posibilidad de marcharse de una vez.

Al día siguiente, en una bella mañana de sábado, después de una clase más de equitación con Regina, Henry insistió para que su madre dedicase algunos minutos a Emma, ya que, según él, era extremadamente necesario que ella también supiese montar.

«Henry, si ella quisiera aprender, lo pediría…»

«Nadie te pide nada, mamá. Siempre estás de mal humor. Además, eres la patrona y ella nunca te pediría algo como eso» explicó él

«No soy ese monstruo que crees que soy» dijo ella

«No pienso que seas un monstruo. Eres mi madre y te quiero, pero todo el mundo aquí te tiene miedo, hasta los hombres»

«Si no mostramos mano firme, las personas se aprovechan de nosotros» se justificó

«Emma no es una aprovechada, entonces, ¿le vas a enseñar a montar?»

«Si ella quiere…»

«¡Emma! ¡Mi madre va a enseñarte a montar!» exclamó él corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó Emma, claramente confusa

«Bueno…si quiere aprender, claro que sí» dijo Regina

«No quiero molestarla, patrona»

«¡No es molestia, Emma! ¡Mi madre hace tiempo que quiere darte esas clases!» exclamó él, y naturalmente, Regina frunció el ceño, ya que en ningún momento ella le había dicho eso al hijo, aunque sintiera deseo de estar cerca de Emma el máximo de tiempo posible.

«Bien, si es así…» murmuró Emma

«¡Entonces voy a tomar mi baño y más tarde me cuentas cómo te ha ido la clase! Hasta luego, mamá, cuida de ella» dicho esto, Henry corrió hacia la casa.

«Este niño…parece un adulto hablando» comentó Emma

«Es verdad…» dijo Regina «Emma, disculpe por la forma en que le hablé ayer…solo es que no quiero que me escondan cosas, principalmente si está relacionado con mis órdenes» añadió, aparentemente arrepentida.

«Se enfadó con razón, no me debe disculpas…» dijo Emma, algo sorprendida ante la actitud de Regina

«Bien…entonces, vamos, bueno, ¿va a aprender a montar con vestido?» preguntó Regina

«No sabía que hoy tendría la clase y por eso no vine con la ropa adecuada» dijo ella, esbozando media sonrisa

«Creo que no hay problema…su vestido no es corto ni ceñido, no debe ser una molestia. Vamos entonces»

Tras ensillar el caballo que consideraba más manso de la hacienda, Regina condujo al animal hacia fuera de los establos y tras distanciarse algunos metros de la casa grande, finalmente se detuvo, y dio  espacio a Emma para que se acercara.

«¿Voy sola?» preguntó Emma

«Claro que no. Ahora suba, yo la agarro» dijo Regina, y en cuanto Emma hubo montado en el lomo del animal, ella hizo lo mismo, acomodándose detrás de ella.

Emma suspiró discretamente agradeciendo el cielo que Regina no pudiera ver su rostro, en caso contrario, se sorprendería ante sus mejillas enrojecidas y ardientes. En ningún momento imaginó que sentir el cuerpo de su patrona tan cerca del suyo le pudiera causar esa sensación aterradora y al mismo tiempo estremecedora. Y cuando las delicadas manos agarraron las suyas guiándolas hacia las riendas del animal, su corazón se disparó.

 

«¡No te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver!» exclamó Marian

«¡Habla de una vez! Sabes que detesto los rodeos» dijo Ruby

«¡La patrona fue a enseñar a montar a tu rival!»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó, incrédula ante aquella información

«¡Lo que oyes! Las he visto juntitas compartiendo la grupa del mismo caballo…»

«¡Maldita Emma…se la pasa fingiendo ser una santita, pero no es más que una puta facilona!»

«¿Quieres un consejo?»

«¡No!»

«Te lo voy a decir de todas maneras. Es mejor que no te metas con ella, ya sabes, el hijo de la patrona la quiere mucho y por lo visto, la patrona también»

«No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. ¡Quién ríe último, ríe mejor!»

«Si tú lo dices…»

Mientras Ruby deambula por las estancias de la casa grande buscando una manera de apartar a Emma de su camino, Regina intentaba, a toda costa, mantener el control y no actuar por impulso, ya que a cada trote del animal su cuerpo rozaba el cuerpo de Emma, sin contar con el perfume que emanaba de los cabellos rubios, de fragancia tan dulce y suave, capaz de ablandar el más duro de los corazones, y amansar al más feroz de los animales.

«No tiene que hacer mucho» dijo Regina «Solo necesita controlar el caballo, y claro, mantener el equilibrio para no caer» añadió, su boca estaba bien cerca de la oreja de Emma, cosa que provocó que su estómago se encogiera y sintiera dificultad para respirar.

«Bien…creo que he entendido» dijo Emma, en un tono casi inaudible

«¿Quiere intentar sol…?»

«¡No!»

«¿Tiene miedo?» preguntó Regina, sin contener la sonrisa

«Es la primera vez que me encuentro encima de un caballo»

«Está bien…vamos a bajar un momento y después volvemos a la casa» dijo la morena, tirando de las riendas para que el animal se parara, y enseguida, bajó «Venga» dijo, extendiendo la mano, y al intentar bajar del caballo, algo torpemente, Emma acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y no cayó al suelo porque fue amparada en el último momento por los brazos de Regina.

«¿Está bien?» preguntó la morena, manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

«Sí…» susurró Emma, sus manos reposaban en los hombros de Regina. Sus ojos parpadeaban seguidamente en el intento de despertar de ese torpor e ignorar lo seductora que era aquella cicatriz en el labio superior de su patrona.

Regina, por su parte, parecía encontrarse en una especie de hipnosis provocada por aquel par de ojos verdes fijos en ella. La distancia entre los cuerpo era ninguna, y los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios dejaron de existir cuando Regina la atrajo y la besó con tanta delicadeza que Emma sintió sus labios estremeciéndose junto a los de ella.

Cuando la lengua de Regina sobrepasó sus límites y sin pedir permiso le invadió la boca, Emma se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría liberarse del encanto hipnótico  de aquel beso, aunque quisiese. Su corazón estaba disparado, los latidos se descompasaban mientras la lengua de Regina se deslizaba sobre la de ella. Los labios se exploraban, se lamían, compartiendo sabores.

Un ruido provocado por el caballo y la falta de aire fueron los responsables de separarlas, aunque el deseo era contrario a eso.

«Disculpe, señora Regina…yo no…»

«¿Por qué me pides disculpas?»

«Por el beso…» murmuró Emma, bajando la mirada

«Pero fui yo quien te besó» dijo Regina, levantando su mentón con la punta del dedo índice «Quería decir que…»

«Esto no está bien» Emma la interrumpió «Usted es la patrona y yo…»

«Tengo sentimientos hacia ti» esta vez fue Regina quien la interrumpió

«Es mejor que volvamos a la casa…Henry debe estar necesitándome» dijo Emma

«¿Vas a ignorar mis sentimientos?»

«Por favor, señora Regina…»

«Está bien…sube al caballo y…»

«Voy a pie, no se preocupe»

«¡Como quieras!» exclamó Regina, en tono exaltado, mientras subía en el animal y salió galopando en dirección contraria de la casa grande.

 

«Algo ha pasado entre la patrona y la falsa de Emma» dijo Marian

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque ha llegado sola y a pie. Y Robin me acaba de decir que encontró a la patrona en la plantación escupiendo fuego y hasta amenazó con despedir a todos los peones»

«¡Bien hecho! ¡Quiero que explote de rabia por ser tan idiota y andar corriendo detrás de esa puta disfrazada de santa!»

«¿Quieres decir que has desistido de seducir a la patrona?»

«¡Claro que no! No quiero envejecer en este fin del mundo y cuando Regina Mills se rinda a mis encantos, la convenceré para que regresar a la capital. Y una cosa más, prometo que si eso pasa, te dejará mi puesto, ¿qué te parece?»

«¡Soñar es gratis!»

 

«¿Qué pasó Emma? ¿No te gustó la clase de quitación?» preguntó Henry

«No se me da muy bien eso…confieso que tengo miedo de los caballos»

«¿Mi madre peleó contigo?»

«No, Henry…todo lo contrario, fue paciente y atenta. Solo es que me asusté y hui»

«¿Huiste de qué?»

«Del beso» dijo ella, arrepintiéndose al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

«¿Mi madre te besó?» preguntó él, abriendo los ojos como platos ante tal sorpresa

«Sí, pero no es asunto para un niño, y más de tu edad»

«Mira que noté que le gustabas a mi madre…»

«¿Lo notaste?» preguntó Emma, entre sorprendida y confusa

«Sí, pensé que tú también te habías dado cuenta» dijo él

«Es la patrona, Henry. Y yo no soy nadie, aparte de…»

«De una bonita mujer que ha conquistado a mi hijo y a mi sin ningún esfuerzo» completó Regina, parada en el puerta

«¡Mi madre tiene razón! Voy a dejarlas a solas, pero me quedaré en la puerta para que no huyas más» dijo él arrancando una sonrisa a ambas.

En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada, Regina se acercó, sin embargo, se mantuvo a una distancia segura para que Emma no se asustase ante su presencia o por cualquier otro motivo que ella desconociera. Las miradas se mantuvieron firmes, una encarando a la otra, sin embargo, el contacto fue roto por Emma que repentinamente bajó la mirada.

«Mírame» dijo Regina, y sin cuestionamiento, Emma obedeció «Quiero que olvides que soy tu patrona y solo respóndeme. ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia mí, Emma?» preguntó Regina 

«No creo que esa pregunta cambie nada sobre…»

«¡Claro que cambia! ¡Lo cambia todo!» Regina la interrumpió «Porque si correspondes a mis sentimientos, juro que arrancaré de tu cabeza esa idea estúpida de patrona y empleada…pero si no correspondes a lo que siento, prometo que te dejaré en paz»

«Señora…»

«Responde a mi pregunta. ¿Tienes sentimientos hacia mí?»

«Sí…pero no debo…» Emma murmuró, y antes de concluir su supuesto argumento, vio su voz silenciada por un beso.

Regina deslizó su lengua en la boca de Emma, subió sus manos hasta su cintura y rápidamente la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Conforme pasaban lo segundos, el beso se iba volviendo más intenso y hambriento, y como si temiese una posible escapatoria por parte de Emma, Regina la apretaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.

«Por favor…» murmuró Emma, interrumpiendo el beso, y al sentir que los brazos de Regina relajaban el agarre, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda

«No huyas de mí…» dijo la morena, abrazándola cariñosamente por detrás «Desde que te vi por primera vez, no conseguí dejar de pensar en ti» dijo ella, arrastrando sus labios semiabiertos por un lado de la cara de Emma «Y si fui grosera y te trate mal, solo fue para convencerme de que no me importabas, pero la verdad es que me importas, me importas mucho…» añadió, y lentamente, Emma vio cómo su cuerpo era girado por unas manos delicadas y firmes en su cintura.

«No tengo nada que ofrecer…» dijo Emma, esbozando una expresión afligida

«No quiero nada aparte de tu cariño, de tu amor…» Regina explicó, y esta vez, fue Emma quien dio inicio a un apasionado beso.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron y Henry, debido a la tardanza y  movido por la curiosidad y la impaciencia, acabó tocando a la puerta y solo paró cuando esta fue abierta.

«No me he quedado todo este tiempo de guardia por nada, ¿no?» preguntó, alternando su mirada entre una y otra

«No, hijo…¡felizmente conseguí convencer a la cabeza dura de tu niñera!» exclamó Regina

«¿Entonces están saliendo juntas?»

«¡Sí!» Regina se dio prisa en contestar

«La señora no me lo ha pedido» dijo Emma

«Bueno…me declaré, así que da lo mismo. Y no me llames señora»

«Creo que necesitaré un tiempo para acostumbrarme»

«Patrona, disculpe la molestia» dijo Marian, interrumpiendo la conversación

«Diga, Marian»

«El veterinario ha pedido que la avise de que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente»

«¿No ha dicho por qué?»

«No señora. Solo dijo que era urgente»

«Dígale que ya voy» dijo ella, y Marian se retiró enseguida «Conversamos más tarde» añadió, depositando un beso en la cabeza de Henry y otro en el rostro de Emma, y rápidamente se marchó

«¡Sabía que le gustabas a mi madre!» afirmó él «¿Y a ti te gusta ella?»

«Sí, me gusta. Me gusta mucho…pero quiero pedirte un favor»

«Di, Emma»

«No quiero que nadie en la hacienda sepa que tu madre y yo estamos…comenzando algo» dijo ella, recibiendo una mirada confusa por parte del pequeño.

 


	8. Chapter 8

«¿Por qué no quieres que nadie separa sobre ti y mi madre?»

«Bueno…porque las personas comenzarán a hablar cosas y pensar tonterías…» se justificó

«No entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso, pero por mí todo bien…¡entonces será nuestro secreto!»

«Gracias, querido…ahora termina la tarea porque las clases comenzarán el lunes. Mientras, voy a la cocina a buscar una fruta para que te la comas»

En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Emma se encontró con Ruby que acababa de salir del cuarto de Regina. De repente, el recuerdo de las palabras de Henry diciéndole que la había visto dejar los aposentos de su madre bien entrada la noche vino a su mente, dando lugar a un aluvión de preguntas en su cabeza. Y como si adivinase sus pensamientos, Ruby no perdió la oportunidad de sembrar la duda.

«Emma, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?»

«Claro, Ruby…¿de qué se trata?»

«Bueno…no comentes con la patrona que me viste saliendo de su cuarto, ¿ok?»

«Ah, no te preocupes…»

«Gracias. Ya sabes que solo Margaret tiene autorización para arreglar su cuarto y bueno, me he quedado preocupada de que ella encuentre algo mío dentro»

«¿Algo tuyo?» preguntó Emma. El ceño fruncido denotaba la incomodidad ante aquellas palabras.

«A veces la patrona le gusta tener compañía por las noches…si sabes por dónde voy»

«Ah…claro, no te preocupes» murmuró ella, en un tono casi inaudible

«Gracias, Emma» dicho eso, Ruby se retiró

Faltaban algunos minutos para que dieran las doce del mediodía cuando finalmente Regina regresó de los establos donde Killian había solicitado su presencia. Henry ya se encontraba sentado a la mesa, mientras Margaret esperaba la autorización para servir el almuerzo.

«¿Dónde está Emma?» preguntó ella, mirando al pequeño

«Cuando bajé, se quedó en mi cuarto arreglando unas cosas» dijo él

«Voy a hablar con ella y ya vuelvo. Puede ir sirviendo, Margaret» tras hablar, Regina caminó apresuradamente en dirección a las escaleras. Aunque se esforzara para no demostrar un interés y entusiasmo mayor del que ya sentía, su corazón y sus emociones la traicionaban cada vez que sus ojos recaían sobre la figura que, en su mente, llamaba la más maravillosa de todas las criaturas existentes en el planeta.

«Hola…» murmuró, entrando lentamente en la habitación «El almuerzo va a ser servido» añadió, esbozando medio sonrisa

«No tengo hambre…después comeré algo» dijo Emma

«Pero me gustaría que almorzases conmigo y con mi hijo»

«Los empleados no se sientan a la mesa con los patrones» dijo ella, y naturalmente, la sonrisa de Regina se deshizo

«Pensé que habías aceptado ser…»

«¿Tu segunda amante?»

«¿El qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó Regina, claramente confusa

«¿Estás segura de que no lo sabes?»

«¡Si lo supiese no lo preguntaría!»

«¿Vas a negar que Ruby es tu amante?»

«¿Que qué? ¿De dónde has sacado esa estupidez? ¡Claro que lo voy a negar porque no es verdad!»

«¿Ah, no? ¡Pues es gracioso porque ya han visto salir a Ruby de tu cuarto tarde en la noche!»

«Independientemente de la hora en la que hayan visto salir de mi cuarto, ¡nada ha pasado entre las dos!» exclamó Regina, y al notar el silencio de Emma, se acercó y le tocó los hombros con ambas manos «No quiero que dudes de mí, mucho menos de mis sentimientos» añadió, acariciándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos

«Disculpa…me he puesto…»

«¿Celosa?»

«Sí. Y también sentí miedo y tristeza al pensar que solo sería otra empleada más que…»

«Por favor…¿qué tipo de persona crees que soy?»

«¡Disculpa, disculpa! Soy una boba. Apenas comenzamos y ya estoy haciéndote enfadar con mis idioteces» dijo Emma, y al hacer amago de ir a besarla, Henry entró en el cuarto.

«¡Mamá! ¡La comida se va a enfriar!» exclamó él

«¡Estoy intentando convencer a esta muchacha para se junte a nosotros!» dijo Regina

«¡Vamos, Emma! ¡Estoy hambriento!»

«Está bien…» dijo ella, y salió junto con Regina y Henry hacia el comedor.

«Margaret, coloque un plato más en la mesa…Emma nos acompañará» dijo Regina, y por un momento, todos los allí presentes se mostraron sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras.

El almuerzo transcurrió de forma tranquila, aunque cada cinco minutos, Henry fuese reprendido por hablar con boca llena. Ruby, al presenciar aquella escena, regresó a la cocina convencida de que Marian tenía razón: su patrona tenía sentimientos por Emma, y por ese motivo, tenía que actuar cuanto antes, o en caso contrario, perdería la oportunidad de convertirse en la dueña y señora no solo de aquella propiedad, sino de todos los bienes que le pertenecían a Regina.

«Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar con mis amigos?»

«Acabas de comer»

«No voy a estar corriendo por ahí. Vamos a jugar con mis juguetes en el jardín»

«Está bien…»

«Voy a ayudarlo a sacar los juguetes» dijo Emma, pero al hacer amago de salir, Regina la agarró por la mano

«Ven después a mi despacho…necesito hablar contigo» dijo ella, exhibiendo una sonrisa.

«Sí, señora» dijo Emma, en tono bromista, saliendo inmediatamente

Después de comprobar que los niños estaban bien instalados en el jardín lateral de la casa grande, Emma se encaminó al despacho donde Regina la esperaba. Al abrir la puerta, después de escuchar que le daba su permiso, Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrarla antes de que su cuerpo se viera atraído hacia el cuerpo de Regina, y su boca capturada por la boca de ella.

«Me he pasado toda la mañana con ganas de besarte» susurró Regina, casi sin aliento mientras sus labios rozaban los labios de Emma

«No tengo dudas» dijo ella, sin contener la risa

«A partir de ahora, te sentarás en la mesa conmigo y con Henry. También quiero que…»

«No, Regina. Por favor» dijo ella, separándose enseguida

«¿Cómo que no?» preguntó Regina, visiblemente confusa

«No quiero que nadie se entere de que tú y yo estamos juntas»

«¿Y por qué?»

«Bueno…eres la patrona y todos hablarán cosas que…»

«¡Espera!» la interrumpió «¡En primer lugar, no me importa lo que van a decir! En segundo lugar, tarde o temprano se enterarán»

«Por lo menos vamos a esperar un poco…ver si realmente funciona entre nosotras» dijo Emma

«¿Por qué piensas que no funcionará?»

«No lo pienso, es solo…»

«Estoy enamorada de ti, Emma. ¿Qué puede salir mal entre dos personas que se aman?»

«Yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Solo…»

«¡Pues no lo parece!» Regina la interrumpió bruscamente

«No digas eso…»

«¡Es la verdad!»

«No, no lo es. Solo quiero librarte de disgustos y…»

«Está bien. Si así lo quieres, así será»

«¿No estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Lo estoy»

«Lo entiendo, pero no te enfades…no ahora» susurró, arrastrando sus labios por la mandíbula de Regina

«Imposible que me enfade por mucho tiempo si me  hablas de esa forma»

«¿Qué forma?» preguntó Emma, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja

«Tan calmada y provocativa al mismo tiempo…» dijo ella, y sin previo aviso, Emma le invadió la boca con su lengua

Regina sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse mientras su boca era explorada por la lengua más dulce y suave que había tenido el pacer de probar. El simple hecho de mirar a Emma le dificultaba la respiración. Cuando el beso se acabó, Regina permaneció unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, se encontró los ojos verdes, brillantes, delante de ella. Ojos vívidos, hipnotizadores, enmarcados por unas pestañas espesas y oscuras.

«Por Dios…eres el ser más bello que he visto en toda mi vida» dijo Regina, acariciándole delicadamente el rostro

La intensidad explicita en la mirada de Regina la dejó sin habla y, por ese motivo, Emma solo le respondió con una sonrisa, y luego la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

«Sé que todo esto es reciente» dijo Regina, acariciándole los cabellos rubios «Pero quiero que sepas que esto me asusta tanto como a ti» añadió, separándose para que pudiese mirar su rostro.

«¿Estás asustada?» preguntó Emma

«Un poco…lo que estoy sintiendo por ti es intenso, fuerte, va más allá de lo que imaginé sentir por alguien y…¿de qué te ríes?»

«Esta Regina delante de mí es totalmente diferente a aquella Regina que conocí el primer día que pisé la hacienda»

«Yo aquí declarándome y tú…»

«¡Y yo enamorándome a cada palabra dicha! Con cada gesto, con cada toque…» murmuró, y sin esperar respuesta, dejó que su boca se hundiera, una vez más, en la de Regina.

Una débil batalla comenzó, se mordieron los labios, apoyando ligeramente la lengua en los dientes. Emma permitió a sus manos hundirse en los cabellos cortos de Regina, mientras degustaba el sabor del beso que le cortaba el aliento. Un beso que en el que compartían saliva y un mismo sabor a fruta madura.

«Regina…» susurró Emma, al sentir cómo sus manos se deslizaban abiertas por su trasero, y su cuello era explorado por los labios calientes y humedecidos de la mujer amada.

«Amo tu olor…me enloquece, me excita…» murmuraba ella, y al hacer mención de levantarle el vestido que Emma llevaba, se escucharon golpes en la puerta que la obligaron a retroceder «¡Maldición!» exclamó Regina, suspirando inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta «¡Dije que no quería ser interrumpida!» dijo al encontrarse con Marian.

«Disculpe, patrona. Pero el capataz ha avisado de que necesita hablar con usted»

«Ya voy» dijo, cerrando la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria

«¿Por qué te irritas por todo?» preguntó Emma, rozándole el rostro con el lateral de la mano

«Porque no me gusta cuando desobedecen mis órdenes»

«Puede ser importante…»

«Sí, lo sé. Bueno, voy a ver qué quiere»

«Y yo voy a ver si los pequeños se están portando bien»

«Vamos…te acompaño hasta el jardín»

Durante las horas siguientes, Regina se ocupó de algunos imprevistos que habían surgido en la hacienda, entre ellos, la contratación de nuevos empleados, ya que la producción en su propiedad iba a todo vapor.

Al caer la noche, Emma se vio una vez más “obligada” a sentarse a la mesa junto con Regina y Henry. Aunque estaba feliz por lo que empezaba a nacer entre ella y su patrona, Emma temía que esa relación entre ellas pudiese acarrear una serie de problemas, principalmente con respecto al triste acontecimiento de su pasado.

«¡Hora de irse a la cama, hombrecito!» dijo Emma, llevándolo hasta el cuarto

«Pero si aún son las nueve» argumentó él

«Las clases comienzan mañana, ¿lo olvidaste?» dijo ella, mientras le daba el pijama

«Buenas noches, hijo» dijo Regina dándole un beso en la cabeza

«Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, Emma»

«Dulces sueños, querido…» le deseó Emma, retirándose junto con Regina

«¿A dónde piensas que vas?» preguntó Regina, agarrándola delicadamente de la mano

«Voy a ayudar a Margaret a limpiar la cocina y después a mi cuarto» respondió Emma

«Fuiste contratada para cuidar de mi hijo, no de la casa. Y ahora, tendrás un trabajo extra que consiste en cuidar de mí» dijo ella, exhibiendo su bella sonrisa

«¿No cree que ya es bien grandecita para cuidarse sola, señora Mills?»

«Lo que creo es que necesito de tus cuidados…ahora ven…»

«¿A dónde?»

«A mi cuarto»

«¿No crees que es muy pronto?»

«¿Pronto?» preguntó Regina, aparentemente confusa

«No hace ni dos días que estamos juntas y ya quieres llevarme a la cama»

«Disculpa…pensé que…»

«A veces parece que es solo eso lo que quieres…»

«¿Cómo? Incluso después de todo lo que te he dicho, después de declararme como una boba, ¿aún piensas que mi propósito es solamente llevarte a la cama? ¿Qué crees que soy?»

«Disculpa…no quería…»

«Mira, tienes razón. Creo que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, sin embargo, no es con el fin que te imaginas. Yo solo…cuando me gusta alguien, gustarme de verdad, no me importa si me voy a la cama el primer día, después de un mes o de un año…eso no cambia mis sentimientos»

«Perdón…tienes razón y no quería enfadarte» dijo Emma, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, Regina solo le sonrió

«No estoy enfadada, de ninguna manera» dijo, agarrándole el rostro con ambas manos para rápidamente besarla en la cabeza «Buenas noches» añadió, y se encaminó hacia su cuarto

Emma se quedó algunos minutos perdida en sus pensamientos y, rápidamente, bajó las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Aunque estuviese segura de los sentimientos de Regina, no podía evitar el miedo y el recelo reprimidos en su interior, consecuencia de un acontecimiento desastroso que terminó en una tragedia de la que solo ella fue señalada como culpable.

Tras dar vueltas por la cama, inquieta, Emma optó por levantarse y minutos después, se encontraba parada delante de la puerta del cuarto de Regina. Tras tocar varias veces, sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los castaños.

«¿Alguien necesita cuidados esta noche?» preguntó Emma, exhibiendo su sonrisa más bella

«Alguien necesita tus cuidados todos los días, a todas horas, todas las noches…» dijo Regina, arrastrándola hacia el interior del cuarto, aferrando delicadamente su mano.

 


	9. Chapter 9

«A veces soy muy tonta» dijo Emma, mientras Regina cerraba la puerta tras de sí «Sucede que…no sé. Es todo muy reciente e intenso para mí. Nunca antes sentí esta…esta opresión en el pecho como si en cualquier momento mi corazón fuese a explotar de tanta ansiedad, de felicidad…y tengo miedo de que cosas horribles del pasado interfieran en nuestro presente» añadió, jadeando discretamente cuando las manos de Regina se posaron en su cintura.

«Entiendo…» dijo la morena «Entiendo porque yo he luchado con todas mis fuerzas, he luchado hasta el último momento para no enamorarme de ti ni de nadie, pero no lo he conseguido…aunque pensase que nunca más volvería a enamorarme o confiar en otra mujer» ella explicó, ocultando las razones de su desilusión «No puedo permitir que el pasado me impida ser feliz otra vez y tú debes hacer lo mismo, independientemente de lo que haya sucedido»

«Tienes razón…vamos a olvidar los malos momentos del pasado y focalizarnos solo en el presente. Quiero disfrutar cada minuto a tu lado, quiero experimentar una nueva vida contigo…» dijo ella, sintiendo el aliento caliente de Regina mezclándose con el suyo. La energía que fluía silenciosamente alrededor de ellas era sofocante. Regina se acercó más, sus brazos se deslizaron por los costados de Emma, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, calentándola hasta el alma con ese ardor proveniente del deseo cuando la boca de Regina cubrió la suya, y la lengua dio inició a un suave ataque, quebrando todas las barreras, incertidumbres y miedos sentidos por ambas. Sinuosamente, las manos de Emma subieron por los brazos hasta alcanzar la nuca de Regina, dejando un ardiente rastro por toda la extensión de piel tocada. Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió el cuerpo cuando los dedos de la morena comenzaron a deshacer el lazo de su vestido sin interrumpir el beso, donde la lengua de ella invadía toda su boca, saboreando sus labios como si fueran el más refinado de los vinos.

«Te amo, Emma…» susurró ella «Estoy locamente enamorada de ti» añadió, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello

Emma sintió el corazón latir más fuerte y casi se derritió ante aquellas palabras, aunque no fuese la primera declaración por parte de Regina

 _“¡Qué mujer más intensa…!”,_ pensó Emma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de Regina tomó posesión de su cuello, recorriendo la curva de su clavícula al mismo tiempo en que le cubría la piel con húmedos besos y pequeñas caricias con la punta de la lengua.

Después de deshacer el lazo, de forma lenta y precisa, Regina desabotonó los pocos botones existentes en el vestido de tejido leve, haciéndolo deslizar por los hombros, revelando el cuerpo a medio desvestir de la mujer amada.

«Eres tan hermosa…no hay nada que desee tanto en este mundo como te deseo a ti…» susurró Regina, y el corazón de Emma casi se detuvo al sentir la punta de los dedos de la morena rozando sus endurecidos pezones. Todo su vello se erizó y su cuerpo se estremeció, arrasado por las ondas de calor que la golpeaban en cascada. Sus manos abandonaron los cabellos de Regina para comenzar la tarea de quitarle la ropa, comenzando por el negro chaleco, y rápidamente, sus dedos trabajaron en la inmensidad de botones en fila en el centro de la camisa blanca de maga larga, exponiendo el cuello blanco y los pechos de tamaño perfecto cubiertos por el sujetador. Naturalmente, los ojos de Regina se cerraron cuando los labios de Emma le tocaron los hombros, el pescuezo, el cuello, y en seguida, lamió su labio inferior, amenazando con besarla, pero retrocediendo como si quisiera provocarla. Los ojos castaños se abrieron, dilatados y temblorosos ante el deseo, una sonrisa cómplice brotó en ambas bocas y sin esperar un minuto más, Regina la condujo a la cama. El peso de su cuerpo cubrió el cuerpo de Emma, y sus piernas, aún cubiertas por los vaqueros, se acomodaron entra sus desnudos muslos, abiertos para recibirla.

«¿Estás segura de que quieres? No tenemos por qué hacer esto ahora…» dijo Regina, su mirada viajaba entre los ojos, la boca y los pechos de Emma, en una inmensa indecisión sobre por dónde comenzar si recibía la autorización para proseguir.

«Hazme tu mujer, hoy y siempre» dijo ella, y tras contemplar la más bella de las sonrisas, su boca fue tomada por la de Regina.

La lengua cálida y ágil de Regina se deslizaba por el cielo de su boca, se arrastraba por encima de su lengua y la lamía con desesperación. Cuando terminó el beso, Emma arqueó la pelvis en el momento en que los labios cálidos y húmedos le tocaron uno de los pechos. El impacto de aquella caricia creó una explosión entre sus piernas, causándole un deseo incontrolable de ser poseída lo más rápido posible por aquella mujer.

Mientras sus pechos eran explorados por la boca de Regina, sus manos trémulas desprendían su cinturón, abrían el botón de los pantalones para solo entonces, aferrarse a los bolsillos posteriores y así poder arrancárselos del cuerpo. Al darse cuenta de las dificultades que Emma tenía para quitarle aquella prenda, Regina detuvo las caricias, separándose un momento. En pie, cerca de la cama, ella se quitó los pantalones ante la atenta mirada de Emma, exhibiendo el cuerpo en perfecta forma solo en ropa interior. Sus manos alzaron una de las piernas de Emma hasta hacerla llegar a su boca y comenzar a besarla con delicadeza, comenzando por los dedos del pie, pasando por el tobillo y subiendo por la pantorrilla. La rodilla no fue olvidada y el muslo fue la parte donde se demoraron sus labios, marcando la piel con besos, lamidas y chupadas. Lo mismo hizo con la otra pierna, y solo entonces, Regina volvió a cubrir con su cuerpo el cuerpo caliente sobre la cama, enloquecida por el deseo de devorar cada centímetro aquella noche, como si fuese un tornado que arrancaba de la tierra todo lo que encontraba en medio de su camino.

Después de saborear el gusto de la boca de Emma una vez más, Regina se permitió aspirar el perfume que emanaba de los cabellos rubios y brillantes como el oro, capaz de emborracharle los sentidos. Y cuando la cálida lengua volvió a manipular sus pechos, Emma emitió un gemido de satisfacción que solo contribuyó a prolongar lo que ella había denominado tortura.

«Tu gusto, tu olor, tu piel…todo en ti me deja loca» murmuró Regina, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Emma, mientras su lengua dejaba un rastro de saliva en el valle de sus pechos, en sus costillas y en todo su abdomen. Como respuesta, Emma gemía, se retorcía de placer, se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama buscando apoyo para mantener el control de sus actos. Sus ojos, que por largos minutos, se mantuvieron cerrados, se abrieron de repente al sentir la tela de las bragas deslizándose por sus muslos. Su mirada acompañó el trayecto que la pieza íntima hacía, presa entre los dientes de Regina, y cuando se vio totalmente desnuda, vulnerable a los deseos y voluntad de su patrona, ella se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta de hoja, que esa sería una de las muchas entregas, de las intensas noches de amor y pasión que estaban por venir.

«¡Oh…cielos!» Emma murmuró, al sentir el toque de la lengua de Regina deslizarse sobre su sexo. Tensión, deseo, necesidad. Todas las emociones se mezclaban en su cuerpo a medida que las caricias se intensificaban. El calor palpitaba en su vientre y hormigueaba por todo su cuerpo mientras la lengua habilidosa iba dibujando una línea húmeda y tórrida entre sus piernas.

La boca que cubría el sexo estaba caliente y hambrienta. La lengua se deslizaba hacia dentro y hacia fuera, deleitándose con el embriagador sabor y, enloquecida, Emma ondeaba su pelvis al mismo ritmo en que la apretaba contra su cara. Aquellas caricias firmes y precisas llevaron el cuerpo y la mente de Emma hasta el límite, y casi desfalleció cuando un devastador orgasmo la golpeó de lleno.

«¿Todo bien?» indagó Regina, ante el silencio que se había apoderado del cuarto. Su cuerpo aún cubierto con la ropa interior descansaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo, en estado de recuperación “post orgasmo”, mientras sus labios enjugaban con besos las pequeñas gotas de sudor derramadas por su cabeza.

«Sí…yo…solo…necesito recuperar la respiración…los sentidos…» dijo Emma, lentamente.

«Hazlo deprisa porque tengo sed de tu beso» dijo Regina, y tras contemplar aquella sonrisa que le causaba la famosa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, tuvo su sed saciada.

Mientras se besaban, Emma trató de hacer desaparecer las pocas prendas que aún cubrían partes del cuerpo de Regina, y cuando lo consiguió, gimió y jadeó ante la eléctrica sensación que la consumió en el momento en que su rodilla rozó entre sus piernas, constatando la humedad allí presente. Aunque Regina aparentase tener el doble de su fuerza, Emma no tuvo dificultad en intercambiar las posiciones, y esta vez, era su cuerpo el que cubría el de ella.

«¿Aún está con prisas, patrona?» la provocó Emma, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Regina le sonrió, y al hacer mención de ir a responder, se vio silenciada por un apasionado beso, erótico, cargado de malicia y deseo. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Emma inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y lamió la suave curva de sus pechos, envolviendo el pezón endurecido con sus labios para, posteriormente, succionarlo con delicadeza. Regina, por su parte, no contuvo el gemido, tampoco dudó en presionar su cuerpo contra la boca de Emma, retorciéndose ante el más ardiente deseo. La lengua inquieta dibujaba círculos provocando que el calor aumentara como las llamas en un violento incendio.

«Tengo prisa en poseerte otra vez…» respondió ella finalmente, y acompañando sus palabras, los gemidos se vieron ahogados por otro beso, mientras el muslo de Emma comenzaba un vaivén entre sus piernas, estimulándola para llegar juntas al límite del placer. Encendida por la excitación, Regina gozó entre los brazos de su mujer y vibró cuando sus ojos castaños capturaron la reacción de ella al gozar por segunda vez.

 

«Ha sido…maravilloso» dijo Emma. Su rostro se encontraba escondido en la curva del cuello de Regina, de donde, de vez en cuando, aspiraba su perfume o simplemente besaba la suave piel.

«Porque tú eres maravillosa» susurró Regina, acariciándole los cabellos «¿Qué piensas si…?»

«¡No!» la interrumpió Emma

«¡No sabes lo que iba a decir!» protestó Regina

«Pero me lo imagino. No olvides que las clases de tu hijo comienzan mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano»

«No tienes que levantarte tan temprano»

«¿Sabes qué hora es?» preguntó Emma

«No tengo la más mínima idea»

«Las dos de la mañana»

«¿Y?»

«Que es hora de dormir, ¿no crees?»

«No, no creo. Todo lo contrario, es una hora perfecta para hacer el amor»

«Para ti cualquier hora es buena para hacer el amor»

«Estás equivocada. No me gusta hacer el amor por la tarde»

«¿Por qué?»

«No sé…solo que no me gusta»

«Hm…averiguaré esa historia»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás?»

«Buenas noches, mi amor»

«Te he hecho una pregunta»

«Que no pretendo responder»

«Está bien…no voy insistir solo porque me has llamado amor»

«Está bien saber eso» murmuró Emma

«¿Por qué?»

«Buenas noches, mi amor»

«¡Emma!»

«Hm…también te amo»

 

Regina se despertó cuando los rayos solares invadieron su cuarto y el suave viento del campo sopló sobre su rostro, induciéndola a abrir los ojos y buscar la razón de sus más bellos sueños a su lado en la cama. Sin embargo, no había señal alguna de aquella mujer con la que había compartido cama y disfrutado de momentos inolvidables. Una sonrisa brotó en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior y rápidamente, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata y dejó el cuarto para ir a buscar a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

«¡Buenos días, mamá!» exclamó Henry, ya debidamente preparado para ir a la escuela.

«Buenos días, mi amor» dijo ella, dándole un beso en la cabeza «Buenos días, querida. ¿Por qué no me despertaste?» preguntó ella, dirigiéndose a Emma

«¿Durmieron juntas?» preguntó Henry, antes de que Emma pusiese responder

«Henry, eso no es asunto para un niño. Ahora, vete abajo y dile a Ruby que llame a alguno de los peones para que te lleve a la escuela» dijo Regina

«Está bien…» dijo él, marchándose enseguida

«Buenos días, mi amor» dijo Emma, dándole un rápido beso «No te desperté porque estabas tan linda durmiendo profundamente…»

«No me gustó abrir los ojos y no verte a mi lado»

«Disculpa…no pasará de nuevo. Ahora, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?»

«Lo que quieras…»

«Me gustaría que los hijos de los empleados también pudieran ir a la escuela»

«Eso quien tiene que resolverlo son sus padres, ¿no?»

«Sí, lo sé…pero la ciudad está lejos y no tienen cómo ir. En la hacienda hay muchos coches y…bueno…¿no se podría tener a disposición uno o dos para llevarlos a la escuela?»

«¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de esa gente?» preguntó Regina

«Porque me da pena ver que los pobrecitos no saben siquiera escribir su propio nombre. Las personas así crecen muy vulnerables, ignorantes, sin posibilidades de desarrollarse, ¿entiendes?»

«Entiendo…no te preocupes. Hoy mismo arreglaré eso para que mañana ya puedan ir a la escuela»

«¡Gracias, mi amor!» exclamó Emma, besándola en la boca una vez más.

«¡Buaj!» dijo Henry, entrando en el cuarto «Nunca dejaré que me besen, es asqueroso» añadió, poniéndose la mochila en la espalda.

«Me encargaré de recordártelo cuando tengas quince años» dijo Regina

«¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde!» dijo Emma, con la intención de cambiar el foco de la conversación, ya que sus mejillas se encontraban al rojo vivo por el simple hecho de haber sido encontrada por Henry besando a Regina

«¿No quieres venir con nosotros, mamá?»

«Me encantaría, cariño. Pero tengo que ducharme y resolver algunos asuntos pendientes. Pero te prometo que más tarde te iré a buscar»

«Tú y Emma, ¿no?»

«¡Claro! ¡Qué te vaya bien en clase y compórtate!» dijo ella. Tras decir eso, volvió a su cuarto y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ruby a los pies de la cama con su camisa en las manos.

 


	10. Chapter 10

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Ruby?» preguntó Regina

«Yo…he venido a buscar su ropa para lavar»

«Ya le dije que eso no es competencia suya»

«Es que Margaret está ocupada y…»

«Está bien…de todas maneras quería hablar con usted»

«Diga, patrona»

«Reúna a todos los empleados en el patio, incluso a los de la casa grande. Voy a tomar un baño y bajo»

«¿Sucedió alguna cosa, patrona?»

«¡Limítese a hacer lo que le mandé!»

«Sí señora, con permiso»

Regina permaneció en la bañera más tiempo de lo que imaginaba o pretendía. El recuerdo de los dulces labios de Emma, su piel tan cálida y suave, la apasionada forma en que habían hecho el amor se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos. Una vez más se sorprendió sonriendo, sin embargo, intentó bajar de la nube en la que se encontraba y comenzar con los asuntos y cambios que pretendía hacer en esa mañana.

Pasaban de las ocho y media de la mañana, Emma, que había salido temprano para acompañar a Henry a la escuela, ya debería estar de camino y por esa razón, Regina apresuró sus pasos hacia el patio donde centenares de empleados la esperaban, ansiosos y curiosos por saber de qué se trataba aquella “reunión”.

«Buenos días» dijo ella. Aunque el brillo de sus ojos era evidente, mantuvo la postura severa que todos conocían

«Buenos días» respondieron algunos, otros se quedaron callados

«Patrona, con permiso…» se pronunció Robin «Algunos empleados ya estaban en la plantación, y el Dr. Jones está ocupándose de una cría y no puede venir» explicó

«Está bien, usted mismo se encargará de transmitirles lo que voy a decir» dijo ella «En fin, lo que tengo que decir es breve, pero presten atención porque no pretendo repetirlo» añadió, suspirando inmediatamente «De ahora en adelante, en mi ausencia o no, todos deberán acatar cualquier pedido hecho por la señorita Emma. Otra cosa, todos ustedes que tengan hijos, deben matricularlos en la escuela hoy mismo, en caso contrario, perderán la ayuda que les estoy pagando, y si el niño comienza a faltar a clase, los padres serán despedidos»

«Pero patrona, la ciudad queda lejos y…»

«Pondré a disposición algunos coches para llevarlos y traerlos todos los días. Eso ya no será una disculpa para que los niños no vayan a la escuela» exclamó Regina «Ahora vuelvan a sus trabajos. Robin, lleve a las madres de los niños a la ciudad para que hagan las matrículas. Mañana mismo quiero a todos en la escuela»

«Sí señora»

«Marian, venga conmigo» dijo Regina, mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su despacho bajo la atenta mirada de los empleados, entre ellos, Ruby.

«Haga una lista con los nombres de los niños y vaya a la ciudad a comprar mochilas y lo que considere necesario para ellos» dijo ella, dándole algunos billetes de cien dólares.

«Sí señora»

«Si el dinero no es suficiente, dígale al dueño de la tienda que más tarde le dejará lo que falte»

«Creo que es más que suficiente, patrona»

«Entonces, genial. Ahora, vaya»

«Sí señora, con permiso»

Tras la salida de Marian, Regina se acomodó en su confortable silla mientras reflexionaba sobre sus últimas acciones. Era consciente de que por algún motivo, Emma prefería mantener la relación de ambas en secreto, sin embargo, sería difícil tratarla como a una empleada más cuando su deseo era hacerla sentirse como una reina. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus devaneos, y al autorizar la entrada, pensando que era Emma, suspiró al encontrarse de frente con Ruby.

«¿Puedo hablar con la señora?» preguntó

«Diga» se limitó a decir

«¿Por qué tenemos que obedecer las órdenes de Emma?»

«Porque así lo he decidió yo»

«No considero justo que…»

«Usted no tiene que considerar nada, Ruby. Aquí quien da las órdenes soy yo y si digo que tiene que obedecer a Emma o a quien sea, ¡tendrá que obedecer!»

«¿Y si no obedezco?»

«Seguramente tendrá que hacer frente a las consecuencias.   
¡Ahora, vuelva a sus quehaceres y no me moleste más con esas estúpidas cuestiones!»

«Con permiso» dijo ella visiblemente contrariada, marchándose inmediatamente.

 

«¡Vaya, nunca pensé que en este fin del mundo pudiera encontrar tanta mujer bonita!» decía Killian «Además de las muñecas que encuentro en la plaza de la ciudad, tremendo “hembrío” hay en la hacienda…»

«¿Hembrío?» cuestionó Robin

«Ruby es el sueño pecaminoso de cualquier hombre,  hasta Marian no está mal, y la patrona también es muy bonita, pero ese gesto duro que siempre tiene me quita las ganas. Me gustan las mujeres delicadas como la rubita de ojos verdes» dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Mira tío, deja darte un consejo…Ruby me pertenece y a la rubita como dices, ya le tienen el ojo echado. Así que, mejor escoges entre las muñecas de la plaza o a Marian» dijo Robin

«¿A Emma ya le tienen  echado el ojo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«Quiero decir que tiene dueño, o mejor, dueña»

«¿Cómo es eso?»

«¿No te has enterado de que tiene un lío con la patrona?»

«¿Quién te ha dicho eso?»

«Escuché rumores…»

«Nunca presto atención a los rumores»

«Pues si yo fuese tú, empezaría a cambiar de idea. A propósito, la reunión de hoy fue, precisamente, para avisar que todos los empleados debemos, a partir de ahora, obedecer las órdenes de la señorita Emma. Y conociendo a la patrona, jamás haría eso si no hubiesen otros asuntos detrás…si es que me entiendes»

«Tal vez lo haya dicho por el hijo. El muchacho adora a Emma»

«Si quieres ilusionarte, problema tuyo. Pero en tu lugar, no podría mis ojos sobre ella…a no ser que estés dispuesto a enfrentarte a la fiera»

«Me enfrento a cualquier hombre, ¿por qué no me enfrentaría a una mujer?»

«La patrona no es cualquier mujer. Acuérdate de que es la dueña de prácticamente todo el pueblo, además de los negocios que tiene en la capital. No le sería difícil acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos»

«Bueno, si Emma realmente tiene un lío con ella, me quedaré quieto. Pero si solo son rumores, comenzaré la lucha, le duela a quien le duela. Pero dime, no sabía que Ruby y tú tenían algo»

«Realmente no tenemos…me gusta, o mejor, estoy loco por ella»

«¿Y?»

«Y ella no me quiere. Piensa que en este fin del mundo encontrará  a un príncipe encantado que se la lleve lejos de aquí»

«Estas mujeres…»

«Bien, la conversación está agradable, pero tengo que irme. La patrona quiere que lleve a las madres de los niños para que los matriculen  a la escuela»

«Hm, por lo menos la fiera se preocupa de las criaturas»

«No lo creo. Estoy seguro de que ha sido idea de la señorita Emma, y como son ahora noviecitas, no se ha atrevido a negárselo» tras decir eso, se retiró, dejando a Killian atrás perdido en sus pensamientos.

 

«Margaret, ¿ya llegó Emma?» preguntó Regina

«Sí señora. Está en la cocina» respondió ella, y sin demora, Regina se dirigió hacia allí

«¿Por qué tardaste tanto?» preguntó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la dueña de sus pensamientos

«Disculpa…acabé distrayéndome en el mercado. ¿Necesitas algo?»

«Claro que necesito algo» dijo Regina «Te necesito a ti…» añadió, en tono casi inaudible

«Regina…alguien puede oírte» dijo Emma, apartándose de ella inmediatamente

«¿Y qué?»

«Ya hablamos sobre eso»

«Está bien, vamos al despacho entonces»

«Ya voy…solo tengo que acabar de limpiar esto»

«Las tareas domésticas no son responsabilidad tuya» dijo Regina, y antes de que Emma pusiese argumentar, Margaret apareció interrumpiendo la conversación

«Patrona, con permiso. El comisario de policía pide permiso para hablar con usted» informó la criada, que se asustó ante el ruido de platos cayendo al suelo

«Emma, ¿se encuentra bien?» preguntó Regina, acercándose rápidamente a ella

«Sí…solo fue un mareo…» murmuró «Voy a recoger este estropicio y…»

«¡De ninguna manera! ¡Siéntese aquí!» dijo Regina «Tome un poco de agua…» añadió, claramente preocupada

«Estoy bien, de verdad…» dijo Emma

«Quédese con ella, Margaret. Voy a hablar con el comisario  y ya vuelvo» tras decir eso, Regina se retiró.

 

«Buenos días» dijo ella

«Buenos días, señora Mills. Soy el comisario Humbert, a sus órdenes» se presentó

«Vaya directo al grano, comisario» dijo ella sin ceremonias, provocando cierto desconcierto en el hombre que tenía delante

«Recibí una denuncia que decía que los residuos generados por su empaquetadora están siendo vertidos en el río Piedra, y eso es un delito medioambiental, señora»

«Eso lo sé»

«¿Y permitió que los residuos fuesen vertidos ahí?»

«Claro que no. Si lo han hecho ha sido sin mi consentimiento»

«No he puesto en marcha ningún proceso hasta ahora»

«No es necesario. Hoy mismo tomaré las debidas medidas y me encargaré de todos los gastos de limpieza del río, si es necesario, claro está»

«Bien…si es así, todo queda resuelto entonces»

«Muy bien. Ahora, si me disculpa»

«Ah…claro. Que tenga un bien día, señora Mills» dijo él, retirándose inmediatamente.

Al  llegar a la cocina, observó que Emma seguía en el mismo sitio mientras Margaret recogía los pedazos desperdigados por el suelo. Sin importarle la presencia de la criada, se arrodilló delante de Emma y no escondió la preocupación que sentía.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó

«Sí…ya pasó» dijo Emma, algo avergonzada

«Perdón por meterme, patrona…pero esta mañana no desayunó y eso debe haber sido la causa del mareo» dijo Margaret

«¿Por qué no comió?» preguntó Regina, visiblemente enfadada

«Porque atrasé el desayuno para tomarlo al volver de la ciudad»

«No lo vuelva a hacer» dijo ella «Margaret, prepare alguna cosa para que coma»

«Ahora mismo, señora»

«Mientras, venga conmigo al despacho…tengo que hablar con usted» dijo Regina, y el corazón de Emma se disparó

En cuanto la puerta del despacho se cerró, Regina la atrajo hacia un abrazo al mismo tiempo que distribuía besos por cada centímetro de su rostro.

«Después de comer, quiero que vayas a descansar, ¿ok?»

«Regina, estoy bien…además, le prometimos a Henry que iríamos a buscarlo»

«Es verdad, pero…»

«Pero nada. Está todo bien» dijo ella, acariciándole la cara «¿Ha pasado algo para que viniera el comisario hasta aquí?»

«Están vertiendo los residuos de la empaquetadora en un sitio indebido, pero ya lo voy a solucionar»

«Ah…¡qué bien que no sea nada grave!»

«Vamos…ahora vas a comer y yo voy a resolver esta cuestión. Más tarde, iremos a la escuela a buscar a Henry»

«Está bien, mi amor»

«Me gusta cuando me llamas amor» dijo Regina, besándole delicadamente los labios

Después de acompañar a Emma a la cocina y asegurarse de que se alimentaba correctamente, Regina buscó a Robin para preguntarle sobre el supuesto vertido indebido de los residuos en los márgenes del río Piedra.

«Lo que ocurre es que la empresa responsable de la recogida de los residuos desapareció…»

«¡Hubiera contratado otra, idiota!» exclamó ella

«Lo iba a hacer, patrona»

«¿Cuándo?»

«Bueno…»

«¡Escuche, Robin…otro error como este y se va directo a la calle! Y que sepa que voy a descontar de su sueldo todos los gastos que me acarreé todo esto»

«Sí señora»

«¿Llevó a las madres a matricular a los niños en la escuela?»

«Sí señora»

«Bien, ahora vuelva al trabajo»

«¿Y sobre la nueva empresa para la recogida de los residuos?»

«Yo misma contactaré con alguna» tras decir eso, Regina se retiró

 

«¿Dónde está la patrona?» preguntó Ruby

«Fue a buscar a su hijo junto con la señorita Emma» respondió Marian «Tenías que haber visto a la patrona toda preocupada porque la niñera se sintió mal» añadió, sonriendo maliciosamente

«¿Emma se sintió mal?»

«Margaret me contó que sintió un mareo o algo así…y la patrona quedó muy preocupada, hasta se enfadó con ella por no haber comido»

«Idiota…no me sorprende que se haya llevado un par de cuernos por parte de su anterior esposa ¡Quién le manda ser tan tonta!»

«¿Cómo que la anterior esposa le puso los cuernos a la patrona?» preguntó Marian «¿Estaba casada con una mujer?» añadió, claramente sorprendida, aunque ya se hubiese dado cuenta de las “preferencias” sexuales de Regina

«Sí…pillo al chofer de la casa tirándose a su mujer en su propia cama»

«¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?»

«¿Te acuerdas de Lacey?»

«¿Lacey?»

«¡Sí, estúpida! La niñera de ese niño pesado, que acompañó a la patrona las pocas veces en que vino a visitar la hacienda»

«¡Ah, sí! Ahora recuerdo»

«Ella me lo contó todo por teléfono. Me dijo que la patrona se pasó un tiempo aislada de todo y de todos, incluso de ese niño idiota»

«¿De su propio hijo?»

«Bueno, él es adoptado…pero de todas maneras es su hijo, ¿no?»

«Es verdad…pero Lacey, ¿aún trabaja allá?»

«No. Después de todo el jaleo, según ella, dimitió porque iba a casarse, y no supe nada más»

«Vaya…esa historia me ha impactado» comentó Marian, y antes de que Ruby pudiese replicar, otra voz interrumpió la conversación

«Buenas tardes»

«Buenas tardes» respondieron las dos a la vez «¿Quién es usted?» preguntó Ruby

«Soy Zelena Mills, hermana de Regina»

 


	11. Chapter 11

«¿Usted es hermana de la patrona?» preguntó Marian, claramente sorprendida

«Somos muy diferentes, ¿no?» dijo Zelena, en tono de broma

«Bueno…físicamente sí» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«¿Y ustedes? ¿Quiénes son?»

«Yo me llamo Ruby, señora. Soy una especie de gobernanta de la casa»

«¡Vaya, tan joven!» exclamó Zelena

«Y yo soy Marian. ¡Aquí hago de todo!»

«Comprendo…y mi hermana, ¿dónde está?»

«Fue a buscar a su hijo con…la señorita Emma» respondió Marian

«¿Quién es la señorita Emma?»

«Es la niñera del pequeño. A la patrona le gusta mucho»

«¿Ah sí? Eso sí que es novedad porque…»

«¿Zelena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó Regina, interrumpiendo la conversación.

«¡Tía!» exclamó Henry, corriendo a su encuentro

«¡Mi amor, cómo te he echado de menos!» dijo ella, abrazando fuertemente al pequeño

«¡Has tardado! ¡Dijiste que vendrías pronto y no lo has hecho!» protestó él

«Perdón, mi amor. Surgieron algunos imprevistos y no pude venir antes»

«Henry, dile a la señorita Emma que te acompañe al baño. Después, hablas con tu tía» interrumpió Regina

«¡Está bien, mamá!»

«Vamos al despacho, Zelena» dijo Regina «Ruby, prepare un cuarto para mi hermana y pídale a alguien que se encargue del equipaje»

«Sí señora»

 

«Así que te gusta mucho la señorita Emma…» comentó Zelena, mientras Regina cerraba la puerta

«¿Ya has estado de chismes con las empleadas?»

«¿Te estás relacionando con esa tal Emma?»

«Eso no es de tu incumbencia»

«Wow. Y yo ilusionada de que esa muchacha hubiera domado a la fiera que habita en ti»

«¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Zelena?»

«Ver a mi sobrino, lógico»

«¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes quedarte?»

«¿Cuál es el problema, Regina? ¡Si no me puedo quedar en tu casa, solo dímelo y ahora mismo me busco un hotel, una posada o lo que sea!»

«Siéntete libre»

«¿Quieres saber? ¡Vete a la mierda! Y no te preocupes, ¡no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo en este lugar perdido de la mano de Dios!» dicho eso, Zelena salió del despacho.

Aunque Regina no hubiese dicho nada, su mirada se endureció como pedazos de cristal. La presencia de Zelena podría ser algo bueno para Henry, pero ciertamente causa de incomodidad para Emma. Y hablando de Emma, Zelena estaba allí, analizando la figura que, según los comentarios, era la “queridita” de la patrona.

«Entonces, usted es la valiente Emma…» comentó Zelena, acercándose a paso lento.

«¿Valiente?» dijo ella, confundida

«Para andar al lado de mi hermana tiene que ser muy valiente»

«¿Usted es la hermana de Re…digo, de la señora Regina?»

«Sí. Somos muy parecidas, ¿no?»

«Sinceramente no» dijo ella, esbozando media sonrisa

«Sí, lo sé…yo soy más bonita y más simpática, ¿verdad?» preguntó, de forma divertida

«¡Más simpática sí! ¡Más bonita, no!» exclamó Henry, y Emma agradeció aquella interrupción

«Con permiso…su cuarto está listo, señora» dijo Ruby

«Puede llamarme Zelena. Bien, voy a tomar un baño y descansar un poco. Ha sido un placer conocerla, Emma»

«Igualmente»

«Hablamos más tarde, cariño»

«¡Qué descanses, tía!» dijo él, y enseguida, Zelena se retiró

Mientras esperaban a la hora del almuerzo, Henry le dio todos los detalles del parentesco y la relación entre su madre y su tía, resaltando que las dos eran medio hermanas, y como consecuencia de toda  la confusión alrededor del divorcio de Regina, ellas acabaron separándose un poco.

«Hijo, ¿puedes dejarme un momento a solas con Emma?» preguntó Regina, tras tocar en la puerta.

«Claro, mamá» dijo él, para marcharse después

«Mi hermana está aquí…»

«Acabo de conocerla. Muy simpática, por  cierto» dijo Emma

«Espero que su presencia no te moleste»

«Nunca. Es tu hermana, mi amor»

«Sí, pero si tú no te sientes a gusto con los empleados, imagínate con mi hermana»

«No es eso, Regina. Solo que no quiero que…»

«Todos ya saben que estamos juntas» interrumpió Regina

«¿Y cómo se han enterado?»

«¡No seas ingenua! Las personas perciben cosas. Además, di órdenes para que te obedezcan esté yo presente o no»

«¿Por qué hiciste eso, Regina?»

«¡Porque me dio la gana!»

«Te expliqué que…»

«¡Tus explicaciones no tiene fundamento!» Regina la interrumpió «¡De día eres mi empleada y por la noche mi amante! ¡Es eso lo que la gente va a decir a causa de tu estúpida idea de esconder nuestra relación!»

«Regina…»

«Voy a bajar porque tengo que hacer una llamada desde el despacho. El almuerzo será servido en diez minutos y quiero verte sentada en la mesa conmigo y ya te adelanto que si no te encuentro allí, ¡te vengo a buscar a la fuerza!» dijo, marchándose enseguida

Pasaron varios minutos para que Emma se recuperase del impacto provocado por las palabras de Regina. Su tono, tan exigente e intimidante, le provocó un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. El golpe de tales palabras creó una explosión entre sus piernas proporcionándole una sensación de rabia mezclada con un deseo que consideró difícil de contener o esconder.

 

Regina se dirigió al comedor y no contuvo la sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que Emma ya se encontraba allí, sentada al lado de Henry.

«Mamá, ¿tía Zelena no viene a comer con nosotros?» preguntó Henry, mientras Ruby y Marian colocaban los cubiertos en la mesa

«¡Ya estoy aquí, cariño!» respondió Zelena, antes de que Regina pudiese decir nada

«Creo que se conocen, pero quiero presentarlas formalmente» dijo Regina, captando la atención de todos, principalmente de Ruby «Emma, esta es mi hermana Zelena. Zelena, esta es mi compañera, Emma Swan» dijo por fin, y en ese mismo instante, Ruby se retiró de la sala.

«¡Felicidades, Emma! Estás consiguiendo domar a la fiera» comentó Zelena, y aunque Regina había detestado el comentario, Henry no contuvo la risa, Emma tampoco «Pero hablando en serio…estoy muy feliz por las dos, especialmente por ti, hermana» añadió, agarrándole delicadamente la mano.

«Gracias» dijo Emma, seguida de Regina

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, entre charlas y sonrisas por parte de Emma, Zelena y Henry, ya que Regina aunque estuviera feliz, prefería mantenerse seria la mayor parte del tiempo. Tras la sobremesa, Henry invitó a su tía a conocer al potrillo que  su madre le había regalado, y después de apreciar y fotografiar al animal, todos se acomodaron en el jardín, incluso Regina.

«Patrona, disculpe la interrupción…pero me gustaría hablar con usted»

«Hable» dijo Regina. Su tono de voz sonó algo grosero, y su mirada analizó la figura aún desconocida para ella

«Bueno…lo que pasa es que Robin ha despedido a mi marido y él necesita mucho el trabajo» explicó la desconocida

«Si su marido fue despedido, por algo habrá sido. ¡Y yo no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a eso!» dijo ella, seca. Zelena dirigió una mirada de reprobación ante el comportamiento de Regina, mientras Emma, compadecida ante la afligida expresión de la mujer, resolvió intervenir.

«¿Por qué fue despedido su marido?» preguntó Emma

«Robin culpa a mi marido por lo sucedido en el río Piedra, pero si él tiró la basura de la empaquetadora allí, fue porque recibió órdenes para hacerlo» explicó ella

«Dígale a su marido que no se preocupe…su patrona hablará con Robin y nadie será despedido» dijo Emma, y aunque había recibido una mirada intimidatoria por parte de Regina, no se achantó por ello.

«¡Muchas gracias, señora! ¡Dios se lo pague! Con permiso, y gracias una vez más» tras dar las gracias, se retiró

«¿Por qué hiciste eso?» preguntó Regina

«Porque no considero justo el motivo por el que tu capataz despidió a ese hombre» dijo Emma

«Emma tiene razón, Regina. Ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad a la mujer para que diera sus razones» dijo Zelena

«¡Me voy al despacho, con permiso!» dijo, y se marchó

 

«¿Sabe? Estoy muy feliz por saber que usted y mi hermana tienen una relación» dijo la pelirroja en cuanto Regina se hubo marchado «Confieso que siempre ha sido una mujer difícil, y su temperamento…pero es una buena persona y me he dado cuenta de que usted le gusta mucho y a Henry también»

«Los dos se han vuelto muy importantes y especiales para mí…aunque Regina insista en mostrarse rígida todo el tiempo»

«Tuvo una experiencia muy difícil y dolorosa. Pero felizmente, usted está logrando meterla en vereda» dijo ella, y ambas sonrieron.

«Imagino que amó mucho a su ex mujer para haber terminado así, agresiva con todo el mundo» dijo Emma

«Sí, la amaba y tras la desilusión, decidió ponerse esa armadura que hace gala de exhibir. Pero por fortuna, parece que ha olvidado la traición de aquella zorra…»

«¿Traición?»

«Es una larga historia…»

«¡Listo! Mi caballo está descansando» dijo Henry, acercándose e interrumpiendo la conversación

«Zelena, ¿podría quedarse con Henry mientras voy a hablar con Regina?»

«Claro que sí, Emma…puede ir tranquila» dijo ella «¡Hey, muchachito! ¡Quedaste en enseñarme la hacienda y hasta ahora nada!»

«¡Puedo enseñártela ahora!»

«¡Acepto la invitación!»

«¿Vienes con nosotros, Emma?» preguntó él

«No, cariño…tengo que hablar con tu madre»

«Está bien…ven, tía, vamos a empezar por el jardín…»

 

«¿Regina? ¿Puedo entrar?» preguntó Emma tras tocar a la puerta

«Entra» dijo ella, levantándose inmediatamente

«¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Lo estoy. ¡No me gusta que se metan en mis decisiones!»

«Si lo he hecho, fue porque me diste libertad para hacerlo»

«¿Cómo?»

«Según tus órdenes, todos en la hacienda me deben obediencia, ¿no? Y cuando digo todos, quiero decir que tú también estás incluida»

«¡De todas maneras, sigo enfadada contigo!»

«Pero no deberías porque no hice nada»

«¿Desautorizarme delante de mi hermana y de la empleada no es nada?»

«No te desautoricé, mi amor» dijo ella, abrazándola por detrás «Dije que hablarías con Robin, solo eso. Ven, mírame» pidió, y sin cuestionamientos, Regina se giró, colocándose frente a ella «Te amo…» añadió, posando sus labios delicadamente en los suyos y le sonrió. En silencio, Regina se dio cuenta de que aquella sonrisa era como una droga y la voz de sonido celestial era suficiente para calmarla.

«Yo también te amo» dijo ella, entregándose una vez más al calor de aquellos labios dulces y suaves.

 

«Después de lo que he escuchado esta tarde, puedo afirmar que la patrona está comiendo de la mano de la señorita Emma» comentó Marian, mientras terminaba de planchar la ropa

«Por lo visto ya no trabajas. Tu vida ahora es escuchar por ahí…» replicó Ruby

«Deberías agradecerme por mantenerte informada»

«¡Desembucha! ¿Qué escuchaste?»

«Robin despidió a aquel inmundo peón de Leroy y su esposa vino a pedir una oportunidad a la patrona. Como ya sabes, la patrona no quiso escuchar, pero la señorita Emma intervino y dijo que no habría despido alguno. Lo dijo en la cara de la patrona como si ella fuer la dueña de todo»

«¿Y qué hizo la patrona?»

«¿A qué no te lo imaginas?»

«¡Habla de una vez, criatura!»

«Se quedó callada. Después, le dijo a Robin que no despidiera a Leroy y encima ordenó que antes de despedir a alguien, ella tenía que ser consultada»

«Maldita Emma…» murmuró Ruby

«Mira Ruby…creo que es mejor que desistas de…»

«¡Sé perfectamente lo que es mejor para mí!» dicho eso, se marchó

Regina se pasó el resto del día lejos de la casa grande para comprobar que todas sus órdenes estaban siendo cumplidas según ella había dicho. El despido de Leroy no se produjo, las esposas de los peones habían matriculado a los niños en la escuela y los materiales escolares ya habían sido entregados a cada uno de ellos por Marian. Las plantaciones, muy bien cuidadas, seguían libres de plagas, los responsables para dar un destino final adecuado a todos los residuos generados en la hacienda comparecerían al día siguiente para firmar un contrato y por fin, Emma había desistido de la idea absurda de esconder la relación que había entre ambas.

«Finalmente mi vida está volviendo a la normalidad y puedo decir, con certeza, que estoy muy feliz» dijo Regina

«Creo que yo estaba engañada sobre tu decisión de mudarte a la hacienda. Estás feliz, Henry también y aquella zorra desapareció del mapa» dijo Zelena, refiriéndose a Kathryn «Mamá estaría feliz en saber que las cosas están cambiando…»

«¡No te atrevas a contarle nada de mi vida!»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«¡Porque ella me dejó en el momento que yo más la necesitaba!»

«¿Ella te dejó o tú te apartaste, Regina? ¿Cuántas veces te escuché insultar a mamá y hasta expulsarla de tu casa?»

«¡Ella estaba más preocupada por el escándalo que por mí!»

«Escucha, Regina…»

«¡Escucha tú, Zelena! ¡Si pregunta por mí, dile que estoy bien y ya está!» exclamó «¡Ten una buena noche!» añadió para después retirarse.

Los pasos largos y firmes de Regina dejaban ver el enfado que sentía. La forma de caminar  y cómo contraía la mandíbula eran hechos bastante conocidos por los de su alrededor, desde los peones hasta las empleadas de la casa grande. Sin embargo, al entrar en su cuarto, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y sus facciones se suavizaron cuando su mirada descansó sobre la figura de Emma y en aquella sonrisa con hoyuelos que le dirigió

«Tienes cara de quien está tramando algo» dijo Regina, arqueando una de las cejas

«Debe ser porque realmente estoy tramando algo» dijo Emma

«¿Y puedo saber lo que la señorita está tramando?»

«Claro, pero antes quiero que cierres los ojos» dijo ella, y sin cuestionamientos, Regina obedeció «Ahora ven…despacio para no tropezar» dijo, y tras comprobar que Regina seguía con los ojos cerrados, volvió a hablar «Listo, ya puedes abrirlos» dijo por fin, e instintivamente, una sonrisa brotó en los labios de la morena al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en el amplio cuarto de baño.

Una botella de vino reposaba al lado de la bañera donde la espuma casi alcanzaba el borde. El aroma de las sales de baño invadía el ambiente mezclándose con el perfume de Emma, lo que acabó provocando un estallido de lujuriosa embriaguez en Regina.

«Me he atrevido a invadir tu bodega y coger esta botella de vino» dijo ella, y al percibir que Regina iba a hablar, se lo impidió presionando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Enseguida, ella continuó con su discurso «Sé que has tenido un día difícil y que te hice enfadar antes al interferir en tus decisiones…por eso, quiero compensarte con esta noche y claro, saciar las ganas que tengo de ti» añadió, mientras desabotonaba el chaleco.

«A partir de ahora quiero que todos mis días sean difíciles y quiero también que interfieras en mis decisiones para después pagarme de esta forma»

«¡No seas boba, Regina!» dijo ella, encontrando bonito que una mujer con tanto poder se alegrara con algo tan sencillo

«Me dejas atontada…»

«Pero ahora lo que quiero es dejarte sin ropa…»

«¿Eso es una orden, señorita Swan?»

«Sí…eso es una orden porque esta noche, yo seré la _patrona_ » susurró Emma en su oído.


	12. Chapter 12

«Quiero quedarme así toda la noche…» dijo Regina, estremeciéndose mientras la esponja guiada por las manos de Emma se deslizaba por su espalda.

«Pronto el agua se enfriará y cogerás frío» dijo la rubia

«Tu cuerpo me calienta, al igual que tus besos…» argumentó ella, girándose para que sus labios pudiesen alcanzar los de ella. Sus ojos ansiaban recorrer cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo cubierto por la espuma generada por las sales, y una sonrisa se hizo presente una vez más al comprobar que aquella mujer era dueña de una belleza deslumbrante. Para Regina, Emma era como una princesa entre los campesinos.

Emma, por su parte, no pasó por alto la expresión en los ojos castaños: la misma que le cortaba la respiración. Amor, pasión, admiración. Eran tantos los sentimientos reflejados en aquella mirada que llegaba a estremecer su alma.

«Vamos a la cama…quiero hacerte el amor» pidió, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Regina la condujo al cuarto entre besos y tropezones.

Un incendio espontaneo nació dentro de ellas cuando los cuerpos se unieron sobre la cama, y las bocas hambrientas se deslizaban una sobre la otra. Los dedos de Regina resbalaron entre los muslos de Emma, penetrando en ese húmedo calor, mientras olas de placer estremecían a ambos cuerpos. Como un animal salvaje degustando su presa, Regina deslizó la lengua por los hombros de Emma hasta alcanzar el cuello. Besos mojados seguidos de lametones y succiones fueron dejados ahí, y solo tras unos minutos, tomó posesión de los pechos. Con el corazón en la garganta, Emma  hundió los dedos en los cortos cabellos de Regina.

«Oh, por Dios…me vuelves loca cuando haces eso…» murmuró Emma, refiriéndose a la deliciosa forma en cómo la boca de Regina “trabajaba” en sus pechos.

Pasados algunos minutos, Regina interrumpió las caricias, y se arrodilló lentamente, trayendo el cuerpo de Emma hacia el borde de la cama. Le abrió bien las piernas y se las colocó sobre sus hombros, enloquecida por el sonido de los gemidos y las insinuaciones que el cuerpo de ella hacía arqueando la pelvis en busca de más contacto. Sin prisa, el dedo índice de Regina descansó en el valle de sus pechos un momento y solo entonces lo deslizó por el abdomen hasta alcanzar la mojada hendidura.

«Eres deliciosa…» susurró Regina, mientras su dedo amenazaba con penetrarla. Inclinándose sobre ella, Regina le abrió un poco más las piernas para lamer su clítoris, al mismo tiempo que su dedo se adentraba en su intimidad, seguido de otro y luego de otro, empujando lo máximo que podía hasta el fondo.

Emma jadeó ante la ardiente sensación que la lengua de Regina le causaba junto con los dedos que la abrían entera. Casi desfalleció cuando sus muslos se estremecieron con los espasmos del orgasmo, y Regina la agarró por las caderas atrayéndola con más fuerza hacia su hambrienta boca, lamiendo con tanto deseo, que tuvo que morder la almohada para no echarse a gritar.

Mientras Emma se recuperaba del arrebatador orgasmo que acababa de experimentar, Regina dibujaba sinuosos círculos con la lengua por todo su cuerpo. Cuando las miradas se cruzaron, ambas sonrieron y Regina se dio cuenta de que había mucho más que deseo por su cuerpo. Había una necesidad de poseer su corazón para siempre.

«Te amo» dijo Emma, cubriendo sus pechos con sus manos y hundiéndose en su boca. Los alientos se mezclaban y las lenguas se enroscaban, unidas, intercambiando caricias mientras los gemidos eran ahogados por el beso «Quiero saborearte…quiero dormir con tu sabor en mi boca» añadió al interrumpir el beso. Regina se giró hacia un lado atrayendo a Emma sobre ella. Emma se sentó sobre su vientre, restregándose de forma lenta y provocativa, mojándole la piel con sus fluidos provocados por su placer. Regina arrastró sus manos por los muslos de Emma, subiendo por la cintura hasta alcanzar sus pechos. En aquel momento, ellas se perdieron en la profundidad de sus miradas, mientras innombrables emociones las embargan. Emma no se contuvo y con firmeza, agarró la muñeca derecha de Regina, llevando sus dedos hasta su boca, para luego, rápidamente, chuparlos, lubricándolos con su saliva, y después de dejarlos bien mojados, ella los guio de vuelta a donde se encontraban anteriormente. La sensación provocada por los húmedos dedos de Regina sobre el erecto pezón le causó estremecimientos jamás experimentados antes.

«Adoro esta cicatriz…» susurró ella mientras su dedo índice rodeaba los labios de Regina «Sería capaz de observarla todo el día y aun así no me cansaría» añadió, forzando el paso entre los labios hasta sentir el calor y la humedad de la lengua sobre sus dedos. Segundos después, se inclinó para besarla, sustituyendo sus dedos por su lengua, iniciando un beso exigente y cargado de pasión. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se deslizó por el cuerpo de Regina, le besó el cuello, alrededor de los pechos, succionó los pezones, ansiosos por aquel toque, y continuó su trayecto descendiendo por el abdomen hasta alcanzar los muslos.

«Emma…» murmuró Regina, encendida por aquellas caricias lentas y torturadoras. Sus puños se cerraron y no contuvo un gemido cuando la boca de Emma cubrió su sexo. Cada toque era intencionado, cada embestida de la lengua tenía el propósito de provocar una reacción y Regina reaccionaba. Arqueaba su pelvis hacia la boca que la estaba saboreando, se aferraba a las sábanas como si así fuese posible controlar sus impulsos, gemía, se mordía el propio labio y gemía de nuevo. Sus jadeos resonaban en el cuarto, la respiración entrecortada se volvía más dificultosa y por un instante, imaginó que se quedaría sin aire.

Emma no hacía nada con rapidez o fuerza. Sus movimientos pacientes y deliberados demostraban control, y solo cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba a punto de gozar, el deslizar de su lengua se hizo más intenso y firme, provocando espasmos violentos en el cuerpo que tenía a su merced y en cuestión de segundos, Regina alcanzó el clímax.

 

«¡Regina! ¡Ay, Dios mío!» exclamó Emma, sobresaltándose en la cama

«¿Qué pasa?»

«¡Son más de las ocho! Henry perderá la clase por mi culpa» dijo ella, mientras recorría la habitación buscando su vestido

«¿Todo este alboroto por eso? Por un día no pasa nada…»

«Me voy a disculpar con él»

«Emma, déjate de tonterías y vuelve a la cama»

«Pobrecito…debe estar esperándome» dijo ella, y al abrir la puerta del cuarto, se dio de frente con Zelena

«¡Buenos días!» dijo la pelirroja

«Buenos días…yo…Henry…»

«Ah, no te preocupes. Ya se fue a la escuela con los amiguitos»

«¿Ah sí? Se pasó la hora y…»

«Quédate tranquila, cuñada. Ya es un hombrecito y ni necesitó ayuda para despertarse, tomar el baño o vestirse. Y en cuanto a su comida, Granny se la preparó»

«¿Lo viste? Todo bajo control» dijo Regina, conduciéndola de vuelta al cuarto «Con permiso, Zelena» añadió, antes de cerrar la puerta

«¡Ay, qué vergüenza!» murmuró Emma

«¿Vergüenza por qué?»

«Por tu hermana. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?»

«No pensará nada y aunque pensase, daría igual» explicó Regina «Ahora que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a la cama y aprovechamos unas horas más, eh?» sugirió ella, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

«Ni lo pienses. Tu hermana está allí abajo sola y ya es tarde. Voy a mi cuarto a tomar el baño»

«¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?»

«Porque sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir con baño»

«Emma…»

«Nos vemos abajo» dijo ella, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se marchó

A lo largo del día, Regina se ausentó poco de la casa grande. Junto con Emma y Zelena fue a recoger al hijo a la ciudad,  y por insistencia de este, acabaron almorzando por allá, solo regresando al final de la tarde. Al caer la noche, la familia se acomodó en el jardín mientras la cena era dispuesta.

«¿Eres de aquí, del pueblo, Emma?» preguntó Zelena

«No…vivía en Portland» respondió ella, esforzándose por sonar lo más natural posible.

«¿Y qué te hizo mudarte hasta el fin del mundo?»

«Bueno…perdí a mis padres en un accidente de coche y los recuerdos no me estaban haciendo bien, entonces…»

«Zelena, por favor» Regina interrumpió la conversación al notar al incomodidad en las palabras de Emma

«Disculpa, solo quería…»

«Está bien, no te preocupes» dijo Emma aliviada por la interrupción de Regina

«Patrona, ¿ya podemos servir la cena?» preguntó Marian

«Sí, por favor»

Mientras comían, Regina observaba con discreción los movimientos de Emma, dándose cuenta de que aunque estuviera indiscutiblemente enamorada de ella, poco sabía sobre aquella mujer. Estaba claro que su pasado, al igual que el suyo, no le traía buenos recuerdos y por ese motivo, evitaba preguntas, dejando que se sintiera a gusto para abrirse cuando quisiera.

«Hijo, he estado pensando…¿qué te parece estudiar por las tardes?» preguntó Regina

«¡Ah, no mamá! Quiero tener el día libre para jugar»

«Bien, pero tendrás…»

«No te preocupes, mamá. Ya soy un hombre y sé prepararme solo para ir a la escuela. Puedes dormir hasta tarde con la señorita Emma» dijo él, y en ese instante, Emma se atragantó con el agua que acababa de llevarse a la boca

«Emma, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Zelena

«Sí…solo fue…se me fue por el otro lado» se justificó, claramente avergonzada

Una vez acabada la cena, Emma se dirigió al cuarto de Henry con la intención de ayudarlo con los deberes, mientras Regina y Zelena se acomodaban en el salón comenzando una conversación que hacía mucho tiempo no tenían.

«Me gusta Emma. Una mujer sencilla, atenta contigo y con tu hijo, además de muy guapa» decía Zelena «Pero creo que deberías saber un poco más de su vida»

«¿Cómo?» cuestionó Regina

«Tengo la sensación de que esconde algo»

«¡Venga, Zelena! Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, asuntos que no nos gusta compartir»

«Lo sé…¿pero dejar Portland para meterse en este lugar apartado de Dios?»

«¿Y cuál es el problema? Yo dejé Augusta para hundirme en ese lugar apartado de Dios»

«Pero es diferente. Tú tienes negocios aquí»

«¿Quieres saber? ¡Cambiemos de asunto! No quiero perder el tiempo imaginando boberías»

«Está bien, tienes razón. Entonces, ¿no pretendes volver a  Augusta?»

«De momento no. Henry y yo estamos bien aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Te marchas entonces el domingo?»

«Sí…la escuela no puede quedarse sola por mucho tiempo. A diferencia de ti, solo tengo ese patrimonio para conservar y sacarme el sustento»

«Sé que nos distanciamos después de toda la mierda que pasó, pero…si necesitas  algo…»

«Sé que puedo contar contigo, pero estoy bien. Ahora me voy a acostar, buenas noches»

«Buenas noches»

Minutos después de Zelena marcharse a su cuarto, Regina se encerró en el despacho perdida en sus pensamientos. Con los ojos fijos en el portátil al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono, sonrió cuando el perfume de Emma captó su atención, y con un sencillo asentimiento, le autorizó la entrada a su amada.

Emma, por su parte, al cerrar la puerta, permaneció algunos segundos apoyada en la madera lisa, admirando los trazos de aquella mujer tan parecida a una reina en su trono, y aquella reina era suya. Solo que no sabía hasta cuándo.

A paso lento y preciso, Emma se acercó, colocándose entre la mesa y las piernas de Regina. Una de sus manos abandonó las teclas del portátil y se deslizó por el muslo de Emma, levantando el bajo del vestido de tejido ligero que llevaba.

«Sidney, tengo que colgar. Hablamos mañana» dijo Regina, librándose rápidamente del teléfono cuando Emma levantó la pierna derecha y deslizó su pie por encima de su muslo.

«¿Te gusta esto?» preguntó, haciendo más presión sobre el muslo de Regina

«Sí, me gusta» respondió ella. Y cuando su mano subió un poco más, Regina percibió que Emma no llevaba nada debajo.

«Siente lo que haces con mi cuerpo…» susurró Emma, guiando la mano de ella hacia el centro de sus piernas.

Sin vacilar, Regina le invadió la intimidad con dos dedos, y en respuesta, Emma gemía, movía su pelvis sin el menor pudor hacia las embestidas que recibía entre los muslos. En un impulso, Regina levantó su cuerpo y la sentó sobre la mesa. Le separó los muslos y se colocó de pie entre ellos. Los labios se juntaron en un beso urgente y salvaje, mientras sus dedos volvían al puesto anterior, dando continuidad a las caricias. En cuestión de segundos, Emma sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y su sexo convulsionar en violentas ondas provocadas por el orgasmo. Regina, por su parte, mantuvo su boca pegada a la de ella con la intención de amortiguar no solo los gemidos de Emma, sino también los suyos.

«Me acordaré de esto cada vez que me siente en esta silla» susurró Regina, mientras distribuía besos por los hombros descubiertos

«Y yo me acordaré de ti donde quiera que vaya, donde quiera que yo esté» dijo Emma, en tono casi inaudible

«Adonde quiera que vayas, yo estaré contigo»

«No hay nada que desee más en este mundo que tenerte a mi lado todo el tiempo…»

«Lo estaré, Emma…¿por qué estás hablando así?» preguntó Regina, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella

«Por nada, mi amor. ¿Vamos al cuarto? Quiero sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo la noche entera…

 

La semana pasó de forma tranquila y como le había informado, Zelena dejó la hacienda el domingo por la mañana en compañía de Regina y Henry que se empeñaron en llevarla hasta el pequeño aeropuerto de la ciudad vecina.

Emma, por otro lado, optó por permanecer en la hacienda alegando dolor de cabeza y por esa razón, Regina no insistió. Sin embargo, de repente se arrepintió de haberse quedado, porque una visita del comisario contribuyó a aumentar su malestar.

«Buenos días» dijo él,  recorriendo el cuerpo de Emma con la mirada «Soy el comisario Humbert de la policía de Storybrooke. ¿Se encuentra la señora Mills?»

«Buenos días» respondió Emma «La señora Mills no está»

«Qué pena…¿sabe si va a tardar?»

«Creo que sí» se limitó a decir

«No recuerdo haberla visto por aquí el otro día… ¿Cómo se llama?» le preguntó, sin esconder su interés

«Allison. Mi nombre es Allison» dijo ella, y desde lo alto de las escaleras, Ruby se preguntaba la razón por la que Emma había mentido sobre su verdadero nombre.

 


	13. Chapter 13

«Sabía que no eras ninguna santa…ya veremos lo que la patrona dice cuando sepa que su queridita anda mintiendo» dijo Ruby para sí misma. Y al hacer mención de acercarse, Marian apareció interrumpiendo la conversación entre Emma y el comisario.

«Señorita Em…»

«¡Marian!» la interrumpió Emma «Eh…por favor, traiga un jugo o un café para el señor comisario»

«No es necesario…ya me iba» dijo él «Fue un placer conocerla, señorita Al…»

«Lo acompaño hasta la puerta» ella se adelantó, provocando el fin de las palabras, conduciéndolo hasta la puerta.

En cuanto el comisario se fue, Emma se encerró en su cuarto. Su corazón estaba acelerado y pensó que en cualquier momento ese órgano podía atravesar su pecho. Ambas manos se deslizaron entre los cabellos y aún temblorosa, se sentó en la cama.

«Está todo bien, Emma…nadie te conoce en este fin del mundo. Todo está bien…» murmuraba para sí misma, mientas las escenas de su pasado le pasaban por la mente.

Antes de que Regina llegara pasó aproximadamente media hora. Apenas tuvo tiempo de descender del coche que ya Ruby  fue a abordarla.

«Henry, vete derecho a tomar el baño para después comer» dijo ella, y en silencio, él corrió hacia la entrada de la casa grande

«Patrona, el comisario estuvo aquí buscándola» dijo ella

«¿Otra vez? ¿Qué quería?»

«No sé, habló con la señorita Emma…a propósito, no entendí por qué ella ha dicho que se llama Emma si realmente su nombre es Allison» dijo Ruby, e instintivamente, Regina contrajo la mandíbula y sus ojos se estrecharon.

«¿De qué está hablando?» preguntó ella, en tono exaltado

«Estoy diciendo que la señorita Emma le dijo al comisario que se llamaba Allison»

Regina permaneció algunos segundos en silencio como si necesitase ese tiempo para procesar aquella información. Era consciente de que a Ruby no le agradaba para nada su relación con Emma, y quizás, en aquel momento, su intención era meter cizaña entre ellas. De cualquier forma, no sería difícil descubrir si Ruby estaba inventando esa historia, y si eso era así, no dudaría en sacarla de la casa grande.

«¿Tiene algo más que decirme, Ruby?»

«No señora» dijo ella, y sin más cuestionamientos, Regina entró en la casa «Dígale a Margaret que quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo en mi despacho» dijo Regina, dirigiéndose a Marian.

En cuanto recibió el “recado”, Margaret caminó vacilante hasta el lugar indicado. Aunque se dijese a sí misma que su conciencia estaba tranquila, no consiguió evitar que surgiese el miedo, ya que esa era la primera vez que Regina solicitaba su presencia en el despacho, y según Marian, su patrona parecía más irritada que nunca.

«Con permiso, patrona…»

«Cierre la puerta» dijo Regina «¿el comisario estuvo aquí estas mañana?»

«Sí señora»

«¿Me sabría decir si hay algún teléfono donde pueda ponerme en contacto con él?»

«Sí señora. Lo he memorizado»

«¿A qué está esperando? ¡Hable!» exclamó Regina, y tras anotar el teléfono, volvió a mirarla «Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?»

«Sí señora»

«Puede irse»

En cuanto se encontró sola, Regina marcó el número dado y para su sorpresa, el comisario atendió. Después de enterarse del motivo de su visita, confirmó que en las palabras de Ruby no había vestigios de mentira alguna, ya que el comisario le afirmo que había sido muy bien recibido por “Allison”

Al terminar la llamada, Regina se dirigió al curato de Emma decidida a preguntarle sobre el motivo que había tenido para mentir sobre su nombre, sin embargo, se echó para  atrás al ver que a su lado estaba su hijo, durmiendo en sus brazos.

«¿Quién eres realmente , Swan?» se preguntó Regina a sí misma

 

Pasaron algunos días y Regina optó por no mencionar lo ocurrido. Aunque la actitud de Emma despertaría desconfianza en cualquier persona, Regina estaba convencida de que cualquiera que fuese el motivo, no habría razones para preocuparse. En su opinión, era imposible que una mujer tan amable y cariñosa, representara algún peligro. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento cambió drásticamente al final de la tarde cuando una visita jamás pensada le retiró el sosiego.

«Buenos días, señora Mills. Soy el detective August Booth de la policía de Boston» se presentó extendiendo la mano con la placa

«¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?» preguntó ella, claramente sorprendida

«Estoy buscando a una persona y me informaron que se encuentra aquí, en su propiedad»

«¿Qué persona?»

«Emma Swan» dijo él «¿La conoce?» preguntó él, y ella visiblemente sorprendida, se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes

«Nunca he oído hablar de ella» dijo Regina «¿Por qué motivo la busca?» añadió, esforzándose por esconder su nerviosismo

«Esa muchacha es una criminal fugitiva de la justicia» reveló él, y sin poder evitarlo, Regina sintió su corazón dispararse

«¿Podría saber qué crimen ha cometido?»

«Asesinato» dijo él «Un padre de familia ha sido asesinado por ella» añadió, y solo entonces Regina se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ruby, sin embargo, se mantuvo callada «Tenga cuidado, señora Mills…no se deje engañar por las apariencias. Emma Swan es una mujer muy bonita, de expresión angelical y sonrisa contagiosa. Pero tras toda su belleza, se esconde una mujer fría y calculadora»

«Entiendo, señor Booth. Pero como le he dicho, nunca he escuchado ese nombre»

«¿Está segura? Porque he recibido información de que Emma Swan trabaja como niñera de su hijo»

«Pues le han informado mal. La niñera de mi hijo es la señorita Ruby Lucas…¿no es así, Ruby?» afirmó Regina, dirigiéndole una severa mirada

«Sí…yo soy la niñera del pequeño y vivo en esta hacienda desde cría y nunca he escuchado hablar de esa persona que está buscando»

«De cualquier forma, echaré un vistazo por la casa y por la propiedad. Puede estar escondida en sus tierras, ¿sabe?»

«Como guste. Pero antes, ¡enseñe la orden judicial!» dijo Regina

«No tengo, pero…»

«¡Entonces, retírese de mi casa!»

«¡Baje el tono de voz, señora! ¡Soy una autoridad y exijo respeto!»

«¡En mi casa hablo como me da la gana!»

«Muy bien…me quedaré algunos días en la ciudad y por su bien, señora Mills, avíseme si se entera de algo. En caso contrario, pensaré que está encubriendo a una delincuente Tomé mi tarjeta»

«Piense lo que quiera, señor detective. Lo acompaño a la salida…no quiero que moleste a mis empleados» dijo Regina, y rápidamente se giró hacia Ruby «Espéreme en mi despacho y ni una palabra de lo que aquí ha escuchado» añadió en tono casi inaudible

«Sí señora»

Después de acompañar al detective a la salida y comprobar que no abordaría a ninguno de sus empleados, Regina volvió a la casa, aliviada de que Emma estuviera entretenida con Henry en las plantaciones de manzanas.

«Gracias por no desacreditarme delante del detective» dijo Regina, cerrando la puerta tras ella

«No hay nada que agradecer. La señora manda, yo obedezco» dijo ella «Pero…¿qué va a hacer? ¿Va a entregarla al detective?»

«No lo sé. No puedo hacer eso porque…»

«¿Por qué la ama?»

«Sí. La amo…como nunca imaginé que sería capaz»

«¡Pero ha asesinado a un padre de familia! ¿Y si le hace algo malo a usted? ¿O al pequeño?»

«¡No, no! ¡No creo eso! Tengo que hablar con ella antes que nada. Déjeme sola, Ruby»

«Sí señora»

«Y por favor…ni una palabra sobre esto a nadie»

«Será como la señora desee. Con permiso» dijo ella, marchándose enseguida

Con la preocupación estampada en la mirada, Regina se sirvió una generosa dosis de wiski mientras repasaba toda aquella información. Estaba claro que el detective decía la verdad, sin embargo, los motivos que habían llevado a Emma a cometer aquel delito aún eran desconocidos. En su cabeza, Emma sería incapaz de hacerle mal a ella o a Henry o a cualquier otro ser humano, pero no podía sencillamente ignorar ese hecho. Mientras Regina daba vueltas y más vueltas en busca de la mejor manera de resolver aquella situación, Ruby ponía en práctica su plan de apartar a la rubia de su camino definitivamente.

«Robin, necesito que me hagas en enorme favor» dijo ella

«Claro…solo me buscas cuando necesitas favores»

«No creo que sea el mejor momento para dramas…¿me vas a ayudar o no?»

«¿Qué favor es ese?»

«Necesito que hagas algo para llamar la atención de la patrona. Algo como…matar algunas vacas…pero necesito que ella permanezca lejos de la casa grande algunas horas»

«¿Por qué?»

«¡Después te explico!»

«¿Tienes noción de lo que me estás pidiendo?»

«Sí, pero prometo que te pagaré con algo que hace mucho tiempo que deseas…»

«No hagas eso…» murmuró él

«¿Quieres o no?» preguntó ella, rozando sus labios con los de él

«Claro que quiero»

«Entonces, haz lo que te pido y a cambio, te daré lo que tanto sueñas con poseer»

«Está bien…haré lo que me pides»

 

Desde la ventana del despacho, Regina vio a Emma acompañada de su hijo, atravesando el jardín. Era imposible no verla. Hasta con esa ropa sencilla, con esos gestos y sonrisa sencilla, ella brillaba como una estrella fugaz, iluminando cada pedazo de cielo.

«¿Eres un ángel o un demonio, Emma» se preguntó mentalmente, mientras se dirigía a su encuentro

«¡Mamá! ¡Mira cuántas manzanas hemos recogido! La señorita Emma dice que esta noche nos hará una tarta» dijo Henry al ver que Regina se acercaba

«¿Sabes cocinar, Emma?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, sé…¿no te lo había dicho?» preguntó, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«No…no me lo constaste. Realmente, nunca me has contado nada sobre ti» dijo Regina, y súbitamente la sonrisa de Emma desapareció «¿No crees que debería saber un poco más sobre ti y tu pasado?» añadió, y sin poderlo evitar, Emma sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón acelerarse considerablemente

«Bien…voy a llevar al pequeño a tomar el baño» dijo ella, y al hace mención de marcharse, Regina la agarró por el brazo

«Tenemos que hablar»

«Claro…solo voy…»

«¡Ahora, Emma!» interrumpió ella, y antes de poder decir algo más, Robin apareció interrumpiendo la conversación

«¡Patrona!» exclamó él. Su respiración era fatigosa y su rostro estaba extremadamente sudado.

«¡Ahora estoy ocupada!» dijo Regina, de forma seca

«¡Es que ha pasado algo horrible!»

«¡Habla de una vez, idiota!»

«Bueno…hemos encontrado algunas cabezas de ganado muertas y otras agonizando en las proximidades de la empaquetadora»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?»

«No sé, patrona…y lo peor es que el veterinario está de permiso, así que…»

«¡Ensille mi caballo!»

«Sí señora»

«Cuando vuelva, hablamos» dijo dirigiéndose a Emma, y enseguida se marchó

Ruby, escondida, observaba la escena y no contuvo la sonrisa de victoria al constatar que Robin había hecho lo que le había pedido. Ahora solo quedaba poner en práctica la segunda parte de su plan, y para eso, tendía que convencer a Marian para que la ayudara.

«¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿La señorita Emma es buscada por la policía?» preguntó Marian, sorprendida

«Sí…aquel hombre que estuvo aquí al caer la tarde era un detective de la policía de Boston. Y para que no digas que miento, mira aquí, la tarjeta que le dejó a la patrona»

«¡Dios mío! ¿Y la patrona no la va a entregar?»

«No lo sé…está cegada con esa mujer. Pero nosotras tenemos que actuar»

«¿Nosotras?»

«¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que sacar a esa mujer de aquí y cuanto antes! ¿Y si va y decide matarnos a alguna?»

«¡Quizás decida matarte a ti porque yo nunca le he hecho nada!»

«¡No seas estúpida, Marian! ¿No te das cuenta de que esta es mi oportunidad de hacer que se marche? Mira…tengo un plan y necesito que me ayudes»

«¿Qué plan?»

«Le vas a decir a esa asesina que la patrona ya lo sabe todo y que pretende entregarla a las autoridades. Le entrará miedo y huirá de Storybrooke como huyó de Boston, dejándome el camino libre»

«¿Y si no huye?»

«Yo misma avisaré al detective  de que está en la hacienda. Pero no creo que opte por correr el riesgo de ser encarcelada. Ahora dime, ¿me vas a ayudar?»

«No sé…»

«Por favor, Marian»

«Está bien…voy a hablar con ella»

Emma estaba viendo dibujos animados en la tele junto con Henry cuando Marian la llamó unos minutos. Al preguntarle de qué se trataba, Marian adelantó que el asunto era delicado, y que por esa razón, necesitaban un lugar para hablar a solas. Entonces, Emma la invitó a acompañarla hasta su cuarto, y al cerrar la puerta, notó que sus manos estaban sudadas, aunque desconocía el motivo de aquella conversación.

«Emma, lo que tengo que decirte es muy delicado»

«Por favor, habla de una vez…me estás asustando»

«Es que escuché una conversación y…bueno, me sentí en la obligación de hablarte porque has sido tan buena con todos en la hacienda, con los hijos de los empleados…y aunque tengas una relación con la patrona, nunca te sentiste superior»

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué escuchaste?»

«Bueno…al final de la tarde, cuando estabas en la plantación de manzanas con el pequeño, un detective de la policía estuvo buscándote» dijo ella

«¿Buscándome?» preguntó ella, sintiendo el corazón dispararse descontroladamente

«La patrona ya lo sabe, Emma…ya sabe que estás siendo buscada por la policía por matar a un hombre»

 

 

 

**Bueno, hasta aquí el remanso de paz. Jajajaj. Se viene el dramón de verdad. Solo digo eso. Malos entendidos, verdades no dichas, cizaña…. ¿Quién se apunta para matar a Ruby y Robin?**

 


	14. Chapter 14

«Las cosas no son como parecen…soy inocente» dijo Emma, claramente angustiada «Y si continúo aquí es porque Regina no me entregó al detective, y eso significa que…»

«Emma…deja que termine de hablar» interrumpió Marian «La patrona dijo que no te conocía y que no trabajabas aquí, pero después, cuando el detective se fue, la escuché hablar con Ruby y…bueno…parece que Ruby consiguió convencerla para que te entregue a la policía»

«¿Ruby?»

«Sí, ella estaba presente cuando el detective llegó. Emma, si fuese tú, huiría mientras tuviera tiempo»

«No puedo hacer eso…no puedo dejar a Henry y a Regina así…» dijo ella, sin contener el llanto

«Los dejarías de la misma manera si te apresaran. El detective está en la ciudad y si la patrona no te entrega, Ruby lo hará»

«Regina me va a creer, lo sé…»

«¿Estás segura? Si hubieses oído la forma en como habló…y además guardó la tarjeta del detective»

«¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hago?»

«Emma…¿de verdad mataste a un hombre?» preguntó Marian

«¡Fue en legítima defensa!»

«Mira, la decisión de huir o no es tuya. Solo quería avisarte porque me caes bien»

«Gracias, Marian»

«De nada y…mira, quédate con esto. Son mis ahorros, en caso de que decidas marcharte…no es mucho, pero te ayudará»

«No puedo aceptar y ni sé si…»

«Por favor. Me lo devuelves si decides quedarte. Con permiso» dicho eso, Marian se retiró

Enjugando las lágrimas de su rostro, Emma permaneció unos minutos quieta y en silencio. Aunque Regina creyese en su inocencia, no podía hacerla cómplice de su fuga. Además, ella siempre había dejado claro que detestaba las mentiras, y quizás, jamás la perdonase por haberle escondido algo tan importante de su pasado. De repente, la mirada severa y la forma seca en la que Regina le había hablado con anterioridad atravesaron su mente, y la simple posibilidad de volverse víctima de su juicio rompió su corazón.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás llorando?» preguntó Henry, en cuanto apareció en la estancia

«No…es que estaba ayudando a Margaret a pelar cebollas» dijo ella «¿Quieres comer? Parece que tu madre va a tardar en volver»

«¿Por qué?»

«Problemas con algunos animales, creo»

«No tengo hambre. Casi he acabado de merendar»

«¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?»

«No…¿por qué?»

«Porque voy a echarme. Me duele un poco la cabeza»

«¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar una aspirina?»

«No, mi amor. No es necesario. Voy a mi cuarto, ¿está bien?»

«Aquí no hay cebollas y continuas llorando»

«Las mujeres somos así…bobas, lloramos por todo» dijo ella, estrechándolo con sus brazos

«¿Has peleado con mi madre?»

«No, querido…está todo bien. Buenas noches y duerme tranquilo»

«Tú también, Emma…y deseo que te mejores»

«Gracias» dijo ella, besándolo en la cabeza lentamente, y enseguida, se retiró llorando.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando Regina finalmente regresó a la casa. Algunas cabezas de ganado de su propiedad habían sido matadas a tiros, y por esa razón, había permanecido tantas horas ausente, ya que fue necesario llamar a la policía.

«¿Dónde está Emma?» preguntó

«La última vez que la vi estaba en el cuarto de su hijo, patrona» dijo Marian, y a paso largo y firme, Regina se dirigió allí. Al abrir la puerta, constató que Henry estaba durmiendo. Tras darle un beso en la cabeza y acomodarlo mejor en la almohada, caminó en dirección al cuarto de Emma. Como no obtuvo respuesta tras llamar varias veces, giró el pomo y entró.

Se aproximó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que Emma también dormía. Los segundos pasaban y Regina seguía ahí, de pie, mirando a la mujer que amaba dormir tranquilamente, mientras su corazón trababa una batalla con la razón. Emma había cometido un delito y le había escondido la verdad, tarde o temprano la policía descubriría su paradero y ¿qué sería de ella? ¿Qué sería del amor que sentían? ¿Y Henry? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que aquella mujer a quien tanto respetaba y quería era acusada de asesinato? Eran tantas preguntas pasando por su cabeza, pero por ahora, Regina decidió que buscaría las respuestas a la mañana siguiente, y solo entonces tomaría una decisión. Y con ese pensamiento, dejó aquel cuarto y se dirigió al suyo.

 

Con la respiración agitada debido a la presencia de Regina, Emma sintió cómo sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas cerradas, pero no se movió. Se quedó quieta hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse y a Regina dejar el cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron, despertando de su falso sueño, y sus pensamientos provocaron lágrimas calientes y de impotencia mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba de mala gana hasta el armario para recoger sus cosas. Ya lo había decidido: dejaría aquella casa, dejaría a Regina y a Henry atrás. Su corazón rechazaba su propia decisión, pero su mente era consciente de que era lo mejor que podría hacer. Apartarse de Henry y de Regina era un profundo dolor que se auto infringía, pero estaba dispuesta a aguantar por un único motivo: el amor hacia los dos.

Antes de marcharse, aunque sus manos estaban temblorosas, Emma escribió una carta en el intento de justificar su actitud, rezando para que la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos la comprendiese. Y envuelta en la noche, se fue.

 

«¿Emma ya se despertó?» preguntó Regina, al cruzarse con Marian en el pasillo

«No la he visto, patrona» dijo ella, y en silencio, Regina se dirigió al cuarto de Henry, y como él aún dormía, resolvió ir al encuentro de Emma, al final, tenían mucho de lo que hablar.

Tras algunos golpes en la puerta sin respuesta, giró el pomo y entró en la estancia. En el más definitivo silencio, Regina analizó el cuarto perfectamente recogido, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un papel que reposaba sobre la impecable cama. Rápidamente, su corazón se disparó y sus manos vacilantes y temblorosas  se aferraban al papel mientras su mirada recorría cuidadosamente cada palabra escrita

 

_Antes de nada, perdón. Perdón por marcharme, por callarme. Sé que acabo de perder tu confianza y tu amor, pero créeme: te amo y seguiré amándote hasta el último día de mi vida. De lo que se me acusa soy inocente. Actué en legítima defensa, pero infelizmente, no confiaron en mí._

_Por favor, no le digas a Henry que hui una vez más como una cobarde. Solo quería protegerte a ti y a él. Los amo, de verdad. Al lado de los dos, he vivido los mejores días, he dado y recibido las mejores sonrisas. Cuiden el uno del otro. Adiós…_

_Emma._

Después de amasar el papel entre sus dedos, Regina necesitó todo su autocontrol para no destruir lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Emma se había marchado y el adiós llegó en una carta. Aún en shock, sintió el gusto amargo de las lágrimas y la sensación de impotencia apoderarse de su cuerpo.

«Maldito sea el día en que apareciste en mi vida» murmuró, echándose en la cama que había sido ocupada por Emma, mientras sus brazos se agarraban a la almohada y el perfume de la tela le entorpecía los sentidos.

 

«La patrona está encerrada en el cuarto de la señorita Emma desde hace un tiempo» comentó Marian

«¿Entonces esa zorra no se fue?» preguntó Ruby

«No lo sé y…»

«Ruby, vaya a llamar a Robin» dijo Regina, interrumpiendo la conversación «y usted, ¡vaya a buscar qué hacer!» añadió, girándose hacia Marian

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Robin apareció, tan nervioso como Ruby solo de imaginar la posibilidad de que Regina hubiese descubierto la verdad sobre el incidente del ganado. A paso lento e incierto, él se acercó con la cabeza baja

«¿Sí, señora?»

«Junté algunos peones y busque a la señorita Emma por los alrededores del pueblo»

«¿Ha desaparecido?»

«¡Haga lo que le estoy mandando sin cuestionamientos, imbécil! Y tenga cuidado…no quiero cotilleos en mi propiedad y si alguien pregunta sobre la señorita Emma, diga que nunca ha escuchado ese nombre. En caso contrario, usted y quien abra el pico, ¡tendrán que hacer frente a serias consecuencias!»

«Sí señora»

«¿A qué está esperando, idiota? ¡Salga de aquí!»

«Con permiso» dijo él, marchándose rápidamente

«Diga a las empleadas que la señorita Emma se ha marchado porque algún pariente se ha puesto enfermo. ¡En hipótesis ninguna mi hijo  debe saber otra cosa que no sea esa!»

«¿Huyó, no?» preguntó Ruby

«Sí»

«No se preocupe, patrona. El pequeño no sabrá nada»

«Voy a hablar con él» dijo ella, con el corazón a mil

Henry terminaba de vestirse cuando Regina entró en su cuarto. Al ser recibida con una gran sonrisa, sintió cómo un nudo se formaba en su garganta y sus ojos quemaban mientras luchaba para impedir que las lágrimas cayesen.

«Henry, tenemos que hablar»

«Claro, mamá. ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«Sí, pero no es nada grave. Solo…»

«¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Hijo, por favor…escúchame bien»

«Sí, ma. Disculpa»

«Bien…Emma ha tenido que ausentar del pueblo por algún tiempo»

«¿Se ha marchado?»

«Sí, mi amor. Pero como te he dicho, solo es por un tiempo»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

«Su madre se ha puesto enferma, y ha tenido que ausentarse para cuidar de ella»

«Podríamos haber ido juntos»

«Hijo, es un asunto de familia»

«Pero nosotros somos una familia» dijo él, y sus palabras golpearon a Regina de lleno. Su corazón parecía haber sido aplastado como una flor prensada entre las páginas de un libro. Caminó hacia la ventana, intentó contenerse y esconder las lágrimas. Necesitaba hacerlo para que él se creyera la historia

«Prefirió ir sola» murmuró la morena

«Ni se despidió de mí» dijo él

«Quédate tranquilo…en breve, estará de nuevo con nosotros. Ahora ven, vamos a desayunar»

Al final de la tarde, Robin volvió sin ninguna noticia que pudiese aliviar la desesperación de Regina. Pasaron algunos días y a pesar de saber que Emma había cometido un crimen, no era de esa manera que Regina pretendía poner las cartas boca arriba. Ella quería escuchar la versión de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, y quién sabe si juntas podrían encontrar una solución. Pero Emma prefirió escoger un camino y recorrerlo sola, dejándola atrás completamente desolada.

«¿Mamá? ¿Estabas llorando?» preguntó Henry al encontrarla sentada en un banco del jardín del fondo desde donde tantas veces contempló la dedicación con la que Emma enseñaba a los niños a leer y escribir.

«No…» se limitó a decir

«¿Echas de menos a Emma, verdad?» preguntó, y como respuesta, Regina bajó la mirada confirmando con un gesto de cabeza. Instintivamente, Henry la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos mientras sus manos delicadas le acariciaban los cortos cabellos «Yo también la echo de menos, pero pronto volverá, mamá»

«Sí, mi amor. Pronto estará de vuelta…»

«Patrona…perdón por interrumpir, pero…¿puedo hablar con usted?» preguntó Robin

«Ve para casa, Henry…tienes que hacer los deberes»

«Está bien, mamá» dijo él y tras un beso en el rostro, corrió hacia la casa

«¿Qué quiere?»

«Bueno, lo que ocurre es que el veterinario estaba de permiso durante tres días, pero no ha vuelto aún»

«¿Ya fue a su dirección en el pueblo y comprobar si ha sucedido algo?»

«Sí, está hospedado en la pensión del señor Gold. Pero no quisieron decirme nada»

«Bien…si mañana por la mañana no aparece, yo misma iré para saber lo que está pasando»

 

La noche pasó lentamente. Ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana y Regina permanecía despierta, dando vueltas por el cuarto con mil preguntas en la cabeza y solo una respuesta: el destino era el responsable de esa separación. El destino les había hecho eso. Regina ya no sabía a qué o a quién culpar, pero tenía consciencia de que la situación la estaba rompiendo por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se ofreció a llevar a Henry a la escuela, y como el veterinario no había dado señales de vida, aprovecharía para comprobar qué había pasado.

«¡Qué tengas buen día, mi amor!» dijo ella, y regresó al coche mientras los recuerdos de Emma sentada a su lado le torturaban la mente. Imaginaba que, quizás, si hubiese dejado todo de lado y conversado con ella sobre aquel hecho, Emma no habría huido «Es una criminal y necesito olvidarla…» murmuró, dándose cuenta de que eso no era suficiente para sacar a aquella mujer de su cabeza, pero sobre todo de su corazón.

En cuanto estacionó frente a la pensión donde Killian Jones estaba hospedado desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la hacienda, Regina fue abordada por uno de los trabajadores, a fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que la dueña de prácticamente todo el pueblo colocaba los pies en aquel lugar.

«El señor Killian Jones trabaja para mí y hace algunos días que no aparece por la hacienda. Quiero saber lo que le ha pasado» explicó ella

«El señor Jones dejó la pensión hace algunos  días, señora» explicó el desconocido

«¿Dejó la pensión? ¿Y no dijo a dónde iba?»

«No señora. Solo dijo que iba a dejar el pueblo»

«¡Qué extraño! ¿Estaba solo?»

«Sí señora…pero antes de eso, recibió la visita de una muchacha y unas horas después dijo que ya no iba a necesitar el cuarto porque se iba del pueblo»

«¿Una muchacha? ¿Y cómo era ella? ¿La vio usted? ¡Responda!» exclamó, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa

«Yo…no sé…ella llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y parecía que intentaba esconder el rostro. Pero percibí que tenía los ojos claros» dijo él, e inmediatamente, el corazón de Regina se disparó.

 


	15. Chapter 15

«¿Está seguro de eso? ¡Habla, imbécil!» decía Regina, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa con más fuerza

«¡Lo juro, señora!»

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» preguntó Gold, propietario de la pensión

«¡Nada!» exclamó ella, empujando al desconocido y marchándose enseguida

De camino de vuelta a la hacienda, conduciendo lo más rápido que podía, Regina no conseguía evitar que las lágrimas corriesen sin parar, mientras intentaba encontrar algún sentido para lo que acababa de descubrir. Emma se había escapado con Killian Jones.

Las lágrimas mezcladas con el polvo que subía de los caminos de barro nublaban su visión, pero nada de eso le importaba en aquel momento. El puñal ya había sido clavado en su corazón, mutilándolo, abriendo de nuevo heridas que había creído ya curadas.

Al llegar a la hacienda, enjugó sus lágrimas y a paso largo, se dirigió al despacho.

«¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Emma se marchó?» preguntó Margaret

«Al parecer un pariente está enfermo y tuvo que ausentarse» dijo Ruby

«Pero la patrona está inquieta. Ahora mismo pasó escupiendo fuego y dio un portazo tan fuerte que pensé que iba a reventar la puerta» dijo ella

«¿Y qué día esa mujer no escupe fuego?» indagó Marian

«Bueno, parecía más calmada con la presencia de Emma y…»

«¡Mira, Margaret! Es mejor cerrar el pico porque si la patrona oye esos comentarios, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer» dijo Ruby «Vamos a volver al trabajo y…» su voz fue silenciada cuando el ruido de cosas rompiéndose invadió la cocina. Todas, incluido Granny, corrieron hacia la sala al darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía del despacho.

«¡Caramba…se le han cruzado los cables! ¡Está destrozando todo el despacho!» exclamó Marian

«Voy» dijo Ruby, sin embargo, Margaret se lo impidió

«¿Estás loca? ¡La patrona está fuera de control!»

«¡Margaret tiene razón, Ruby! Además, el despacho es de ella y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana»

«¡No puedo dejarla sola! Puede herirse o cometer una tontería» dijo ella soltándose y encaminándose hacia el despacho

Cuando abrió la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con la estancia completamente destrozada, Ruby no tuvo otra reacción sino la de llevarse la mano a la boca, principalmente al darse cuenta de que Regina estaba herida, ya que algunas gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo.

«Patrona…»

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¡No la llamé,  así que fuera!» exclamó Regina, y solo entonces Ruby percibió que aquella sangre provenía de un corte en la mano

«Está herida. Deje que la ayude»

«¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡Salga fuera de mi vista!» gritó

«Por favor…» dijo ella «Todo va  a estar bien…» añadió, rasgando el vuelto de su vestido, para a continuación, acercarse a paso lento «Sé que no paso de ser una empleada, pero si quiere hablar, estoy aquí»

«Quiero estar sola» dijo Regina, en un tono casi inaudible. Su respiración desacompasada parecía volver a la normalidad a medida que Ruby le vendaba la mano con el pedazo de tela que acababa de rasgar de su propio vestido.

«¿Por qué no va a su cuarto y toma un baño? No estaría bien que su hijo la viera así y dentro de poco regresará de la escuela…» Ruby sugirió, y en aquel momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento era definitivamente semejante al vivido cuando pilló a su ex esposa en la cama con el chofer de la familia.

«Tiene razón…no puedo fallarle otra vez a mi hijo» dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta

Al dejar el despacho, Regina se encontró con Margaret, Marian y Granny claramente asustadas ante el estado en que ella se encontraba. En la blusa blanca había señales de sangre, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y la expresión era una mezcla de rabia, sufrimiento y decepción.

«¿Qué están mirando? ¡Vayan a buscar algo que hacer, panda de cotorras!» gritó, y rápidamente todas volvieron a la cocina.

 

«¿Qué pasó? Su camisa estaba con sangre» preguntó Marian, en cuanto Ruby entró en la cocina

«Debe haber roto el vaso con la mano y acabó cortándose. A propósito, el despacho está hecho un desastre…es mejor recogerlo antes de que su hijo llegue» dijo ella

«Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué está descontrolada y rompiendo todo?» esta vez preguntó Margaret

«Aún no lo sé y no es asunto nuestro. Bueno, voy a acoger algunas cosas para hacerle la cura»

«¿Y desde cuándo eres doctora?» preguntó Marian

«¡No es necesario ser médico para hacer una cura, estúpida!» dijo ella, y se marchó

Tras casi una hora de “remojo” en la bañera, Regina se preguntaba si Emma mantendría en el recuerdo los momentos compartidos. ¿Sería realmente ese el fin de un amor que imaginó que duraría para siempre? ¿La había perdido de verdad?, se preguntaba mientras dejaba el baño cubierta apenas por el albornoz. Al entrar en su cuarto, sus ojos enfurecidos encontraron el azul de los ojos de Ruby, esperándola cerca de la puerta con una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios en las manos.

«Considero prudente hacer una cura en ese corte, patrona» dijo ella

«No tiene qué hacerlo. Estoy bien»

«Puede infectarse, sobre todo por el polvo» ella insistió, acercándose cuando Regina se sentó en el borde de la cama «Va a arder un poco…» añadió deslizando el algodón empapado en un antiséptico, después vendó la zona con una gasa apretada.

«¿Qué sabe sobre Killian Jones?» preguntó Regina, de sopetón

«Lo mismo que todo el mundo…es un veterinario que se cree un conquistador»

»Espero nunca encontrármelo delante porque sería capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos…» murmuró

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?»

«Me ha robado…» dijo ella, contrayendo la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por mantener las lágrimas quietas en sus ojos «¿Ya llegó mi hijo?» preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema

«Debe estar llegando, señora»

«Gracias…ahora, por favor, déjeme sola»

«Sí señora. Con permiso»

Sola en su cuarto, sintió que la oscuridad se filtraba en su corazón. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que Henry llegó, al preguntarle qué había pasado en su mano al verla vendada, Regina se inventó que se había herido en la plantación. Al lado de su hijo, se sentó a la mesa para almorzar aunque no tenía hambre. Al acabar la comida, Henry pidió permiso para jugar con los hijos de los empleados y en aquel momento, Regina agradeció el hecho de que se hubiera acercado a los niños, así podría hundirse en su dolor sin que él se diese cuenta.

Encerrada en su despacho, ya debidamente limpio y organizado, intentó hundirse en el trabajo con la intención de no pensar en Emma. La intención se venía por completo abajo, y cuanto más lo intentaba, más raíces se creaban. Emma estaba metida en su mente como un parásito.

El día fue pasando, y Regina se mantuvo trancada en su despacho, dejando el “refugio” solo cuando el sol estaba casi poniéndose.

«Busque un nuevo veterinario. ¡Aquel hijo de puta se marchó sin decir nada!» dijo Regina,  mientras caminaba al lado de Robin

«¿Se marchó así de pronto? Qué extraño…» murmuró él, perdido en pensamientos.

«Le dimos una oportunidad y a cambio recibimos esto. Solo espero que ese maldito imbécil no se crucé en mi camino»

«Si quiere, puedo buscarlo y darle una paliza a ese mal nacido desagradecido»

«Ese desgraciado ya debe estar lejos con…»

«¿Con?»

«¡Con nadie! Lleve mi caballo a los establos y mañana mismo quiero un nuevo veterinario aquí»

«Sí señora. Con permiso»

 

«¿Dónde está mi hijo?»

«En su cuarto, patrona» dijo Marian, y rápidamente  Regina se dirigió hacia allí

«Henry, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí, mamá»

«¿No vas a cenar mi amor?»

«Ya piqué algo y no tengo hambre. Voy a hacer los deberes, ver la tele y acostarme. Y tú, ¿te duele la mano?»

« _Lo que duele es otra cosa_ …» dijo ella en su mente «No, no está doliendo» dijo finalmente

«¿Emma no ha dado noticias?»

«Sí…llamó pero no estabas en casa» mintió, sintiéndose pésima por eso

«¿Por qué no apuntaste su teléfono? Así podría llamarla cuando quisiera»

«Llamo desde una cabina pública, Henry»

«¿Y está bien? ¿Dijo cuándo vuelve?»

«Está bien y no sabe cuándo volverá»

«La echo de menos…»

«Bueno…me voy a mi cuarto. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme o llama a una de las empleadas, ¿ok?»

«Está bien, mamá. Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, querido»

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Regina se echó en la cama mientras la cabeza intentaba asimilar ese día tan cruel. Consciente de que el sueño no sería su amigo aquella noche, se rindió a la soledad, a la tristeza, al dolor y la confusión, mientras los pensamientos eran arrastrados hacia enfermizos escenarios que le ahogaban el corazón donde se imaginaba que la mujer por la que estaba perdidamente enamorada la había abandonado y huido con un hombre cualquiera. Esa visión despedazó su alma al darse cuenta de que su entrega no fue correspondida de la forma en que había imaginado, y a media que las horas se arrastraban, se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo duraría su luto.

 

Pasaron algunos días y no había nada que apartase la imagen de Emma de sus pensamientos. Su mal humor nunca había estado tan explícito y las únicas personas que parecían inmunes a sus ataques eran Henry y Granny. Henry porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela y el resto del día jugando con los hijos de los empleados, y Granny porque ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada.

En mitad de una guerra de conflictos, dudas y cuestionamientos que se trababa en su cabeza, Regina percibía cuán difícil seria seguir allí, donde el olor y los recuerdos de aquella mujer consumían los trozos que aún quedaban de su alma destrozada.

«Se marchó con él…debe ser porque es un asesino cruel como ella. ¡Tal para cual!» decía Regina, apartando el vaso para beber directamente de la botella «¿Ves lo que se gana por amar a una…una destroza corazones?» decía, su voz embargada no solo por el alto nivel de alcohol en sangre, sino también por el constante llanto.

«Ella no merece su amor…no sufra por ella, no sufra…» decía Ruby con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras la conducía a la cama.

«La amo y la odio…»

«Entiendo…ahora échese y suelte esa botella» dijo ella, quitándole el objeto de las manos, y enseguida la besó en la boca

«No puedo traicionar a Emma, aunque ella me haya traicionado…» dijo Regina, cerrando los ojos y tras pocos segundos, se durmió

«Veremos hasta cuándo se resiste, patrona… susurró Ruby, marchándose enseguida

 

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Robin? ¡La patrona fue clara al decir que no quería a ningún peón en la casa grande!» exclamó Ruby, al encontrase al capataz en la sala esperándola

«¡Ya han pasado algunos días y todavía no me has dado lo que me prometiste!»

«Mañana hablamos de eso. Ya es tarde y la patrona está despierta. Si te ve aquí…»

«¡Deja de mentir! ¡Marian me ha dicho que se estaba emborrachando  a causa de su noviecita que se marchó de la hacienda!»

«De cualquier manera, alguien nos puede ver e irle a ella con el cuento»

«¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿No quieres que la patrona se entere de que tú y yo tenemos algo?»

«¡No tenemos nada! ¡Ahora sal de aquí!»

«Mira, Ruby…no me vas a tomar por un imbécil. ¡Si no cumples tu parte del trato, le contaré todo a la patrona!»

«¡El más jodido serías tú que mataste al ganado!»

«Ruby…»

«¡Robin, te voy a dar lo que te prometí! Pero, por favor, no me presiones. Mañana hablamos, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien» dijo él, y se marchó enseguida

«Ingenuo…si te crees que me voy a acostar con un peón asqueroso y muerto de hambre como tú…» dijo ella esbozando medio sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, Regina se despertó con la sensación de cargar el mundo entero sobre su cabeza. Tambaleando, se dirigió al baño esperando que el agua fría aliviase el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo. Minutos después, volvió al cuarto donde Ruby la esperaba con una taza de café en las manos.

«Buenos días, patrona. Disculpe por entrar sin llamar, pero creo que necesitará esto» dijo

«Gracias» se limitó a decir, pasando las manos por sus cabellos mojados.

«También he traído un analgésico, por si tiene dolor de cabeza»

«Exageré un poco con la bebida, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero es comprensible…después de lo que la señorita Emma le ha hecho» dijo ella, y en ese momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más «Si me permite que lo diga…necesita olvidarla. Ella no merece que usted sufra de esta manera»

«Sí…tengo que olvidarla…» Regina murmuró. El consejo es simple. Debería olvidarla, pero rechazaba terminantemente hacerlo.

«¿Por qué no regresa a la capital?» sugirió Ruby

«¿Cómo?»

«Bueno…creo que en la capital sería más fácil olvidarla. Sé que tiene negocios allá y…bueno, existen distracciones que aquí no tenemos como tiendas, parques, restaurantes elegantes, teatros…»

«Por favor, Ruby, déjeme sola»

«Sí señora. Con permiso»

Tras la marcha de Ruby, mientras se cambiaba de ropa, Regina pensaba en la posibilidad de volver a la capital donde por lo menos el perfume de Emma penetrando en su cuarto no la perseguiría. Estaba claro que sería difícil sacarla de su mente y de su corazón, por más que durante las últimas semanas lo hubiese intentando.

«Henry…¿podemos conversar?» preguntó Regina

«Claro, mamá»

«Hijo…he estado pensando y…tenemos que volver a la capital»

«¿Por qué?»

«Han surgido algunos problemas y tengo que resolverlos. ¿No quieres volver allí»

«Bueno…confieso que prefiero la capital, aún más ahora que Emma no está con nosotros. Pero no podemos ir, mamá. Tenemos que esperar que ella vuelva»

«Querido, ella va a tardar. Pero cuando regrese, venimos a buscarla o ella vendrá a encontrarnos en la capital»

«¡Ah, si es así, entonces, quiero ir! ¡Echo de menos a la tía, a mis amigos y ver pelis en el cine!»

«¡Entonces, decidido! Mañana mismo regresaremos a la capital»

 


	16. Chapter 16

«Margaret, haga mis maletas y usted, Miriam, haga las maletas de mi hijo. Mañana, temprano, volveremos a la capital» dijo Regina, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de todas ellas «Granny, ¿volverá conmigo o prefiere quedarse aquí?»

«Si no tiene problema, prefiero quedarme aquí, patrona. Creo que la vida en el campo es más adecuada para una persona de mi edad, y sola»

«Está bien…voy a la empaquetadora y volveré más tarde» dijo ella, marchándose rápidamente

Minutos después de saber la decisión de Regina de regresar a la capital, Ruby, extremadamente eufórica, no dudó en buscarla por las cercanías de la empaquetadora. Sin embargo, su recorrido fue interrumpido cuando Robin se le metió delante, exigiendo su pago por el favor prestado días atrás.

«¿A dónde piensas que vas con tanta prisa?» preguntó, agarrándola por el brazo

«¡Suéltame, estúpido! ¡Tengo que hablar con la patrona!»

«¿Hablar de qué?»

«¡No es de tu incumbencia!»

«He oído rumores de que andas ofreciéndote a la patrona. ¿Es eso verdad?»

«¡Robin, no te debo satisfacciones!»

«¡Pero me debes un favor y quiero mi pago, y lo quiero ahora!» dijo él, en tono exaltado, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras ella se debatía entre sus brazos

«¡Suéltame, Robin! Voy a gritar, ¡suéltame!»

«¡Suéltela, animal!» exclamó Regina, acercándose a paso largo «¿Qué piensa que está haciendo?»

«Patrona…solo estaba…» murmuró él, retrocediendo cuando Regina levantó el látigo a la altura de su rostro

«Escuche bien, cobarde…esta ha sido la última vez que intenta aprovecharse de alguna mujer en esta hacienda. ¡Si me vuelvo a enterar que molesta a alguna de ellas, no solo lo meto en la cárcel, sino que me encargaré de que nadie en este pueblo le dé trabajo!»

«No quería aprovecharme de ella, patrona…»

«¡Cierre su maldita boca!» ella lo interrumpió «¿Le ha hecho algo, Ruby? ¿La ha herido?»

«No señora»

«Está avisado. ¡Ahora desaparezca de mi vista!»

«Con permiso» dijo él, poniendo pies en polvorosa

Intentando recomponerse, Regina respiró profundamente mientras su mirada acompañaba los pasos apurados del capataz. Segundos después, desvió la mirada y se encaró con el intenso azul de los ojos de Ruby.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo por aquí?» preguntó Regina

«Tenía que hablar con usted»

«¿Y no podía esperar a que volviese a la casa?»

«Perdón, patrona»

«¿Y qué quería él con usted?»

«Lo de siempre. Dice que está enamorado de mí, pero a mí no me gusta» ella explicó «Gracias por defenderme»

«¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tiene que decirme?» preguntó Regina, mientras caminaba hacia su coche

«Quiero pedirle que me lleve con usted a la capital»

«La necesito aquí, no allá»

«¡Por favor, patrona! Le juro que no le daré trabajo ni dolores de cabeza. Puedo cuidar de su hijo, de la casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera…pero, por favor, déjeme ir…»

«¿Por qué tanto interés?»

«Bueno…siempre soñé con vivir en la capital, y ahora que estoy sola en el mundo, no quería pasar el resto de mi vida en este sitio. No es que no me guste la hacienda, solo que me gustaría conocer otros ambientes»

«Está bien. Nos marchamos mañana temprano» dijo ella, y Ruby no pudo contener la sonrisa

 

«¡Te dije que lo conseguiría!» exclamó Ruby, mientras metía algunas cosas en una maleta

«Que te vayas a ir con ella no significa que consigas meterte en su cama» rebatió Marian

«No vas a lograr desanimarme, ¿sabes por qué? Porque lo más difícil lo he conseguido. ¡Y cuando esté allá, llevando ropa elegante y finas joyas, la patrona no se podrá resistir!»

«Si tú lo dices…pero ahora, quiero saber si vas a cumplir lo que me prometiste o no»

«Claro que sí. Hoy mismo le diré a la patrona que eres la persona más indicada para cuidar de la casa»

A la mañana siguiente, mientras uno de los peones llevaba el equipaje al coche, Regina conversaba con Henry sobre haber dejado que Ruby fuera con ellos a la capital.

«¿Por qué tiene que venir con nosotros?» preguntó él, mientras terminaba de ponerse los zapatos

«Me lo rogó, Henry. Además, estará bien tener a alguien que te cuide, que te lleve al colegio cuando yo no pueda, esas cosas…»

«Pero ya tenemos a Emma»

«Mira, cuando Emma vuelva, ya miraré qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Está bien entonces»

Henry se dirigió derecho al coche mientras Regina hacía una última llamada desde su despacho. Al final, no pretendía quedarse en un hotel al llegar a la capital. De esa forma, le dijo a su abogado que le buscara una casa en las cercanías de la antigua mansión que, por cierto, ya había sido vendida. Al acabar la llamada, se dirigió a la sala donde todas las empleadas la estaban esperando.

«No sé cuándo regresaré o si lo haré. Y como Ruby viene conmigo, la tarea de cuidar de la casa grande será suya, Margaret» dijo Regina, y la sonrisa floja que Marian tenía en los labios desapareció completamente.

«Gracias por la confianza, patrona» dijo Margaret

«Mantenga mi despacho y mi cuarto cerrado. Cualquier problema, sea con los empleados o con cualquier otra cosa, me llama. Cualquier abuso por parte de los peones o por quien sea, también llámeme, ¿entendió?»

«Sí señora. Buen viaje, patrona»

«Gracias…» dijo ella, caminando hacia la puerta

«Me dijiste que yo me encargaría de la casa» murmuró Marian mientras acompañaba a Ruby hasta el coche

«Relájate…cuando la patrona esté comiendo de mi mano, cumpliré lo que te he prometido»

«Eso no va a pasar nunca, y ¿quieres saber? ¡Qué te den! ¡Tú solo piensas en ti misma!» dijo ella, apartándose rápidamente

«¡No tengo todo el día, Ruby!» Regina la reprendió por la demora

«Disculpe, patrona» dijo ella, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Antes de marcharse, Regina se dirigió a los establos donde Robin se encontraba alimentando a los caballos. No todos en la hacienda sabían que ella regresaba a la capital, pero eso no importaba. Sin embargo, así como Margaret, a partir de ese momento, sería la responsable de cuidar la casa grande, Robin continuaría en su puesto de capataz y por lo menos con él, Regina tenía que hablar.

«¡Robin!» lo llamó

«Sí, patrona»

«En unos instantes me marcharé a la capital y no tengo fecha de regreso. Pero quiero dejar claro que, aunque esté lejos, tengo cómo enterarme de lo que pasa en mis tierras, incluso, lo que usted hace o deja de hacer. Así que, piense bien antes de comportarse otra vez como un animal»

«No se preocupe patrona. Cometí un error y pretendo no cometerlo más»

«Espero que esté diciendo la verdad, en caso contrario, yo misma me encargaré de usted» tras eso, se marchó

Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron de camino a la capital. En su cabeza, Ruby tramaba los planes para dar comienzo a una nueva vida, mientras Regina se daba cuenta de que, una vez más, se encontraba huyendo, cargando los pedazos de su corazón. La tristeza que la rondaba era abrumadora, pero como la primera vez, se juró que lo superaría.

Al llegar a la capital, Ruby se mostró encantada con los enormes edificios, el movimiento de coches, de gente, los carteles con propagandas. Sus ojos intentaban capturar todo aquel mundo totalmente opuesto al que estaba acostumbrada y por un instante, Regina sonrió ante la escena.

«¿Vamos a casa de la tía Zelena, mamá?» preguntó Henry

«No, querido. Mi abogado nos está esperando en un restaurante en el centro de Augusta para que comamos, charlemos y claro nos entregará las llaves de nuestra nueva casa» explicó y minutos después, estacionó frente al restaurante. Tras entregar las llaves al aparcacoches, fue recibida, junto con Ruby y Henry, por el abogado, que ya se encontraba en la puerta.

«Regina, ¿cómo fue el viaje?» preguntó Víctor, apretándole la mano.

«Tranquilo. Ah, esta es la señorita Ruby»

«Un placer, señorita» dijo él, dejando sitio para que entraran.

Una vez más, la mirada de Ruby recorrió el local, constatando cuán elegante era aquel sitio, y a pesar de ser consciente de que su ropa no pasaban de ser harapos comparadas con los trajes finos que las ocupantes de las pocas meses llevaban, no le importó, tampoco se avergonzó, ya que estaba en compañía de una de las mujeres más ricas del estado de Maine, y para ella eso era suficiente.

La comida no tardó en llegar y Regina lo agradeció, ya que su deseo era llegar a la nueva casa y disfrutar del silencio, de los recuerdos de los buenos momentos vividos al lado de Emma, aunque eso le costase innumerables lágrimas.

«Aquí están las llaves de la casa, Regina. Cualquier cosa que no le guste, avíseme. Pero creo que le gustará» dijo Víctor «Aquí está el recibo de la compraventa, las escrituras a su nombre, todo correcto, incluso, escogí los mejores currículos de la agencia y mañana mismo, las candidatas estarán en su casa»

«Gracias, Víctor. Mañana le echaré un vistazo a todo esto y lo llamo»

«Bien, entonces, hasta mañana. Fue un placer, señorita. ¡Ciao, campeón!»

«Hasta luego, señor Víctor» dijo Henry, ya entrando en el coche

Felizmente, el camino hasta la nueva dirección no fue tan largo y en media hora, Regina llegó a su nuevo hogar. Aunque era de noche, se podía ver la belleza del inmueble, rodeado por un inmenso jardín. En el centro, algunos metros antes de la escalera que llevaba a la puerta de la entrada, se encontraba una fuente. El ruido de los chorros del agua daba una sensación de naturaleza viva en ese sitio.

«¡Vaya! ¡Esta casa es bonita, patrona!» exclamó Ruby, y la sonrisa que exhibía se hizo aún mayor cuando Regina abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Los muebles, los colores, cada detalle de aquel inmueble transmitía el más puro lujo.

Tras unos minutos observando el ambiente, Henry no tardó en encontrar su habitación, Regina hizo lo mismo dejando que Ruby eligiera el cuarto que quisiera para ella.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina fue sorprendida con un generoso desayuno y aunque no tenía hambre, admitió que haber traído a Ruby a la capital no había sido tan malo. Al lado de su hijo, se sentó a la mesa y acabó invitando a Ruby a sentarse con ellos. Una hora después, las candidatas para trabajar en la casa llegaron acompañadas de una trabajadora de la agencia que trató de explicarle a Regina la función de cada una de ellas. Al final, cuatro fueron contratadas para cuidar de los quehaceres domésticos.

«Pueden comenzar hoy mismo y quien no quiera marcharse a su casa, hay cuartos disponibles para los empleados» decía Regina, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por la inesperada llegada de Zelena

«¡Tía!» gritó Henry, corriendo a su encuentro

«¡Mi amor, cuánto te he echado de menos!» dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente  «¿Cómo es posible que vuelvan de esta manera y ni me avisan ni nada? Si Víctor no me lo hubiese dicho, ¡ni me habría enterado de la vuelta!»

«Mamá lo decidió a última hora, pero te iba a llamar ahorita» dijo él

«Ruby, oriente a las chicas» dijo Regina «Henry, tu tía y yo tenemos que hablar, ¿está bien?»

«Claro, mamá. Voy a jugar al jardín» dijo, y se retiró

En silencio, Regina caminó al lado de Zelena hasta el despacho. Después de cerrar la puerta, suspiró pesadamente preparándose para el asalto de preguntas y sermones que estaba por llegar.

«¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que la vida en el campo te estaba haciendo bien» dijo Zelena

«Pues que decidí regresar, y punto final»

«¿Dónde está Emma? ¿La cambiaste por esa de ahí?»

«¡Ojalá fuese eso!» exclamó ella, sentándose en el sofá de cuero y al momento, se cubrió el rostro con las manos

«Háblame, Regina…¿qué ha pasado?» preguntó Zelena, sentándose a su lado

«Sucede que…¡Dios, ni me lo creo! ¡Tengo que ser una verdadera hija de puta para ver, otra vez, mi corazón pisoteado!» murmuró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Zelena esperó a que su medio hermana recuperase el aliento y el habla que parecía haber perdido. Regina tomó aire, sintió, una vez más, un nudo formarse en su garganta y el corazón estrecharse en su pecho. Con la respiración entrecortada y la voz embargada por el llanto, relató la historia.

«¡Dios mío, no puede ser! ¡Emma me pareció tan dulce, tan incapaz de herir al más asqueroso de los insectos! Es difícil creer que haya matado a un padre de familia» decía Zelena, asombrada ante aquella revelación.

«No habló conmigo…huyó en mitad de la noche como la criminal que es. ¡Pero lo peor de todo, es que se marchó con él…con aquel maldito de Killian!» vociferó Regina

«¿Quién es Killian?»

«Es un ladrón…que me la robó»

«¿Me estás diciendo que huyó con ese hombre?»

«¡Sí! ¡Ese maldito era el veterinario de la hacienda y desapareció sin dar explicaciones! Y lo más gracioso de todo es que desapareció el mismo día que ella me abandonó. Maldita…me traicionó descaradamente como la zorra de Kathryn hizo…»

«Solo puede ser una coincidencia, Regina…»

«¿Coincidencia? Él se marchó de un día para otro, sin recibir el dinero por los días trabajados, y para completar, uno de los empleados dijo que una mujer lo fue a buscar»

«¿Y era ella?»

«No tengo la certeza…él dijo que intentaba esconder el rostro, pero que vio que sus ojos eran claros»

«¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Y te estás basando en eso? ¡Emma no es la única mujer del mundo con los ojos claros, mujer!»

«¿Por qué la estás defendiendo, joder?»

«¡No defiendo a nadie! Solo creo que te estás dejando llevar por la rabia, no sé. ¡Que ha huido es un hecho comprobado! Pero que haya huido con ese tal Killian, ya es otra historia de la que no estás segura»

«No sé y ya no me importa. Ella es una criminal. ¡Acabó con lo que quedaba de mi corazón y quiero que se vaya al infierno!»

«¿Y Henry?»

«No sabe nada. Le he dicho que se había ausentado para cuidar de un pariente enfermo»

«Henry no es tonto, Regina. Descubrirá la verdad»

«La olvidará al igual que yo. Por eso he decidido regresar…así se distraerá en el cine, en el parque, en los lugares que le gusta y en poco tiempo, ni se acordará de que, alguna vez, ella estuvo en nuestras vidas»

 

Regina no estaba segura de si regresar a la capital era realmente la solución más adecuada para  borrar todo lo que Emma había grabado en su alma, tampoco si eso remediaría la necesidad de tenerla, pues aunque la rabia y la desilusión estuvieran presentes como si fuesen su sombra, no podía negar que aún la amaba.

«Voy a olvidarte, Emma…juro que voy a olvidarte»

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Algunas semanas después**

«Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no ha dado noticias, mamá. ¿No estás preocupada?» preguntó Henry, mientras se preparaba para la escuela

«Henry, está ocupada y quizás no quiera volver más. Por favor, concéntrate en los estudios, en tus nuevos amiguitos y olvida a Emma» dijo Regina

«¿Tú la has olvidado?»

«No, ¡pero ella sí se olvidó de nosotros!»

«¿No va a volver?»

«¡No lo sé, Henry! ¡No lo sé!» respondió exaltadamente «Mira…vamos a seguir con nuestras vidas y si un día ella vuelve, hablamos, ¿está bien?»

«Está bien…»

«Buen chico…ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde»

«¿Puedo acompañarlos? Así me entero de dónde está el colegio y cuando no pueda ir a dejarlo, yo misma voy» dijo Ruby, parada en la puerta

Regina recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía delante con la mirada, de arriba abajo. Ruby había cambiado radicalmente en los últimos días. El vestido palabra de honor negro, un poco por encima de las rodillas, totalmente diferente a los vestidos largos y estampados que llevaba en la hacienda, realzaba las curvas de su cuerpo muy bien definido. Las piernas largas y bellas quedaban visibles, y los zapatos de tacón que llevaba la hacían aún más alta. Regina no tuvo dudas de que Ruby era una mujer muy atractiva, pero ningún escalofrío recorría su columna cuando ella hablaba. Ninguna llama se encendía en su corazón cuando ella sonría. Nada en Ruby era capaz de provocar alguna reacción en su cuerpo como provocara un sencillo gesto esbozado por Emma.

«Vamos…» dijo ella, saliendo de sus devaneos

El colegio en el que Henry estudiaba pertenecía a Zelena, su único patrimonio, al contrario que Regina, que había heredado todos los bienes de su fallecido padre, desde la hacienda en el pueblo de Storybrooke hasta las empresas diseminadas por Augusta que la convertían en una de las mujeres más rica del estado.

«Buen día, cariño» dijo ella, tras dejarlo en la puerta de la entrada.

«Ciao, ma» dijo él, corriendo hacia el patio

«Ahora voy a trabajar. ¿Quiere que la deje en casa?» preguntó, mientras se ponía el cinto de seguridad

«¿Puedo ir con usted?»

«No creo que le vaya a interesar. Si no quiere ir a casa, vaya de tiendas o algún otro lugar»

«Está bien…no quiere que conozca sus negocios, no voy a insistir» dijo ella, y en silencio, Regina condujo hasta un centro comercial cualquiera y tras dejarla allí, siguió derecho a sus oficinas principales

Encerrada en su oficina, se sirvió una copa de whisky sin tomarse la molestia de ponerle hielo. El alcohol puro le quemó la garganta y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que jamás superaría la ausencia de Emma. Independientemente de ser una criminal o no, independientemente de los motivos que la habían llevado a cometer ese delito, la amaba y se sentía traicionada porque Emma se había marchado sin dar explicaciones, sobre todo por haberse ido junto con alguien que conocía tan poco. Desolada y llena de rabia, se sirvió una segunda copa y luego otra, aunque sabía que borracha o sobria, Emma habitaría en su corazón hasta el último respiro.

 

«¿Diga?»

«¿Señora Zelena?»

«Sí, soy yo»

«Perdón por molestarla. Soy Isabela, la secretaria de la señora Regina»

«Dígame, Isabela. ¿Algún problema?»

«La señora Regina me ha pedido que le diga que acerque usted a su hijo a casa»

«¿Y dónde está Regina?»

«Está encerrada en la oficina desde que llegó, y…bueno, no ha parado de beber»

«Gracias por avisar, Isabela. Voy a llevar a mi sobrino a casa y después hablaré con Regina. Si acaso sale, avíseme, por favor»

«Sí, señora» dijo ella, cortando la llamada.

Mientras conducía, Zelena se preguntaba si una vez más Regina caería en el abismo que por poco no había destruido su vida antes. Henry parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, o quizás fingiese no darse cuenta, lo que solo aumentaba su angustia, ya que la situación lo afectaría de forma directa.

«¿Por qué mi madre no ha venido a buscarme?»

«Porque tenía una reunión muy importante, mi amor»

«Henry, ¿qué tal las clases?» preguntó Ruby en cuanto abrió la cancela

«Normal…voy a mi cuarto» dijo él, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada

«Señora Zelena…»

«Llámeme Zelena, por favor»

«Como quiera, Zelena…»

«Bien, Regina solo regresará al final de la tarde, así que cuide de él»

«No se preocupe»

«Hasta luego entonces…»

Tras dejar a Henry en casa, Zelena se dirigió derecha al despacho de Regina, y según se había imaginado, su hermana continuaba encerrada en la oficina, emborrachándose no solo con el alcohol, sino con los recuerdos de Emma.

«¡Vi tantas cosas en aquel bello rostro…pero no vi a un puta seductora, loca manipuladora, una criminal disfrazada de bella muchacha!» decía Regina, y al contrario de lo que Zelena pensaba, estaba sobria, más sobria que nunca.

«Entiendo tu dolor… quizás no tanto como me gustaría, pero entiendo. Sin embargo, hay otras cosas en juego, Regina. Tu hijo es una de ellas»

«Lo sé…y no le voy a fallar esta vez»

«¡Entonces, por el amor de Dios…deja de beber esa porquería, vete a casa, toma un baño y siéntate a la mesa con tu hijo! ¡Después ve una película con él y mételo en la cama! Estate presente en su vida…no lo apartes otra vez»

«No lo entiendes…no tienes idea de lo que está pasando en mi cabeza» dijo ella «Nunca sentí mi corazón tan despedazado y al mismo tiempo tan enamorado. No consigo olvidarla, Zelena…lo intento todos los días y no lo consigo» completó. La expresión de tortura en su rostro era alarmante «Si supiese que sería así, jamás…»

«Regina…» Zelena la interrumpió «Aunque te hubiera dicho el día que se conocieron que iba a partir tu corazón, y que pasarían días y meses y seguirías sufriendo, aun así te habrías enamorado porque no mandamos en nuestros corazones. Lo hecho, hecho está…ahora, por favor, esta vez piensa un poquito en tu hijo»

 

Siguiendo los consejos de Zelena, Regina volvió a casa al caer la tarde. Tras esquivar algunas preguntas por su parte sobre Emma, se dirigió al baño y después de cenar, consiguió entretenerlo con una película. En cuanto se quedó dormido, le besó en la cabeza y apagó las luces, ella caminó sin ganas hacia su cuarto donde Ruby la esperaba.

«¿Quiere compañía?» preguntó Ruby

«Ya hablamos sobre eso» respondió Regina

«¿Tiene miedo de mí?»

«¡No tengo miedo de nadie!» gritó, en tono exaltado

«Déjeme ayudarla a olvidar a Emma. Un amor cura otro»

«Yo no la amo»

«Lo sé, pero con el tiempo podría amarme…» Ruby insistió. Sus manos se deslizaron por los hombros de Regina apartándole la bata de seda. Sus labios tocaron suavemente los de ella buscando un beso que no aconteció «No tenemos que compartir la misma cama si no quiere, pero déjeme mostrarle la pasión que siento desde el día en que la vi en aquella hacienda» añadió, susurrándole al oído para luego rápidamente, deslizar la punta de la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja.

 

Regina despertó con la claridad de los rayos del sol invadiendo su cuarto a través de la ventana que había olvidado cerrar la noche anterior. Sobresaltada, se levantó al constatar que ya eran más de las ocho de la mañana. Cubriéndose con la bata que estaba tirada en un sillón, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente  cuando encontró la habitación de su hijo vacía.

«Buenos días» dijo Ruby, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«Buenos días. ¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Ya lo llevé al colegio. Me tomé la libertad de coger uno de los coches. Espero que no le importe»

«No pensé que supiese conducir» comentó Regina, claramente sorprendida

«Aprendí en la hacienda. Pero no tengo el permiso de conducir»

«Arreglaré eso. No quiero problemas con la policía si la cogen conduciendo sin permiso»

«Pediré que sirvan el desayuno»

«No quiero. No tengo hambre»

«Tiene que alimentarse…»

«¡No me trate como si fuese una niña! He dicho que no quiero y asunto cerrado» exclamó, suspirando ante el silencio de Ruby «Voy a tomar un baño y si decide salir, coja un taxi. No quiero problemas» añadió y volvió a su cuarto.

 

Pasaba de la una cuando Regina dejó a Henry en casa, y a diferencia de lo que Ruby pensó, ni siquiera ella bajó del coche. Aunque Regina no hubiese rechazado sus besos la noche anterior, conquistarla como Emma había hecho sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Quizás, lo más adecuado sería ganarse la confianza y el cariño de Henry antes que nada.

«¿Qué tal las clases, Henry? ¿Te divertiste?» preguntó, sentándose en la mesa junto con él, ya que ella no se consideraba una empleada y por lo visto Regina tampoco, ya que ninguna tarea domestica le había sido encomendada. Además, el guardarropa lleno de trajes de marca que la propia Regina le autorizó a comprar hacía de ella cualquier cosa, menos una empleada.

«Normal» se limitó a decir

«¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?»

«Tengo muchos deberes. Ah, ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?»

«Claro que sí» dijo ella animada

«Querría el portátil de mi madre que está en su cuarto»

«¿Para qué?»

«Tengo que hacer un trabajo para clase»

«Tu madre me ha dicho que no te deje usar Internet»

«¿Sabes en qué siglo estamos? Todos mis compañeros tiene móvil, ordenador, ¡tienen de todo! ¡Menos yo!»

«Esas cosas son para los adultos, no para niños. Y cuanto a la investigación, ella dejó claro que tienes que hacerla con los libros y si no encuentras nada en ellos, ahí sí, en su presencia, podrías usar Internet»

«Haces todo lo que mi madre manda, pero apuesto a que si fuese Emma, ella ya me habría dado el portátil» dijo él, y al hacer mención de retirarse, Ruby lo detuvo

«Espera…» dijo ella, de sopetón «Tu madre se enfadará si lo descubre, así que será nuestro secreto, ¿ok?» añadió, imaginando que así sería más fácil conseguir su confianza.

«¡Ok! ¡Prometo que no tardaré!» dijo él, y junto a Ruby, se dirigió al cuarto de Regina «¡Oh, no! Tiene contraseña…»

«¿Y ahora?»

«Ahora llamas a mi madre y le pides la contraseña»

«¿Y si no me la quiere decir?»

«La convences. Emma consiguió convencerla para que  le dejará los coches para llevar al colegio todos los días a los hijos de los empleados» argumentó él, y aunque ya estaba enfada por las comparaciones que él hacia entre ella y Emma, Ruby controló su rabia y llamó a Regina.

 

«¿Qué pasa Ruby?» preguntó ella, al otro lado de la línea

«¿Podrías usar su portátil unos minutos?»

«¿Y desde cuándo sabe usted usar el ordenador?»

«¡El hecho de haber crecido en el campo no me convierte en una burra! Además, Henry va a ayudarme»

«No quise decir eso…de cualquier forma, ¿para qué lo quiere?»

«Es que…quería coger una receta de Internet»

«¡No me puedo creer que me haya sacado de una reunión para esto!» gritó

«Lo que pasa es que ninguna de las cocineras sabe hacer el pastel de manzana que a Henry tanto le gusta, así que pensé en hacer algo que le agradara…»

«¿Qué clase de cocineras son esas que ni saben hacer un pastel de manzanas?»

«Regina, ¿qué le cuesta dejarme ver una receta?»

«Está bien…»

Después de revelarle la contraseña, Henry esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando apareció ante sus ojos la ventana principal del portátil.

«¡Gracias Ruby! ¡Eres muy guay!»

«De nada…pero no quiero problemas con tu madre»

«No te preocupes, ahora yo me encargo de todo. Puedes marcharte»

En cuanto Ruby lo dejó solo, Henry hizo una rápida búsqueda en las recetas de pastel de manzana, y rápidamente, abrió una sesión anónima para que su verdadera búsqueda no quedase registrada en el historial.

“Emma Swan” fue el nombre que tecleó en el buscador, y de repente, sus ojos se desorbitaron ante la cantidad de noticias que aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador.

_“Acusada de asesinato, Emma Swan es detenida en la ciudad de Stanford”_

«¡Emma está presa! Mi madre me ha estado mintiendo todo el tiempo…» murmuró mientras leía rápidamente el reportaje.

Minutos después, apagó el portátil y se encerró en su cuarto. Al final, necesitaba resolver de alguna manera aquel problema sin que Regina se enterara.

 

Aquella tarde de jueves, Regina decidió regresar a casa más temprano con la intención de llevar a su hijo al cine. A pesar de los sentimientos negativos que le quemaban por dentro, estaba decidida a no fracasar de nuevo con él.

«¿Dónde está Henry?» preguntó ella, y antes de responder, Ruby la sorprendió con un beso en la boca

«Está en el cuarto estudiando» dijo ella, cuando separó los labios de los de ella

«Voy a hablar con él» dijo Regina, y subió las escaleras deprisa, y tras un largo suspiro, llamó a la puerta «Hijo, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí» dijo él a secas

«¿Qué tal el día en el cole?»

«Normal, como siempre»

«¿Qué te parece ir al cine? Aquella película que querías ver ya está en cartelera»

«No puedo. Tengo muchos deberes»

«¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a Ruby?»

«Porque ella no es lista como Emma»

«Entonces te ayudo yo»

«No es necesario»

«¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás enfadado?»

«No. Solo que no quiero ir al cine»

«Está bien…si necesitas ayuda…»

«¡Tía!» exclamó, levantándose de la cama rápidamente

«¡Mi príncipe! ¿Todo bien?»

«¡Sí, todo genial!»

«Voy a tomar un baño y hablamos. Quédate a cenar, ¿sí?»

«Sí, me quedo. Y mientras tú tomas tu baño, yo le hago compañía a mi príncipe»

Pasaron algunas horas y después de cenar, Henry volvió a su cuarto. Ruby paso un rato con Regina y Zelena en el jardín, sin embargo, también se retiró para que las dos pudiesen hablar libremente.

«¿Estás teniendo algo con ella?» preguntó Zelena

«Sinceramente no sé lo que está pasando entre ella y yo»

«¿Y quién lo sabe entonces?»

«No me hinches la cabeza, Zelena»

«¿Por qué no te das un tiempo? Disfruta de tu hijo, céntrate en el trabajo»

«Estoy haciendo todo eso»

«¿Te estás acostando con ella?»

«Aún no»

«¿Eso significa que te vas a acostar?»

«No lo sé…es muy bonita e intenta agradarme de todas las maneras, pero no siento nada por ella»

«Entonces, mándala de vuelta a la hacienda»

«Déjala ahí, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«No me cae muy bien…»

«¡No juzgues el libro por la cubierta! ¡Pensaba que Emma era una santa y a fin de cuentas, además de delincuente, me traicionaba bajo mis ojos!»

«No sabes si realmente te traicionó»

«¡Huyó con aquel maldito!»

«Será mejor que cambiemos de tema. Ya es hora de que te olvides de esa mujer y si crees que Ruby puede hacer que eso pase, adelante…»

 

«¡No tienes que dejarme en el aula, mamá! Sé ir solo»

«Está bien, no te enfades» dijo ella, sin embargo, solo arrancó cuando lo vio pasar la cancela de la entrada

En cuanto Regina se marchó, Henry se mezcló con la multitud de alumnos que entraban y padres que salían. Sin que los guardias de seguridad se diesen cuenta, atravesó la cancela y corrió en dirección a la parada de taxi más cercana.

«Quiero que me lleve a esta dirección» dijo él dándole un trozo de papel al taxista.

«¿No crees que es peligroso que un niño de tu edad ande por ahí solo?»

«Puede ser…» respondió él, y el resto del viaje se hizo en silencio

Minutos después, el taxista paró frente a un edificio que se correspondía con la dirección entregada, y tras pagar la carrera con el dinero que guardaba dentro de un cerdito, bajó.

«Dr. Víctor…el hijo de la señora Mills pide permiso para entrar» informó la secretaría, desde el otro lado del interfono

«¿Henry? ¿Está solo?» preguntó él, sorprendido

«Sí señor»

«Déjelo entrar» dijo él, y segundos después, la puerta se abrió y aquella figura pequeña entró en la estancia.

«Buenos días, Dr. Víctor»

«Buenos días, campeón. ¿No deberías estar en clase?»

«Sí, y en cuanto hablé con usted, iré»

«¿Dónde está tu madre?»

«Me está esperando fuera en el coche»

«Bien…siéntate y dime en qué puedo ayudarte»

«Quiero contratar sus servicios para sacar a una persona de la cárcel»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó él con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

«¿Quieres contratar mis servicios para sacar a una persona de la cárcel?»

«Eso mismo. Usted es abogado, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero…claro. Dime, ¿qué persona es esa y qué es lo que ha hecho?»

«Antes de nada, tiene que prometerme que no le dirá nada a mi madre»

«No le voy a decir nada a tu madre»

«Está bien…como iba diciendo, su nombre es Emma Swan y está siendo acusada de asesinado, pero eso no es verdad»

«¿Y cómo sabes que no es verdad?»

«Porque es la persona más bondadosa que he conocido y no sería capaz de matar ni a una cucaracha»

«Vale…hagamos lo siguiente: voy a estudiar el caso, informarme mejor sobre esa chica, sobre las acusaciones y después hablamos, ¿está bien?»

«Gracias, Dr. Víctor. Hasta luego y manténgame informado. Ah, por favor, ponga los honorarios en la cuenta de mi madre, pero sin que ella se entere» dijo él, provocando una sonora carcajada al hombre que tenía delante.

«Está bien, Henry. Te acompaño al coche de tu madre»

«No es necesario»

«Insisto» dijo Víctor, caminando lentamente a su lado «¿Dónde está el coche de tu madre?» preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta

«Ah, olvidé que me dijo que tenía que ir a la farmacia. Voy a esperarla aquí»

«Te llevo a la escuela y la aviso a ella por teléfono para que no se preocupe»

«Está bien, pero deje, yo la aviso. Es peligro conducir y usar el móvil al mismo tiempo»

«Es verdad» dijo Víctor, dándole el aparato a Henry que marcó un número cualquiera y descaradamente fingió una inexistente conversación con Regina. 

«¡Gracias por traerme, Dr. Víctor!» dijo Henry, y al ser preguntado por el guardia, Víctor le informó que era el padrino del niño y se disculpó por el atraso.

Después de dejarlo en la escuela, Víctor volvió a su despacho y rápidamente se puso al día en el caso de Emma, y a cada nueva información, se  preguntaba de dónde Henry conocía a aquella mujer tan bonita y, según las noticias, tan peligrosa.

«Señora Mills…el Dr. Víctor está aquí» dijo Isabela

«Déjelo entrar, Isabela» dijo ella, volviendo a poner el teléfono en el soporte

«Regina, buenos días. ¿Cómo está?» él la saludó, dándole un rápido apretón de manos

«Buenos días, Víctor. Estoy bien, gracias. Siéntese, por favor»

«Gracias»

«Quedé en llamarlo, pero acabé por olvidarlo. Aún no he revisado los documentos que…»

«No estoy aquí por eso, Regina»

«¿Entonces?»

«Su hijo ha ido esta mañana a mi despacho»

«¿Henry? ¿Con quién? ¿Y qué fue hacer allí?» preguntó ella, visiblemente sorprendida

«Fue solo. No sé cómo consiguió pasar por los guardias de seguridad de la escuela, pero en fin…el hecho es que solicitó mis servicios»

«¿Cómo? ¡Solo puede estar usted de broma!»

«Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida»

«¿Y para qué quiere sus servicios?»

«Para sacar a una tal Emma Swan de la cárcel» dijo él, y por un instante, Regina temió que su corazón saltase del pecho.

Tras oír las palabras de Víctor, Regina no pudo dejar de sentir el pavor rasgarle el estómago. Estupefacta, inspiró profundamente e intentó recomponerse.

«¿Emma está presa?» preguntó, perpleja

«Entonces, ¿la conoce?»

«Sí…fue niñera de mi hijo estos meses que estuvimos en la hacienda y…»

«¿Y?»

«Me enamoré de ella»

«Comprendo…y su hijo por lo visto también la quiere mucho»

«Sí…Emma se volvió la madre que él no tuvo en Kathryn, mucho menos en mí» dijo con pesar «¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se enteró él de que estaba presa? Pero, ¡claro! ¡Sabía que aquella historia de la receta del pastel de manzana era una invención de él!»

«Bien, no sé de lo que está hablando, pero una cosa es cierta: él no cree que ella sea culpable»

«¡Ella es una farsante! ¡Nos engañó, nos ilusionó y después se marchó…huyó con otro hijo de puta igual que ella!» vociferó Regina, levantándose de repente

«He analizado su caso y…quizás su hijo tenga razón en creer que es inocente» dijo él, y una vez más, el corazón de Regina se aceleró

«¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Víctor?»

«Bueno, ella no tenía antecedentes, fue a una buena universidad y aparentemente, no tenía motivo alguno para matar a quien fuera»

«¡Eso no significa nada!»

«Está bien…¿qué debo hacer?»

«¡No sé ni me interesa! Si es inocente o no, ya lo dirá la justicia»

«Cierto…con permiso, entonces»

Tras la salida de Víctor, Regina se vio presa en una batalla entre su corazón y la razón, entre el amor que aún corría vivo por sus venas y el resentimiento que quedó tras el adiós. Sus manos temblorosas se deslizaban por los cabellos mientas las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos. Perdida en pensamientos, dejó el despacho.

«¿Regina? Aún es temprano para venir a buscar a Henry, ¿no?» preguntó Zelena, abriendo paso para que ella pasase

«¡Dile a los incompetentes de tus guardias de seguridad que la próxima vez que mi hijo salga solo de la escuela acabo con ellos!»

«¿Henry salió solo? ¡Pero acabo de verlo en el aula!»

«¡Fue más temprano!»

«¿Y tú no lo acompañaste hasta el aula?»

«¡No, porque no quiso! ¡Ya lo había planeado todo!»

«¿Qué había planeado? ¿Y para dónde fue?»

«No te lo vas a creer…»

Tras contarle todo lo ocurrido a Zelena, Regina pareció relajarse, por lo menos de momento. Su cabeza le dolía y sus pensamientos arremolinados estaban a punto de enloquecerla. Incapaz de continuar luchando contra aquel pozo de dudas, Regina se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

«Calma, Regina…tienes que calmarte, Dios mío…»

«No puedo…la amo y la odio. No sé qué hacer, no sé si debo ir a verla a la cárcel, no sé qué decirle a mi hijo…voy a volverme loca, Zelena»

«Solo necesitas pensar un poco, pensar con calma y después decidir lo que es mejor para ti y para él»

«No es tan sencillo…»

«Claro que lo es. Habla con él…Henry es un niño, pero es muy inteligente y comprensivo. Juntos encontrarán una solución»

Pasaron algunos minutos, y aparentemente más tranquila, Regina escuchó el timbre señalando que la última clase de aquella mañana había llegado a su fin. Al lado de Henry y Zelena, caminó vacilante hasta el coche.

«¡Ciao, mi príncipe!»

«¡Ciao, tía!» exclamó él, y tras ponerse el cinto de seguridad, Regina arrancó

Parte del camino se hizo en silencio. Henry parecía atento al paisaje de fuera, mientras Regina, cada cierto tiempo, lo miraba de reojo. En cuanto llegaron a casa, él corrió hacia el cuarto diciendo que iba a tomar su baño, pues ya había almorzado en la escuela, y tras un largo suspiro, Regina decidió que haría lo mismo.

«¿Ha sucedido algo? Parece preocupada» preguntó Ruby

«Nada importante» dijo ella

«¿A dónde va?»

«Voy a hablar con mi hijo»

«¿No va a almorzar?»

«No tengo hambre, con permiso» dijo, y se marchó

«Hijo, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí»

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Estudiando»

«¿No tienes nada que decirme, Henry?»

«Sí…fui el único que sacó un diez en literatura»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo ver el examen?»

«Claro» dijo, dándole el papel

“ _Fue dentro de una flor que yo me escondí, para que tú, cuando aquella flor se marchite en el jarrón, sin saberlo, puedas sentir por mí casi una…soledad”_

«¡Qué bonito, Henry! ¿Lo escribiste tú solo?»

«Es muy bonito sí, pero no lo escribí yo. Fue Emma» dijo él, y casi sin aliento, Regina lo miró

«¿Emma?»

«Sí…ella estudió literatura. ¿No lo sabías?»

«No, no lo sabía»

«Pero sabías que estaba presa y me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo»

«¡No, Henry! ¡Lo he sabido hoy cuando Víctor me dijo que fuiste a buscarlo!»

«¡Me prometió que no te iba a contar nada!»

«¿Qué idea fue esa de salir solo de la escuela? ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que corriste?» preguntó, y diferente a como imaginaba, él se encogió de hombros «¡Nunca más hagas eso!»

«Quiero quedarme solo»

«¡Aún no hemos acabado de hablar!» dijo ella exaltándose «Juro que no sabía que estaba presa…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué me mentiste diciéndome que estaba cuidando de un pariente enfermo?»

«¡Porque ella se marchó sin decir a dónde. Nos abandonó y solo dejó una maldita carta!»

«Deberías haberme dicho la verdad»

«¡Ella no quería que supieses la verdad! Y por Dios, ¡solo eres un niño! ¡No entiendes esas cosas!»

«¡Entiendo, sí, y sé que ella es inocente!»

«¡Si fuera inocente no habría huido!»

«Estoy seguro que huyó por miedo»

«¡Henry, por favor!»

«Mamá…es verdad. ¿Por qué no vas a verla a la cárcel y hablas con ella?»

«¡Nunca!»

«Por favor…si después de hablar con ella continuas pensando de esa forma, te prometo que no hablo más del asunto»

«¿Por qué la quieres tanto?» preguntó Regina

«Por los mismos motivos que tú la quieres, bueno, no todos…» dijo él, y por increíble que pareciera, Regina acabó sonriendo.

«Eres tan listo para tu edad que a veces pienso que estoy hablando con un adulto»

«No cambies de tema, mamá…¿vas a visitarla?»

 

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana cuando Regina estacionó su coche en el aparcamiento de la cárcel donde estaba detenida su mayor pesadilla y su sueño más indecente. Sus pasos se hacían más lentos a medida que se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Sus manos sudaban y el corazón latía tan descontroladamente que llegaba a dificultarle la respiración.

«¿Señora Mills? ¿A qué debo el honor de su presencia en un sitio como este?» preguntó Marco, director de la cárcel

«Estoy aquí para visitar a una presa» dijo ella «Emma Swan» añadió

«Ah…¡la asesina del pastor! ¿La señora desde cuándo la conoce?»

«Eso no es de su incumbencia»

«Claro, discúlpeme. Acompañe a la señora Mills a la sala de visitas y no tiene que cachearla» dijo él, retirándose enseguida.

Regina se acomodó en una de las sillas destinadas a los visitantes. Su mirada recorrió la estancia observando a las pocas personas que allí hablaban. La mayoría eran mujeres de mediana edad que imaginó que eran parientes de las detenidas. De repente, su mirada se detuvo en el verde inconfundible, aquel verde brillante que le causó el más inimaginable dolor en el corazón. Su bello rostro le pareció cansado, derrotado, despedazado, aunque hubiera confusión y sorpresa detrás de todo eso. Los ojos de las dos, igualmente llenos de tristeza, se encararon. Acercándose a Regina, lenta, vacilante y temblorosa, Emma se mantuvo callada. En aquel instante de silencio, Regina desvió la mirada hacia las esposas alrededor de sus delicadas muñecas, rápidamente analizó la ropa que llevaba de la misma manera y del mismo color que las demás detenidas presentes en la sala. Fue entonces cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma destacaba como una rara joya en medio de bisutería.

«Ahí estás. La farsante que partió mi corazón» dijo Regina, en voz baja, pero amenazadora «¡Gracias por la permanente cicatriz!»

«No era esa mi intención» dijo ella, sin aliento

«¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál era tu intención? ¿Robarme y huir con tu amante?» preguntó, casi ahogándose por el dolor lacerante en su corazón, mientras aquel rostro lleno de dolor la miraba a su vez. Regina se sentía presa del brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, pero parecía dispuesta a no permitir que la capturasen otra vez con su hechizo

«¿Amante? ¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó Emma

«¡Venga, no te hagas la tonta porque no lo eres! Al final, estás aquí porque mataste a un hombre, ¿o no?»

«Sí» ella no lo negó. Sus ojos recorrieron los cabellos cortos y negros. Los trazos bien esculpidos verdaderamente quitaban el aliento, y la boca parecía haber sido diseñada con un cuidado excesivo por el más primoroso de los pintores.  Regina era, sin ningún vestigio de duda, la perfección hecha mujer «Lo maté…poro fue en legítima defensa» añadió. Sus piernas temblorosas la obligaron a sentarse, y para su sorpresa Regina hizo lo mismo.

«Entonces, ¿te consideras inocente?»

«Sí, yo solo me defendí»

«Entonces, ¿por qué huiste?»

«Él era, a ojos del pueblo, un pastor que seguía los pasos de Dios, padre de dos hijos y marido ejemplar. Mientras que yo era la prostituta que lo tentaba y al ser rechazada, lo asesinó con frialdad»

«¿Prostituta?» preguntó Regina, con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión

«Fue así como me llamaron. Pero solo trabajaba como camarera en un club privado» aclaró Emma «Regina…si hui, fue porque no quería verte envuelta a ti ni a tu hijo en esta mierda que es mi vida»

«¡Nos envolviste en el exacto momento en que pusiste los pies en mi hacienda!» exclamó ella, en tono de acusación

«¿Cómo está Henry?»

«No te interesa» dijo ella, saltando de la silla

«Por favor, confía en mí»

«¿Confiar en ti o no marca ahora alguna diferencia? ¡Porque creo que si lo hiciera, me habrías contado la verdad y no habrías huido en la oscuridad de la noche dejando solo una maldita carta!»

«¡Tuve miedo de tu juicio, de tu rechazo, del rechazo de Henry! Tuve miedo de que…me entregases a la policía»

«¿Piensas que sería capaz?»

«Pienso que la rabia y otras cosas podrían influenciarte»

«¡Qué gracioso! No te entregué a la policía, y mira donde estás ahora»

«Y eso me consuela…el hecho de no haber sido tú»

«¿Fue tu amante?»

«¡Por Dios!, ¿de qué amante hablas?» preguntó Emma, sus ojos estaban embargados de lágrimas

«¡Killian Jones! ¿Vas a negar que huiste con él?»

«¡Sí, porque no es verdad! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?»

«¡De ningún lugar! ¡Lo sé y esa es la verdad! ¿Y quieres saber? ¡Ya no me importa!»

«Regina…»

«¡Adiós, Emma!» dijo ella, marchándose inmediatamente

De vuelta a su celda, Emma se llevó la mano a la boca en el intento de ahogar los sollozos del compulsivo llanto. Como si no fuera bastante dudar de su inocencia, Regina creía que ella y el veterinario de la hacienda eran amantes. Los pedazos de su corazón acabaron transformándose en polvo tras aquella visita.

Regina, por otro lado, se vio obligada a pasar a un lado, ya que las lágrimas descontroladas le nublaban la visión por completo. Eran tantas dudas, tantos cuestionamientos. Ver a la mujer que amaba presa en ese sitio era peor que cualquier pesadilla. Aunque Emma fuese culpable por arrancar los puntos que remendaban su corazón, Regina jamás había tenido la intención de entregarla a la policía, todo lo contrario, si hubiese sido necesario, la habría ayudado a escapar aunque eso significase perderla, como de todas las maneras la había perdido. Reencontrarla, a pesar del corto tiempo transcurrido, fue su mayor alegría, así como el más fuerte de los dolores.

«¿Diga? ¿Regina?»

«Víctor» dijo ella, sorbiéndose la nariz al mismo tiempo que se enjugaba las lágrimas «¿Me escucha?»

«Sí, Regina…puede hablar» dijo él, al otro lado de la línea

«Necesito todo su esfuerzo y conocimientos para sacar a Emma Swan de la prisión»

 


	19. Chapter 19

«¿Fuiste a verla a la cárcel?» preguntó Zelena

«Sí…y no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue verla en aquel sitio, delante de mí y no poder abrazarla»

«Si no la abrazaste es porque no quisiste»

«¿Qué te pasa, Zelena? ¡Estoy hablando en serio, joder!»

«¡Y yo también, Regina! Pero, en fin, ¿qué dijo ella?»

«Dijo que realmente había matado a ese hombre, pero que actuó en legítima defensa»

«¿Legítima defensa? ¿Qué intentó hacer contra ella?»

«No lo sé, no se lo pregunté» dijo ella, suspirando profundamente mientras pasaba sus manos por los cabellos «Mi cabeza está a punto de explotar»

«Bueno…¿le preguntaste al menos por ese tal Killian?»

«Lo negó. Fingió que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, pero ¡claro que lo sabe!»

«¿Y si está diciendo la verdad?»

«¿Entonces cómo explicar el hecho de que él desapareciera sin comunicármelo? ¿Y quién era la supuesta mujer que lo buscó el mismo día en que ella dejó la hacienda?»

«Debe haber una explicación…»

«Sé perfectamente cuál es la explicación»

«Bueno, ¿y qué pretendes hacer? Henry ya sabe la verdad y…cree en su inocencia»

«Hablé con Víctor…le pedí que se hiciera cargo de su caso. Esta tarde vendrá para contarme los detalles. En fin, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Henry a su aula? Quiero llevarlo a almorzar conmigo y hablar con él de todo esto»

«Claro que sí…ya vengo»

En el camino al restaurante, Regina explicaba sin muchos detalles como había sido su visita a la cárcel donde estaba Emma detenida. Era la primera vez que su hijo se mostraba tan atento a cada palabra dicha por ella, y aunque al principio había apreciado ese cariño entre él y Emma, ya no sabía si ese aprecio tenía que ser llevado adelante.

«¿Viste? ¡Te dije que era inocente!» exclamó él, mientras se sentaba en una silla «Vas a ayudarla, ¿verdad?»

«Víctor se hará cargo de su caso»

«Gracias, mamá. Y cuando esté libre, ¿vas a mandar a Ruby de vuelta a la hacienda, verdad?»

«No, Henry»

«¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a vivir con las dos?» preguntó él, desorbitando los ojos

«¡Claro que no, Henry! Lo que había entre Emma y yo terminó»

«¿Ya no te gusta?»

«Hijo, vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿vale? Ya avisé a Víctor para que se ocupe de todo y es lo único que puedo hacer»

«Pero yo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como en la hacienda»

«Eso ya no será posible. Ahora termina de comer porque tengo que volver al despacho»

Tras dejar a Henry en casa, Regina volvió al despacho según había dicho. Víctor quedó en ir a visitarla al final de la jornada para informarle de los detalles sobre el caso de Emma. Sus dedos se deslizaban por sus cabellos mientras un maremoto de sensaciones le quitaba el sosiego. Dentro de pocos minutos, tendría lugar una reunión y por primera vez, después de tantos años, agradeció por eso, creyendo, ilusoriamente, que por lo menos durante la misma, Emma saldría de sus pensamientos.

«¡Buenas tardes, Isabela! ¿Puede avisar a Regina de que estoy aquí?»

«Buenas tardes, Dr. Víctor. Está en una reunión, pero tiene…oh, ahí viene»

«Víctor, ¿cómo está?» dijo ella, saludándole con un apretón de manos

«Muy bien, Regina. ¿Y usted?»

«Voy bien…acompáñeme a mi despacho, por favor» dijo ella, dejando paso para que él pasara «Tome asiento» añadió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

«He hecho lo que me pidió, incluso, visité a la señorita Emma en la cárcel» dijo él

«¿Y?»

«Bien…actuó en legítima defensa porque la víctima intentó violarla» dijo él «Según su versión, cuando salía del trabajo, él la empujó hacia una calle cercana y estrecha donde intentó llevar a cabo el acto. Hubo una lucha corporal entre los dos y ella le dio en la cabeza con algún objeto, un pedazo de hierro quizás, que encontró en el suelo»

«¿Dónde trabajaba?» preguntó Regina, removiéndose en el asiento, claramente sorprendida ante aquella revelación

«En un club privado, como camarera. Por cierto, algunas personas cambiaron su declaración y afirmaron que ella era una prostituta para denigrar su imagen y enaltecer la figura del pastor»

«¿Ese monstruo imbécil era un pastor?»

«Por increíble que pueda parecer, sí, lo era»

«¿Y cómo sabe que cambiaron la declaración?»

«Tengo algunos informadores de confianza en la policía»

«¿Qué piensa de todo esto, Víctor?»

«Creo que si toda mujer consiguiese defenderse como ella lo hizo, tendríamos menos agresores impunes en las calles. Y voy a ser sincero, Regina…en su lugar, yo habría hecho lo mismo»

«Yo también» dijo ella «Por favor, sáquela de aquel lugar»

«Con mucho placer» dijo él, mientras se levantaba

«Víctor, ¿no le dijo que era mi abogado, verdad?»

«Claro que no…como me pidió, le dije que era el abogado de oficio»

«Gracias»

«De nada…ah, ya me olvidaba. Aquí está el permiso de conducir de la señorita Lucas» dijo él, entregándole el documento «Hasta pronto, Regina. La mantendré informada»

 

«Ha llegado tarde hoy…» comentó Ruby, en cuanto Regina entró en la sala de estar «¿Le gustaría que fuéramos a cenar fuera?»

«No tengo la cabeza para eso» dijo ella, caminando hacia las escaleras «Quiero tomar un baño y acostarme» añadió, y antes de entrar en su habitación, llamó a la puerta del cuarto de Henry

«¡Hola, ma! Has llegado tarde hoy…»

«Sí, lo sé. Tuve que resolver alguno asuntos pendientes» explicó ella «Mañana es sábado, ¿qué te parece si salimos un poco?»

«Puede ser…»

«¡Vaya, qué entusiasmo!»

«Es que siento pena por Emma. Nosotros divirtiéndonos y ella en la cárcel»

«Emma ya no forma parte de nuestras vidas, así que deja de pensar en ella. Bien…voy a tomar un baño y echarme un poco. Buenas noches, querido» dijo ella, dándole un beso en la cabeza

«Buenas noches, mamá»

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras Regina reflexionaba, encogida en la bañera,  sobre los acontecimientos acaecidos. Ya no tenía dudas sobre la inocencia de Emma ante aquel crimen, sin embargo, la confianza se había roto cuando la mujer que decía amarla, se marchó. Cuando se mantuvo callada en lugar de decirle la verdad sobre su pasado y sobre todo, por haber confiado en Killian Jones cuando debería haber confiado en ella y en nadie más.

«Fuiste tan infiel como Kathryn…y eso no lo puedo perdonar» murmuró mientras se alzaba. Después de secarse y cubrirse con un albornoz, Regina volvió a su cuarto donde sorprendió a Ruby sentada en su cama.

«Imagino que está cansada, así que me gustaría saber si puedo hacer algo por usted esta noche» dijo Ruby de un tirón

«Dejarme sola es lo mejor que puede hacer» dijo Regina, arrepintiéndose al mismo momento al ver la insatisfacción en su rostro.

«Claro…con permiso» dijo ella, y al hacer mención de retirarse Regina la detuvo

«Disculpe. Tengo algo de dolor de cabeza y en fin, no quise ser grosera»

«Tal vez no lo crea, pero el día en que no sea grosera, llamaré a urgencias» dijo ella, y al contrario de lo que pensaba, Regina sonrió «¿Quiere una aspirina?»

«Por favor»

«Ya vengo»

Minutos después, Ruby regresó con una bandeja en las manos donde reposaba un vaso de agua. Después der tomarse la pastilla y colocar el vaso vacío encima de la bandeja, sobre la cama, Regina sintió los dedos de Ruby masajear sus sienes.

«Mi madre siempre decía que un ligero masaje en esta zona alivia el dolor» susurró Ruby, dejando que sus labios tocaran la oreja de Regina a propósito. En seguida, sus dedos se deslizaron por su rostro y recorrieron la curva de la mandíbula, y sin previo aviso, giró aquel rostro de trazos perfectos hacia el suyo y le dio un beso en la boca.

Los labios de Ruby, dulces a su manera, no le provocaron esa sensación de temblor y deseo cuando tocaron los suyos.

«Ruby…» murmuró ella, rompiendo el contacto entre los labios

«Te deseo tanto, Regina…haz el amor conmigo…» dijo ella, tomando su rostro entre las mano y hundiendo sus labios una vez más en los de ella.

 

Pasaron algunos días y desde su primera y última visita a Emma en la cárcel, Regina rechazó volver a aquel lugar. Incluso se negaba a escuchar las noticias que Víctor le llevaba, ya que había tomado una decisión. Emma tenía que ser olvidada y arrancada de su corazón.

Utilizando sus influencias y sus conocimientos, Víctor consiguió que la fecha del juicio de Emma fuera puesta lo más pronto posible, y a pesar de la insistencia de Henry, Regina dejó claro que no pretendía comparecer. Al escuchar la conversación, Ruby no dudó en preguntarle sobre el asunto.

«¿Es verdad que Emma está presa y que le estás pagando un abogado para sacarla de la cárcel?»

«Sí, es verdad»

«¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?»

«¡Porque hago lo que me da la gana!» exclamó, en tono exaltado, y al intentar marcharse, Ruby la agarró por el brazo

«¿Qué soy para ti, Regina? Un día hacemos el amor y al otro te muestras indiferente»

«¡No me gusta que se metan en mis decisiones!»

«Después de haberte mentido, después de haber huido con el veterinario…»

«¿Quién te dijo que había huido con el veterinario?» preguntó Regina, en tono amenazador

«Tú lo dijiste…»

«¡No me acuerdo de haber dicho eso!»

«¿No sería porque estabas borracha?»

«Escúchame, Ruby…solo porque nos acostamos una o dos veces no te da el derecho alguno de cuestionar lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ¡Así que, no pierdas tu tiempo aburriéndome con ese bla bla bla idiota!» dicho eso, Regina se retiró.

 

«Tía Zelena, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?»

«¡Claro que sí, mi príncipe! Siéntate, por favor» dijo ella, y al cerrar la puerta, se sentó en la silla frente a él «¿Ha pasado algo?»

«Sabes que Emma está presa, ¿verdad?»

«Sí, me enteré»

«¿Sabes también que su juicio sale en pocos días?»

«Regina algo comentó»

«Bien…ella dice que no va a ir, así que quería que tú me llevases»

«No creo que será apropiado, Henry…eres un niño y tu madre me mataría si se entera»

«Por favor, tía»

«Perdona, Henry. No puedo hacer eso»

«Entonces, ¿podrías ir a verla a la cárcel y dale esta carta? Me gustaría que supiera que creo en su inocencia y que voy a rezar para que todo salga bien»

«Está bien…hoy mismo le llevaré esa carta»

El resto del día pasó de forma tranquila, aunque Regina se mostraba  algo inquieta ante las cercanías del juicio de Emma. Por décima vez llamó a Víctor para buscar garantías sobre el caso, y para tranquilizar su desespero, él garantizó que sería capaz de comprobar que Emma había actuado en legítima defensa, ya que el pastor no era lo que realmente aparentaba.

Al final de día, alrededor de las cuatro. Zelena llegó a la cárcel donde Emma era mantenida presa. El apellido que llevaba fue el “pase libre” para hablar con la detenida, ya que las visitas solo eran permitidas por la mañana.

«Gracias, señor director. Realmente tengo que hablar con esa muchacha» dijo ella

«Su hermana estuvo aquí, con más mal humor que nunca»

«Ya…Regina está atravesando una serie de problemas, pero como sabe, es una buena persona»

«Sí, claro que sí. Solo que no entiendo….¿de dónde conocen a la detenida?»

«Ella trabajó como niñera de mi sobrino y él le cogió mucho cariño. Por cierto, le traigo una carta que él ha escrito. ¿Hay algún problema?»

«No, claro que no. Le voy a decir a una de las agentes que traiga a la detenida, con permiso»

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que una agente se acercó al lado de Emma. Los largos cabellos rubios estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo y las muñecas unidas por el metal de las esposas. Ante esa visión, Zelena comprendió la desesperación de Regina, al final, hasta para ella misma era doloroso verla en tales condiciones.

«No te voy a preguntar cómo estás, porque no creo que alguien esté bien en la cárcel, pero me gustaría decir que rezo para que consigas salir de aquí» dijo ella, y sin poder evitarlo, Emma sintió sus ojos colmarse de lágrimas.

«Gracias» fue la única palabra que consiguió decir mientras intentaba secarse el rostro con el brazo

«He venido porque Henry me pidió que te diera esto» dijo ella, entregándole el sobre.

«¿Cómo está él?» preguntó Emma, y una vez más las lágrimas corrieron en abundancia por su rostro

«Está bien…preocupado y te echa de menos»

Tales palabras la golpearon de lleno y se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Era consciente de que Henry sufriría por su partida, así como ella misma sufrió al tener que dejarlo. Por fin, tras recomponerse, alzó la mirada.

«Lo siento tanto…cuando supe que necesitaban una niñera en aquella hacienda, nunca imaginé que me apegaría tanto a él y él a mí. Y ni en sueños pensé que tendría una relación con…Regina» dijo ella, dejando escapar un largo suspiro «No sé si me habría echado para atrás si esa posibilidad hubiera pasado por mi cabeza…lo que quiero decir es que…»

«Sé perfectamente lo que quieres decir, Emma. Querrías haber podido evitar todo esto, pero existen cosas que están destinadas a suceder y por más que lo intentemos, no podemos evitarlas»

«Querría que Regina me comprendiese como lo haces tú»

«Ella está triste, herida…cree que le fuiste infiel, que la traicionaste con el veterinario de la hacienda. ¿Huiste con ese hombre?»

«Por Dios…¿de dónde sacó eso? Si acaso intercambié  dos o tres palabras con ese chico»

«Bien…misteriosamente, el veterinario despareció y un trabajador de la pensión donde se hospedaba afirmó que una mujer fue a buscarlo el día en que tú te fuiste»

«Entonces ese trabajador está mintiendo o se trataba de otra mujer. Yo no tenía razón alguna para buscar a ese hombre»

«Eso es lo que imaginé…sin embargo, Regina está ciega de celos, de rabia. Pero es comprensible. Toda esta desconfianza es consecuencia de la infidelidad de su ex esposa»

«¿Infidelidad?»

«Con permiso…el tiempo ha acabado, Zelena. La detenida tiene que regresar a su celda» dijo el director

«Claro, señor director. Ya ha sido muy amable por su parte dejarme entrar a esta hora» dijo Zelena esbozando media sonrisa «Cuídate, Emma. Y buena suerte en el juicio»

«Gracias y dile a Henry que le mando un beso, que le echo de menos y que…lo siento mucho» dijo ella, y rápidamente, fue conducida de vuelta a la celda

 

«¿Conseguiste hablar con ella, tía?» preguntó Henry

«Sí, mi amor»

«¿Y cómo está?»

«Está bien…te echa de menos. Te manda un beso y me dijo que lo sentía mucho»

«Pobrecita…¿le diste mi carta?»

«¿A quién le has mandado  una carta, Henry?» preguntó Regina, interrumpiendo la conversación

 


	20. Chapter 20

«Vamos…estoy esperando. ¿A quién le has mandado una carta, Henry?»

«A una…una niña de mi clase» dijo él, y por un instante, Regina se quedó sin palabras.

«¿Carta de amor?» preguntó ella, claramente sorprendida

«Claro que no, mamá. Fue un pedido de disculpas por no llegar a un acuerdo sobre un trabajo y acabar discutiendo»

«Ah…¿y por qué le has mandado una carta en vez de hablar directamente con ella?»

«¡Regina, deja al chico! ¿A qué viene todo este interrogatorio?» intervino Zelena

«Eh, pensé que estaba enamorado o algo así…»

«¿Enamorado? ¡Buaj! ¡Dios me libre!»

«Bien, me tengo que ir…solo pasé para hablar con mi sobrino»

«¿Por qué no vienes a cenar con nosotros?»

«¿Van a cenar fuera?»

«Sí…Henry, ve a terminar de vestirte, ¿ok?» dijo Regina, y cuando él se retiró, continuó «Le prometí a Ruby que la llevaría a cenar fuera esta noche»

«Están juntas, ¿no?»

«Es paciente y cariñosa conmigo. Me ayudará a olvidar a Emma»

«¿Piensas de verdad en eso de que un clavo saca a otro clavo?»

«Sinceramente…no. Pero espero que funcione conmigo»

«Regina, Henry y yo ya estamos listos» dijo Ruby, interrumpiendo la conversación

«¿Vienes Zelena?»

«Sí, sí voy…»

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche de Regina, Zelena analizaba la figura de Ruby dándose cuenta de que, en ese poco tiempo en la capital, se había transformado en otra mujer. Cualquiera que la mirase, jamás imaginaría que se trataba de una muchacha de campo. En el restaurante, Henry se mantuvo todo el tiempo callado, y a pesar de que Ruby se había esforzado en los últimos días en agradarlo, no era su compañía la que él deseaba.

**Algunos días después…**

«Tranquila, Emma. Dígale al juez y al jurado exactamente lo que me ha dicho a mí» Víctor habló

«Tengo miedo…» dijo ella, recorriendo el sitio con la esperanza de encontrarse el rostro de Regina, aunque en la carta, Henry le había dejado claro que su madre no comparecería. A pesar de los nervios que sentía, Emma no contuvo la sonrisa al recordar las palabras escritas en aquel pedazo de papel. Al contrario que tanta gente, él creía en su inocencia y comprendía las razones que la indujeron a marcharse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el Juez se pronunció, y tras interrogarla, dio la palabra al abogado de la acusación y posteriormente, a Víctor Whale, el abogado de la defensa.

«Emma Swan, señores…creció en un orfanato, trabajó duro para mantenerse y entrar en la universidad, donde estudió Literatura sacando las mejores notas. Es su historia. Ese es su pasado. Pero la historia del pastor Arthur…¿alguien la conoce?» preguntó Víctor, y tras un breve minuto de silencio, volvió a hablar «Un hombre que decía seguir la Palabra de Dios, cargaba a sus espaldas cuatro acusaciones de violación…»

«¡Protesto, Señoría!» interrumpió el abogado de la acusación

«Denegada» dijo el juez «Prosiga, Dr. Víctor»

«Gracias, Señoría…bien, como iba diciendo, el pastor Arthur había sido denunciado cuatro veces por violación. Las víctimas, señores…eran muchachas de la calle. La profesión de estas mujeres contribuía a que las investigaciones no salieran adelante, a fin de cuentas, era la palabra de un pastor contra la palabra de “mujeres de la vida” Un ambiente que envuelve alcohol, música, juego, etc… indiscutiblemente no forma parte de la lista de ambientes frecuentados por sacerdotes, pastores y otros individuos que afirman transmitir la Palabra de Dios, pero  en el caso del pastor Arthur era muy diferente, ya que él mismo era miembro del club» argumentó, y tras escuchar unos murmullos, continuó hablando «Mi cliente, la señorita Emma Swan, trabajaba en ese mismo club privado como camarera y no como “acompañante” o prostituta como afirmaron terceras personas en testimonios que fueron, curiosamente, alterados. Mi cliente se veía frecuentemente asediada por el pastor Arthur, y  una noche de un viernes, cuando ella salía del trabajo, el hombre que debería estar en la Iglesia “enseñando” la Palabra de Dios a sus fieles o sencillamente en casa con su esposa e hijos, estaba, realmente,  escondido dentro de su coche, esperando el momento oportuno para saltar y así lo hizo. La señorita Swan fue llevada a la fuerza a un callejón oscuro donde intentó abusar de ella, pero felizmente, ella tuvo la fuerza que ninguna otra de sus víctimas tuvo, e impidió que aquel hombre cometiese ese acto monstruoso y repugnante contra ella» explicó, y tras un largo suspiro, prosiguió «Lo siento mucho por la familia, por los hijos, por la esposa…pero mi cliente actuó en legítima defensa. Así que les pregunto: ¿quién de ustedes no lucharía para escapar de una violencia tan horrenda como esta?»

Tras el alegato, Víctor presentó todas las pruebas para demostrar lo que acababa de decir, así como interrogó a la única testigo que se dispuso a testificar a favor de Emma, confirmando haber presenciado a la víctima persiguiendo innumerables veces a la acusada. Tras quince minutos de pausa, el Juez volvía a la sala con el jurado, y al proferir el veredicto, Emma sintió su corazón dispararse.

 

«¡Sí, Regina…fue absuelta!» exclamó Víctor, al otro lado de la línea

«Gracias a Dios…» murmuró «¿Y dónde está?» preguntó Regina

«Está aquí en la cárcel…ya sabe…hay que hacer algo de papeleo antes. Pero no se preocupe, la voy a esperar»

«Gracias, Víctor. Si necesita dinero o cualquier otra cosa, por favor, ayúdela y después ya vemos»

«No se preocupe, Regina. Hasta luego» dijo él, cortando la llamada

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Emma volviese cargando sus pertenencias, que consistían solo en la carta de Henry y un par de pendientes. Al lado de Víctor, suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que, finalmente, aquella pesadilla había acabado, y ahora podría retomar su vida sin miedos, aunque fuera difícil hacerlo lejos de Regina y Henry.

«¿Dónde se va a quedar, Emma?» le preguntó él

«Voy a buscar algo…puede dejarme en cualquier parte» dijo ella, y minutos después, Víctor estacionó cerca de la plaza central.

«Emma, sé que necesita un tiempo para organizar su vida, encontrar un trabajo…así que, puede quedarse en mi apartamento mientras»

«¡De ninguna manera, Dr. Víctor! Ya ha hecho mucho por mí y…»

«Mire…me paso el día entero en mi despacho, solo vuelvo a casa de noche, así que no hay ningún problema»

«No puedo»

«Que quede claro que solo quiero ayudarla, no me interprete mal»

«No es eso…es que…»

«Emma, hagamos así…yo dormiré en casa de mi hermano mientras usted se organiza, ¿está bien?»

«¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué me ayuda de esta manera?»

«Porque usted es una luchadora y yo odiaba a aquel pastor» dijo él, y sin poderlo evitar, Emma acabó sonriendo.

Al llegar al edificio de lujo, Víctor informó en la portería que Emma se iba a quedar en su apartamento y en seguida, fue conducida al piso. Mientras Víctor le enseñaba  el apartamento, ella se quedó admirada ante la impecable decoración. Por lo que parecía, Víctor estaba soltero y a pesar de ser un hombre, mantenía el sitio en perfecto orden.

«Este cuarto era de mi hermana y en el armario hay algo de ropa que ella dejó. Siéntese libre para usar lo que quiera» dijo él

«Pensé que había dicho que tenía un hermano»

«Somos tres» dijo él «Mi hermana vive conmigo, sin embargo, está de viaje y no tiene fecha para volver. Mientras usted esté aquí, me quedaré en casa de mi hermano para que se sienta a gusto»

«Por favor, no se tome tantas molestias. Me siento mal por hacerle dejar su apartamento para…»

«No se preocupe por eso. No se quedará aquí toda la vida, ¿verdad?»

«No, claro que no»

«Bien, voy a coger algunas cosas en mi cuarto…siéntase como en su casa»

«Gracias, Dr. Víctor…no sé cómo agradecérselo»

«Solo vuelva a comenzar su vida con tranquilidad» dicho eso, él se retiró

Después de dejar su propio apartamento, Víctor pensó en informar a Regina sobre el sitio donde Emma se había instalado, sin embargo, prefirió esperar a que ella misma quisiera saber y preguntase al respecto. Emma, por su parte, tras un bañó y un largo día de sueño, despertó pensando en lo que sería de su vida de ese momento en adelante. Su deseo era ir a buscar a Regina y decirle que el tiempo vivido a su lado no solo fue un impulso en el calor del momento. Desde la primera vez en que sus miradas se cruzaron, había sentido la pasión en lo profundo de su alma, en lo más íntimo de su esencia. Aunque al principio Regina fuese la definición de lo inalcanzable, su mente y su corazón la incitaban para que dejase toda la angustia del pasado atrás y permitiese que las cosas pasasen naturalmente, y fue eso lo que sucedió. Lanzó todo al viento y se entregó de cuerpo y alma, sin embargo, fue obligada a retroceder cuando los hechos de su pasado salieron a la luz.

Sosteniendo  la carta de Henry en las manos, releyó por décima vez el fragmento en que él le decía la dirección de su casa y de la escuela donde estudiaba. Perdida en pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina decidida a buscarlo al día siguiente.

 

«¿Dónde está ella, mamá?»

«¡No lo sé, Henry! ¡Víctor solo me ha dicho que está libre, punto final!» exclamó Regina, impaciente ante la insistencia del hijo en el tema de Emma

«Puede que esté pasando necesidades, ¿lo sabías?»

«¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?»

«Pensaba que la querías»

«¡Lo que pasó entre nosotras acabó! Ahora, por favor, ¡no me atormentes más con eso!»

«El desayuno está listo, mi amor» dijo Ruby, y en respuesta, Regina soltó un pesado suspiro

«Henry, ven a desayunar para ir al colegio» dijo ella

«No tengo hambre»

«¡Pero vas a comer!» dijo ella, exaltadamente «Voy a cambiarme de ropa y ya bajo para llevarte a clase» dicho eso, se retiró

Mientras Regina se dirigía a su cuarto, Ruby esbozaba una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que la insistencia de Henry en saber todo de Emma comenzaba a irritar a Regina extremadamente. Pero ella tenía que estarse callada, y ni siquiera podía reprenderlo o castigarlo, ya que además de enfadar a Regina, perdería la poca confianza que pensaba haber conquistado.

«Ten un poco de paciencia con tu madre, Henry. Está triste y desilusionada por lo que Emma hizo» dijo ella «Además, estamos intentando ser felices juntas, pero tú no nos dejas hablando todo el tiempo de Emma. ¿No quieres que haga feliz a tu madre?»

«¿Quieres sinceridad o que te haga la pelota?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Mi madre no es feliz contigo porque ama a otra persona y esa persona se llama Emma» dijo él de un tirón

«¿Por qué me odias?» preguntó ella

«No te odio, solo soy sincero»

«¡Vamos!» apareció Regina interrumpiendo la conversación

«¿Podemos almorzar juntas más tarde?» preguntó Ruby, en cuanto Henry se dirigía a la puerta

«No sé si tendré tiempo. Llamó más tarde para avisar» dijo ella, y al hacer amago de retirarse, Ruby hundió su boca en la de ella.

El deseo de arrancar las huellas y los recuerdos de Emma de su mente y de su corazón inducia a Regina a corresponder al beso, sin embargo, ella misma rompió el contacto y se marchó rápidamente.

El silencio dentro del coche le causó una perturbadora incomodad, pero aun así, hizo el camino en silencio. Al parar frente al colegio, soltó lentamente el aire que estaba aguantando, dándose cuenta de que, una vez más, su hijo se veía afectado por sus turbulentas relaciones.

«Hijo, que tengas un buen día y perdóname si fui grosera contigo»

«Está bien, mamá. Gracias y que te vaya bien en el trabajo»

«Gracias, querido. Vengo a buscarte para almorzar juntos, ¿verdad?»

«¿Solos tú y yo?»

«Sí»

«¿Podemos llamar a la tía Zelena?»

«Claro que sí, mi amor. Ahora, vete»

«¡Ciao, ma!» dijo él, y se marchó rápidamente

Pocos minutos después de Regina alejarse, Emma apareció, algo vacilante y temerosa. A pesar que Zelena se había mostrado amable y comprensiva, no sabía realmente si la pelirroja estaría dispuesta a permitir su entrada en aquella escuela para poder conversar y explicarse con Henry. Tras algún tiempo de espera, el guardia de seguridad regresó y para su sorpresa, Zelena no se negó a recibirla.

«Emma, siéntate, por favor» dijo Zelena, señalándole una silla

«Gracias y antes de nada, quiero disculparme por molestarte en tu trabajo»

«No te preocupes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?»

«Me gustaría ver  a Henry y conversar un poco con él» dijo ella, y al notar la sorpresa en las facciones de la mujer que tenía delante, siguió hablando «Me dijo en su carta que estudiaba aquí y me pidió que lo buscara»

«Claro…la carta» dijo ella, suspirando «Emma, encuentro muy bonito ese cariño que Henry te tiene y viceversa, pero si Regina se entera…»

«¿Ella no quiere que nos veamos?»

«Ella quiere olvidarte y desea que su hijo haga lo mismo»

«La comprendo…pero por favor, déjame, al manos, agradecerle por todo…»

«Está bien. Voy a buscarlo al aula» dijo, y al abrir la puerta, se asustó ante la imponente figura que estaba a punto de entrar en su despacho

«¿Regina?»

 


	21. Chapter 21

«Sí…soy yo, Regina, tu hermana» dijo ella, y como respuesta vio a Zelena cerrarle la puerta en las narices

«¡Metete en el baño!» susurró, y rápidamente volvió a abrir la puerta

«¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué me has cerrado la puerta en la cara?» preguntó Regina

«Porque yo…estaba ocupada viendo unas cosas en el ordenador»

«¿Estabas viendo pornografía?»

«¿A qué viene el asombro? Quien no haya visto ni siquiera un minuto de pornografía que tire la primera piedra»

«Bien, ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada en medio del camino? ¿Puedo entrar o no?»

«Ah, claro…entra» dijo ella apartándose rápidamente

«Estás muy rara. ¿Ha pasado algo? O es efecto de los videos…»

«No, Regina» la interrumpió Zelena «No es efecto de nada ni ha pasado nada. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? ¿No deberías estar trabajando como yo?»

«Tú te pasas el día sentada en esa silla haciendo sabe dios qué en ese ordenador y ¿llamas a eso trabajar?»

«¡Alto ahí! Además de vigilar a todos los alumnos, están los profesores que también son mi responsabilidad»

«Si tú lo dices. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso…he venido a pedirte que almuerces hoy con Henry. Había quedado con él, pero al mediodía tengo puesta una reunión»

«Está bien, no te preocupes. Pero, ¿viniste solo a eso? Podías haber llamado, ¿no?»

«Ya…pero olvidé mi móvil en casa y como estaba aquí cerca, decidí entrar» se justificó, aunque el real motivo de su presencia estaba relacionado con la figura rubia que de lejos capturó por el retrovisor del coche. Jurando que era Emma entrando por la puerta del colegio donde su hijo estudiaba, buscó el cambio de dirección más próximo y cambió de rumbo. Sin embargo, seguramente se había tratado de un triste equívoco, ya que el único sitio donde posiblemente Emma estaría sería en el despacho de Zelena, y ahí no había nadie más excepto su hermana «Ya me marcho…» dijo ella, recorriendo el sitio con la mirada.

«Vete tranquila» dijo Zelena, y rápidamente Regina se retiró

Encerrada dentro del baño, Emma casi no escuchó la conversación, pero el simple hecho de saber que allí estaba Regina hacía que su corazón se acelerara y el aire se volviera pesado dificultando su respiración. Saber que Regina estaba luchando para olvidarla le dolía hasta en el alma, pero felizmente, esa lucha aún estaba lejos de acabar y eso la consolaba, a fin de cuentas, ahora que su inocencia había sido probada, podría buscar una forma de reconquistar la confianza de Regina para que juntas pudiesen dar continuidad al sentimiento que nutrían la una por la otra. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta fue abierta y allí estaba él: Henry y su maravillosa sonrisa.

«¡Emma!» exclamó él, recibiendo un apretado abrazo

«¡Príncipe!» dijo ella, revolviéndole los cabellos, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban el uniforme que llevaba.

«Voy a dejarlos solos para que puedan hablar a gusto» dijo Zelena, y a continuación se marchó

Henry esperó pacientemente a que Emma se recuperase del repentino llanto. Conmovido, él le acarició los cabellos y profirió algunas palabras de consuelo, entre ellas, resaltó que comprendía perfectamente la razón de su miedo, y que si hubiera sabido todo, él mismo la habría ayudado a huir. Después de algunos minutos de conversación, Zelena entró diciendo que Henry tenía que volver al aula, sin embargo, él se mantuvo firme en su decisión de pasar la mañana entera al lado de Emma. Sin alternativa, Zelena acabó cediendo y solo entonces alrededor de la una, los invitó a almorzar.

«Voy a pagar la cuenta y ya vuelvo» dijo Zelena, levantándose

«Emma, ¿dónde estás viviendo?» preguntó Henry

«Estoy en el apartamento del abogado que me ayudó a salir de la cárcel. Pero es solo mientras consigo un trabajo»

«Espero que lo consigas rápido. ¿Cuándo nos vemos de nuevo?»

«No lo sé, Henry. Tu madre está enfadada conmigo y si descubre que…»

«Habla con ella. Sé que tú también saliste herida de esta historia, pero ella se siente engañada. Tienes que convencerla para que te perdone»

«¿Realmente tienes ocho años?»

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Porque siento como si estuviese hablando con un hombre adulto»

«No cambies de tema. A mi madre aún le gustas y si eres insistente, cederá»

«Ya estaba decidida a buscarla, y después de esta charla…»

«¿Vamos? Ya pasan de las tres» interrumpió Zelena

«Gracias, Zelena» dijo Emma, y en seguida, se dirigió a Henry envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo «Cuídate y no desobedezcas a tu madre. Gracias también por todo»

«Cuídate tú también, Emma. Y siempre que lo necesites, ya sabes dónde encontrarme»

«Sí, lo sé» dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa

«¿Quieres que te deje en algún sitio, Emma?» preguntó Zelena

«No, gracias»

«¡Ciao, Emma!»

«¡Ciao, mi amor!»

 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma recorrió el centro de Augusta en busca de un trabajo, y como imaginaba, no encontró nada. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que ese hecho de su pasado sería el responsable de los rechazos, ya que las miradas lanzadas hacia ella eran, como mínimo, extrañas, y aunque hubiera actuado en legítima defensa, para mucha gente, había quitado una vida. Tras un gran suspiro, volvió al apartamento, a fin de cuentas, después de la búsqueda de empleo, venía la búsqueda del perdón de Regina.

Pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al número 108. Aunque los altos muros cubriesen parte de la casa, no dejó de notar que se trataba de una propiedad tan bonita como la casa grande de la hacienda. Después de identificarse en el interfono, sintió los síntomas del vértigo cuando en lugar de Regina, fue Ruby quien apareció en el portón de la entrada.

«¿Ruby?»

«¿Emma?»

El silencio reinó por unos instantes entre ellas, mientras Emma buscaba una razón para que aquella mujer estuviese delante de ella. La posibilidad de estar en aquella casa trabajando estaba totalmente descartada, ya que la ropa que llevaba nada tenía que ver con cualquier uniforme de empleada, por el contrario, estaba tan bonita y elegante que más parecía la dueña y señora de aquel lugar. Ruby, por otro lado, sabía exactamente qué decir y cómo comportarse ante la presencia de Emma.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» rompió el silencio Emma

«Regina me pidió que viniese con ella» dijo Ruby, y una vez más Emma se mostró confusa «Supe lo que pasó contigo. Sé que has estado presa, pero estoy feliz de que todo haya acabado bien» añadió, exhibiendo una falsa sonrisa

«Gracias» dijo Emma «Me gustaría hablar con Regina. ¿Está en casa?»

«Mira, Emma…siento mucho todo por lo que has pasado, pero lo que había entre  tú y Regina se acabó. El hecho de que haya pagado al Dr Víctor para…»

«¡Espera! ¿El Dr. Víctor fue contratado por Regina?» preguntó Emma, claramente sorprendida

«Sí. Henry insistió mucho y ella lo hizo por él»

«Mira, Ruby…»

«Espera, Emma. Aún no he terminado» la interrumpió «Regina y yo estamos juntas, y si ella pagó a ese abogado fue porque su hijo insistió y no porque tú le importes. Así que por favor…»

«¡Quiero hablar con Regina!»

«¡Pero Regina no quiere hablar contigo! Y escucha bien…¡yo no me metí entre ustedes cuando estaban juntas! ¡Ahora haz lo mismo y no te metas entre nosotras!» dicho eso, cerró el portón y se retiró

Aturdida, Emma se sintió mareada como si toda la sangre se le hubiese subido a la cabeza. Cuando llegó, sabía que Regina podría rechazarla, pero nunca imaginó que parte del motivo de aquel rechazo estaría relacionada con una relación entre ella y Ruby.

De regreso al apartamento, se dejó caer sobre la blanda cama, exhausta física y mentalmente, mientras la sensación de vacío se apoderaba de su alma. Arrasada, hundió su rostro en la almohada y se echó a llorar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj de la mesita de noche y pudo ver que era algo más de las cinco de la mañana, sintió una tristeza implacable golpeándole violentamente al recordar lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Regina estaba con Ruby. La había transformado en una mujer elegante y ciertamente frecuentarían los mejores lugares juntas, pero lo que más hirió su corazón fue imaginarse a las dos compartiendo la misma cama.

Tras un baño templado, una vez más salió a las calles del centro de Augusta y al igual que el día anterior, volvió al apartamento sin ninguna garantía.

Sentada en el sofá de la sala, distraída cambiando los canales de la tele, el sonido estridente del teléfono la sacó de sus devaneos, y aunque dudaba, acabó atendiendo la llamada.

«¿Diga?» dijo ella

«¿Emma? Soy yo, Henry» respondió él, al otro lado «Estoy con mi tía Zelena en la heladería de la esquina. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?»

«Claro que sí. ¡Llego en cinco minutos!»

 

«¿Qué tienes? Pareces triste» dijo Henry

«¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre está saliendo con Ruby?»

«Porque a mi madre ella no le gusta, le gustas tú y no quería que te pusieras triste como lo estás ahora»

«Tampoco me dijiste lo del Dr. Víctor»

«Regina no quería que lo supieses, Emma» intervino Zelena «¿Cómo te has enterado de todo esto?»

«Fui a buscar a Regina para conversar y fue Ruby quien apareció»

«Imagino cómo debes estar sintiéndote, pero entiende a Regina»

«Entiendo…»

«¿Ya has encontrado trabajo?» preguntó Henry

«Todavía no, pero estoy buscando. En algún momento aparecerá alguno…»

«Bueno, tenemos que irnos» dijo Zelena «Regina debe estar llegando a casa»

«¿Puedo llamarte mañana, Emma?» preguntó Henry

«Claro que sí, querido. Aprovecha mientras estoy en el apartamento del Dr. Víctor porque después, no sé ni cómo podremos comunicarnos»

«¡Genial! ¡Ciao, Emma!»

«¡Ciao, mi amor!»

 

«¡Hace dos horas que he pedido que contactara con el Dr. Víctor!» exclamó Regina

«Su móvil está apagado, señora» respondió la secretaria

«¡Llame a su casa!»

«Ya he llamado, pero da ocupado»

«¡Era lo que me faltaba!» dijo ella, cogiendo su bolso y marchándose

Mientras conducía, Regina se perdía en pensamientos dándose cuenta de que no había vuelto a tener noticias de Emma desde el día en que dejara la cárcel. Aunque mantenerse distante de cualquier asunto relacionado con la mujer que aún amaba fuese su propósito, su corazón deseaba más que nada saber de ella.

Al aparcar frente al edificio, caminó apresuradamente hasta la tercera planta donde se encontraba el apartamento de Víctor, y tras tocar el timbre, su corazón disparó cuando la puerta se abrió y su mirada recayó sobre la figura de Emma.

«¿Emma?» preguntó. Sus ojos desorbitados no se creían lo que estaban viendo «¿Qué estás haciendo en el apartamento de…?»

«¿De tu abogado?» la interrumpió «Ya sé que el Dr. Víctor es tu abogado» añadió al notar la expresión incómoda de Regina

«No has respondido a mi pregunta» dijo ella, entrando en el piso como una huracán «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«El Dr. Víctor me ha dejado el apartamento para que me quede un tiempo» Emma habló mientras cerraba la puertas tras de sí

«¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta gentileza! ¿Y tú qué le has ofrecido a cambio?» preguntó Regina. El tono acusatorio en sus palabras no pasó desapercibido por Emma

«¿Lo que le he ofrecido a cambio? ¡Esto!» exclamó dándole una bofetada

Una pesada tensión recayó en la sala, casi agotando el oxígeno que circulaba en el aire. La ironía en la acusación de Regina fue como una puñalada en su pecho, e incapaz de controlar las emociones, parpadeó varias veces como si intentase aguantar las lágrimas en su sitio. Sin decir una sola palabra, Regina dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Ya dentro de su coche, Regina aceleró brutalmente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la carretera, el rostro dolorosamente impasible y el corazón estrechándose cada vez más en su pecho. Algo pasaba en su interior al cruzarse de nuevo con Emma. Ahora, lejos del uniforme de presidio y de las esposas, parecía aún más bonita.  Tan bonita hasta el punto de hacerla retroceder temiendo una recaída.

«¿Qué quiere Isabela?» preguntó ella, al atender el móvil casi a gritos

«El Dr. Víctor está aquí, señora» dijo ella

«¡Dígale que me espere!» exclamó, colgando la llamada sin esperar respuesta

A la velocidad que iba, no tardó mucho en llegar a la empresa. Todos los saludos dirigidos a ella fueron ignorados. Delante de ella, no veía otra cosa que no fuese a la mujer que amaba al lado de su abogado, y esa visión inflaba su pecho de celos.

«¿Por qué se llevó a Emma a su apartamento, Víctor?» preguntó ella, exaltadamente, en cuanto entró en la oficina

«No tenía a donde ir…»

«Le hubiese alquilado otro apartamento, dado dinero para que buscase cualquier otro sitio…»

«¡Calma, Regina! ¡No veo la razón por la que se altera tanto!»

«¡Pero yo sí! ¿Se la llevó allí porque está interesado en ella?»

«¡Claro que no! ¡Solo quise ayudarla y usted misma dijo que la ayudase y que después arreglaríamos! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Está celosa?»

«¡Mi problema no le incumbe! ¡Solo es que no quiero que se aproveche de ella!»

«¡No me ofenda porque sería incapaz de aprovecharme de una mujer!

«Está bien…disculpe» ella retrocedió, suspirando «Estoy un poco estresada y…me sorprendí al encontrarla en su apartamento» se justificó

«Mire, Regina…yo me estoy quedando en casa de mi hermano hasta que ella consiga organizarse. Así que, no tiene de qué preocuparse y mucho menos sentirse celosa. Ahora, cambiando de asunto, ¿qué era eso tan urgente para querer hablar conmigo?»

«Bueno…solo quería saber…solo quería alguna noticia de ella…»

«¿Y toda esa desesperación por eso?» preguntó él, y ante el silencio y desconcierto de Regina, no tuvo otra reacción sino sonreír «Quédese tranquila. Puedo mantenerla informada si así lo desea»

 

Ya en casa, mientras cenaban en silencio, Henry se removía en la silla preguntándose si debería o no decirle a Regina sobre la visita de Emma y sobre todo, que Ruby le impidió la entrada en la casa. Aunque estaba indeciso, decidió arriesgarse.

«Mamá, ayer por la noche, Emma vino hasta aquí» dijo él, y naturalmente el corazón de Regina se quedó en alerta «La vi por la ventana conversando con Ruby, y cuando bajé, ya se había ido»

«¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Ruby?» preguntó Regina

«No quise molestarte con eso» respondió ella

«¡Mi madre no se molestaría con la visita de Emma!»

«Henry, baja el tono de voz» lo reprendió Regina

«¡Ella no dejó que Emma entrara!»

«No fue así…yo solo…»

«¡Basta! ¡No quiero saber nada!» dijo ella, y algunos minutos después, Henry pidió permiso para retirarse.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby se despertó más contenta que nunca. Aunque no hubiese compartido la misma cama con Regina, se sentía feliz con el diálogo de la noche anterior. Regina no se había enfadado al conocer lo de la visita de Emma, mucho menos la reprendió por no haberla avisado.

«¿No vas a desayunar, mi amor?» preguntó Ruby, y al ir a besarla en la boca, Regina se apartó rápidamente

«Tengo prisa. ¿Vamos, Henry?» dijo ella, caminando apresuradamente hacia el coche

Una vez más el camino hacia la escuela se hizo en un riguroso silencio.  Sabía que Henry no estaba de acuerdo con la relación entre ella y Ruby, sin embargo, en su cabeza, la única forma de resistir la tentación de buscar a aquella mujer que endureció de nuevo su corazón, era continuar manteniendo aquella farsa.

«Qué tengas un buen día, amor» dijo ella

«Ciao, ma» respondió él mientras se bajaba rápidamente del coche

Antes de dirigirse al aula, Henry desvió su camino y en pocos minutos se encontraba delante de la puerta del despacho de su tía Zelena. Al abrir la puerta, ella ya sabía que aquella visita estaba relacionada con Emma.

«Ya sé…quieres ir a tomar helado esta tarde  de nuevo y de paso, ver a Emma» dijo ella

«No, tía. Pero me gusta la idea»

«Entonces…¿qué te traer a mi despacho tan temprano?»

«Quiero pedirte que contrates a Emma como profesora en esta escuela» dijo él, y de repente, los ojos de Zelena se desorbitaron.

 


	22. Chapter 22

«Henry, lo que me estás pidiendo es imposible» dijo Zelena, sobresaltándose en la silla

«Emma estudió Literatura y yo saqué la mejor nota en el trabajo gracias a su ayuda»

«Henry, entiende que…»

«Tú eres dueña de la escuela y puedes contratar a quien quieras» interrumpió él «Sé que la actual profesora de Literatura va a jubilarse y que tienes que contratar a una nueva. Por favor, tía…necesita un trabajo»

«Las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas. No soy quien selecciona, quiero decir, yo selecciono pero hay un tribunal…»

«Pon su nombre en la lista de los candidatos, pero por favor, no le niegues una oportunidad»

«Está bien…voy a hablar con ella sobre eso»

«¡Gracias, tía!»

Ya pasaban de las doce cuando Regina llegó a la escuela para recoger a Henry. El repentino entusiasmo le llamó la atención, y movida por la curiosidad, le preguntó a qué se debía aquella gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro. En respuesta, Henry afirmó que se trataba de un cambio de profesores, diciendo que la actual profesora no era muy de su agrado.

«Henry…Ruby almorzará con nosotros y me gustaría que fueses más amable con ella» dijo Regina, y la sonrisa se deshizo

«Está bien que tú finjas que te gusta, pero no me pidas que haga lo mismo» dijo

«¿Por qué no te gusta?»

«No sé. No me gusta. ¿Y tú por qué finges que te gusta?»

«No finjo, me gusta»

«No es verdad. Lo haces para olvidar a Emma»

«¡Por más que lo intente, es imposible olvidarla contigo hablando de ella todo el rato!» exclamó. El tono exaltado de su voz hizo que Henry se encogiera, y con el propósito de evitar la discusión, él prefirió no contestar a lo que ella había dicho.

Tras el almuerzo, y por insistencia de Ruby, Regina la acompañó junto con Henry al centro comercial del centro de Augusta. El clima se volvía difícil de soportar cada vez que Ruby intentaba ser amable con él y cuando no recibía una respuesta desagradable, sencillamente era ignorada.

«¿Qué te parece este vestido, mi amor?» preguntó ella, y antes de que Regina pudiese responder, Henry tomó la palabra

«Pareces una mierda de una sirena» dijo él, y sin poder evitarlo, la vendedora intentó inultamente ahogar la risa

«¡Henry! ¡Basta de ser malcriado!» exclamó Regina, claramente enfadada

«Deja, Regina…tampoco me gusta» dijo ella, volviendo al probador

Al final de la tarde, después de volver a casa, Henry se distrajo con un videojuego en su cuarto, mientras que Regina se tiró en su cama atormentada por los recuerdos de Emma. Por más que lo intentara, no salía de su cabeza.

«Tengo que olvidarte…necesito olvidarte» susurraba, mientras el lacerante dolor provocado por su ausencia parecía crecer en su pecho.

 

Emma estaba con  la mirada perdida en un punto impreciso  de la sala, y solo se despertó del trance en que se encontraba cuando el sonido del timbre resonó en la estancia.

«Dr. Víctor, entre por favor» dijo ella, apartándose para que él entrase

«¿Cómo lo lleva todo, Emma?» preguntó él

«Bien…en la medida de lo posible. He estado buscando trabajo, pero no ha sido mi día de suerte. Sin embargo, cuando quiera que me vaya del apartamento…»

«No se preocupe por eso, por favor. He venido para disculparme con usted»

«¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué?»

«Por haberle dicho que era el abogado de oficio. Tendría…»

«No se preocupe…imagino que Regina lo obligó a hacer eso»

«Ella no quería que usted lo supiese»

«Me lo imagino, pero está todo bien. No me debe disculpas, al contrario»

«Emma, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…¿usted y Regina tuvieron algo? Porque se puso hecha una furia cuando supo que estaba aquí, imaginando que yo pudiera estar interesado en usted» dijo Víctor, y sin poder evitarlo, Emma sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que Regina había sentido celos y ese hecho solo significaba una cosa: aún la amaba.

«Sí, Dr. Víctor…Regina y yo comenzamos una relación en la hacienda que ella tiene en Storybrooke. Infelizmente, mi pasado fue el motivo por el que no separamos»

«Entiendo…pero está claro que aún siente algo por usted»

«Quizás…pero traicioné su confianza al huir sin decir nada. Y para empeorar las cosas, ella piensa que me marché con un empleado de la hacienda»

«No lo hizo, ¿verdad?»

«Claro que no. Pero no me cree»

«Es una pena…bueno, quería decirle que salgo de viaje para Inglaterra. Debo estar allá unos quince días, aún no lo sé. Así que, organícese con calma, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Está bien y gracias por todo, Dr. Víctor»

«De nada. Bien, tengo que irme. Aún tengo que hablar con Regina»

«Buena suerte y buen viaje, Dr. Víctor»

«Gracias» dijo él, y tras lo cual se retiró

Tras un largo suspiro, Emma comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras de Víctor, mientras pensaba en una manera de reconquistar la confianza de Regina. Sin embargo, antes de dar ese paso, necesitaba encontrar un trabajo y un lugar para vivir antes que Víctor regresara de viaje. Una vez más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre.

«¿Zelena?»

«Hola, Emma. ¿Podemos hablar?»

«Sí, claro. Entra, por favor»

«No me va a llevar mucho tiempo»

«No te preocupes por eso. ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Henry está bien?»

«Está todo bien…pero dime, ¿ya has conseguido trabajo?»

«Aún no…»

«Henry me ha dicho que estudiaste Literatura. ¿Terminaste la carrera?»

«Sí, y postgrado y todo» dijo ella, llena de esperanza con esa conversación

«¿Estarías dispuesta a enfrentarte a una comisión examinadora dentro de dos días?»

«¿Dos días?»

«Sé que es poco tiempo para preparar una buena presentación…pero es el plazo que tienes para conseguir un empleo en mi escuela»

«¡Acepto!»

 

**Dos días después…**

Observando su reflejo en el espejo, Emma se abotonaba la camisa blanca de manga larga, metida dentro de la falda lápiz negra. Los cabellos recogidos en una alta cola de caballo valorizaban los trazos perfectos de su rostro maquillado ligeramente. Después de darle la aprobación a su imagen, finalmente se puso los zapatos de tacón de aguja y se dirigió a la escuela donde se encontraba la esperanza de una nueva vida.

Con las manos sudadas y la voz trémula debido a los nervios, Emma se colocó delante del tribunal y con la única ayuda de un proyector, dio un show del arte literario.

«¡Has estado…perfecta!» exclamó Zelena «¡Prepárate para empezar la semana que viene!»

«¿Estás hablando en serio?» preguntó ella, con una mezcla de sorpresa y de incredulidad

«¡Nunca he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida! ¡Los miembros del tribunal han adorado tu exposición!»

«¡Yo…no sé qué decir…gracias, Zelena! Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad» dijo ella, abrazándola

«No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo has conseguido con tu esfuerzo y tu inteligencia»

«Pero si no hubieses puesto mi nombre en la lista, no estaría aquí ahora»

«En verdad, fue gracias a Henry que eso sucedió. Fue él quien insistió para que pusiese tu nombre en la lista»

«¡Ese niño es un ángel! Doy las gracias todos los días por haberlo conocido»

«Sí…es un amor de persona y se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que serás su profesora»

«Me gustaría que tú y él fueran esta noche al apartamento. Querría agradecérselo y…bueno, cenaríamos juntos»

«Le va a encantar la idea…entonces, ¡nos vemos esta noche!»

 

«¿Puedo saber a dónde vas a cenar?» preguntó Regina, mientras Henry terminaba de ponerse los zapatos

«Aún no sabemos. Tía Zelena me va a llevar a la feria que llegó ayer a la ciudad y después pensaremos dónde cenar» dijo él

«¿Estás listo, príncipe?» preguntó Zelena

«Sí, tía»

«No atiborres a mi hijo de chucherías»

«¡Vete por ahí, Regina!»

«¡Ciao, ma!»

«Hasta más tarde, mi amor. Pórtate bien»

Después de la marcha de ellos, Regina se encerró en su despacho como hacia generalmente. Su rutina consistía en trabajar, llevar a su hijo a la escuela y en rarísimas ocasiones, cuando su humor se mostraba tolerable, aceptaba acompañar a Ruby a cualquier sitio sin ningún entusiasmo. Sus pensamientos giraban y giraban, preguntándose por qué era tan difícil enamorarse de Ruby. Además de muy bonita, Ruby la amaba, toleraba los desplantes de Henry sin quejarse y aun así, no conseguía sentir por ella ni un tercio de lo que sentía por Emma. Cada día que pasaba, aquel agujero en su pecho crecía y la melancolía aumentaba.

«Mi amor, ¿puedo entrar?» preguntó Ruby, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

«Entra» se limitó a decir

«Estaba pensando…ya que estamos solas, ¿qué te parece si salimos un poco?  O si prefieres quedarte en casa, podemos ver una película en la cama. Echo de menos tus besos, dormir abrazada a tu cuerpo…»

«Disculpa, Ruby. Tengo un asunto que resolver dentro de poco»

«¿Por la noche?»

«Sí…Víctor sale de viaje y tengo que resolver unas cosas con él»

«¿No puedo ir contigo?»

«¿Por qué no vas de compras? Te gusta mucho»

«Querría que me acompañases»

«Ya te he dicho que tengo un compromiso»

«¿Y no te importa que yo me vaya sola?»

«¿Debería importarme?»

«¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy tu mujer!»

«No voy a discutir contigo. Con permiso» dicho eso, Regina se marchó

Después de conducir algunos kilómetros sin rumbo, Regina se encontró parada frente al edificio del apartamento de Víctor. El portero de repente la reconoció, y rápidamente abrió las puertas.

«Buenas noches, señora Mills» dijo él

«Buenas noches. Voy a subir para…»

«¡Como guste! Solo falta usted» dijo él, y  a pesar de extrañarle el comentario, continuó caminando

 

«¿Quién será?» preguntó Zelena al escuchar el timbre

«Debe ser el Dr. Víctor. Dijo que se iba de viaje, pero tiene que haber venido a buscar algo. Ya vengo» dijo Emma, alzándose rápidamente, y al abrir la puerta, su corazón se aceleró «¿Regina?»

«Tengo que hablar…» se calló cuando sus ojos capturaron otra figura bastante familiar «¿Zelena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó, entrando en la sala sin pedir permiso

«Bueno…yo…»

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» cuestionó Henry

«¡Eso pregunto yo! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?»

«Estábamos cenando» dijo él, mientras Emma alternaba la mirada de uno a otro, claramente indecisa sobre qué hacer

«¡Me dijiste que irían a la feria y después cenarían! ¿Qué mentiras son esas?»

«¡Fuimos a la feria, y después hemos venido a cenar aquí, Regina! ¿Dónde estás viendo las mentiras?» dijo Zelena, usando el mismo tono de la hermana

«¿Por qué no te sientas y cenas con nosotros, ma?» sugirió Henry

«Porque no quiero» dijo ella

«Entonces, sal de aquí» dijo la pelirroja

«Por favor, Regina…¿por qué toda esa agresividad? Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme, pero no tienes el derecho de obligar a los otros a hacerlo» dijo Emma, interfiéranlo por primera vez

«Yo no te odio…» murmuró ella, en tono casi inaudible

«Henry, vamos a dejar a tu madre que hable a solas con Emma…» dijo Zelena «Estaremos en la cocina» dicho eso, lo agarró de la mano y junto salieron de la estancia

El silencio planeó sobre las dos algunos segundos. Emma esperaba que Regina se pronunciase, mientras que Regina esperaba lo mismo de Emma y en esa espera los segundos se volvieron minutos, y esos minutos parecieron horas. Horas de espera, de silencio, de deseos y palabras no dichas, palabras reprimidas, implorando por liberarse.

«Yo…» las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo

«Habla tú primero» dijo Emma

«No, habla tú» dijo Regina

«Confieso que no sé por dónde comenzar…»

«Comienza con la verdad»

«Ya te conté la verdad, Regina. Tuve miedo, quise ahorrarte a ti y a Henry…fui cobarde al huir, pero…»

«¡Deberías haberme contado todo!» la interrumpió «Estaba lista para arriesgarlo todo, dejar de lado tu pasado porque sabía que tú y yo valíamos la pena. Pero ahora…»

«Quería quedarme y enfrentar las consecuencias de mi omisión, pero después de la conversación con Marian…»

«¿Conversación con Marian? ¿Qué conversación fue esa?»

«Por la noche, tú estabas con Robin resolviendo aquel problema de las vacas que habían aparecido muertas cuando ella fue a mi cuarto y me contó que…»

«¿Qué, Emma?»

«Me dijo que pretendías denunciarme…en realidad, me contó un montón de cosas y tuve miedo. Miedo de que me despreciases, miedo del rechazo de Henry, tuve miedo de que no creyesen en mí» explicó Emma, y sin conseguir contener las lágrimas, dejó que rodasen libres por su rostro

«¡Por Dios, Emma! ¡Si hubiera querido entregarte, lo habría hecho cuando aquel maldito detective apareció por la casa!» vociferó Regina «¿Sabes lo que más me hirió de todo esto? Haberte marchado con él»

«Por el amor de Dios, Regina…¿de dónde sacaste esa locura?»

«¿Lo vas a seguir negando?»

«¡Sí, porque no es verdad!»

«¿Y cómo me explicas el hecho de que él hubiera desaparecido? ¡Y lo peor, una mujer fue a buscarlo el mismo día en que tú te marchaste!»

«Esa mujer no era yo…por lo que más amas, confía en mí» Emma suplicó. Con el corazón acelerado en su pecho, se acercó lentamente hasta que sus manos reposaron en la cintura de Regina «Te lo imploro…confía en mí, confía en que te amo…» susurró. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, y cuando se abrieron, la voz ganó un tono más grave, sin embargo, aún suave «Ta amo con toda mi alma…» añadió, mientras  sus labios se deslizaban por la mandíbula de Regina «Déjame amar cada pedacito de ti…tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tus cicatrices…déjame amarte locamente como nos amamos la primera vez» dijo por fin, hasta que Regina no lo soportó más y aferró su rostro con sus manos para inmediatamente besarla en la boca.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Los labios de Regina robaron a los de Emma un beso cargado de desesperación, hambre de amor, nostalgia y todos los sentimientos que insistía en esconder, una vez que su debilitado autocontrol acabó por rendirse a la pasión hipnótica de la mujer que tenía delante. Aunque respirasen con dificultad, ellas solo se separaron cuando el móvil de Regina sonó. Jadeante, sacó el aparato del bolso y al constatar que se trataba de Ruby, optó por ignorar la llamada.

«Tengo muchas preguntas, muchas dudas…» murmuró Regina

«Te prometo responder a todas con la verdad, y tú puedes dudar de todas mis respuestas, pero por favor…no dudes de mis sentimientos por ti»

«Con permiso ustedes dos» dijo Zelena «Creo que necesitan hablar con calma, así que Henry y yo nos vamos a casa»

«Zelena, yo…»

«No te preocupes, Emma…y tú tampoco, Regina. Cuidaré de mi sobrino como si fuese mi hijo y mañana lo llevaré a la escuela. Solo hablen y tomen una decisión porque estoy harta de esta confusión de orgullo y sufrimiento. Buenas noches»

«Ciao Emma. Ciao, mamá»

«Ciao querido» respondieron las dos a la vez

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Emma agarró la mano de Regina delicadamente y la condujo, enseguida, al sofá. Sentadas lado a lado, ella suspiró y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas vinieron con fuerza, pero consiguió impedir que cayeran de sus ojos.

«Crecí en un orfanato» dijo ella «Nunca conocí a mis padres ni nunca supe de dónde eran ni por qué me habían abandonado. A los 18 años, dejé aquel lugar y como había imaginado, la vida fuera fue bastante difícil. Tras tres años trabajando duro, conseguí juntar un buen dinero y entrar en la universidad donde cursé Literatura. Después de sufrir algunas desilusiones amorosas, mi vida se resumió en trabajar y estudiar. Los fines de semana, un paseo o una carrera por el parque» dijo ella, y tras una pequeña pausa, volvió a hablar «Una colega me comentó de un trabajo de camarera en un club privado donde tendría la posibilidad de ganar un poco más y acepté. Días después de comenzar, un hombre llamado Arthur comenzó a perseguirme prácticamente todas las noches. Informé al director del club y me garantizó que aquel hombre no intentaría nada allí dentro y de hecho, lo intentó fuera. Me arrastró a un callejón oscuro e intentó violarme…»

«Emma, creo en tu inocencia. Yo solo…»

«Déjame acabar, Regina. Por favor» dijo ella, continuando con su historia «cuando caímos al suelo, sentí que algo me había dado en un lado del cuerpo y no sabía lo que era, ni me esforcé por saber…solo cogí aquel objeto y le di en la cabeza con él y dejó de  moverse. Salí corriendo y al día siguiente, los periódicos daban la noticia de un pastor muerto. Sin saber qué hacer, fui a hablar con el director del club y le pedí que dijera que aquel hombre me perseguía, pero me negó su ayuda y me dijo que no podía revelar los nombres de los que frecuentaban el local. No tenía a quien recurrir y entonces hui. Después de casi un año yendo de ciudad en ciudad, el dinero que tenía y lo poco que conseguía con algunos “trabajillos” se estaba acabando y pensé que debía instalarme en algún sitio. Entonces me mudé a Storybrooke…un lugar donde viví los mejores días de mi vida a tu lado y al lado de tu hijo…» añadió, enjugando las lágrimas que ya corrían desgobernadamente por su rostro «Tantas veces pensé en contarte la verdad…pero nuestra relación era reciente y tú estabas en proceso de ablandarte. Aquella mirada severa y dura que me diste antes de marcharte con Robin me amedrentó. Y cuando Marian me dijo que pretendías entregarme, el miedo creció en mi interior, principalmente porque Ruby también lo sabía todo y como ya debes haber percibido, yo no le gustaba y no dudaría en entregarme a la policía. En medio de la noche, hui…hui como una ladrona, como una cobarde, dejando atrás mi sueño de formar una familia y cuando el sol nació, yo ya estaba lejos. Sé que has sufrido, pero yo también he sufrido tanto como tú»

«Si no fuiste tú quien buscó a Killian Jones…entonces, ¿quién fue?»

«No sé. Pero él sería la última persona a quien yo recurriría»

«Me tengo que ir…» dijo Regina, levantándose de sopetón

«¿Tienes que volver con ella, verdad?» preguntó Emma

«¿Cómo?»

«Ruby…estás saliendo con ella»

«Me dio apoyo cuando tú me diste la espalda»

«Claro…si todo lo que te acabo de decir no ha cambiado nada, entonces de verdad tienes que irte» dijo ella, abriéndole la puerta.

En silencio, Regina atravesó la sala, y ya afuera, se detuvo un momento, se giró para encararla una última vez.

«Solo una última duda…¿tu verdadero nombre es Emma o Allison?» Regina preguntó, y sin darle una respuesta, Emma cerró la puerta con fuerza.

 

«Dijo que creía en mi inocencia cuando le dije que actué en legítima defensa, pero no cree que me haya ido sola. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que hui con el veterinario de la hacienda y nada de lo que le dije ha servido de nada»

«Ten un poco de paciencia con ella. Regina se quedó con un trauma después de la infidelidad de su ex» dijo Zelena

«¿La ex esposa le fue infiel?» preguntó Emma, claramente sorprendida

«Sí…y eso la trastornó bastante. Por eso, es desconfiada y difícil de manejar»

«Lo entiendo» dijo Emma, suspirando «Pero sinceramente no sé qué hacer»

«Solo tienes dos caminos…o vas y luchas por reconquistar su confianza, porque amar, te sigue amando. O sigues con tu vida y olvidas lo que ha pasado entre las dos»

«Son dos caminos muy difíciles de recorrer»

«Ya. Lo sé. Pero vamos, anímate. Hoy es tu primer día en la escuela y los alumnos están ansiosos por conocerte»

Conforme Zelena se había imaginado, la dulzura y la paciencia de Emma conquistaron a los alumnos de inmediato. Al principio, algunos padres se mostraron algo intransigentes al enterarse de que la nueva profesora de literatura se trataba de Emma Swan. Sin embargo, Zelena trató de aclarar que aquel hecho del pasado no podría, de forma alguna, ser el motivo para rechazarla, ya que la justicia la había absuelto, y como todos los candidatos ella había participado en el proceso de selección.

«Estoy muy feliz de tenerte como profesora, Emma» dijo Henry

«Yo también estoy feliz, mi amor. Siempre soñé con enseñar» dijo ella «Tu madre se está retrasando» comentó al notar que todos los alumnos ya se habían ido con sus padres, menos Henry.

«Siento mucho que no se hayan arreglado…»

«Tu madre es una cabeza dura…de cualquier forma, ella ya tiene a alguien» dijo Emma, y en ese instante, el coche de Regina estacionó frente a la escuela.

«Llegó…ven, Emma. Habla con ella» dijo Henry, y agarrando su mano, hizo mención de acercarse, pero retrocedió cuando Regina bajó del coche y a su lado estaba Ruby.

«¿Emma?» murmuró Regina, mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo perfectamente cubierto por una falda lápiz marrón y una camisa de manga larga «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Soy la nueva profesora de literatura» dijo ella, sin esbozar ningún tipo de emoción «Cuídate, querido…nos vemos mañana en la clase» añadió, y después de darle un beso en la cabeza, pidió permiso y se retiró.

Regina parecía petrificada asimilando aquella información. Emma era la nueva profesora de literatura de la escuela de su hermana, y su hijo era uno de sus alumnos.

«¡Por dios, qué linda es…!» murmuró Regina, mientras Emma se distanciaba. El cuerpo se balanceaba con prestancia en aquella ropa tan elegante y al mismo tiempo tan sexy. Sus ojos siguieron las piernas esbeltas hasta llegar a los zapatos del mismo color de la falda, con tacón de aguja, que adornaban sus pies. Intentó que sus ojos no viajaran de vuelta a las curvas sutiles del cuerpo de Emma, y a los cabellos rubios y largos recogidos en mono deshecho, al mismo tiempo en que luchaba para apartar el dolor de la nostalgia y el deseo de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, arrancarle aquellas ropas y saborear cada centímetro de su piel, pero su cuerpo continuó sin reaccionar mientras Emma se alejaba, deseándola con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el corazón, acelerado en su pecho, le dificultaba la respiración.

«¿Mamá?» la llamó Henry, sacándola de ese trance

«Ehh…vamos…» dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del coche que para él entrase

 

«Pensé que te ibas a pasar todo el día comiéndote con los ojos a la nueva “profesorucha” de tu hijo» comentó Ruby. Su tono de voz estaba cargado de ironía.

«Si ya terminaste con tu escena ridícula de celos, por favor, déjame sola»

«Disculpa… no puedo evitarlo» dijo ella, enlazando el cuello de Regina con sus brazos.

«Voy a tomar un baño» dijo ella, deshaciéndose del abrazo «Con permiso» dijo retirándose

Tras el almuerzo, Regina se despidió de su hijo y volvió a la empresa, sin embargo, se desvió del camino y paró frente al edificio donde vivía Zelena. A aquella hora, su hermana estaría en casa, en su hora del almuerzo.

«¿Regina? ¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó Zelena, dejado sitio para que ella pasara

«¡Claro que ha pasado! ¿Qué historia es esa de que Emma es la nueva profesora de literatura?» preguntó en tono exaltado

«No es ninguna historia. Hubo un proceso selectivo, ella hizo una exposición delante del tribunal y fue aprobada. Sencillo»

«¿Y cómo se enteró ella de ese proceso selectivo?»

«¿Eso importa?»

«¡Para mí sí! Además, ¿desde cuándo se han vuelto amiguitas?»

«¡Dios mío! ¡Tus celos son ridículos!» exclamó Zelena

«¡No estoy celosa!»

«Mira, Regina…conmigo no necesitas fingir y puedes quedarte tranquila porque en primer lugar, soy tu hermana y jamás me enrollaría con alguien a quien amas. En segundo lugar, ah…¡qué te den! ¡No  voy a ir explicándome contigo y dándome dolor de cabeza!»

«¡No estoy celosa! ¡Solo creo que deberías haberme dicho quién era la nueva profesora de mi hijo!»

«Está bien, discúlpame entonces» dijo Zelena, y en silencio Regina se sentó en el sofá mientras sus manos abiertas se deslizaban por sus cortos cabellos. «¡Estás horrible!» añadió, sentándose frente a ella «Pareces tan…torturada»

«No puedo negar que es una tortura  tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tan lejos…» murmuró Regina

«Te estás torturando porque quieres. Ve tras ella, apuéstalo todo y arrástrala de nuevo para tu vida. Cuando quieres algo, no desistes hasta conseguirlo. Pero ahora prefieres quedarte ahí, martirizándote por puro orgullo. Nunca he conocido una hija de  puta más obstinada que tú, Regina»

«¡Cierra esa mierda de boca, Zelena! ¡No tienes ni idea de las estupideces que estás diciendo!»

«Cierro mi mierda de boca cuando quiera porque estoy en mi jodida casa!» vociferó Zelena, y ante el silencio de Regina, siguió «Es verdad, Regina…la amas y reprimir tus sentimientos te está haciendo mucho mal. Entiende de una vez por todas que la atracción mental es mucho más fuerte que la física. De una mente no te libras ni cerrando los ojos. Y si continuas así, enloquecerás, y lo peor…la perderás para siempre»

Después de la conversación con su hermana, Regina condujo durante casi una hora sin rumbo, perdida en sus pensamientos. Su corazón la empujaba hacia Emma, mientras su mente la incitaba a alejarse.  Las palabras de Zelena martilleaban en su cabeza, y por un instante, creyó que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Aunque se sentía cansada y abatida, creyó mejor volver a la empresa.

«Señora Mills, aquellas personas desean hablar con usted» dijo la secretaria, y al girarse hacia la dirección señalada por Isabela, Regina se sorprendió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con las figuras de Margaret y Robin, sus empleados de la hacienda.

«¿Qué están haciendo los dos aquí?» preguntó ella

«Patrona, antes que nada, perdón por venir a la capital sin avisar»

«Espero que haya sido por un buen motivo» dijo ella «Entren…» añadió abriendo la puerta de su oficina. «Isabela, no quiero ser interrumpida por nadie y no me pase ninguna llamada»

«Sí señora»

 

«Siéntense» dijo Regina, cerrando la puertas tras de sí «Estoy esperando…digan ya lo que están haciendo aquí»

«Hace algunos días que el Dr. Killian Jones apareció en la haciendo buscando a la señora» dijo Margaret

«¡Miserable! ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a poner los pies en mi propiedad?» Regina se exaltó, golpeando la mesa con la mano abierta

«Disculpe, patrona…pero me gustaría pedirle que me dejase hablar» dijo ella, y aunque desconcertada ante aquel atrevimiento, Regina asintió e  hizo señas para que continuase

«Gracias» dijo Margaret, removiéndose en la silla. Su nerviosismo era patente «Bien, el Dr. Jones se enteró de que la señorita Emma había sido apresada y por eso volvió a la hacienda. Quería saber lo que había pasado, realmente, quería enfrentarse a la señora y saber por qué lo había despedido sin razón o previo aviso y por haber sido capaz de entregar a la señorita Emma a la policía»

«¿Cómo? Pero, ¿qué está diciendo?»

«Lo que sucede, patrona, es que el mismo día en que la señorita Emma desapareció, Ruby fue al pueblo y le dijo al Dr. Jones que usted no lo quería más en la hacienda y hasta afirmó que los empleados tenían autorización para disparar si él aparecía por allí. Ella le dio algún dinero por los días trabajados y por eso, se marchó del pueblo sin comunicarlo»

«No puede ser…» murmuró Regina

«Fue todo un montaje, patrona» se pronunció Robin por primera vez «Y sin saber en lo que me estaba metiendo, yo participé en todo» añadió bajando la mirada

«¿Qué hizo usted, maldito estúpido?» preguntó ella, exaltadamente

«Fui yo quien mató aquellas cabezas de ganado para que usted se ausentase de la casa grande y Marian convenciese a la señorita Emma para que huyera, diciendo que la había escuchado a usted decir que la entregaría a la policía. Ruby me pidió que hiciera eso a cambio de…a cambio de…acostarse conmigo. Pero le juro que no sabía cuál era su propósito hasta que Marian lo confesó todo y entonces entendimos…fue todo un plan para que usted creyese que la señorita Emma se había escapado con el veterinario»

Atenta  a cada palabra dicha, Regina arrastraba sus manos por sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que intentaba absorber con cuidado toda aquella información. Perpleja, se dio cuenta de que la mujer que había buscado a Killian Jones en la pensión había sido Ruby y no Emma.

«¡Qué ingenua fui…!» susurró para sí misma «¿Por qué es ahora que vienen a contarlo?» gritó, golpeando la madera con el puño cerrado.

«Llamé varias veces a su casa, patrona…pero siempre me decían que usted no estaba. Dejé varios recados para que llamase a la hacienda, y como nunca llamó, decidimos venir en persona» se justificó Margaret

«¡Vuelvan a la hacienda! En cuanto me sea posible, iré allá para colocar las cosas en orden» dijo Regina, y en silencio, los dos se retiraron de la oficina «Pagarás caro lo que has hecho, Ruby…lo juro»

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Con los ojos echando chispas de rabia y la sangre latiendo en sus venas, Regina era consciente de que si optaba por hablar con Ruby en aquel momento, cometería una locura. La fuerza con la que sus manos apretaban el volante dejaba clara la lucha interna por mantener el autocontrol tanto de sus pensamientos cuanto de sus actos, en caso contrario, sería capaz de matar a alguien con sus propias manos, y cuando decía alguien, se refería solamente a Ruby.

Convencida de que no valía la pena mancharse las manos con un ser tan insignificante, desvió su camino y minutos después, estacionó en un lado al darse cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la escuela donde Emma daba clases.

Ya pasaban de las cinco y la escuela estaba prácticamente vacía, unos pocos alumnos caminando por los pasillos. Ignorando el hecho de que su hermana aún estaba en la escuela, se informó con el celador dónde estaba el aula de la señorita Emma.

El sonido de los tacones resonando en el aula le dieron a Regina la certeza que ya se imaginaba: Emma se encontraba sola en el aula lista para salir, sin embargo, retrocedió cuando la puerta se abrió y los ojos castaños penetraron en sus ojos verdes claramente sorprendidos ante aquella visita.

«¿Regina?» murmuró Emma, sin embargo, el único sonido que oyó fue el de sus tacones retrocediendo mientras Regina, tras cerrar la puerta tras ella, continuó aquella persecución como si fuera una fiera estudiando a su presa. Cuando finalmente consiguió aprisionar a Emma contra la mesa, Regina cerró sus manos en el borde de la madera, acorralándola entre sus brazos. Incómoda, ella respiró hondo cuando Regina le acarició el rostro. Ambas estaban con la respiración entrecortada.

«He sido la mujer más estúpida del mundo al no creer en ti» Regina susurró, agarrándole la cintura con las manos «Comprendería si ahora me despreciaras, pero te imploro…por todo lo que más amas en este mundo, perdóname por haber dudado de ti. Perdóname y dime que aún me amas y que me quieres de vuelta» añadió, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

«¿Por lo que más amo?» indagó Emma «Tú y Henry son las personas que más amo en este mundo» completó, y sin esperar un minutos más, enlazó con sus brazos el cuello de Regina y la atrajo hacia su boca. No fue exactamente un beso romántico, era un beso igualmente feroz y posesivo por ambas partes.

Con los labios todavía pegados a los de ella, Regina la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó sobre la mesa, colocándose entre sus piernas. Los dedos de Emma se enroscaban en los cabellos cortos, mientras Regina le aferraba la parte trasera de las rodillas, colocándolas alrededor de su propio talle. Ahora, solo el sonido de los gemidos, algo apagados, resonaba en la sala, y cuanto más apretaba Emma los cabellos de Regina, más intenso y salvaje se volvía el beso.

«¡Por Dios…estoy loca por ti! No consigo vivir en paz sin ti…» susurró Regina. Las palabras eran pronunciadas sobre la boca de Emma, mientras su mano se filtraba por debajo de su falda.

Cuando Regina le hizo a un lado las bragas, Emma se olvidó de dónde estaba, olvidó el espacio y el tiempo, concentrándose solo en la sensación de las llamas que comenzaban a consumir su cuerpo. El poco autocontrol que le quedaba despareció cuando Regina cubrió su sexo con su mano. Dos dedos se deslizaron hacia dentro mientras el pulgar hacía círculos en el clítoris. Jadeante y enloquecida ante aquellas caricias, Emma dejó que los gemidos escapasen al mismo tiempo que los dedos continuaban entrando y saliendo con rigor de su intimidad.

«Regina…» murmuró Emma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello en toda su belleza. Sin dudar, Regina diseñó con su lengua una ardiente y mojada  línea por su cuello hacia arriba, mordisqueando y lamiendo hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

«¿Pero qué diablos es esto dentro de mi escuela?» vociferó Zelena, tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la escena.

Emma se sobresaltó, bajando de la mesa y subiéndose rápidamente las bragas, agradeciendo que Regina se hubiera colocado delante como si intentase protegerla de alguna cosa.

«Zelena, puedo explicarlo. La culpa ha sido mía, yo…» Regina intentó justificarse

«¡La culpa es de las dos!» interrumpió ella «¿Dónde creen que están? ¿En un hotel?»

«Zelena…»

«¡Emma, para casa! Mañana hablo contigo de esto» dijo la pelirroja, y extremadamente avergonzada, miró para Regina

«¿Te veo dentro de un rato, ok?» dijo Regina, y en silencio, Emma se retiró.

 

«¡Qué  esa haya sido la última vez que presencie una de esas escenas en mi escuela! ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza? ¡Un alumno podría haber entrado o alguno de los padres! ¿Me quieres arruinar, Regina?»

«¡No es para tanto! ¡A esta hora no hay casi alumnos en la escuela, mucho menos padres!»

«¿Y aún quieres tener razón?»

«¡No, Zelena! ¡No quiero tener razón y por milésima vez perdóname! Me dejé llevar por…»

«Ya, no necesitas entrar en detalles. Pero…¿al final se han arreglado?»

«Bueno…quiero arreglarme con ella…»

«¿Eso significa que te has sacado de la cabeza la idea de que huyó con el veterinario?»

«Eso significa que he descubierto la verdad y que estoy arrepentida y avergonzada por no haber creído en ella…»

«¿Qué verdad has descubierto?»

Tras contarle a su hermana todo lo que sus empleados le habían contado, Regina se mostró decidida a desenmascarar a Ruby esa misma tarde, sin embargo, Zelena la detuvo, aconsejándole que esperara al día siguiente.

«¡Estás con la cabeza caliente y puedes cometer una locura!»

«¡No voy a cometer locura alguna! ¡Aunque mi deseo sea matarla con mis propias manos!»

«¿Lo ves? ¡De eso hablo!»

«¡No quiero a aquella víbora mentirosa ni un minuto más en mi casa!»

«Está bien…entonces déjame ir contigo»

Mientras conducía, Regina llamó al apartamento de Víctor y para su alivio, Emma atendió. Después de tranquilizarla sobre lo corrido algunos minutos antes, le garantizó que más tarde la vería. Terminada la llamada, Regina pisó a fondo el acelerador, ya que en su cabeza solo había una idea, sacar a Ruby de su vida de una vez por todas. Tras bajar del coche al lado del Zelena y abrir  la puerta de la casa, sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando al lado de Ruby estaba Cora, su madre.

«Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?» preguntó Zelena, mientras Regina seguía parada, en shock

«Hola, hija» dijo ella, levantándose para recibir el abrazo de Zelena «Llegué hace algunas horas…¿No me vas a dar un abrazo, Regina?»

«¡Quiero a las dos ahora mismo fuera de mi casa!» exclamó la morena, desviando su mirada de Cora y parándose sobre Ruby.

«¡Dios mío! ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu madre, Regina?» preguntó Ruby, aparentemente incrédula

«¡Cierra tu maldita boca, haz tus maletas de mierda y sal de mi casa!» gritó, acorralándola contra el sofá.

«¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estás más loca que cuando me marché!» dijo Cora

«¡Sí, estoy loca! ¡Así que da media vuelta y desaparece de aquí como la primera vez!»

«¡Calma, Regina! Estás yendo demasiado lejos» intervino Zelena

«¡Voy a salir con mi hijo y cuando vuelva, no quiero a ninguna de las dos dentro de mi casa!» dijo ella «¡Y en cuando a ti, cretina interesada…agradece que no te dé lo que realmente te mereces!» dicho eso, se dirigió al cuarto de Henry y sin explicar las razones, se lo llevó al coche y enseguida arrancó.

 

«¿Qué está pasando, mamá? ¿Por qué estabas gritando?»

«Porque estoy cansada de tantas mentiras…pero todo va a estar bien»

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«Para el apartamento de Emma»

«Entonces, ¿se arreglaron?» preguntó él, entusiasmado

«Bueno…creo que estamos en ello, hijo»

Al llegar a la tercera planta, al primer toque del timbre, Emma abrió la puerta y una gran sonrisa nació en sus labios ante la presencia de los dos. Sus brazos se abrieron para ellos, acogiéndolos, anidándolos en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que parecía temer que se escapasen.

«Entren, por favor» dijo Emma «El apartamento no es mío, pero siéntanse como en casa» añadió, y en silencio, Henry y Regina solo sonrieron.

«Ahora que somos una familia de nuevo, puedes vivir con nosotros, Emma ¿No, mamá?»

«Hijo, Emma y yo todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar» dijo Regina

«Pues hablen de una vez» dijo él

«Vamos a hablar…» murmuró Regina

«Entonces, yo voy a ver la tele mientras las dos hablan» dijo él, y se marchó al cuarto de Emma

Tras la salida de Henry, Regina fue invitada a sentarse al lado de Emma. En silencio, las dos se miraron por largos minutos, sin embargo el contacto fue quebrado cuando Emma bajó la mirada. De forma lenta y suave, Regina le rozó el mentón con el dedo índice, alzándolo y una vez más sus miradas se encontraron.

«Atacas mis sentidos…es como una sed constante que tiene que ser saciada» dijo Regina, rozando sus labios en los de Emma

«Regina…»

«No digas nada, por favor, no digas nada» la interrumpió, arrastrando sus labios por su rostro «Siento tanto haber dudado de ti…me cegué por los celos, por la rabia. Y solo ahora me he enterado de que todo fue un plan orquestado de Ruby»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma, claramente sorprendida

«Ella aprovechó tu huida para hacerme creer que Killian Jones se había ido contigo»

«Pero, ¿cómo hizo eso, Regina?»

«Te voy a explicar…»

 

«¡No sirve de nada que intentes negarlo, Ruby! ¡Regina lo ha descubierto todo! Ha descubierto que tú armaste todo para que creyese que el veterinario se había marchado con Emma» decía Zelena

«¡No arme nada! ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer para que se diese cuenta de que Emma, además de una asesina, no era la santa que decía ser!»

«¿Alguien puede explicarme que es toda esa historia?» se pronunció Cora

«¡Después te lo explicó, mamá! Pero creo que es mejor que te vayas, Ruby…Regina está muy enfadada y puede cometer una locura»

«¡No tengo a dónde ir!»

«Aquí tienes dinero suficiente para que te hospedes en un buen hotel  hasta que decidas qué hacer. Pero por favor, ¡desaparece de la vida de mi hermana!»

«Haz tus maletas, muchacha…te quedarás en mi casa un tiempo» dijo Cora, e instintivamente los ojos de Zelena se estrecharon

«Con permiso» dijo Ruby, marchándose inmediatamente

«¿Tienes noción de lo que acabas de hacer?»

«Solo estoy siendo amable con alguien que me ha caído bien»

«Esa mujer es muy sibilina, mamá…» alertó Zelena, y como respuesta, Cora solo sonrió

Casi una hora después de la partida de Zelena, Ruby dejó la casa de Regina al lado de Cora. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comprendiera que había ganado una aliada y que con su ayuda conseguiría destruir a Emma y por consiguiente, volver a tener el camino libre. Después de instalarse en uno de los cuartos de la mansión donde vivía Cora Mills, Ruby le contó todo lo que había pasado con Regina desde el primer día en que ella apareció en la hacienda  hasta su relación con una fugitiva de la justicia.

«¡Regina no aprende! ¡Consideró poco todo lo que pasó con aquella zorra de Kathryn, y ahora se mete con una delincuente!» decía Cora

«Si Emma no hubiese huido, ella se hubiera vuelto cómplice y no la habría entregado a la justicia» dijo Ruby

«¡La traición de aquella mujer ha tenido que volverla loca!»

«Pues debe haber enloquecido a sus dos hijas, porque ahora Emma es profesora en la escuela de Zelena»

«¡No puede ser!»

«Sí, lo es»

«Mañana tendré una conversación muy seria con Zelena…»

 

«Sabía que no le gustaba a Ruby, pero no imaginé que me odiase hasta el punto de…»

«Está todo bien, ya pasó. No vamos a hablar más de eso» dijo Regina, y antes de que Emma pudiese responder, su móvil sonó. Era Zelena, informando que Cora y Ruby ya se habían ido, es más, a la misma casa.

«¿Tu madre estaba en tu casa?» preguntó Emma, en cuando colgó la llamada

«Sí, y por lo visto se ha aliado con Ruby, pues la ha invitado a quedarse un tiempo con ella»

«No te preocupes por eso. Ahora dime, ¿qué te parece quedarte a dormir aquí con Henry?»

«No hemos traído ropa, ni cepillo de dientes y…»

«Eso es una tontería, Regina. Ya busco cómo solucionarlo» dijo ella, levantándose al mismo tiempo que la arrastraba por la mano

«¿Ya hablaron y se arreglaron de una vez?» preguntó Henry, caminando hacia ellas

«Regina, ¿estás segura de que este niño solo tiene ocho años?» preguntó Emma

«¡Claro que la tengo! Lo que pasa es que ha heredado mi inteligencia»

«¡Es verdad, Emma!»

«¡Vaya, qué creídos! ¿Qué les parece si preparamos la cena y después de ver una película, nos echamos los tres juntitos?» sugirió ella

Acabada la cena, Henry siguió hacia el baño mientras Regina programa la tele para que se apagara cuando la película terminase. Regina improvisó vistiendo un pijama del  Dr. Víctor, Henry, aparte de con la ropa interior, se cubrió con una camiseta de Emma, y juntos en la misma cama, acabaron durmiéndose antes de que la película terminara.

 


	25. Chapter 25

«¡Buenos días, mis dos amores dormilones! Hora de levantarse y de desayunar»

«Buenos días, querida. ¿Qué hora es?» preguntó Regina

«Las ocho en punto»

«¡Por Dios, Emma! Zelena se pondrá furiosa porque hayas faltado al trabajo…»

«¡Calma, mamá! Hoy es sábado» dijo Henry, sin contener la risa

«Ah…¿de verdad? Pensaba que hoy era…»

«Tienes que relajarte un poco, Regina» dijo Emma, claramente preocupada «Ven, vamos a desayunar»

Antes de terminar el desayuno, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación entre los tres. Era Zelena que no dudó en juntarse al trío y saborear las deliciosas tortitas preparadas por Emma.

«Zelena, muero de vergüenza por lo que pasó» dijo Emma

«Lo entiendo de cierta manera…pero que no se repita, por favor. O desafortunadamente me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas»

«No se va a repetir y gracias»

«¿De qué hablan?» preguntó Regina

«¡De cierto incidente ocurrido en el aula!» respondió Zelena

«¿Todavía con eso?»

«¿Qué incidente, tía?» indagó Henry

«Mejor que no lo sepas, cariño»

«Henry, ve a vestirte porque nos vamos a casa» dijo Regina

«Pensé que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos» dijo él

«Hijo, haz lo que te estoy pidiendo y después hablamos»

«¿Algún problema, Regina?» preguntó Emma

«Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver y necesito organizarme…»

«Deja los problemas para después. Aprovecha el fin de semana y el lunes lo resuelves todo» intervino Zelena

«Está bien…pero de todas maneras, Henry y yo necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa»

«Hagan eso y después saldremos a almorzar, ¿qué te parece?» dijo Emma

«Me parece una buena idea» dijo Regina «¿Vienes con nosotros, Zelena?»

«¡Di que sí, tía! ¡No me dejes de carabina a mí solo!» dijo Henry, arrancando las risas de las tres.

«¡Está bien…haré ese sacrificio por ti!»

El sábado se pasó más deprisa de lo que Regina imaginaba. Paseando por los diferentes parques de Augusta, ella sintió la felicidad apartando la oscuridad de su cuerpo, mientras se divertía como una niña al lado de Emma, Henry y su hermana Zelena.

«Es increíble cómo tu hijo se ha encariñado con ella, y tú también, claro…»

«Emma tiene algo que…¡no sé! Todo de ella me hace bien, me impresiona. La sonrisa, los ojos, la forma en que habla…es como si me hubiese lanzado un hechizo del que no consigo liberarme»

«¡Chica, qué cosa, eh!» dijo Zelena, sin contener la risa «Pero cambiando de tema…¿no pretendes hacer las paces con mamá?»

«No sé…pero ya te adelanto que dependerá mucho de ella»

«Espero que se entiendan. La familia tiene que estar unida, Regina»

«Ya, lo sé. Pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora…Emma se acerca con Henry y no quiero preocuparlos»

«¡Vaya! ¡La montaña rusa ha sido increíble! No saben lo que se han perdido» decía Henry, de camino de vuelta a casa

«¡No sabemos ni queremos saberlo nunca, mi amor!» dijo Zelena

«¡Menos mal que Emma no es miedica como ustedes!»

«¡Regina! ¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo nos llame miedicas?»

«Henry…» lo reprendió Regina con falsa irritación

«¡Disculpa, tía!»

«Solo te voy a disculpar si aceptas dormir conmigo en casa esta noche, ¿qué te parece?»

«¿Puedo, ma?»

«Claro que sí» dijo ella, y girándose hacia Emma le preguntó «¿Todo bien? Estás tan callada…»

«Todo bien, sí» dijo ella, acariciándole rápidamente la mano

En cuanto llegaron al edificio, Zelena cogió su coche, que se había quedado en el garaje y tras despedirse de Emma y de Regina, junto con Henry se encaminó a su casa.

«Al fin solas…» murmuró Regina, deslizando sus manos por la cintura de Emma «¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?»

«Sí, mi amor. Solo…tengo miedo de que nada de esto sea real»

«Pero claro que es real, Emma»

«Perdóname por haberme marchado, por herir tu corazón…»

«Ya pasó…no quiero hablar más de eso, ¿está bien?» dijo Regina, y antes de que Emma pudiese responder, le calló la boca con la suya. Agarrándole el rostro con ambas manos, Emma vio cómo sus labios eran abiertos y su boca acaparada por la lengua de Regina.

Emma perdió el aire mientras Regina tomaba el control del beso, explorándole la boca con voracidad y urgencia. Su cuerpo se derritió junto al de ella.

«Te amo, Emma» susurró Regina, interrumpiendo el  beso poco a poco «No quiero arrepentimientos entre nosotras…» añadió, recorriéndole el cuello con sus labios entreabiertos, mientras  sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y atraía el cuerpo de Emma más cerca del suyo. El corazón, tan vacío hacía pocos días, parecía a punto de explotar de tanta alegría.

«Yo también te amo, Regina…si pudiese, arrancaría mi corazón solo para demostrarte cuán grande es mi amor» dijo Emma, aferrándose a los negros y cortos cabellos.

«Emma, quiero tener sexo contigo y después…quiero hacer el amor» Regina susurró, y aunque para Emma no había tanta diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor cuando se trataba de la persona amada, sintió un escalofrío y una excitación anormal ante aquel pedido.

«Soy enteramente tuya, Regina» dijo ella «Haz conmigo lo que quieras y como quieras…» completó, y cuando vio su vestido arrancado de su cuerpo de una forma salvaje y oyó el sonido de sus bragas rasgándose mientras se encaminaban hacia el cuarto, comprendió, entonces, lo que Regina quería decir con “tener sexo”

En el más profundo de los silencios, Regina le aferró los cabellos y, enseguida, atrajo su rostro al suyo, besándola de forma posesiva. A través de besos  y tropezones, Emma vio su cuerpo tirado sobre la cama y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar, ya que la boca de Regina había encontrado su cuello y sus labios rápidamente trazaron un ardiente camino hasta sus expuestos pechos, ansiosos por aquel toque. Las manos se arrastraban furiosamente sobre la piel caliente y perfumada de Emma, los labios abandonaron los pechos y la lengua se deslizó por su mentón, subiendo por la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja y morderla, la chupó y la volvió a morder, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara como nunca.

Sin grandes ceremonias, Emma le arrancó la camisa, haciendo que los botones saltasen y se diseminasen por la cama. Sin dudar, sus manos desesperadas alcanzaron los botones de la bragueta y en pocos minutos le sacó el pantalón junto con las bragas. Ya ambas se encontraban desnudas.

«Casi me volví loca echándote de menos…» susurró Regina, tomando con su boca los suculentos y exuberantes pezones rígidos por la excitación.

Al deslizar sus manos por sus piernas abiertas, Emma jadeó, contrayendo sus músculos cuando los dedos de Regina penetraron en su intimidad sin ninguna señal de delicadeza.

Instintivamente, ella arqueó la espalda mientras los dedos habilidosos entraban y salían, al mismo tiempo que la lengua castigaba sus entumecidos pezones.

«No pares, Regina…» pidió Emma, moviendo su pelvis hacia los dedos de Regina.

Con el cuerpo en llamas, Emma sabía que no iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para gozar, tampoco le importaba si estaba teniendo sexo o haciendo el amor. Cuando se trataba de Regina, un simple toque era capaz de excitarla hasta un punto extremo, bastaba una mirada para derretirla.

Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen atizado aún más su desmedida pasión, Regina intensificó la fuerza y la velocidad con la que sus dedos entraban y salían, y prácticamente sin aliento, Emma se deshizo por entera cuando la boca de Regina se posó sobre su sexo y los dedos continuaron aquel ritmo constante e implacable. Su cuerpo fue sacudido por un orgasmo arrebatador, convulsionando violentamente con las ondas de calor que se formaban en su vientre.

Con una mirada carnal y llena de pasional furia, Regina cubrió el cuerpo de Emma con el suyo. Sus labios, a pocos centímetros de los de ella, quisieron hablar, sin embargo, vieron su tarea interrumpida por la boca de Emma. Enloquecida con su propio sabor en la lengua de Regina, Emma la empujo e invirtió las posiciones.

«No me importa si estamos teniendo sexo o haciendo el amor» dijo Emma, mientras con la punta de su dedo índice acariciaba el contorno de los labios de Regina «Lo que importa es que somos nosotras dos…y ahora te voy a dar tanto placer que perderás la razón si pasas mucho tiempo sin meterte en la cama conmigo» añadió, y a pesar de la excitación que sintió ante aquellas palabras, Regina no descartó la posibilidad de que eso realmente pasara. Cada día que pasó sin noticias de Emma, sin sus besos, sin su cuerpo, fue mil veces peor que la traición de Kathryn. Si algún día alguien quisiera someterla a alguna clase de tortura, bastaría con que Emma fuera arrancada de su vida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los dedos de Emma se deslizaron hacia el interior de su sexo,  y de regreso a la “superficie”, ella los encaminó hasta la boca y lamió la humedad que allí se había quedado. En seguida, se los ofreció a Regina, que no vaciló en agarrarle la muñeca y saborear su propio gusto mezclado con la saliva de la mujer que amaba.

La presión y el calor se intensificaron en medio de las piernas de Regina cuando, una vez más, Emma deslizó los dedos en su interior. Esta vez, los mantuvo allí mientras sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijos en los castaños, dilatados por el placer. La punta de su lengua se arrastró sobre los labios de Regina, demorándose sobre la cicatriz que marcaba el labio superior. Amenazando con besarla, Emma empujó los dedos hacia dentro de su encharcada hendidura, y aunque estuviesen solas en el apartamento, ahogó los  hambrientos gemidos de Regina con su beso.

Al acabar el beso, Emma mordisqueó el hombro, la oreja, el cuello, mientras empujaba cada centímetro de sus dedos en su interior. Rápidamente, tomó, con posesividad, uno de los pezones con  su boca, devolviendo las caricias torturantes que minutos atrás ella había recibido.

Regina tensó el cuerpo y ahogó un grito mordiéndose sus propios labios. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sin embargo, rápidamente los abrió cuando Emma cesó las caricias y su cuerpo se deslizó a lo largo del suyo, y antes mismo de que pudiese reaccionar, Regina sintió como si una pequeña descarga eléctrica hubiese invadido su cuerpo al sentir la suave lengua moviéndose en su intimidad. Emma comenzó a lamerla y chuparla con más rapidez y fuerza, arrastrándola a la orilla de una excitación fuera de control y de locos. El sonido de un prolongado y ronco gemido resonó por el cuarto y el orgasmo llegó, tan fuerte e intenso que Regina casi desfalleció. Emma anidó su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientas Regina, aún jadeante, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Poco a poco se fueron calmando y tras un largo intercambio de miradas, los labios se encontraron. Esta vez, no había prisa ni urgencia, solamente delicadeza y cariño.

«Te amo» dijo Regina. Sus manos se deslizaban arriba y abajo por la espalda de Emma

«Yo también…y siento todo lo que sucedió»

«Las dos nos equivocamos, pero ya pasó. Ahora ven…quiero hacer el amor contigo…

 

«¿Qué hora es?» preguntó Emma, mientras hurgaba en el armario de la cocina

«Son las nueve y media» dijo Regina, rodeando su cintura por detrás «Aunque estás linda y sexy con este delantal, creo que sería mejor si pedimos la cena» añadió derramando sus besos por su nuca.

«¿Toda esta prisa es hambre u otra cosa, señora Mills?» preguntó Emma, girándose para tenerla cara a cara

«Claro que es hambre…hambre de ti…de tu cuerpo…de tus besos…» decía ella, pausadamente «Esta noche tienes prohibido dormir»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber el motivo de esa prohibición?»

«Digamos que no pretendo dejarte dormir…»

«¡Menos mal que mañana es domingo!»

«Ven, vamos a tomar un baño» sugirió Regina «Y después saldremos a cenar»

«¿Por qué estás huyendo de mi comida?»

«No estoy huyendo. Solo que creo que no seré capaz de dejarte cocinar y acabaré echándote sobre esa mesa y haciendo de ti mi comida» dijo ella, y Emma no contuvo una carcajada

«¡Ay, Regina! Dices cada cosa…»

Tras el baño regado de besos y caricias osadas, finalmente dejaron el apartamento en busca de un lugar donde poder cenar.

«¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás en el apartamento de Víctor?» preguntó Regina, atenta al agitado tráfico de aquella noche de sábado

«Solo unos días más. Ya he encontrado un estudio para alquilar»

«¿Estudio, Emma?»

«Sí, ¿por qué el asombro?»

«Bueno…esos sitios generalmente son demasiado pequeños»

«Realmente es pequeño, pero es bonito y acogedor. Además, está cerca de la escuela y puedo ir caminando»

«¿Y por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo y Henry?»

«Regina…acabamos de reconciliarnos y quizás sea un poco pronto para eso»

«Entiendo, pero al menos busca un apartamento. Es más, en el mismo edificio de Víctor ya hay algunos amueblados»

«No sé si ya lo sabes, pero el alquiler es altísimo, y todavía ni he recibido mi primer sueldo»

«Puedo perfectamente alquilarlo para ti y…»

«De ninguna manera, Regina. Y vamos a cambiar de asunto, por favor»

«Emma…»

«¿Puedes parar allí delante?» dijo ella, interrumpiéndola «Quiero comer perrito caliente» añadió en cuanto Regina se detuvo

«¿Perrito caliente a esta hora?»

«¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Ya he probado los de aquí y son una delicia!»

«Eso no es cenar y es muy grasiento…»

«No seas aguafiestas. ¡Una vez en la vida no hace daño!»

Mientras saboreaban el perrito caliente, Regina se daba cuenta de que jamás había recibido una invitación de Kathryn para comer algo como eso, por el contrario, su ex mujer siempre lanzaba miradas enojadas a los pequeños puestos diseminados por la plaza central de Augusta. En aquel momento, se preguntó cómo había conseguido permanecer casi diez años casada con una mujer como aquella, y sobre todo, cómo se permitió sufrir tanto tras conocer su infidelidad.

Emma era lo opuesto a Kathryn, la sencillez más pura y encantadora que sus ojos habían visto, además de una belleza deslumbrante.

«¿En qué estás pensando?» preguntó Emma

«¿En dónde estabas hace quince años?»

«No tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué?»

«Porque me hubiera gustado haberte conocido hace quince años» dijo ella, y antes de que Emma pudiese responder, el vendedor interrumpió la conversación al entregarles una lata de coca cola.

La tristeza en los ojos de Regina no pasó desapercibida para Emma, y por ese motivo, no retomó la conversación, sino que trató de abordar otro tema que no fuese el pasado. Una buena hora después, volvieron al apartamento y tras cepillarse los dientes, se echaron en la cama y tras largas horas de amor, acabaron durmiéndose.

 


	26. Chapter 26

«Hm…» Emma soltó un gemido aún con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente su cuerpo se removía aún algo somnolienta, abrió los ojos y la cabeza de Regina entre sus piernas fue la primera visión que tuvo en aquella mañana de domingo «¡Regina! ¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta «¡Oh, cielos…¿quieres matarme tan temprano?» añadió mientras sus manos se cerraban en los cortos y oscuros cabellos.

«Estás deliciosa cuando despiertas» dijo Regina, cubriéndole la parte interna de los muslos de cálidos besos. En seguida, su boca retomó las caricias en la mojada intimidad y solo paró cuando Emma se derramó en su boca.

 

«Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí un domingo tan temprano?» preguntó Zelena, dejando que Cora pasase.

«Tengo que hablar contigo?» dijo ella «¿Henry?»

«Hola, abuela. ¿Cómo estás?»

«Bien, querido. ¿Y tú?»

«Estoy bien. Tía, voy a cambiarme»

«Ve, mi amor» dijo ella, sentándose al lado de Cora

«¿Regina está aquí?»

«No, mamá»

«¿Y dónde está? Fui a buscarla y las empleadas me dijeron que no había dormido en casa»

«No sé dónde ha dormido. Y hablando de dormir…¿Ruby sigue en tu casa?»

«Sí…me ha hecho compañía. Cosa que ni tú ni Regina han hecho nunca»

«Bueno, entonces, ¿a qué debo esta visita?»

«¿Cómo has sido capaz de acepta a una asesina en tu escuela?»

«Fue absuelta delante de un jurado, participó en el proceso selectivo y el tribunal la escogió. Así que, no tuve ningún motivo para…»

«¿No tuviste motivo?» la interrumpió Cora «¡Hazme el favor, Zelena! ¿No te das cuenta de que puede manchar la imagen de tu escuela?»

«La escuela es mía, mamá. Y sé cuidar de ella perfectamente»

«¡Veo que tu cercanía con Regina te está volviendo tan rebelde e inconsecuente como ella!» exclamó Cora, y antes de que Zelena pudiese responder, el sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación.

Al abrir la puerta, una sonriente Regina entró en la casa dada de la mano con Emma, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció súbitamente cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cora.

«Ahora entiendo muchas cosas…» dijo Cora «¿No tienes vergüenza de andar mostrándote por ahí junto a una asesina?»

«No te atrevas a ofender a Emma o juro que…»

«¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Serías capaz de levantarle la mano a tu propia madre?»

«Solo no te metas en mi vida. ¡Marcharte como hiciste la primera vez!» exclamó Regina, contrayendo la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que cerraba los puños.

«No suelo discutir asuntos de familia en presencia de extraños» tras decir eso, Cora se marchó

«Emma…disculpa por…»

«Está todo bien, Regina. Cualquier madre tendría esa reacción»

«¡Ya estoy listo!» dijo Henry rompiendo la tensión del momento

«¡Pero qué hombrecito más guapo!» dijo Emma para quebrar el tenso momento

«¡Gracias, Emma! ¿A dónde vamos ese domingo?» preguntó él

«Eso lo vas a decidir tú» dijo ella

«¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo escoger el sitio que quiera?»

«Claro que sí. ¿No, Regina?»

«Sí, hijo»

«¡Entonces quiero ir a jugar a los bolos!»

«¡Entonces vamos a jugar a los bolos!» dijo Emma «¿Vienes con nosotros, Zelena?»

«No…hoy tengo algunos asuntos que resolver» dijo ella

«Bien, entonces, ¿vamos Regina?»

«Sí, vamos»

«¿Estás enfadada?» Emma preguntó, con discreción

«Un poco…como siempre, mi madre tiene el poder de enfadarme hasta el extremo» dijo ella

«Olvida eso. Vamos a disfrutar del domingo, mi amor. Henry está tan animado…»

«Tienes razón. No voy a estropear nuestro día con eso»

Al llegar al centro de juegos, Regina olvidó por completo el desagradable encuentro de minutos antes con su madre. La sonrisa y el entusiasmo de su hijo junto con la presencia de Emma eran suficiente para hacerle olvidar todos los problemas. Como era de esperar, Henry ganó todas las partidas no solo a los bolos, sino en todos los juegos que Emma y Regina se atrevieron a competir con él. Al final de la tarde, dejaron el centro de juegos y Emma prefirió quedarse en el apartamento, mientras Regina se dirigía a su casa para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa junto con Henry. Más tarde, en la noche, ellos volverían a verse para cenar.

 

A mitad de camino, Regina marcó el número de Zelena y Henry se encargó de invitarla para que los acompañase a cenar.

«Zelena, ¿puedes quedarte con Henry mientras llevo a Emma a casa?» preguntó Regina

«Ahora entiendo la razón de la invitación» dijo ella, en tono de broma

«¡No seas boba!»

«¡Estoy de broma! Si quieres, Henry puede dormir conmigo otra vez»

«No puede ser…mañana tiene clase y el uniforme y la mochila están en casa»

«No te preocupes. Lo llevo a casa mañana temprano y me ocupo de todo»

«Si es así, todo bien. Voy a hablar con él en cuanto el camarero nos traiga la cuenta»

 

Después de disfrutar de una ducha larga y caliente, Regina se puso uno de los pijamas de Víctor, mientras Emma se había quedado en el baño secándose el pelo. Al acabar esa tarea, regresó al cuarto, y no escondió su sonrisa al encontrarse a Regina hojeando los trabajos escolares de sus alumnos.

«¿Ha perdido algo en esa carpeta, señora Mills?» preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos

«Estoy comprobando que no haya ninguna notita de un alumno enamorado» dijo ella

«Eso se llama invasión de la privacidad, ¿sabías?»

«No, no lo sabía. Así que, ¿qué piensas de venir aquí y enseñarme un poco sobre eso?» dijo Regina, señalando el espacio de la cama entre sus piernas donde rápidamente Emma se acomodó descansando su espalda sobre su pecho.

«Entonces, ¿quieres una clase sobre la invasión de la privacidad?» preguntó Emma, dejando escapar un largo suspiro cuando, lentamente, Regina le apartó los cabellos a un lado y comenzó a distribuirle besos por su nuca.

«En realidad» dijo ella «Quiero una clase sobre invasión de la intimidad en el sentido más perverso de la palabra» completó, y Emma estalló en una sonrosa carcajada.

«¿Podrías ser más clara, mi amor?»

«Creo que necesitas esa clase más que yo. Así que, toma una muestra de lo que quiero decir…» dijo, y repentinamente Emma jadeó cuando sintió las manos deslizándose por debajo de su blusa, subiendo por el abdomen y apretándole los pechos.

«¿Esta es tu clase sobre la invasión de la intimidad?» preguntó Emma, deslizando las manos abiertas por los muslos de Regina

«Sí…¿te gusta? ¿Quieres que siga?» preguntó, mordisqueándole el hombro al mismo tiempo que le pellizcaba levemente los pezones.

«Quiero…» susurró Emma, dejando escapar un largo gemido cuando la lengua caliente y húmeda se deslizó por su hombro hasta alcanzar su nuca.

«Muéstrame dónde deseas mi toque…»

«Aquí…» dijo ella, guiando la mano de Regina al centro de su placer «Quiero que me toques aquí…» añadió, quitándose el short y las bragas ella misma.

«Abre esas piernas maravillosas» susurró Regina con un tono casi inaudible

Con los latidos acelerados y el sexo totalmente empapado, Emma obedeció. Sin prisa y con cuidado, Regina enfiló lentamente dos dedos y con la misma lentitud los retiró. Como respuesta, el cuerpo de Emma se arqueó y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, buscando apoyo en el hombro a sus espaldas.

«Regina…»

«No digas nada…no quiero escuchar palabras» la interrumpió «Solo quiero el sonido de tus gemidos enardeciéndome los sentidos…» completó, hundiendo los dedos de nuevo en la mojada hendidura, embistiendo profundamente en aquel calor que le pertenecía a ella.

Emma casi se quedó sin respiración cuando Regina comenzó a alternar entre penetraciones y estimulación de su clítoris. Los pezones se endurecían a cada toque, y aunque le gustara castigarlos, Regina los abandonó y la mano que antes los acariciaban, se cerró alrededor del cuello, apretándolo, pero con cuidado para no herirla.

«Tus gemidos me vuelven loca» Regina susurró, atrayéndola hacia ella por el cuello. En seguida, le giró el rostro hacia un lado para capturar su boca con la suya.

Las caricias entre las lenguas y el vaivén de los dedos de Regina aumentaron la tensión en el cuerpo de Emma, creciendo ferozmente en medio de sus piernas. Los espasmos hicieron su aparición con fuerza, y el orgasmo explotó llevándola a las alturas. Implacable y sin piedad, Regina no paró las embestidas, todo lo contrario, comenzó a restregar el clítoris con fuerza y rapidez. Su mano izquierda abandonó el cuello de Emma y le agarró uno de los muslos, frustrándole la tentativa de cerrar las piernas. Poseída por ondas de choque, con el cuerpo inerme, Emma imaginó que perdería la cabeza cuando otro orgasmo la golpeó de lleno. Exhausta y saciada, Emma comenzó a respirar lentamente, recuperando el aliento a medida que las torturadoras caricias realizadas por Regina iban, lentamente, acabando.

«Te amo Regina» dijo, girando el rostro buscando su boca

«Yo también» respondió ella, presionando sus labios contra los de ella

«Creo que necesito una ducha rápida…me has dejado toda mojada»

«Te acompaño…»

«¡Ni hablar! Sé perfectamente cuáles son tus intenciones» dijo Emma levantándose rápidamente.

«Pero tengo que lavarme las manos» protestó ella

«¡Lávatelas en el aseo pequeño!» dicho eso, se encerró en el baño cerrando la puerta con llave.

 

«¿A eso llamas baño rápido? Te llevo esperando  en la cama casi una hora»

«No seas exagerada, mi amor» dijo Emma, echándose a su lado en la cama, enroscándose en el calor de sus brazos, satisfecha con que su alma, finalmente, estuviese arrullada por aquel amor que jamás encontraría en otra persona «¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«No quise tocar el asunto antes para no correr el riesgo de estropear nuestro fin de semana, pero necesito saber…¿por qué Ruby está en tu casa?»

«Ya no lo está. Le ordené que se marchara y…»

«Pero estaba en tu casa. ¿Por qué la trajiste a la capital?»

«Porque insistió mucho»

«¿Estaban juntas?»

«No quiero hablar de eso» dijo ella, sentándose en la cama

«Pero yo sí quiero» insistió Emma, sentándose también «¿Hiciste el amor con ella?»

«Dormimos juntas algunas veces, pero no significó nada para mí, Emma» dijo ella, agarrando su rostro entre sus manos «Fui una estúpida e ingenua al pensar que conseguiría olvidarte teniendo algo  con ella, pero todo lo que sentía era cómo el vacío aumentaba dentro de mí a cada minuto que pasaba sin ti…por favor, perdóname…»

«Está bien…cálmate» dijo Emma, besándole delicadamente los labios

«¿No estás enfadada conmigo?»

«Claro que no, mi amor»

«Gracias» dijo ella, recostándose al mismo tiempo que enlazaba su cuerpo para atraerla hacia ella «El destino tiene una forma extraña de traernos de vuelta a los caminos que deberíamos haber recorrido antes, pero lo que importa es que ahora estamos juntas de nuevo»

«Sí…eso es lo que importa»

 

«Buen día de trabajo, mi amor. Y nada de recibir noticias de alumnos enamorados» dijo Regina, tras parar delante de la escuela «Dale un beso a Henry de mi parte»

«¡Buen día para ti también, y deja de ser boba!» exclamó ella, y tras un largo beso, bajó y Regina se fue.

De camino a la oficina, Regina sentía que la paz y la felicidad volvían a reinar en su vida, aunque no fuese muy agradable saber que Emma era la responsable de mandar en el infierno y en el cielo de su corazón. Antes de entrar en su despacho, fue informada sobre la presencia de Cora, que la esperaba desde hacía unos minutos.

«No voy a preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí porque ya me lo imagino. Así que di de una vez lo que quieres y marcharte» dijo Regina, y la primera respuesta de Cora se resumió en una bofetada en su cara.

«¡No soy una de tus empleadas a las que te llevas a la cama, soy tu madre y mientras viva, me respetarás!» exclamó Cora, en tono exaltado.

«Estoy esperando, Cora» dijo ella, sentándose en su silla.

«Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta en lo que te has convertido y por lo visto, no te vas a dar cuenta. La traición de aquella puta interesada de la que te enorgullecías llamando esposa te ha transformado en un verdadero monstruo»

«¿Alguna cosa más?» preguntó Regina

«Sí» dijo ella «Sería menos doloroso si al menos te hubieses transformado en un monstruo inteligente, porque después de todo lo que ocurrió con aquella zorra, deberías haber aprendido la lección. Pero no…te relacionas con una asesina y después con una empleada del campo. Ahora echas a la empleadita y vuelves con la asesina. A pesar de no aprobar ni a una ni a otra, perdonaría que te hubieses quedado con Ruby»

«No me sorprende. Pero felizmente, ¡el poder de decisión es mío!»

«¡Una decisión estúpida! ¡Te avisé tanto sobre Kathryn y no me escuchaste, al contrario, te quedaste casi diez años con aquella puta!»

«¡Ya basta, Cora! ¡Nada de lo que digas me hará dejar a Emma!»

«Eso lo sé…pero después no digas que no te avisé» tras decir eso, se marchó

Tras la partida de Cora, Regina se perdió en sus pensamientos reflexionando sobre los hechos ocurridos hacía un tiempo. De hecho, su madre le había avisado sobre el carácter de Kathryn, pero el amor que sentía por ella la cegó completamente, y si no la hubiese pillado en la cama con el chofer de la familia, quizás hoy aún seguiría casada con ella.

«¡Emma no es así…ella me ama de verdad tanto como yo la amo!» se dijo así misma

Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Era su secretaria informándole de la reunión que comenzaría en cinco minutos. Felizmente los asuntos tratados en aquella reunión aparatarían las dudas y los cuestionamientos de su cabeza.

«Isabela, salgo a almorzar. Cualquier cosa importante, llámame al móvil»

«Sí señora»

 

Tras dejar su coche en el aparcamiento de la escuela, Regina se dirigió a toda prisa al despacho de Zelena. Faltaban pocos minutos para que terminaba la última clase y antes de salir a almorzar con Emma y Henry, tenía que hablar con su hermana.

«Zelena, necesito resolver unos asuntos que quedaron pendientes en la hacienda y me gustaría saber si podrías quedarte con Henry»

«Claro que puedo, Regina»

«Gracias…serán dos días como máximo»

«¡Puede ser una semana o un mes! Me va a encantar quedarme con él»

«Voy almorzar con Emma y Henry…¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?»

«¡Voy aceptar la invitación porque estoy hambrienta!»

«Entonces, vamos, ya deben estar esperando en el patio»

Mientras caminaba al lado de Zelena hacia el patio, Regina no escondió su desagrado al presenciar el entusiasmo con que Emma conversaba con otro profesor. Aunque se esforzara por controlar los celos, algo dentro de ella parecía inducirla a sacar afuera su autocontrol.

«Hey…calma» dijo Zelena al notar los pasos apresados y firmes

«Estoy calmada, Zelena» dijo ella, soltando el aire que prendía sin darse realmente cuenta.

«Mamá, ¿vamos a almorzar fuera?» preguntó Henry, acercándose a Emma

«Sí, mi amor…vamos»

El almuerzo “en familia” transcurrió tranquilamente.  Henry fue informado de que pasaría cerca de dos días con Zelena, mientras Emma se lamentaba por no poder acompañar a Regina debido a las clases. Tras la comida, Henry prefirió quedarse en la biblioteca de la escuela, ya que Regina tenía que volver al despacho.

«A las cinco en punto vengo a buscarlos» dijo Regina, refiriéndose a Henry y a Emma

«¡Ciao, ma!»

«Ciao, mi amor»

«Hasta luego, querida» dijo Emma, despidiéndose con un beso en el rostro

«Hasta luego y compórtate» dicho eso, Emma descendió y Regina se marchó.

Aunque su deseo fuera pasar el resto del día al lado de Emma y de su hijo, Regina tenía que adelantar algunos asuntos en su despacho, ya que al día siguiente partiría hacia la hacienda. Esa noche la pasaría una vez más en los brazos de la mujer que amaba y ese pensamiento le arrancó una discreta sonrisa. Sin embargo, esa misma sonrisa desapareció cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho y se encontró a Ruby esperándola.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

«¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?» preguntó Regina, fusilándola con la mirada

«Necesito explicarte que…»

«¡No pretendo perder mi tiempo escuchando mentiras! ¡Retírate de mi despacho ahora mismo!» la interrumpió Regina

«¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Son todo mentiras de Marian! Ella quería que yo te convenciera para que la nombraras la nueva gobernanta de la casa, pero como esa tarea se la diste a…»

«¡Ya basta Ruby! ¡No creo nada de lo que salga de tu boca, aunque sabía que Marian era tan perversa como tú!»

«Por favor, Regina…»

«Tu plan parecía perfecto, ¿no? Después de convencer a Emma para que huyera, le contaste toda aquella historia al veterinario para que yo creyese que ella se había marchado con él y yo, estúpida e idiota, me lo creí» dijo Regina, agarrándola con firmeza del brazo «Pero la verdad, tarde o temprano, aparece y felizmente, lo descubrí a tiempo y he recuperado el amor de mi vida, o sea, _Emma»_ añadió, enfatizando el nombre de su amada «¡Ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que pierda el poco atisbo de paciencia que me queda!» dicho eso, abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia fuera.

En mitad del silencio, Regina se acomodó en su silla. Su humor ya no era uno de los mejores después de presenciar a Emma en compañía de otro profesor, y la visita de Ruby solo contribuyó a empeorar la situación. Aunque intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, no lo conseguía, y con los pensamientos a mil por hora, se daba cuenta de que todos a su alrededor ya le habían mentido, incluso su propio hijo. De todas maneras, no podría juzgarlo, ya que ella también le mintió cuando Emma dejó la hacienda. Por fortuna, las horas pasaron más deprisa de lo que esperaba y al final de la tarde, su coche estacionaba frente a la escuela.

«Pórtate bien y no le des trabajo a tu tía, ¿ok?» decía Regina

«Nunca le doy trabajo, ¿no, tía?» dijo él

«¡En absoluto!»

«¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros, Henry?» preguntó Emma

«No, Emma. Sé que mi madre quiere estar a solas contigo esta noche, ya que pasará algunos días en la hacienda»

«Henry, eso no es así…puedes dormir con nosotras incluso en la misma cama si quieres» dijo Regina, aparentemente avergonzada

«No te preocupes, estaré bien con la tía»

«Bueno, entonces nos vamos»

«Buen viaje, Regina» dijo Zelena

«Gracias. Cuida de los dos por mí» dijo ella, refiriéndose a Emma y a Henry «Hasta pronto, cariño»

«¡Ciao, ma! ¡Ciao Emma!»

«Hasta mañana, príncipe»

 

«¿Quién era aquel muchacho que charlaba animadamente contigo?» preguntó Regina, manteniéndose atenta a la carretera

«Un profesor de la escuela» dijo ella, sin mucho interés

«¿Son amigos?»

«Diría que somos colegas. ¿Por qué?»

«Nada…solo curiosidad»

«¿Seguro? Por un momento he llegado a pensar que tenías celos»

«Tal vez los tenga»

«Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan callada mientras almorzábamos» dijo Emma «Te amo y mis segundas intenciones siempre están volcadas en ti» añadió, reposando una de sus manos en el muslo de Regina «En mis sueños más perversos  tú y yo somos las únicas protagonistas» completó. Sus uñas presionaban y se deslizaban por el muslo cubierto por el tejido de los pantalones. Sin sentirse satisfecha, y con una nítida visión del bello cuello a centímetros de su boca, Emma se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y aprovechó para deslizarse, arrastrar los labios por la clavícula y subir por el cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de la oreja.

«Emma…perderé el control si sigues provocándome así…» susurró Regina, apretando el volante con una fuerza innecesaria.

«Solo quiero que entiendas que soy tuya solamente…¿lo entiendes?» Emma preguntó, rozando la punta de su nariz por su mejilla

«Sí, amor…lo entiendo y perdón por mis celos compulsivos» respondió ella y tras un rápido beso, Emma volvió a sentarse en su asiento de forma correcta.

Pocos minutos después, llegaron al apartamento. Sintiéndose como en casa, Regina se tiró en el sofá mientras pensaba si debería o no mencionar la aparición de Ruby en su despacho. Algunos instantes pasaron y optó por olvidar aquel asunto, al final, no valía la pena desperdiciar su tiempo al lado de Emma con tonterías.

«¡Un beso por tus pensamientos!» dijo Emma apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá

«Un beso es poco»

«¿Cuántos besos quieres entonces?»

«Quiero muchos…y era exactamente en tus besos en lo que estaba pensando»

«¡Voy a fingir que me lo creo!» exclamó ella, mientras se inclinaba para besarla «¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño mientras preparo la cena?»

«¿Por qué no tomamos el baño juntas y después preparamos la cena juntas?» sugirió Regina

«Ya que insistes…»

Tras el baño, regado de besos y de cariños, Emma, así como Regina, optaron por ponerse sus respectivos pijamas, ya que no pretendían salir a ningún lado esa noche.

Mientras Emma metía los macarrones en el caldero de agua hirviendo, Regina insistía en pedir la comida, porque era mucho más cómodo que prepararla.

«¿Por qué no usas la salsa que ya viene preparada?» preguntó Regina, mientras cortaba los tomates

«Me gusta preparar la salsa» dijo Emma

«Pero quien la está preparando soy yo»

«Solo estás cortando los tomates, Regina» dijo ella «Además, la idea de hacer la cena fue tuya»

«¿Sabes cuántas horas hemos perdido ya en la cocina?»

«¿Desde cuándo treinta minutos son horas?»

«Para mí es un siglo. Deberíamos estar en la cama, eso sí»

«¿Por qué solo piensas en sexo?»

«Porque el sexo contigo es como una droga y estoy enganchada» dijo ella, y Emma no contuvo la risa

Después de cenar y cepillarse los dientes, Emma fue arrastrada entre besos a la cama, e intentaba desesperadamente recuperar el aliento que Regina insistía en robarle. Un ansia incontrolable se intensificó entre sus piernas. Era su cuerpo reaccionando al habilidoso toque de la mujer que amaba locamente.

«Adoro tu olor» susurró Regina, y al intentar seguir, Emma la empujó hacia un lado, para sentarse en el borde de la cama y quitarse la camisa y las bragas. Los latidos y la respiración de Regina se aceleraron cuando sus ojos contemplaron el cuerpo desnudo acercándose para cubrir el suyo.

Los ojos de Regina se cerraron cuando Emma levantó el bajo de la sudadera de felpa que usaba para rápidamente presionar sus húmedos labios sobre la cálida piel de su abdomen.

«Quítate la sudadera» dijo Emma.  Su tono de voz dejó claro que se trataba de una orden, no de una petición. Sin embargo, independientemente de eso, Regina ni pensó en la posibilidad de negarse a hacerlo.

Emma pasó sus manos por la barriga libre de barreras impuestas por la pieza de ropa. Sus uñas ya no perdonaron  la blanda piel, y por donde se deslizaban dejaban marcas rojas y “profundas”. Un gemido embriagador acompañado de un sabrosa ronquera escapó de la boca de Regina cuando la caliente y húmeda lengua de Emma tomó el lugar de las uñas, y en vez de arañazos, las marcas ahora se resumían en líneas mojadas provocadas por la saliva.

Arrastrándose sobre el cuerpo de Regina como una fiera en celo, Emma se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando su rostro quedó a la altura de sus pechos, y solo después de devorarlos  con la mirada, los tocó con la boca. Como respuesta al toque, Regina le aferró los cabellos, atrayendo su rostro al suyo para darle un beso con lengua, saboreando de forma salvaje aquella dulzura.

«Cuanto más nos besamos…» dijo Regina, pasando la lengua por la delicada piel del cuello de Emma «Cuanto más hacemos el amor…» añadió, lamiendo al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja «Más loca y enamorada me vuelvo» completó, hundiendo de una vez su lengua en su boca.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Emma y se estremeció sin aliento, presa entre los cálidos labios de Regina y sus palabras de seducción. Tras interrumpir el beso, ella se separó y sin pedir permiso, retiró los pantalones que Regina llevaba. Lo mismo hizo con las bragas y solo entonces, se acomodó de la forma que quería, sentándose sobre uno de sus muslos.

«¿Ves lo que haces conmigo?» preguntó Emma, mientras balanceaba sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, restregando su intimidad en el muslo de Regina «¿Notas lo mojada que me pongo cuando me tocas?» añadió, aumentando la presión y el ritmo de los movimientos.

Regina le cubrió los pechos con sus manos y su boca permaneció a pocos centímetros de la de Emma. Los ojos verdes tan brillantes como el sol su unieron al reluciente castaño dando como resultado un impacto extremadamente lujurioso. Emma entreabrió los labios en una invitación para un beso que no fue negado por Regina. Cuando las lenguas se encontraron, los gemidos de ambas fueron ahogados por el beso. Emma arrastró una de sus manos hacia la cintura de Regina, tanteando su cuerpo hasta sentir su humedad chorreando entre sus dedos.

«Emma…» susurró Regina, jadeando cuando los delicados dedos la penetraron.

«Sí…» respondió ella enseguida, prendiendo entre los dientes el lóbulo de la oreja

«Ponte de rodillas para que pueda tocarte» pidió. Un insoportable calor tomaba posesión de su cuerpo

«¡No!» dijo Emma. La convicción en su voz hizo que el corazón de Regina latiera aún más rápido «Quiero correrme así…restregándome en tu cuerpo» añadió colocando el dedo índice en la boca de Regina, iniciando movimientos circulares en su lengua. Regina, a su vez, no esbozó otra reacción que no fuese la de aprovechar aquel contacto y lamer el dedo acomodado en su boca como si fuese el más sabroso de los helados. Emma, por otro lado, trató de romper aquel contacto al notar que Regina estaba casi a punto de correrse, al igual que ella.

«Córrete conmigo…» murmuró Regina, y en respuesta, Emma aceleró el movimiento de los dedos entre sus piernas, como también el balanceo de su sexo sobre el muslo de Regina. Esta llenó su mano derecha con los hilos de aquella cabellera rubia y larga, atrayendo su cabeza hacia ella. Las desacompasadas respiraciones se mezclaban, los labios de las dos, entreabiertos, se rozaban mientras las miradas permanecían ancladas la una en la otra. Emma no se contuvo y tras agarrar y lamer el labio inferior que tenía tan cerca, mordió su propio labio con la intención de aplacar los gemidos que estaban por venir. Regina, enloquecida de placer, contrajo la mandíbula como si intentase apresar los gritos que provocaría el orgasmo que se acercaba en forma de violentas ondas golpeándole el cuerpo. Casi sin respiración, una se agarró al cuerpo de la otra cuando, finalmente juntas, alcanzaron el clímax.

 

«Mi fantasía de adolescente por fin se ha realizado» decía Regina, mientras Emma se subía la cremallera de su falda

«¿Fantasía?» preguntó, algo confusa

«Siempre me imaginaba seduciendo o siendo seducida por una profesora…pero nunca pensé que tardaría tanto tiempo y que esa profesora sería la más bonita del universo»

«Eres muy boba, mi amor. No soy la profesora más bonita del universo» dijo Emma, sin contener la risa

«Claro que lo eres» dijo ella, y al percibir que Emma estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos, se apresuró y se colocó delante «Deja, yo lo hago…» dijo, arrodillándose a sus pies y tras cubrirle de besos sus pantorrillas, Regina finalmente lo colocó los zapatos

«Te amo» dijo Emma, tomando su rostro entre las manos para enseguida besarla con dulzura «¿Cuántos días te quedarás en la hacienda?»

«Aún no lo sé, pero pretendo volver cuando antes a tus brazos»

«Es lo que más quiero»

«Vamos…te dejaré en la escuela y así aprovecho para decirle adiós a Henry y a mi hermana»

El hecho de que el apartamento de Víctor se encontrara cerca de la escuela permitió que Regina no tardase más de veinte minutos en aparcar frente al edificio. Tras un beso de despedida, Emma se dirigió a la sala de profesores, mientras que ella, fue al encuentro de Zelena

«Pensé que no vendrías a despedirte» dijo la pelirroja, en cuanto Regina entro en el despacho

«¡Hola, mamá! El timbre ya va a tocar» dijo Henry

«Entonces, ve al aula» dijo ella, besándolo en lo alto de la cabeza «Aún no sé cuántos días me quedaré en la hacienda, así que, pórtate bien y no le des trabajo a tu tía»

«No te preocupes, mamá. Buen viaje» dicho eso, se marchó

«¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente en la hacienda?» preguntó Zelena

«Ya dije, colocar algunos asuntos en su sitio. Bueno, me voy…el viaje es largo y aún tengo que pasar por casa»

«No tardes mucho en volver…dentro de tres días tenemos una reunión de padres y todo la preparación para la fiesta de final de curso»

«No me acordaba de eso. Haré lo posible para volver pronto. Cuídate»

«Tú también»

«Ah, Zelena…»

«¡Ya lo sé!» la interrumpió «Cuidaré de Emma como si fuese _mi_ mujer»

«¡Qué graciosa!»

«¿Me vas a decir que no quieres que cuide de ella…?»

«No de esa manera»

«¿Y de qué manera, entonces?»

«¡Vete a la porra, solo cuida de ella!» dijo Regina, y luego se marchó

Según lo planeado, Regina se dirigió a la empresa dejando a Sidney como responsable de todo durante su ausencia. Casi media hora después, llegó a su casa recién comprada y a pesar de haber pasado los últimos días casi todo su tiempo en el apartamento donde Emma vivía, no dejó de notar que todo seguía igual de organizado.

«Estaré ausente algunos días y en hipótesis ninguna permitan la entrada a esta casa de nadie que no sea mi hermana, ¿entendido?»

«Sí señora»

«Me voy…cualquier imprevisto, hablen con mi hermana pues donde voy a estar no hay señal»

«Déjelo en nuestras manos, señora. Buen viaje»

«Gracias»

**Algunas horas después…**

«¿Patrona? ¿Qué hace aquí?» preguntó Marian, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con la figura de Regina

«¡Soy la dueña de esta hacienda y lo que hago aquí es asunto mío! ¿Dónde está Margaret?» preguntó. El tono rudo de su voz pareció dificultar el habla de Marian, y antes de que pudiese responder, Margaret apareció.

«Estoy aquí, patrona. Sea bienvenida»

«Gracias. ¿Dónde están las llaves de mi cuarto y del  despacho?»

«Voy a buscarlas ahora mismo, patrona. Con permiso»

«¡Y usted, chismosa  estúpida…reúna a todos los empleados en el patio! ¡Absolutamente a todos!» dijo ella, atravesándola  con la mirada «¡Muévase y vaya a hacer lo que he mandado!» exclamó y sin cuestionamientos Marian se retiró

Ya era última hora  de la tarde. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y los empleados ya habían terminado sus tareas y por ese motivo, Marian no tuvo dificultades en reunirlos a todos en el patio. Minutos después, Regina apareció y sus pasos firmes y precisos solo aumentaban el recelo y la curiosidad de la multitud allí reunida a su espera.

«Robin y Marian…acérquense» ordenó, y con la cabeza gacha, los dos obedecieron.

 


	28. Chapter 28

«Escuchen bien lo que voy a decir porque no pienso repetirlo» dijo ella «¡A partir de hoy, Marian ya no trabajará más en esta hacienda y le está terminantemente prohibido poner los pies en mis tierras!»

«Patrona…»

«¡Cállese porque no he acabado!» Regina la interrumpió «Quien permita la entrada de esta mujer en mi propiedad, se verá en la calle»

«Por favor, patrona…no tengo a donde ir» dijo ella

«¡Eso es su problema! Tiene una hora para recoger sus cosas y desaparecer de aquí, en caso contrario, iré a la policía y la acusaré de invadir mi propiedad. ¿A qué está esperando? ¡Fuera de aquí!» exclamó, y en llanto, Marian se retiró.

La multitud permanecía en silencio, y aunque desconocían la razón de lo que acaba de pasar, ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarla, todo lo contrario, escucharon cada palabra atentamente y callados.

«De ahora en adelante, David sería el capataz de la hacienda. En mi ausencia, deberán obedecerle a él en lo que respecta al trabajo»

«¿Yo también estoy despedido, patrona?» preguntó Robin

«No…¡aunque se lo merecía después de lo que hizo!» dijo ella «Solo era eso lo que tenía que decir, así que vuelvan a sus casas» añadió, y entre murmullos, los trabajadores fueron desapareciendo «David y Margaret, acompáñenme a la casa»

En su despacho, Regina orientó a Margaret y a su esposo, David, sobre todos los asuntos relacionados con la hacienda y que ellos tendrían que tratar con el todo el cuidado posible, ya que ella no pretendía aparecer asiduamente.

«Gracias por la confianza, patrona. Prometo que pondré lo mejor de mí para que esta hacienda continúe produciendo y siendo la mejor de la región» dijo David

«Espero que no me decepcione. Ahora puede comenzar a trabajar»

«Sí, señora, con permiso»

«Margaret…gracias por haber viajado a la capital a contarme todo lo que había pasado»

«Solo cumplí con mi obligación, patrona. Y le agradezco la confianza depositada en mí y en mi marido»

«Tome…si sucede alguna emergencia, llámeme a mi móvil o a mi oficina»

«Sí, señora. Ah, ¿sirvo la cena en su cuarto o en el comedor?»

«No quiero cenar, no tengo hambre. Puede retirarse»

«Con permiso, patrona»

El cansancio provocado por el viaje acabó por proporcionar a Regina una óptima noche de descanso acompañada con bellos sueños donde Emma era la actriz principal. Al despertar, esbozó una simple sonrisa mientras la imagen de la mujer que amaba se formó en sus recuerdos. El deseo de regresar lo más rápido posible a los brazos de Emma la empujaron a levantarse temprano y orientar a cada uno de los responsables de cada asunto de la propiedad. Al final de la tarde, todo parecía estar de acuerdo a lo que deseaba y por esa razón, volvería a Augusta en cuanto amaneciese.

«Patrona…gracias por no haberme dejado sin trabajo» dijo Robin

«¡Mejor que salga de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta! ¡Y que sepa que ya di órdenes para que descuenten de su salario todas las cabezas de ganado que mató, idiota!»

«Solo hice aquello porque estaba enamorado de ella y se aprovechó de eso» se justificó él

«Espero que haya aprendido la lección. Ahora vuelva al trabajo»

«Sí, señora, con permiso»

A la mañana siguiente, según lo pensado, Regina volvió a Augusta. Su cuerpo ya manifestaba los síntomas de la nostalgia, no veía la hora de llegar al sitio que tanto amaba: los brazos de Emma.

 

«Hola…¿hay alguien en casa? ¿Víctor? No sé por qué aún gasto saliva…vive en el trabajo» decía Lily mientras entraba en el apartamento.

Mientras arrastraba su maleta hasta el cuarto, Lily se detuvo al encontrar una camisa blanca sobre el respaldo del sofá. Al coger la prenda, percibió que se trataba de una camisa femenina, y aunque se imaginaba que podría pertenecer a alguna novia de su hermano, no dudó en aspirar el agradable perfume que de ella emanaba. Aunque le había gustado el olor, volvió a colocar la camisa en el mismo sitio y continuó con sus pasos, sin embargo, se asustó cuando al abrir la puerta, se deparó con una bella cabellera rubia derramada sobre las almohadas.

«Solo puedo estar soñando…» murmuró, mientras sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo parcialmente cubierto por las sábanas.

Con los ojos fijos en la angelical figura dormida en su cama, Lily hizo mención de acercarse, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Emma se movió en la cama, y sus largas piernas desnudas quedaron a la vista en toda su belleza. Contrariamente a lo que antes pretendía, esa vez intentó retroceder, pero, cuanto más lo intentaba, menos los conseguía, y en un momento de distracción, acabó tropezando con su propia maleta y como consecuencia, Emma se despertó con el ruido.

«¡Disculpe! No quise despertarla» dijo Lily y ante la incomodidad de Emma, optó por presentarme rápidamente «Me llamo Lily…soy la hermana de Víctor»

«Ah…oh, disculpe. Estoy en su cuarto, en su cama y…»

«No se preocupe…quédese tranquila. ¿Es la novia de mi hermano?»

«No, no…claro que no. El Dr. Víctor me ayudó a resolver unos problemas y me ha dejado su apartamento por algunos días hasta que yo consiga un sitio. Por cierto, me llamo Emma» explicó ella, estirando la mano

«Un placer, Emma. ¿Y sabe por dónde anda mi hermano?»

«Está de viaje, pero no se preocupe…ahora mismo le dejo el cuarto libre…»

«¡De ninguna manera! Me quedaré mientras en el cuarto de Víctor» dijo ella, y sin que pudiese evitarlo, sus ojos se fijaron en el expuesto cuello de Emma

«¿Acaba de llegar?» preguntó Emma, bastante avergonzada

«Solo hace unos minutos…»

«Voy a tomar un baño y después preparé la cena…imagino que tiene hambre»

«La verdad es que sí, pero no se moleste…»

«Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por invadir su cuarto» dijo ella, y su sonrisa con hoyuelos por poco no derrite a la mujer que tenía delante.

«Ya que usted va a tomar un baño, voy a hacer lo mismo»

«Claro…nos vemos dentro de un rato en la cocina» dicho eso, Emma se metió en baño mientras Lily se dirigió al cuarto de Víctor.

Mientras se desvestía, Lily se preguntaba qué tipo de problemas le habría solucionado a Emma su hermano, y sobre todo, por qué razón le habría ofrecido el apartamento. A pesar de conocer poco a los amigos de Víctor, nunca había mencionado aquel nombre, tampoco se había mostrado tan atento con alguien hasta el punto de marcharse de viaje y confiarle su vivienda. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Aunque se encontraba cubierta apenas con la ropa interior, caminó apresuradamente  hacia la puerta, sin embargo, se detuvo al lado del sofá, y se puso, sin miramientos, la camisa de botones de Emma.

«¿En qué puedo ayudarla?» preguntó Lily, y la sonrisa que traía en los labios se deshizo ante la seriedad de aquella mujer que la observaba.

«¿Dónde está Emma?» preguntó Regina, e instintivamente los puños se cerraron cuando se dio cuenta de que la camisa que llevaba puesta aquella desconocida pertenecía a su mujer.

«Emma está en el baño…y yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. ¿Va a esperar o quiere dejar un recado?» preguntó, y sin proferir ninguna palabra, Regina se marchó.

Para Emma, el resto de la noche pasó de forma tranquila, a pesar de resultarle extraño la ausencia de Regina, ya que la reunión de padres tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente y ella garantizó que estaría presente. De cualquier forma, optó  por no darle mayor importancia, a fin de cuentas, Zelena era la tía de Henry y podría perfectamente encargarse de ese asunto también. La cena junto a Lily fue más agradable de lo que había imaginado, ya que la hermana más joven de Víctor tenía la misma simpatía que él, aunque  era realmente lo opuesto con respecto a la seriedad. Al ser cuestionada sobe los supuestos problemas que Víctor la ayudó a superar, Emma no dudó en contarle la verdad, y así como imaginaba, no la juzgó como tantos hacían, todo lo contrario, le dejó claro que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Antes de dormir, Emma llamó a Henry y tras un beso de buenas noches, colgó la llamada.

 

Regina se levantó de su cama cuando los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron los cristales de las ventanas de su cuarto. Aunque el viaje de regreso a Augusta había sido cansado, casi no consiguió dormir debido a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Emma estaba en compañía de alguien y ni siquiera la había llamado para saber sobre su vuelta. Una vez más los celos se apoderaban de su mente, y como consecuencia, no podían pensar con claridad, tampoco apartar las dudas de su cabeza. Tras un baño caliente, se dirigió derecha a la escuela, donde tendría lugar la reunión de padres para la fiesta escolar de final de curso.

 

Todos los profesores ya se encontraban en sus sitios, incluso la dirección y Zelena, dueña de la institución de enseñanza. Padres y madres se estaban acomodando en el auditorio mientras los últimos detalles eran inspeccionados.

Emma intercambiaba algunas palabras con Zelena cuando Regina llegó. Su presencia imponente desprendía poder y refinamiento, una discreta elegancia y el más inflexible grado de exigencia. La dura expresión en sus facciones no pasó desapercibida por Emma, mucho menos por Zelena, sin embargo, a juzgar por el pésimo humor que nunca había hecho gala de esconder, ninguna de ellas se preocupó mucho.

Zelena dio comienzo a la reunión explicando cómo, dónde y cuándo se realizaría la fiesta. Además de celebrar la Navidad, sería también la clausura del año lectivo. EL director y vicedirector tomaron la palabra después, y solo entonces se la concedieron a los padres y madres que tenían dudas y sugerencias.

«¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir?» preguntó Zelena, sorprendiéndose cuando Regina levantó la mano «Diga, señora Mills» dijo ella. A pesar de que el parentesco entre ellas era conocido por todos, Zelena mantuvo las formalidades en aquel momento.

«No estoy de acuerdo en que la señorita Swan dé clases en esta escuela» dijo ella, y por algunos instantes, Zelena perdió el habla. Emma, por su parte, a pesar de la expresión claramente desconcertada, imaginó, inocentemente, que se trataba de una broma, aunque sabía perfectamente que Regina no era de las de bromas, principalmente ante tanta gente.

«¿Y podemos saber la razón de eso?» indagó Zelena

«No creo que una ex presidaria sea la persona adecuada para enseñar a niños…» dijo ella

El impacto de aquellas palabras golpeó a Emma de lleno y tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caer delante de todos. El asombro manifiesto en su cara era desconcertante, y sus ojos eran charcos verdes deseando que todo aquello no fuera sino una pesadilla. El dolor le rasgaba los músculos mientras luchaba para no llorar.

«Lo siento, mucho, señora Mills» dijo Zelena, con una mezcla de desconcierto e incredulidad «La señorita Swan pasó por el mismo proceso que todos los profesores de esta institución, y si hoy está aquí, es porque tiene capacidad para ello. ¡Y en cuando a su pasado, no existe ninguna regla o ley que la impida dar clases en cualquier institución, sean escuelas, institutos, universidades, públicas o privadas!»

«¡Entonces, no me deja otra salida que sacar a mi hijo de esta escuela!» exclamó Regina

«¡Estoy de acuerdo con la señora Mills!» dijo otra mujer «¡No tendremos otra salida sino retirar a nuestros hijos de esta escuela!»

«Como quieran, señoras. Nadie está obligado a mantener a sus hijos en esta institución, pero la profesora Emma se queda» dijo Zelena

«No será necesario sacar a los niños de la escuela» dijo Emma, manifestándose por primera vez. Su voz fallaba, y su corazón era golpeando hasta el fondo por la rabia que nublaba el rostro de Regina. Se sentía mal y juraba que en aquel momento, no aguantaría escuchar nada más de la boca que días atrás la besaba y le juraba tanto amor. De esa forma, Emma se tragó las lágrimas, pues sabía que ya iba a llorar bastante por una, dos o incontables noches «A partir de hoy ya no trabajo aquí. Con permiso» dicho eso, caminó deprisa hacia la salida

«Emma…» Zelena intentó detenerla, sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos, Emma ya se encontraba fuera de su alcance.

 

La fina lluvia que caía esa mañana cenicienta en Augusta parecía haber contribuido al caótico tráfico de ese miércoles. El ruido irritante de las pitas de los vehículos resonaba insistentemente, pero el único sonido que Emma lograba escuchar era el proveniente de las palabras de Regina. Aturdida, se llevó la mano a la boca como si intentase tragarse o, por lo menos, ahogar el llano, sin embargo, el dolor explotó en su pecho acompañado de un torrente de lágrimas. El aire helado pareció anestesiarle el cuerpo, pero no ofreció alivió alguno a su dolor, por el contrario, su propio cuerpo la traicionó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas. El asfalto no se apiadó de su piel y le rasgó la carne. Un fino hilo de sangre, mezclada con el agua de la lluvia, se deslizaba por las pequeñas heridas de sus rodillas, pero nada de aquello importaba o provocaba aquel dolor lacerante que  el comportamiento de Regina había ocasionado. El tan soñado camino, que deberían recorrer juntas, ahora estaba cubierto por los pedazos de su corazón, y Regina  los colocó de manera estratégica para que tropezase, cayese y se quedara herida para siempre.

 

 

 

**Bueno, ¿quién dijo que las cosas se estaban resolviendo? Esta Regina es una cabeza dura, pero sinceramente, y aunque sé que le está haciendo mucho daño a Emma, yo le tengo lástima a Regina, porque esos celos enfermizos no muestran otra cosa sino la baja autoestima que tiene. Cuando una persona muestra estos celos, es porque no confía, ya no en la otra persona, sino que no confía en sí misma para ser suficiente para la otra persona. Como Kathryn la engañó, piensa que ella no es suficiente para nadie, y eso hace que vuelque su frustración en cualquiera que tenga al lado, como una barrera para que no la hieran. No me acuerdo de lo que ocurre en los  capítulos que vienen ni cuánto tardará en darse cuenta del error cometido por sus celos  e irracionalidad, pero recuerdo que sí nos tocará sufrir un poco.**

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Sé que el capítulo anterior nos dejó a todas enfadadas y con un mal sabor de boca. A partir de este capítulo habrá un cambio de rumbo.**

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Emma abrió la puerta del apartamento con dificultad, ya que sus manos estaban temblando.

«¿Emma? ¿Pasó algo?» preguntó Lily, claramente preocupada «Estás llorando…¿qué ha ocurrido?»

«Estoy bien…» dijo ella, caminando sin ganas hasta el cuarto

Destruida, Emma se echó lentamente en el blando colchón de la cama mientras su mente intentaba encontrar una única razón para que Regina se hubiese puesto en su contra de aquella manera tan dura y humillante. Sin embargo, por más que pensara y su mente diera vueltas, ninguna respuesta encontraba, y a medida en que los segundos se transformaban en minutos, y los minutos en horas, su única certeza en ese momento, era la certidumbre de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

 

«¿Pero qué diablos te pasa? ¿Perdiste la razón o sencillamente eres una hija de puta bipolar?» preguntó Zelena, en tono exaltado

«¡A partir de ahora, ni Emma ni nadie me tomará por idiota!» exclamó Regina

«¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Quién te ha envenenado tu cabecita de nuevo?»

«¡Nadie!» dijo ella, caminando de un lado a otro «Volví de la hacienda ansiosa por verla, loca por encontrarla y…¡estaba con otra!»

«¿Qué? ¿Emma estaba con otra? Eso no es posible…»

«¡Ah, no! ¡Claro! ¡Olvidé que ella y tú son amigas inseparables ahora!»

«¡Nos hemos hecho amigas, sí y no creo en lo que estás diciendo! ¿Quién te fue con el cuento?»

«¡Nadie me ha dicho nada! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!»

«¿Qué viste exactamente, Regina? ¡Porque sinceramente…ya hace un tiempo que vienes viendo cosas sin sentido, especialmente cuando esas cosas están relacionadas con Emma!»

«Emma estaba en el baño y quien abrió la puerta fue la maldita mujer que estaba con ella…¡seguro que habían acabado de follar porque la infeliz llevaba puesta una camisa de ella, de Emma!»

«¡Por el amor de Dios…no me creo que estés montando este escándalo por eso!»

«¿Crees que es poco?»

«¡Lo que creo es que estás mal de la cabeza y tienes que buscar ayuda! ¿Qué dijo Emma? ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba con ella?»

«¡No pregunté! ¡Prefería salir corriendo o hubiera sido capaz de matarlas a las dos!»

«Solo puedes estar de broma» comentó Zelena, sonriendo irónicamente «¡Dedujiste cosas sin estar segura de nada y ya está, punto! ¡No puede ser verdad, Regina!»

«¿Por qué siempre ten pones de su lado y en mi contra?»

«Estoy del lado de la razón y esa palabra ya no existe en tu vocabulario porque estás loca. ¡El par de cuernos, o mejor, los pares de cuernos que aquella zorra te puso  están afectando drásticamente tu cerebro! Ahora, perdóname, tengo que trabajar…¡al final, tengo que buscar una nueva profesora de literatura por tu culpa!» dijo Zelena, y en silencio, Regina se retiró del despacho dando un portazo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su coche, estacionado frente a la escuela, Regina sentía una punzada de arrepentimiento al tranquilizar su alma. Ella misma tenía consciencia de que había actuado por impulso y en un momento de rabia, sin embargo, solo el hecho de imaginar a Emma tan cerca de otra persona le arrancaba todo su autocontrol. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la voz de su hijo se hizo presente

«¿Por qué dijiste aquellas cosas?» preguntó Henry

«Henry, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa de tu tía?»

«Vine a la escuela con ella porque no quería quedarme solo. ¿Por qué dijiste aquellas cosas de Emma?»

«Volver con Emma fue una equivocación» dijo ella

«¿Y por eso la humillaste e hiciste que perdiera el trabajo?» preguntó él. A pesar de estar tranquilo, el tono acusatorio y al mismo tiempo melancólico de su voz la golpeó de lleno, y sin saber qué responder, Regina permaneció callada «No tenías que hacer eso…bastaba con que te separaras de ella y seguir con tu vida» añadió, sentándose en el asiento de atrás del coche.

En un completo silencio, ella condujo de regreso a casa escuchando solo el sonido de su corazón en su pecho. Por el retrovisor, capturó la mirada perdida de su hijo y aunque no lo dijese, ella estaba sufriendo mucho más que él. Apenas apagó el motor, Henry saltó del asiento y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. La casa estaba impecable como siempre, lo que hacía acrecentar la sensación de vacío.

«¿Necesita algo, señora?» preguntó una de las empleadas

«Si lo necesito, llamaré. Estaré en mi despacho y no quiero ser interrumpida»

«Sí señora»

Sentada en el sillón de cuero, Regina se sirvió una copa de whisky mientras pensaba en la conversación mantenida con Zelena. Al final, su mente continuaba hecha un lío, impidiéndole reflexionar con claridad y llegar a alguna conclusión sobre la escena que había presenciado, o sobre su comportamiento impulsivo.

 

«Emma, ahí una persona aquí fuera buscándote» dijo Lily tras tocar a la puerta del cuarto «Dice que se llama Zelena…¿le digo que pase?» preguntó, y segundos después, la puerta fue abierta

«Voy a atenderla, Lily…gracias» dijo Emma

«¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, todo está bien»

«Estaré en mi cuarto. Si necesitas algo, puedes llamarme» dicho eso, se retiró

 

«Hola, Emma…¿podemos conversar?» preguntó Zelena

«Claro» dijo ella, señalando el sofá

«Quiero disculparme por lo que ha pasado…»

«Por favor, Zelena…tú no tienes culpa de nada»

«En realidad…la chica que me ha atendido ha sido la causa de esa  reacción de Regina»

«¿Qué?»

«Me ha dicho que vino a verte anoche y quien abrió la puerta fue…»

«¡La hermana del Dr. Víctor!»

«¿Esa mujer es la hermana de Víctor?»

«Sí…¿se conocen?»

«No, no la conocía, y por lo visto Regina tampoco. Víctor siempre ha sido un hombre muy reservado y sinceramente, tampoco lo conozco mucho» Zelena explicó «No pensaba que su hermana fuese tan joven…ahora entiendo por qué a Regina la invadieron los celos, sobre todo por estar cubierta solamente con una camisa tuya…»

«¿Estás aquí para justificar lo que ha hecho Regina?»

«No, Emma…quiero decir…creo que ella se quedó traumatizada después de pillar a su ex en la cama con el chofer»

«¿Quieres decir que por el hecho de que su ex esposa le haya sido infiel todo el mundo también se lo será? Por favor, Zelena»

«No fue eso lo he querido decir…yo solo…actuó por impulso»

«Esperaba eso de cualquier persona, pero no de ella…pasamos un fin de semana increíble y de repente, cambia por completo. Aquello fue duro, humillante…»

«Lo entiendo, Emma…estoy aquí para decirte que no tienes que dimitir»

«Zelena…agradezco la confianza y todo lo que haces por  mí. Pero ya lo he decidido…no quiero ningún contacto con Regina y sé que si permanezco allí, me la encontraré siempre. Además, no quiero que salgas perjudicada por mi culpa»

«Entonces, déjame por lo menos darte una carta de recomendación»

«Eso sí lo acepto» dijo ella, esbozando una media sonrisa

«Toma…este cheque es por los días trabajados»

«Pero esto es más que el sueldo, y no hace un mes que…»

«Por favor, acepta. Lo vas a necesitar hasta que encuentres otro trabajo»

«Gracias…te pagaré todo en cuanto sea posible»

«No te preocupes por eso. Bueno, ya me voy. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme»

«Voy a necesitar…» dijo ella, mientras escribía su nueva dirección en un pedazo de papel «Hoy mismo me mudaré aquí, me gustaría que tú y Henry fueran a visitarme»

«Sí, iremos…entonces, hasta pronto»

«Te acompaño hasta la puerta»

Al final de la tarde, con la ayuda de Lily, Emma preparó  sus maletas y en pocas horas ya se encontraba instalada en su nuevo hogar. Aunque era pequeño, parecía tan a cogedor como el apartamento de Víctor. Aquella misma tarde, se dirigió a uno de los campus universitarios privados de Augusta donde dejó su currículo como educadora, dejando el número de Zelena Mills como su única referencia.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Regina fue informada del regreso de Víctor, y tras dejar a Henry en la escuela, siguió derecha al despacho del abogado. Algunos asuntos quedaban pendientes y necesitaba ocupar su mente con sus negocios en el intento de apartar los recuerdos de Emma de su cabeza. Sin embargo, al entrar en el despacho de Víctor, sus ojos cayeron en la misma mujer que un día atrás había tenido delante prácticamente desnuda, cubierta solo con la camisa de Emma

«Regina, ¿cómo está?» dijo Víctor, extendiéndole la mano

«Buenos días, Víctor» dijo ella. Sus ojos continuaban fijos aún en la desconocida para ella

«Ah, deje que le presente…esta es Lily, mi hermana. La más pequeña de la familia» dijo él, y quizás no lo había notado, pero la sorpresa en las facciones de Regina fue impactante.

«Creo que  nos conocemos…es decir, casi nos conocemos» dijo Lily «Me gustaría disculparme por la forma en que le abrí la puerta…digo, estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando el timbre tocó, entonces me puse lo primero que vi, o sea, la camisa de su novia» añadió, atenta a las facciones de Regina.

Víctor no escondió su incomodidad, mientras Regina, tan desconcertada como él, se daba cuenta de la imbecilidad que había cometido por su estúpida incapacidad de controlar sus impulsos.

«Me he enterado de que se han peleado por eso y lo siento mucho. Si hubiera sabido que ponerme su camisa provocaría una discusión entre ustedes, jamás lo habría hecho» explicó Lily «Bueno, yo ya me voy. Hasta luego, hermanito. Fue un placer, Regina…y perdóneme por la confusión» dicho eso, se marchó

«¿Qué ha pasado, Regina? ¿Ha sucedido algo entre usted y la señorita Emma?»

«¡Lo que sucede es que soy la mujer más idiota de este mundo y lo he echado todo a perder!»

Tras una larga conversación con Víctor, Regina se dirigió al apartamento donde imaginaba que encontraría a Emma. Sin embargo, su corazón se estrechó en su pecho al enterarse de que se había mudado. Aunque sabía la dirección, Lily optó por no mencionarlo, ya que Emma podría enfadarse con ella si hablase, y como se habían hecho buenas amigas, prefirió no comentar nada, y sin alternativa, Regina recurrió a Zelena.

«¿Quieres decir que la causante de tu crisis de celos no era ni más ni menos que la hermana de tu abogado?» preguntó Zelena, aunque ya supiese la verdad «Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Realmente habían acabado de tener sexo?» añadió. El tono de su voz estaba cargado de ironía

«¡Ni sé por qué he venido a hablar contigo! Con permiso» dijo Regina, y al hacer mención de retirarse, Zelena la agarró del brazo

«¡Quieta ahí! ¡Solo saldrás de aquí cuando me escuches!» dijo ella «Emma está muy disgustada contigo, y con razón»

«Lo sé…y por eso necesito saber a dónde se ha mudado. Quiero pedirle perdón por lo que hice…»

«Espera un momento…¿crees que puedes portarte como una hija de puta y después resolverlo todo simplemente pidiendo perdón? ¿En qué mundo vives, mujer?»

«¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Porque si tienes una idea mejor, la acepto in pestañear!»

«Tengo una idea mejor, sí…ante de ir tras ella, ¿por qué no piensas un poco en las idioteces que llevas haciendo? ¿Por qué no buscas un tratamiento que te ayude a controlar esos impulsos y esos celos enfermizos?»

«¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Estás diciendo que estoy loca?»

«Todo indica que realmente estás…¡dios mío! ¡Era la hermana de tu abogado!»

«¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que era la hermana de Víctor, joder? Nunca vi a aquella idiota en mi vida!»

«¿Qué cómo lo sabrías? ¿Preguntando acaso? ¡Pero claro, la reina Regina Mills no pregunta nada porque todo siempre tiene que ser de la manera en que ella piensa y punto final!» exclamó Zelena, suspirado en seguida «Mira, Regina…soy tu hermana y sinceramente me puse muy feliz cuando tú y Emma se arreglaron, pero creo que deberías daros un tiempo»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Regina

«Pasaste diez años casada con Kathryn y si no la hubieses pillado en la cama con el chofer, quizás aún estarías casada con ella»

«¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?»

«¡Todo! Trabajabas el día entero y en las horas libres, te quedabas con Henry mientras ella se divertía en viajes, tiendas, gastando tu dinero, y tú nunca te enfrentaste a ella o desconfiaste de ella…pero ahora que has conocido a una persona que te ama de verdad, actúas de esa manera. Resumiendo…creo que tienes que cuidarte, ir a un psiquiatra. O quizás, admite de una vez por todas que aún amas a aquella zorra»

«¡Qué tonterías dices! ¡Lo único que siento por Kathryn es asco!»

«¡No es ninguna tontería! Sé que aquella traición rompió un poco la confianza que tenías en las personas…pero si no confías en nadie, ¿por qué no te quedas sola, caramba? ¡Así no sufre tú ni haces sufrir a nadie!»

«Zelena…soy consciente de que me equivoqué, de que me comporté como una verdadera hija de mala madre y pretendo arreglarlo. Ahora, si puedes darme su dirección, ¿por favor?»

«Está bien…aquí la tienes. ¡Búscala y da lo mejor de ti!»

«Gracias» dijo ella, y tras despedirse con un rápido abrazo, Regina se marchó

Pasaban de las once de la mañana cuando Regina estacionó frente al pequeño edificio donde se encontraba el estudio alquilado por Emma. Tras algunos golpes en la puerta, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes que, a pesar de brillantes, estaban también entristecidos.

«¿Podemos hablar?» preguntó Regina

«Creo que preferiste saltarte esa parte, pero bien…puedes decir lo que quieras» dijo Emma

«¿Puedo entrar?» preguntó ella, y en silencio, Emma se apartó para que ella pasase «Emma…lo que hice fue imperdonable, lo sé» Regina comenzó a hablar aún de pie «Me porte como una cretina y estoy muy arrepentida. Perdí la cabeza cuando vi a la hermana de Víctor prácticamente desnuda llevando tu camisa…enloquecí de celos, me sentí herida y quise herirte también. Lo que quiero decir es…en realidad, quiero pedir…»

«Regina» Emma la interrumpió «¿Qué haces aquí realmente?»

«Quiero tu perdón…perdóname, por favor…me volví ciega de celos, yo…»

«La verdad es que no confías en mi» Emma la interrumpió de nuevo «Y sé que tengo mi parte de culpa. Pero no podemos seguir de esta manera»

«Emma…»

«Dicen que si uno ama a alguien, pero solo le causas dolor, debes dejarlo libre» dijo ella «Y eso es lo que yo te he causado, a ti, a nosotras…solo dolor»

«¡No, Emma…no! Soy yo la que vengo echando todo a perder…mi inseguridad es lo que está acabando con nosotras…mira…» Regina habló, pero antes de poder seguir, el teléfono interrumpió la conversación. Sin dudar, Emma lo cogió y atendió, una sonrisa de esperanza brotó en sus labios y tras la corta conversación, ella colgó.

«Tengo que salir, Regina. Así que, debes marcharte» dijo Emma, volviendo a colocar el teléfono en su sitio

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en unas horas y necesito organizarme»

«¿De verdad pediste la dimisión? Emma, no lo hagas. Yo no quería…»

«Regina, por favor, márchate»

«Pero…¿y nosotras?» preguntó ella, visiblemente desconcertada

«Infelizmente…ya no existe un “nosotras”. Esa palabra murió aquella mañana en la escuela»

«Emma, por favor…»

«Adiós, Regina» dijo ella, abriendo rápidamente la puerta

«Te amo…por favor, perdóname» dijo ella, y en silencio, Emma cerró la puerta.

 

 

**Como dije arriba, este capítulo, en mi opinión representa un cambio de rumbo. Ahora van a estar separadas un tiempo, cada una cuidando de sí misma. Regina tiene mucho que tratarse, y Emma, por su parte, debe aprender a hacerse valer. Ya no se comportará como una tonta enamorada. Sí, el amor no morirá, pero madurará por ambas partes.**

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Tras la partida de Regina, Emma finalmente permitió que las lágrimas corriesen libres por su rostro. Por más que la amase, y por más difícil que fuese, necesitaba contener el deseo de lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos y olvidar todo lo que había sucedido aquella fría mañana de miércoles. Sin embargo, Regina necesitaba reflexionar sobre sus acciones impulsivas y para que eso sucediera era necesario apartarse por un tiempo. El largo baño caliente fue de gran ayuda en aquel momento, y recuperada su compostura, Emma se preparó para su entrevista de trabajo, y si todo salía como deseaba, en breve, se volvería educadora de una de las mejores universidades privadas de Augusta.

**Algunos días después…**

«¡Felicidades, Emma! Al menos algo bueno ha pasado esta vez» decía Henry mientras la cena era servida

«Gracias, mi amor» dijo ella «Gracias también a ti, Zelena. Tenerte a ti como referencia en mi currículo ayudó bastante»

«¡No tienes nada que agradecer! Entonces…¿has hablado con Regina?»

«Me buscó al día siguiente y me pidió perdón» dijo Emma

«¿La perdonaste?» preguntó Henry

«Sí, pero no hemos vuelto…Regina necesita colocar su cabeza en su sitio»

«¡Tienes razón…pero dejemos ese asunto de lado y vamos a celebrar tu trabajo en aquella maravillosa universidad!»

 

Emma salió del taxi, frente a la universidad en donde iba a ejercer su pasión: la Literatura. Ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana y un viento ligero de mediados de octubre le estremeció la piel, mientras los susurros de los alumnos por los pasillos le llamaban la atención.

 _Tengo que acostumbrarme a esto,_ pensó, consciente de que su nueva aula sería completamente diferente a aquella donde había dado clase poco tiempo antes en la escuela de Zelena, ya que la franja de edad de los alumnos universitarios era de 18 para arriba.

En el decanato, Emma fue presentada a los demás profesores, así como a los coordinadores de la rama académica de artes, y después le entregaron su horario y la condujeron a conocer a los alumnos. Al contrario de lo que había imaginado, las clases transcurrieron de forma tranquila y en ningún momento aquel suceso de su pasado fue mencionado, todo lo contrario, todos los alumnos se mostraron respetuosos y si no fuese por el coqueteo de uno u otro, no descartaría la posibilidad de decir que su clase estaba compuesta por ángeles.

Al final de la tarde, tras su última clase, Emma estaba dejando el campus cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de Regina, apoyada en el coche con los brazos cruzados.

«¿Podemos hablar?» preguntó ella

«Creo que hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar» respondió Emma

«Emma» dijo ella, agarrándola por el brazo «Estamos enamoradas…es un amor profundo y loco como el que aparece en las películas. Voy a enfrentarme a mi inseguridad y darle una patada, pero por favor, perdóname» añadió. Sus ojos suplicantes por poco no derrumbaron las barreras impuestas por Emma

«Te perdoné, Regina. Pero como ya dije, nuestra relación acabó» dijo, y tras soltarse, caminó apresuradamente hasta la parada del autobús, dejándola desolada tras sus espaldas.

Mientras conducía, Regina sentía su corazón endurecerse ante el rechazo de Emma. Como si no fuese bastante estar lejos de ella, aún tenía que sobrevivir al tormento de saber que, alrededor de la mujer que le pertenecía, había un montón de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, en esa universidad, mucho de ellos, seguramente, coqueteando con ella, deseándola, comiéndosela con los ojos, imaginándola de todas las formas en sus sueños más eróticos. Ya había sido estudiante y sabía perfectamente cómo iba eso. La rabia y los celos la quemaban por dentro. Rabia de sí misma por aquel comportamiento inmaduro que dio como resultado una desolación profunda y el final de su relación con Emma, y celos de todos los que estaban próximos a ella. Al llegar a casa, siguió derecha a su habitación, sin embargo, se detuvo delante de la puerta del cuarto de Henry cuando escuchó que hablaba, y las palabras que de su boca salieron le golpearon en pleno corazón.

«¡Deberías enamorarte de Emma, tía!» exclamó él

«¡Henry…dices cada cosa!» dijo Zelena

«¡Es verdad! ¡Tú y ella se llevan bien, no pelean y  las quiero a las dos! Además, Emma se merece a alguien como tú» decías él, y aturdida ante aquel diálogo, Regina desistió de ir a su habitación y se encerró en su despacho.

Mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, llegaba a la conclusión de que Henry tenía razón. Emma merecía a alguien como su hermana, pero aunque fuese la más pura verdad, no tenía la intención de renunciar. Todo lo contrario, aunque no la mereciese, lucharía hasta el último minuto para reconquistarla.

Las voces provenientes de la sala de estar interrumpieron sus pensamientos y sin mucho interés, se levantó para comprobar qué pasaba.

«¿Qué está pasando?» preguntó Regina al encontrarse a su madre hablando con Zelena

«¡Aquella maldita empleada me robó y esta mañana ha huido!» respondió Cora «¡Maldita zorra…debería haberla dejado dormir en la calle cuando la echaste de aquí!»

«¿Ruby te ha robado y ha huido?» preguntó Regina «¡Al final una buena noticia!» añadió, esbozando media sonrisa

«Regina, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?» la reprendió Zelena

«¡Lo creo y bien hecho está! ¿Quién te mandó llevártela a tu casa?»

«Para tu información, me la llevé cerca de mí porque sabía perfectamente qué tipo de mujer era y ciertamente no iba a escatimar esfuerzos para perjudicarte tras echarla de aquí! Siempre es mejor tener al enemigo cerca, Regina…»

«Ahórratelo, mamá. ¡No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo!»

«Claro que no me crees…así como no crees que una vez más te juntaste con una zorra interesada, y una vez más te tengo que ayudar y me ves como tu enemiga. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu madre?» preguntó Cora. Su voz estaba embargada y en sus ojos estaba estampada una tristeza capaz de conmover  a cualquier persona.

«No te odio» dijo Regina, en tono casi inaudible

«Mis intenciones siempre fueron protegerte y no lo contrario»

«¿Ya denunciaste el robo a la policía?» preguntó Regina, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

«No, no vale la pena»

«Tú sabrás…Estaré en mi despacho. Con permiso» dicho eso, Regina se marchó

Algunos minutos después, Cora se despidió y al lado de Zelena volvió a su casa. Henry, por su parte, se encerró en su cuarto después de rechazar todas las invitaciones e intentos de aproximación de Regina

«¿Solo me quieres cuando estoy con Emma?»

«No. Pero lo que hiciste no se le hace a quien se dice amar»

«Me he arrepentido de lo que hice y estoy intentando reconquistarla»

«Entonces te deseo buena suerte»

«Tu indiferencia me hiere, ¿lo sabes? Sé que no soy la madre que te gustaría que fuera, pero…»

«Perdona, mamá. Lo que pasa es que cuando estás lejos de Emma, estás de  mal humor y sin paciencia. No deberías separarte de ella nunca»

«Soy una estúpida y cometí la mayor estupidez de toda mi vida. Quizás tengas razón…Emma merece a alguien como tu tía Zelena»

«Sí, ella se lo merece. Pero a pesar de todo, ella te quiere a ti y tú la quieres a ella, así que reconquístala»

«No sé cómo reconquistarla…»

«Bueno…puedes mandarle flores, bombones. A las mujeres les gusta eso, ¿no?»

«Yo soy mujer y no me gusta eso»

«Tú eres una mujer diferente»

«¿Diferente cómo?»

«Ah…no eres una mujer romántica y por eso no te gustan esas cosas»

«¿Desde cuándo entiendes de mujeres?»

«Desde que nací. Al final, vivo todo el tiempo rodeado de mujeres»

«Eso es verdad»

«¡Mañana comenzaremos nuestra Operación Cupido!»

«¿Operación Cupido? ¿Estás hablando en serio?»

«Claro que sí. ¿Quieres reconquistar a Emma o no?»

«Pues claro que quiero. Solo que encontré el nombre un poco…cliché»

«Otra prueba de que no eres romántica»

«Ya, ya entendí que no soy romántica»

«¡Pero con la Operación Cupido te convertirás en el romanticismo en persona y cuando menos te lo esperes, Emma estará toda derretida por ti!»

«Me está empezando a gustar eso…»

«Pero esta vez tienes que prometer que nunca más vas a dejarla triste. ¿Lo prometes?»

«Sí, mi amor. Lo prometo»

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se preparaba para salir, Emma fue sorprendida por un hermoso ramo de rosas en su puerta. En la tarjeta, una corta declaración de amor acompañada por un pedido de disculpas. Las rosas fueron puestas en un jarrón con agua mientras que la tarjeta fue rota y tirada a la basura.

A lo largo del día, cada dos minutos, Regina observaba su teléfono móvil con la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal por parte de Emma, y como eso no sucedió, se vio obligada a esperarla, una vez más, frente a la universidad.

«Emma…¿recibiste las flores que te mandé?» preguntó Regina

«Sí» dijo ella, sin interrumpir su camino

«¿Te gustaron?» indago Regina, pisándole los talones

«Me gustaron, gracias»

«¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?» preguntó Regina, agarrándola por el codo

«¿Realmente crees que un ramo de rosas con una tarjeta de disculpas es la solución?»

«No…solo quería que supieses que te amo y que si pudiera dar marcha atrás, haría las cosas de diferente modo»

«¿Me puedes soltar?»

«Claro…perdona»

«Con permiso» dijo Emma, y al hacer mención de apartarse, Regina de nuevo la agarró por el brazo

«Me empujaste hacia ti, asumiste el control de mi corazón y nunca más lo soltaste» susurró Regina, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos verdes «Una vez me dijiste que me volvería loca si pasase mucho tiempo sin llevarte a la cama…y no te equivocaste al decir eso. Me estoy volviendo loca sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tu voz, sin tu presencia…¿no te das cuenta?»

«Lo siento mucho. Pero fuiste tú quien me arrancó de tu vida» dijo eso, se soltó, y retomó su camino.

 

La semana pasó lentamente y todas las mañanas en cuanto abría la puerta, Emma era sorprendida con alguna “sorpresa”. Al contrario de lo que Regina imaginaba, todos los regalos eran guardados, solo las tarjetas eran tiradas a la basura.

«Ya le has mandado flores…también bombones…cestas de desayuno, muñecos de peluche. Mamá…creo que ya le has mandado todo lo que a las mujeres románticas les gusta» decía Henry, mientras iba tachando las cosas en una lista

«Le podría mandar una joya, ¿qué crees?» dijo Regina

«Eso solo puedes hacerlo cuando ella te acepte de nuevo…¡ya sé! ¡Algún libro que narre una historia de amor!»

«¡Es una buena idea! Pero no conozco ningún libro de ese tipo»

«Es fácil…podemos buscar en Internet»

«Será por una buena causa, ¿no?»

Era una mañana de domingo. Emma se iba a encontrar con Henry y Zelena en las proximidades del parque central de Augusta y cuando se disponía a salir del apartamento,  al abrir la puerta, se deparó con otro paquete. Esta vez pensó seriamente en tirarlo a la papelera sin molestase en abrirlo, sin embargo, después de pensarlo un momento, se sentó en el sofá y lo abrió. _El amor en los tiempos del cólera_ era el título del libro. En la tarjeta no había pedido de disculpas, sino una invitación a almorzar. Felizmente, su domingo sería al lado de Henry y Zelena, así que, no correría el riesgo de ceder a la invitación de Regina. La invitación era para las doce y media, sin embargo, ya pasaban de las dos y ninguna señal de Emma.

«No va a venir…» susurró Regina mientras sacaba un billete de cincuenta dólares de la cartera para pagar la copa de vino que había pedido mientras la esperaba. Tras dejar el billete en la mesa, se levantó y se marchó.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, conducía sin rumbo por las avenidas de Augusta. La ausencia de Emma comenzaba a volverse insoportable, y si no fuese por Henry, quizás ya se hubiera vuelto loca. Exhausta ante toda aquella situación, estacionó en cualquier esquina y bajó del coche. A pesar del frío, era un bello día soleado y quizás, una caminata la ayudase a ordenar la confusión en su cabeza, sin embargo, no había dado ni tres pasos cuando vio a Emma. La respiración le falló, como siempre le pasaba, y el corazón se le aceleró e hirió su pecho cuando vio que al lado de ella estaban Zelena y Henry. Destrozada, volvió al coche y se marchó de allí.

Al llegar a casa, se encerró en su despacho con la intención de calmar los nervios que estaban a punto de llevarla a la locura. El cansancio físico y mental finalmente la vencieron, y acabó quedándose dormida, echada de bruces sobre la mesa.

«¿Regina? Querida, ¿estás bien?»

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si ese gesto pudiese, al menos, aliviarle el dolor.

«¿Por qué no subes a tu cuarto a descansar?» sugirió Cora

«Estoy bien, mamá…»

«¿Dónde está Henry?»

«Está con Emma y Zelena en el parque» dijo ella «Soy yo la que debería estar ahí, pero siempre lo estropeo todo»

«¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Nada» dijo ella, y al querer marcharse, Cora la agarró por el brazo

«Habla conmigo, Regina. Soy tu madre…»

«No lo entiendes…¡a ti no te cae bien Emma!»

«¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de ella? ¿Lo que ha pasado entre las dos? ¿Por qué no nos acercamos de nuevo y evitamos cometer los mismos errores del pasado que llevaron a que nos separáramos? Habla conmigo, hija…» suplicó Cora, y en lugar de las palabras, sobrevino el llanto.

 


	31. Chapter 31

«La amo, mamá… la amo de una forma tan intensa que mi alma llega a doler. Pero acabo estropeándolo todo por culpa de mi maldita inseguridad» decía Regina. Su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Cora

Mientras le acariciaba los cabellos, Cora reflexionaba sobre la larga conversación que había tenido con Regina. Al igual que su hija, ella también había perdido la confianza en las personas después de escándalo provocado por la infidelidad de Kathryn. Para Cora, toda mujer que se acercaba a Regina tenía intenciones diferentes de las que dejaba aparentar y por esa razón, su lado protector de madre temía que otra “caza fortunas” se aprovechase de los sentimientos de su hija.

«Regina…creo que ya es hora de que olvidemos el pasado de una vez por todas y comencemos de cero»

«¿Cómo es eso?» preguntó Regina, alzándose para poder mirarla a la cara

«¿Recuerdas cómo era nuestra relación antes de que te casaras con Kathryn? Pasábamos los fines de semana en familia…tú, tu hermana y yo» dijo ella «Vamos a desterrar el fantasma de aquella zorra de nuestras vidas y volvamos a ser la familia que siempre fuimos»

«No lo conseguiré sin Emma a mi lado» dijo ella

«Mi amor, no conseguirás reconquistarla humillándote ante ella o invadiéndola de regalos. Lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que has madurado, que estás segura de ti misma…¿entiendes?»

«Entiendo…pero no creo que sea capaz…»

«Claro que serás capaz. Eres una mujer inteligente, decidida, fuerte y siempre consigues lo que quieres. ¡Está en la sangre de los Mills!»

«Quizás tengas razón…» murmuró Regina «Gracias, mamá…necesitaba tanto tu apoyo…»

«Nunca más te dejaré sola. Pase lo que pase, te lo prometo. Ahora vete a tomar un baño, yo voy a preparar algo para que comas»

«Está bien, mamá…gracias» dicho eso, Regina se dirigió al baño

Pasaban de las cinco cuando Zelena apareció junto con Henry. La sorpresa se estampó en sus rostros  al encontrarse a Cora y Regina senadas en el sofá de la sala, dialogando de forma civilizada como hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba.

«Henry, creo que nos confundimos de casa» dijo la pelirroja, acercándose lentamente

«¿Hicieron las paces?» preguntó él, tan sorprendido como Zelena

«Sí, mi amor. ¡Regina y yo finalmente hemos aclarado nuestras diferencias y esta familia volverá a ser la de antes!»

«¡Eso sí que es una buena noticia!» exclamó Zelena

«¿Qué les parece una cena en familia hoy?» sugirió Cora, y sin quejas, todos aceptaron.

Aunque parecía triste y desolada, Regina se esforzó para mantener el buen humor y la sonrisa, aunque por dentro estuviera destruida y todo por culpa de su propia inconsecuencia. Al final de la cena, Cora se marchó junto con Zelena y sin pensarlo dos veces, Regina volvió a su despacho donde el ambiente oscuro y silencioso le daba espacio para la soledad que tantas veces le había hecho compañía.

«Mamá…¿puedo entrar?»

«Claro, Henry»

«¿Ya pensaste en lo que mañana le vas a mandar a Emma?»

«No le voy a mandar nada»

«¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres reconquistarla?»

«No lo conseguiré con regalos. Pero dime, ¿qué tal la tarde en el parque con ella y con tu tía?»

«¿Cómo sabes que estábamos en el parque?»

«Los vi. ¿Te divertiste?»

«Sí…¿te has enfadado  por estar con Emma en el parque?»

«Claro que no. Puedes salir con Emma siempre que quieras y ella pueda. No necesitas mentirme más sobre a dónde vas y con quién»

«Gracias, mamá. Y perdóname por mentirte»

«No te preocupes, cariño. Buenas noches»

A la mañana siguiente, al abrir la puerta y encontrar el felpudo limpio, sin ningún paquete enviado por Regina, Emma esbozó una triste sonrisa imaginando si se había rendido o si su regalo sería enviado a otra hora o incluso directamente a la universidad.

«No…no haría eso, y si lo hace, me va a oír» murmuró Emma consigo misma, caminando hacia la parada del autobús. En breve podría mudarse a un apartamento de verdad y más adelante se compraría un coche, pero antes, tendría que aprender a conducir. Perdida  en sus pensamientos, imagino cómo sería tener a Regina como su profesora y sin poderlo evitar, acabó sonriendo. Minutos después, bajó del autobús y para su sorpresa, Regina se encontraba esperándola en el portón principal.

«Hola, Emma. Buenos días» dijo ella

«Buenos días»

«Quería disculparme por haberte molestado estos días con…»

«Estás disculpada» Emma la interrumpió «Ahora, si permites…» añadió, dándose la vuelta para continuar su camino, pero al primer paso, se detuvo cuando la voz de Regina invadió sus sentidos

«Me enseñaste cómo es ser amada de verdad, de todo corazón. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por todo eso?» preguntó Regina

«Dejándome seguir con mi vida» respondió Emma

Con el asombro estampado en su rostro tras escuchar aquella respuesta, Regina la vio atravesar la cancela deprisa, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor provocado por aquellas palabras, ella estaba dispuesta a intentarlo una vez más. En algunos pasos rápidos, Regina atravesó la multitud y la agarró por el brazo ya en el pasillo.

«¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? ¿Quieres que me arrodille aquí ante todo el mundo y te implore perdón? Lo hago ahora mismo si quieres…hago cualquier cosa, pero por favor, deja de torturarme…»

«Regina, por favor, márchate…las personas están mirando y no quiero ser perjudicada otra vez» dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«Perdón…perdón…» dijo Regina, deslizando una de sus manos por sus cabellos cortos «Soy consciente de que mis celos se pasaron de los límites, pero estoy dispuesta a trabajar en ello…solo tienes que darme una oportunidad» añadió, bajando la cabeza y mirándola directamente a sus ojos, observando la perfección y la sensualidad de su rostro, ahora marcado por la tristeza. Tras aquellos ojos verdes y brillantes, se encontraba el alma de una mujer que llevaba enfrentándose a una serie de problemas, y una parte de esos problemas eran responsabilidad suya. Todo por culpa de su inseguridad y descontrol, de sus actitudes impulsivas que solo dieron como resultado el sufrimiento para ambas partes. A pesar de haber provocado aquella situación, Regina continuaba allí parada, esperando que las palabras que tanto deseaba oír saliesen de la boca de Emma, pero estas no llegaron. Regina permaneció mirándola, sintiendo el corazón reventar ante aquel silencio, y sin decir palabra, Emma se marchó.

Regina, lentamente, volvió al coche y sin darse cuenta, allí estaba, conduciendo sin rumbo por la ciudad. Una parte de ella quería volver a aquella universidad y presionar a Emma un poco más. Sin embargo, la razón le decía que ya había empujado hasta el límite. Golpeando con los puños el volante, se maldijo por todo  lo que había dicho en la reunión de padres, donde cavó su propia tumba. Después de un rato, volvió a casa, ya que estaba segura de que no podría concentrarse en el trabajo.

«Mamá, ¿estás ocupada?»

«Claro que no, hija. ¿Ha pasado algo?» preguntó Cora, desde la otra línea

«¿Podemos hablar?»

«Claro, cariño. ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?»

«Sí, mamá. Por favor…»

«No tardo, ¿ok?»

«Gracias» dijo al final terminando la llamada

En menos de media hora el chofer de Cora Mills entró por la cancela del bello inmueble donde Regina residía. Claramente preocupada, Cora apresó sus pasos y sin dificultad encontró a su hija pequeña, como siempre, encerrada en su despacho.

«Regina…¿qué pasó?» preguntó Cora, dándole un beso rápido en el rostro

«Quiero pedirte una cosa…»

«Claro, cariño. Lo que quieras»

«Me gustaría que asumieses el mando en mis negocios por un tiempo…necesito hacer un viaje»

«¿A dónde vas?»

«Londres, quizás…aún no lo he pensado. Solo necesito un tiempo para poner mi cabeza en orden»

«¿Será un viaje largo entonces? Porque siempre dejas a Sidney al cargo de los negocios cuando te ausentas…»

«Es un hombre de confianza, pero me quedaré más tranquila si puedes ayudar en eso»

«Claro, hija. Pero…¿acabamos de reconciliarnos y ya te marchas? Además, en breve será Navidad y me gustaría tener a toda la familia reunida»

«No serán nuestras últimas navidades, mamá. Además, quizás vuelva antes de Navidad.  No hemos entrado en noviembre todavía»

«Es por ella, ¿no?»

«Sí…» ella no lo negó «Puede parecer que esté huyendo y quizás así sea. Pero no consigo mantenerme alejada sabiendo que ella está tan cerca» Regina explicó

«¿Y crees que viajar resolverá el problema? Por lo que sé, te metiste con esa tal Ruby para olvidarla y de nada sirvió»

«Lo sé, mamá…solo necesito, al menos, acostumbrarme a su ausencia, porque ahora siento que la he perdido para siempre. Estando aquí cerca, no resistiré a la tentación de buscarla y de implorarle que me perdone…y a cada rechazo, una parte de mí se destruye»

«Entonces, ¿estás renunciando a ella?»

«Oí decir que cuando se ama a alguien, pero solo le causamos dolor, debemos dejarla libre» dijo ella, las mismas palabras usadas por Emma «Por eso es que no estoy huyendo, la estoy librando de mí, de todo el mal que le he venido causando»

«No estoy de acuerdo, pero voy a respetar tu decisión»

«Gracias, mamá»

«¿Cuándo saldrás?»

«Mañana mismo»

«Pero…¿tan pronto?»

«Sí»

«Muy bien…» dijo Cora, suspirando «Hoy me ocuparé de la cena, pero antes, llamaré a tu hermana»

«No será una cena de despedida, ¿verdad?»

«Pues claro que será una cena de despedida. Te marcharás mañana sin fecha de regreso…así que sí, será una cena de despedida»

Tras enterarse del viaje repentino de Regina, Zelena se encargó de Henry y al caer la tarde, llegaron a casa, Cora ya se estaba encargando de la cena.

«Abuela ha dicho que mañana saldrás de viaje…¿a dónde vas?»

«Londres. Es un viaje de negocios» dijo Regina, aunque no se sentía cómoda mintiéndole, optó por esa justificación.

«¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Londres?»

«Aún no lo sé. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo o prefieres quedarte con tu abuela y tu tía?» preguntó ella, aunque no tenía intención de llevárselo.

«Prefiero quedarme…está la escuela y como vas a tener trabajo, no tendrías tiempo para estar conmigo»

«Tienes razón…qué cabeza la mía» dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que incluso su hijo necesitaba un tiempo lejos de su temperamento y confusiones «Ve a tomar un baño…a tu abuela no le gustan los atrasos en las comidas»

«Sí…lo sé…» dijo, y se acercó para darle un beso. Enseguida, se marchó.

Con aquella información martilleando en su cabeza, Zelena se dirigió al encuentro de Regina y como imaginaba estaba encerrada en su despacho. La mirada, dura y fija en un punto de la mesa, se desvió hacia la figura de Zelena en cuando abrió la puerta.

«¿Huyendo otra vez?» preguntó ella

«Siento mucho si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para aplaudir la escena de mi hermana y mi hijo paseando en el parque junto a la mujer que amo»

«Ah, claro…olvidé que solo eres fuerte para juzgar y joderle la vida a todo el mundo»

«¡Escucha bien, santa Zelena…no me provoques porque olvidaré que eres mi hermana y te meteré un puñetazo en plena cara!»

«¡Vaya, qué miedo! Tus celos son patéticos, Regina. Pero te lo dije y te lo repito…jamás tendría nada con Emma o con cualquier persona que esté o haya estado contigo. ¿Qué vas a hacer en Londres?»

«Intentar poner la cabeza en orden»

«Quizás deberías intentarlo aquí mismo. Ella aún te quiere…solo está herida, y con razón»

«Lo sé…y creo que quedándome cerca, no permitiré que la herida cicatrice. Además, aprovecharé para resolver algunos asuntos de mis negocios…»

«Si tú lo dices…bien, entonces te deseo un buen viaje» dijo Zelena, dándole un apretado abrazo.

«Gracias. Henry se quedará con mamá, pero siempre que puedas o quieras, puedes llevarlo a pasear con…Emma»

«No te preocupes…cuidaré de todo por aquí»

A las siete en punto, Cora anunció que la cena estaba servida. Los ocupantes de la mesa hablaron poco sobre el repentino viaje, ya que Henry estaba delante y aunque era consciente de su buena percepción e inteligencia, prefería creer que él había aceptado que aquel viaje se trataba de negocios, y no de un acto desesperado por su parte. Como mucha gente solía decir, huir no era la solución, pero esta vez, no estaba huyendo, todo lo contrario, su intención era liberar a Emma de su persecución y al mismo tiempo, impedirse a sí misma perseguirla.

Terminada la cena, Henry subió a su cuarto junto a una de las empleadas para recoger sus cosas, ya que en ausencia de Regina se quedaría bajo los cuidados de Cora y Zelena. En la sala de estar, mientras tomaban un café, Cora aprovechaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba al lado de Regina. Y algunas horas después, llegó la despedida.

«¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola al aeropuerto? Mamá y yo podemos acompañarte» dijo Zelena

«No se preocupes, me voy bastante temprano»

«Está bien entonces. Buen viaje, hermanita, y por favor…vuelve antes de Navidad» dijo la pelirroja, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo.

«Haré lo posible» dijo ella, dándole un beso en el rostro

«Buen viaje, cariño, y por favor…llama de vez en cuando» fue el turno de Cora para abrazarla fuertemente

«Gracias, mamá…pero no esperes llamadas todos los días»

«¡Qué tengas un buen viaje, mamá! Y como dice la tía, ¡vuelve para Navidad!» dijo Henry

«Gracias, querido. Cuida bien de tu tía y abuela, ¿ok?»

«¡Sí, las voy a cuidar!»

«Hasta pronto» dijo Regina, y tras acompañarlos hasta el coche, volvió a la casa, concretamente a su cuarto, en donde comenzó a preparar las maletas.

A pedido de Zelena, Cora se quedaría en su apartamento así como Henry, ya que el piso se encontraba cerca de la escuela y en su opinión, facilitaría la vida de todo el mundo. A pesar de aceptar la propuesta, Cora dejó claro que esa noche la pasaría en su casa, ya que necesitaría organizar sus cosas, como también orientar a los empleados en su ausencia. A mitad de camino, le ordenó al chofer que desviara el rumbo y minutos después, su coche de lujo se paró en frente del edificio donde pensó que jamás pondría los pies. Al primer timbrazo, Emma abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Cora Mills parada frente a ella.

 

**¿Se irá Regina? ¿Cómo reaccionará Emma? Solo quedan cuatro capítulos para el final. Jajajaj parezco la voz en off de una telenovela.**


	32. Chapter 32

«¿Señora Mills?» preguntó Emma, en una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad

«Buenas noches, señorita Swan. Me gustaría intercambiar algunas palabras con usted…sé que ya es tarde, pero no pretendo tomarle mucho tiempo»

«Ah…buenas noches. Entre, por favor» dijo ella, dejando pasar a Cora. «Siéntese» añadió, señalando el sofá que tenía delante «¿Desea beber algo?»

«No, gracias. Como le he dicho, no me va a llevar mucho tiempo, voy a ir directa al grano» habló Cora, y tras un largo suspiro, retomó la palabra «Mi hija está sufriendo por su causa y si aún la ama, por favor, ponga un fin a ese sufrimiento»

Emma miró a Cora por un largo momento, el corazón parecía habérsele subido a la garganta y robado el habla. Los ojos entristecidos y el tono suplicante de la mujer que tenía delante en nada se parecían a lo que había presenciado la primera vez que se encontraron en el apartamento de Zelena. Por lo que pudo percibir, las dos no tenían una relación sana, sin embargo, algo parecía haber cambiado y mucho. Impaciente ante aquel silencio, y como si adivinase los pensamientos de Emma, Cora volvió a pronunciarse.

«Empecemos de nuevo» dijo ella «Sé que nuestro primer encuentro no fue amigable y me gustaría disculparme por mi comportamiento»

«Señora Mills…»

«Déjeme terminar, señorita Swan…» interrumpió ella «Sé todo lo que ha pasado entre mi hija y usted…desde el día en que se conocieron hasta aquella mañana en la escuela. Quiero que sepa que Regina no era así…dura, impulsiva, ruda. Todo cambió cuando aquella maldita de Kathryn apareció en su vida. Desde el comienzo estuve en contra de aquella relación porque sabía perfectamente qué clase de mujer era ella, pero Regina no me escuchó y no tuve otra elección sino aceptar. Fueron casi diez años de matrimonio y mientras Regina cuidada de los negocios, ella se divertía en viajes, gastaba una fortuna en ropa, joyas y claro, en amantes. Pero mi hija estaba ciega y no veía a la zorra que había escogido como compañera. Ni cuando adoptaron a Henry las cosas cambiaron, lo contrario, además de cuidar de las empresas, aún cuidaba del pequeño porque a su querida Kathryn no le gustaba levantarse temprano, tampoco tenía paciencia para cuidar de él. Hasta que un día…al volver más temprano del trabajo, se encontró a su esposa en la cama con el chofer. Desde ese día en adelante, Regina cambió. Se apartó de la familia, perdió la confianza en las personas y se encerró en aquella hacienda con la intención de aislarse aún más de todo el mundo…entonces apareció usted, la sacó de ese abismo, y ahora la está volviendo a empujar a él»

«No, señora» dijo Emma «¡No puedo permanecer al lado de alguien que no confía en mí, que duda de mis sentimientos y de mi felicidad!»

«¡Se equivocó, lo sé! ¡Y por lo que me consta, usted también se equivocó! ¿Quién no se equivoca en la vida? Se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo, está sufriendo más que nunca y usted tiene el poder de acabar con ese sufrimiento, pero no quiere usarlo»

«¡Regina necesita madurar y entender que no todo el mundo es igual! ¡Que su ex mujer la haya traicionado no significa que yo haré lo mismo!»

«¡Sí, tiene toda la razón! Yo, más que nadie, me encantaría verla madurar y volver a ser la misma de diez años atrás…pero querría que eso sucediera aquí, con la familia cerca»

«¿De qué está hablando?» preguntó Emma, confusa

«Mañana se marcha a Londres sin fecha de regreso…justo ahora que nos hemos arreglado y perdonado»

«Lo siento mucho…»

«¿Lo siente de verdad?» preguntó Cora, y antes de que Emma respondiese, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta «Si todavía ama a mi hija, dígaselo antes de que sea de verdad tarde» añadió, y enseguida, abrió la puerta y se marchó

Tras la partida de Cora, Emma intentó concentrarse en la clase que estaba preparando y daría al día siguiente, sin embargo, su mente viajaba hacia Regina. Los pensamientos la consumían y la idea de Regina marchándose, a pesar de que quizás la ayudase a madurar y reflexionar, le encogía el corazón. La indecisión planeaba en su cabeza, así como el miedo de perder para siempre a la mujer que amaba. Con el corazón disparado, observó la hora en su reloj. Pasaban de las once de la noche, Regina ya debería estar durmiendo y aturdida, soltó los papeles sobre el sofá, y caminó hasta la cama. Sabía que esa noche la pasaría en blanco, pero serviría para tomar una gran decisión.

 

Sentada en el sillón de su cuarto, Regina observaba las maletas debidamente listas al lado de la cama. Su reloj marcaba exactamente las cinco en punto, su corazón latía aceleradamente en su pecho, se negaba a aceptar la idea de haber perdido a Emma para siempre, y perderla significaba perderse a sí misma. Regina puso una cara de dolor y aguantó las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos mientras las palabras de Emma martilleaban en su mente: “ _déjame seguir con mi vida_ ”

«Nunca más vas a tener que sentir mi toque, Emma…nunca más tendrás que escuchar mi voz» dijo Regina, decidida a mantener su promesa, aunque aquello le exigiese de todo su autocontrol.

Se levantó del mullido sillón, cogió las maletas y las llevó al coche. La gobernanta de la casa, que ya estaba en pie, la ayudó con el resto del equipaje, y tras orientarla, Regina entró en el coche y se marchó.

A pesar de la creciente inquietud ante la casi certeza de que nunca más estaría al lado de Emma, la idea de ir hasta ella por última vez y ser rechazada de nuevo hizo que se diera cuenta de que la decisión tomada era la mejor. Independientemente de lo que los demás pensaran, especialmente su familia, ella prefería marcharse a tener que enfrentarse a Emma y escuchar de nuevo sus duras palabras. Y con ese pensamiento, se fue. El sol ni siquiera había salido.

 

El reloj de pared encima del cabecero de la cama marcaba las siete en punto. Su primera clase, en esa mañana fría de Augusta, comenzaría a las nueve y media, así que, tendría tiempo suficiente para buscar a Regina, hablar civilizadamente y quién sabe, si ella aún estaba dispuesta, intentarían una reconciliación. Aunque siguiera herida ante la actitud impulsiva de Regina, parecía dispuesta a intentarlo una última vez. Tras bajarse del taxi, caminó rumbo hacia lo que esperaba que sería un nuevo comienzo con el amor de su vida.

«Me gustaría hablar con su señora, por favor» dijo Emma, en cuanto la empleada abrió la puerta «Sé que es temprano, pero…»

«La señora Regina se ha ido de viaje esta mañana»

«Pero…¿a qué hora?»

«Bastante temprano…eran las cinco pasadas» informó la empleada, y en aquel momento, Emma sintió que le sería imposible atenuar las emociones que invadían su cuerpo. Su vista se turbó y la mente giraba sin control. Aturdida con aquella información, Emma se giró y vio que el taxista continuaba parado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entro en el coche y le dijo que se dirigiera lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto de Augusta.

Comenzó a hurgar en su bolso buscando el móvil que hacía poco tiempo que había comprado y sin dudar, llamó a Zelena.

«¿Emma? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No, está todo bien…solo necesito el número de Regina» dijo ella, arrepintiéndose de nunca haber guardado el número cuando tuvo oportunidad.

«¿Y para qué?»

«Después te explico, pero por favor, es urgente…»

«Claro…¿tienes donde apuntar?»

«Sí, di»

Aunque sus manos estuviesen temblorosas, consiguió escribir los números en una hoja. Después con los ojos fijos en la pantalla marcaba el número.

_“Ha llamado a Regina Mills. Deje su mensaje”_

Emma sintió su corazón apretándose en su pecho al escuchar la grabación. La voz grave y al mismo tiempo dulce de la mujer que amaba siempre la acompañaría si por casualidad no impedía ese viaje, o por si obra del destino, Regina no la aceptase de vuelta.

«Hemos llegado…» dijo el taxista, parando cerca de la puerta que conducía derecho al hall antes de la puerta de embarque.

Sin decir palabra, Emma bajó del coche y ni siquiera cerró la puerta. Sus pasos apresados y sus ojos bañados en lágrimas buscaban por las pantallas algún vuelo a Londres. Para su angustia, había varios vuelos de diferentes compañías aéreas, algunos ya habían despegado, otros estaban a punto de dejar el suelo, y por ese motivo, buscó el rostro de Regina por la multitud aguardando en la puerta, sin embargo, nada encontró.

Arrasada, se dirigió hasta el taxista que, ante la duda, decidió esperarla. Al abrir la puerta del vehículo para que Emma entrase, tragó en seco al percibir las lágrimas en sus ojos y conmovido, le entregó  una caja de pañuelos de papel y arrancó.

 

Con el ánimo abatido, Emma se tiró en la cama tras llamar a la universidad para decir que esa mañana no iría porque estaba con gripe. Tras algunos segundos encarando el techo, y con las lágrimas descendiendo por sus ojos, abrió la puerta del baño y miró su propio reflejo en el espejo. Los ojos verdes, antes tan llenos de esperanza, ya no dejaban ver la menor señal de vida. Sus manos se abrieron de lleno sobre el frio mármol del lavabo, y bajando la cabeza, lloró, luchando contra el dolor que intentaba apoderarse de su alma. Era el arrepentimiento en su forma más brutal, que le estrujaba el corazón sin piedad.

Segundos, minutos y horas pasaron. Las palabras de Regina pidiéndole perdón, el rostro cansado y herido, y sus ojos castaños confusos y tristes continuaban invadiendo su consciencia. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el ruido del móvil, corrió hacia el aparato con la esperanza de que fuera Regina, pero para su desilusión se trataba de Zelena.

Hablaron un momento, y minutos después, Zelena apareció para consolarla.

«La dejé escapar…» murmuró Emma mientras enjugaba sus propias lágrimas

«Regina va a volver…no te pongas así» dijo Zelena

«¿Y si no quiere volver más? ¿Y si me olvida y deja de amarme?»

«Emma…cálmate, por favor. Va a volver porque su hijo está aquí. Y en cuanto a olvidarte, creo que eso sería difícil. Regina te ama más que a nada en este mundo»

«Pero la desprecié, no acepté sus disculpas…¡y me odio por eso!»

«Regina necesitaba madurar y quizás este viaje la ayude. Ahora, por favor, deja de martirizarte. Este tiempo alejadas les hará bien a las dos, confía»

 

Regina estacionó el Jeep en las cercanías de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de entrada de la casa grande. En cuanto sus pies pisaron aquellas tierras donde había comenzado su pasión desmedida por Emma, David se acercó a paso largo y firme.

«¡Patrona, buenas tardes! ¡Sea bienvenida!» él la saludó

«Buenas tardes, David. Por favor, lleve mis maletas a mi cuarto»

«Sí señora»

Después de recorrer con la mirada toda la propiedad, Regina caminó sin prisa hacia el interior de la casa. En cuanto la puerta fue abierta, se dio de frente con Margaret bajando las escaleras.

«¡Patrona! ¡Bienvenida!» dijo ella. El tono de su voz expresaba sorpresa ante aquella presencia, ya que en su última visita, Regina había dejado claro que no volvería tan pronto.

«Gracias» se limitó a decir

«Acabo de limpiar su cuarto, por si desea descansar»

«Solo voy a tomar un baño. Ah, dígale a su marido que no se aleje de la casa porque tengo que hablar con él»

«Sí señora»

Esta vez Regina optó por una ducha en lugar de un baño. Cuando menos tiempo tuviera para pensar, mejor sería su estancia en la hacienda. Informar a su familia de que su destino era Londres había sido la manera más fácil para impedir que alguien viniera a buscarla, sobre todo, Cora. A pesar de la reconciliación con su madre, ella prefería y necesitaba ese tiempo para estar sola.

Terminada la ducha, se vistió y en poco tiempo, se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras. David ya estaba esperándola, y juntos, dejaron la casa grande mientras él le hacía un rápido resumen sobre la producción de la hacienda y algunos cambios que habían sucedido en aquel corto periodo en que ella había estado ausente. Y entre esos cambios, estaba la contratación de un nuevo veterinario, o mejor, veterinaria.

«Señorita Aurora, esta es la señora Mills, dueña de la hacienda» dijo David, y cuando los ojos castaños de Regina se fijaron en los azules de Aurora, esta esbozó una simpática sonrisa

«Buenas tardes, señora Regina. Estoy a sus órdenes» dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano

«Buenas tardes» respondió ella, aceptando el cumplido

«Bueno…podemos ir a la empaquetadora ahora, patrona» habló David, y como consecuencia el contacto entre ellas fue roto

«Sí, vamos…con permiso» dicho eso, Regina se retiró.

 

«¿No cree que es muy joven para este cargo?» preguntó Regina

«Aparentemente sí…pero es muy competente, patrona»

«¿De dónde es?»

«De la ciudad vecina. Sus padres compraron la hacienda de los Nolan, y se mudaron para acá. Se enteró de que buscábamos un veterinario y se presentó…»

Mientras David destilaba elogios sobre la nueva veterinaria, Regina repasaba en su mente todos los momentos vividos al lado de Emma en aquel mismo lugar, dándose cuenta de que fuese donde fuese, los recuerdos de aquella mujer la acompañarían todo el tiempo.

Pasó una semana y solo entonces Regina entró en contacto con Cora. La conversación al teléfono duró unos pocos minutos y una vez terminada, salió a cabalgar al caer la tarde como le gustaba hacer. Era sábado, los empleados terminaban sus tareas más pronto y por ese motivo, no había mucho movimiento o ruido que no fuera el producido por los cascos del caballo.

«Señora Regina…no pensé que supiese montar» comentó Aurora, acercándose en su caballo

«Su dueña de la mayor hacienda de la región. Sería absurdo no saber montar» respondió ella, un tanto seca

«Vaya…cuando su capataz nos presentó, creí que había sido una exageración lo que había escuchado sobre usted. Pero veo que estaba equivocada…»

«Lo que le hayan dicho de mí poco me importa. ¡Pero ya le adelanto que no tolero cotilleos en mis tierras!»

«En este momento estoy en mis tierras, así que, puedo cotillear y hacer lo que quiera» replicó Aurora

«¿Cómo dice?»

«¿No ve el muro que separa su hacienda de las tierras de mis padres?»

«¿Llama a ese montón de ladrillos tirados por el suelo un muro?» preguntó Regina, sonriendo irónicamente

«Sí, así lo llamo. A propósito, sus animales y sus peones vienen sobrepasando estos límites»

«¿Y qué tengo que ver? Si le molesta, construya un muro de verdad»

«¡Tenga certeza de que lo haré! Ahora, ¿tendría la amabilidad de salir de mis tierras?»

«¿Olvidó que trabaja para mí y puedo despedirla ahora mismo?»

«No, no lo he olvidado. Pero en este momento, no estoy trabajando, así que, no me puede dar órdenes, y tampoco despedir»

«No juegue con fuego, muchacha. Podría quemarse…» dijo Regina, e hizo una señal para que el caballo se pusiera en movimiento.

« _Quizás valga la pena quemarme…aunque se un poquito…»_ pensó Aurora, mientras una discreta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

 

 

**¿Habrá encontrado Regina la horma de su zapato?**


	33. Chapter 33

«¿Regina ha dado noticias?» preguntó Emma, mientras desayunaba con Zelena

«Sí…llamó a mamá ayer. Dijo que está bien y que aún no tiene fecha de regreso»

«No dejo un número de teléfono, ¿nada?»

«No, Emma. Ni siquiera sabemos el hotel en el que está hospedada. Por cierto, ni siquiera se llevó el móvil, o sea, Regina no quiere que la busquemos.

«Por eso no vio mi llamada…»

«Pues sí»

«¿Y Henry, cómo está?»

«Está bien…mamá lo está llevando a los sitios que le gustan»

«Zelena…si hablas con Regina, ¿podrías decirle que…la echo de menos?»

«Emma, no quiero ser pesimista, pero…veo difícil conseguir hablar con Regina. No sé cuándo ella llamará y de hecho, cuando llama, estoy fuera de casa»

«Entonces, será mejor esperar a que vuelva…»

«Sí. Pero no te preocupes…volverá pronto y podrás decirle todo eso personalmente. Mira Emma…creo que la mente de Regina está algo revuelta en estos momentos, pero ella te ama. Y tengo la certeza de que cuando vuelva, al mirarte y al escuchar todo lo que le vayas a decir, no será capaz de resistirse»

Día  tras día, su concentración y esperanza se iban deshaciendo. Incluso en sueños, su mente era atormentada  y los sueños eran peligrosos porque hacían que se acordara de que Regina se había ido. Las lágrimas surgían sin previo aviso cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de que Regina se mantuviera alejada por mucho tiempo. Diez días ya habían destrozado su corazón, muchos más podrían ocasionar  una tragedia en su interior.

Pasaron algunas semanas y finalmente llegó diciembre. Regina permanecía en la hacienda aunque sus familiares creían que se encontraba en Londres. Las desavenencias y provocaciones entre ella y la nueva veterinaria de la hacienda habían aumentado con el pasar de los días, sin embargo, el enfrentamiento contribuyó para dar comienzo a lo que podría convertirse en una gran amistad.

«¡Sé hacer perfectamente mi trabajo, señora Mills!» exclamó Aurora

«¡Pues no lo parece! Ya hace una semana que mi caballo está con la pata herida»

«La hacienda está llena de caballos. ¿No puede montar cualquier otro?»

«No, no puedo. ¡Me gusta montar mi caballo!»

«A pesar de que esas maneras caprichosas e irritantes son un encanto en usted, le aviso que no funcionan conmigo»

«¿Qué está queriendo decir con eso?»

«¡Nada, _patrona_! Pero cambiando de asunto…tengo una propuesta que hacerle»

«¿Una propuesta? Hum…prosiga…»

«Una carrera al caer la tarde. Quien gane verá concedido un deseo»

«¿Un deseo concedido?» preguntó Regina, apretando los ojos

«¡Wow…qué imaginación, señora Mills! En mi lista de deseos, el sexo no está incluido» explicó Aurora, sin contener la sonrisa

«En ningún momento he pensado en sexo» dijo Regina, visiblemente incómoda

«¿Entonces acepta? ¿O no puede montar otro caballo que no sea Rocinante?»

«¡Muy bien…acepto!»

Al caer la tarde, según habían quedado, Regina y Aurora montaron en sus respectivos caballos y comenzaron la carrera que al final ganó la veterinaria. El viento frío de aquel comienzos de diciembre comenzaba a soplar más fuerte y su corazón partido latía rápido, a medida que absorbía las imágenes y los sonidos de su alrededor.

«¿Está triste por perder la carrera?» preguntó Aurora, esbozando media sonrisa

«Si tuviese mi caballo, usted habría perdido» dijo ella, mientras caminaba y tiraba del animal por las riendas.

«¿Lista para concederme mi deseo?»

«¿Tengo otra opción?»

«No. La veo esta noche en mi casa para cobrar lo que me debe»

«¿Por qué en su casa?» preguntó Regina

«Mis padres quieren conocer a _mi_ patrona» respondió ella «Nos vemos  a las siete en punto» dicho eso, Aurora montó en su caballo y se marchó, dejando a Regina atrás con sus demonios.

Pasó algún tiempo y cuando Regina se dio cuenta, solo faltaban treinta minutos para las siete. Tras anunciar a Margaret que no cenaría en casa, se dirigió a la hacienda vecina donde residía la veterinaria.

Al lado de Aurora y sus padres. Regina pasó una noche agradable como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo pasaba. Desde que había llegado a la hacienda, sus comidas habían sido hechas sin compañía alguna, aunque muchas veces Margaret la había invitado a comer en su humilde casa. Acabada la comida, se despidió de la pareja de ancianos y se dirigió al porche acompañada de Aurora.

«Tome…la noche va a ser larga» dijo la veterinaria, entregándole una taza de vino.

«Gracias» dijo ella, dando un buche a la bebida

«Quiero saber su historia. Ese es mi deseo» dijo Aurora, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los ojos de Regina.

«No tengo ninguna historia que contar»

«Claro que tiene una. Una de las mujeres más ricas del estado de Maine no puede aislarse en esta hacienda así como así y por segunda vez. Pero deje que adivine: ¿corazón partido?» preguntó, y por más que lo intentase, Regina no conseguía escapar de Emma. La necesidad que tenía de ella le tensaba cada uno de sus músculos y los recuerdos de ellas juntas torturaban constantemente su mente.

«¡Por lo visto está muy informada sobre mí, así que no veo la necesidad de contarle nada! Con permiso» dijo ella, claramente enfadada. Y al ir a levantarse, Aurora posó su mano derecho en su hombro.

«Cuanto más intentamos librarnos de aquello que nos atormenta, más atormentados quedamos. ¿Por qué tiene miedo a abrirse?»

«¡Si quisiera abrirme, busco una psicóloga y punto!»

«Quizás sea mejor abrirse con una amiga…»

Regina sintió cómo la soledad le invadía su pecho, presentándose de forma sofocante. Aquella sensación era algo que conocía mucho, pues ya era algo que se había vuelto bastante familiar. Reprimiendo el instinto de salir corriendo de allí, Regina volvió a sentarse al lado de Aurora, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. De repente, su mano fría recibió una cálida y acogedora caricia, y de nuevo las miradas se encontraron.

«Un matrimonio de casi diez años acabó después de una traición. Pillé a mi esposa en la cama con el chofer de la familia, y a partir de entonces  mi vida cambió» dijo ella, aspirando el aire con una fuerza innecesaria «Casi perdí a mi hijo, me aparté de mi familia y me escondí aquí, en estas tierras donde nací y crecí. Entonces apareció ella…Emma…Emma Swan. Derribó mis defensas, arrancó mi corazón y nunca más me lo ha devuelto…ni me lo va a devolver ni quiero que lo haga porque ya le pertenece a ella. Es mi corazón, pero le pertenece a ella»

Instintivamente, Aurora le agarró la mano con firmeza al notar que de aquellos ojos perdidos y tristes se derramaba un torrente de lágrimas. Regina permaneció un largo momento en silencio intentando procesar cada emoción que la recorría. La necesidad de tener a Emma a su lado la golpeó una vez más. Era sofocante, era la peor sensación sentida en toda su vida. Recuperado el aliento y calmado el llanto, narró todo lo que había sucedido después de conocer a Emma.

«Usted la ama, y sin embargo está aquí. Está dejando el camino libre para que otra persona se la robe» dijo Aurora

«Solo estoy haciendo lo que me pidió. La estoy dejando seguir con su vida»

«Estoy segura de que ella la está echando de menos»

«Sí, quizás»

«Regina…lo que hizo usted heriría a cualquier mujer, pero es comprensible. Sin embargo, no puede permitir que esa inseguridad domine su vida. De esa manera, nunca será feliz aun estando con Emma»

«Lo sé…pero solo pensamos en esas cosas cuando perdemos a quien amamos»

«¿Y quién dice que la ha perdido?» preguntó ella, y ante el silencio de Regina, Aurora siguió «No necesita volver a la capital y correr a sus brazos. Siga con su vida como lo está haciendo aquí. Vaya a trabajar, de tiendas, salga con su hijo, con su madre…y cuando menos lo espere, ella estará loca buscándola»

«Parece muy fácil y sencillo»

«Lo es»

«Bueno, me voy. Gracias por la cena y…por escuchar mis lamentos»

«Fue un placer»

«Hasta mañana, Aurora»

«Hasta mañana…ah, ¿Regina?»

«¿Sí?»

«Sé que no es de muchas amistades y que no dejo de ser su empleada. Pero me gustaría que supiese que tiene en mí a una verdadera amiga»

«Lo sé y se lo agradezco»

«Sabía que, en el fondo, tras esa mujer de hielo, había una…»

«Piense bien lo que va a decir, Aurora. Acuérdese de que soy su patrona y puedo despedirla ahora mismo» dijo Regina, y sin poder evitarlo, las dos sonrieron.

Tras la despedida, Regina volvió a su casa con el alma más liviana. Aunque ya supiese todo lo que Aurora le dijera o aconsejara, aquel desahogo le había sido de gran ayuda, pero, aun así, era difícil creer que Emma la perdonaría tan fácilmente.

 

A la mañana siguiente, antes de dirigirse a las plantaciones, como siempre hacía, Regina decidió llamar a Cora. Hacía una semana que no daba noticias y a esa altura, su madre sería un pozo de preocupaciones. De hecho, como había imaginado, Cora no le ahorró sermones y aprovechó para suplicarle que regresara, pretextando que la fiesta escolar de final de año iba a ser en breve y como madre de Henry no podía estar ausente. Terminada la llamada, Regina trató de ocupar su mente con los asuntos de la hacienda y al caer la tarde, según llevaba pasando los últimos tiempos, Aurora y ella recorrieron el campo en sus respectivos caballos. Sin embargo, lo que tendría que haber sido un paseo al caer la tarde, acabó volviéndose una pesadilla cuando, inexplicablemente, Regina recibió un golpe en el hombro de algo que, al principio, no logró identificar, y cayó del caballo.

«¡Regina!» grito Aurora, deteniendo su caballo. Desmontó y corrió hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

La sangre manando y manchando su camisa blanca dejaba claro que aquella herida había sido provocada por un disparo.

«¡Dios mío! Regina…» murmuró ella, mirando en todas direcciones en el intento de buscar al autor del disparo «Todo va a ir bien…tengo que buscar ayuda, pero no puedo dejarla aquí sola…» decía ella, angustiada ante aquella situación. Sin alternativa, golpeó el caballo de Regina y el animal salió disparado. Si había  suerte, cuando David o cualquier otro empleado de la hacienda viera a Rocinante solo, comprenderían que algo le habría pasado a Regina. De hecho, pocos minutos después, mientras Aurora intentaba taponar la herida, David llegó acompañado de Robin en uno de los coches de la hacienda, mientras otros peones venían a caballo.

«¡Gracias a Dios, llegaron! ¡Ayúdenme a ponerla en el coche!» exclamó Aurora

«¡Señorita Aurora! ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó David, agachándose junto al cuerpo de Regina

«No sé…estábamos cabalgando y de repente escuché un ruido, ella cayó y…¡joder! ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre!»

«¡Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!» dijo Robin

«¡No! ¡Llévenla a la casa! El hospital queda muy lejos y puede ser arriesgado. Mi padre es médico y puede atender en la casa»

Con la ayuda de Robin y de otros peones, David acomodó a Regina en el asiento trasero del coche y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa grande.

«¡David! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?» preguntó Margaret, asustada ante la escena

«¡Dispararon a la patrona y cayó del caballo!»

«Pero…¿quién le ha disparado?»

«No sabemos» dijo él «El padre de la señorita Aurora es médico y vendrá a atenderla. Pon agua a hervir y trae toallas limpias…»

«¡Voy!»

Regina fue acomodada en su cama, ya sin sentido. Su rostro estaba pálido y sudado, su camisa bañada en sangre. Cualquiera que la viese en aquel estado, diría que ya estaba muerta. Algunos minutos pasaron y finalmente Aurora llegó acompañada de Marco, su padre.

«David, es mejor que juntes a algunos peones y busquen a alguien sospechoso por los alrededores de la hacienda. ¡Ese tiro no pareció accidental!» dijo Aurora

«Haremos eso ahora mismo, señorita. Con permiso» dicho eso él y Robin, que estaba en el cuarto, se retiraron.

«¿Cómo está, papá?» preguntó Aurora

«Está bien…lo más seguro es que se haya desmayado por el dolor, pero está bien. Necesito sacar esa bala y cuidar de la herida para que no se infecte» dijo él, mientras rasgaba la camisa que llevaba Regina.

«Margaret, ¿sabes cómo ponernos en contacto con su familia?»

«Sí, señorita. Tengo el teléfono de la casa y del despacho de la patrona»

«Entonces, por favor, avíselos»

«Sí, señorita. Con permiso»

 

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué está diciendo? ¿Quién es usted?» preguntó Cora

«Soy la gobernante de la casa grande, señora. La señora Regina ha recibido un balazo y cayó del caballo» respondió Margaret, desde el otro lado de la línea

«Pero…¡mi hija está en Londres!» exclamó Cora, confusa y al mismo tiempo incrédula

«La señora Regina llegó hace un mes, señora. Supongo que cambió Londres por la hacienda»

«¡Dios mío…Regina…! ¿Y cómo está? Por el amor de Dios, dígame que mi hija está bien…»

«Está bien, señora. El médico está aquí cuidando de ella»

«¡Gracias por avisar! ¡Ahora mismo salgo para allá para ver a mi hija!» dicho eso, Cora colgó

Al enterarse de lo que había pasado, Zelena se mostró tan perpleja como Cora, ya que habían creído de verdad que Regina estaba en Londres, no en la hacienda. Angustiada, la matriarca de la familia optó por alquilar un helicóptero, porque el viaje en coche o en un vuelo comercial tardaría más de lo que soportaría esperar.

«Tengo que avisar a Emma…» dijo Zelena, y así lo hizo.

Emma recibió la noticia,  en shock, y sin pensarlo dos veces, metió algunas piezas de ropa en una maleta, cogió un taxi y corrió al encuentro de Zelena. Al bajar del coche, frente al edificio donde vivía la pelirroja, Emma recibió un abrazo apretado de Henry. Tan afligido como ella, él enjugó las lágrimas y en silencio, uno consoló al otro.

«Vamos…nos están esperando en el aeropuerto» dijo Zelena, mientras el chofer de Cora metía las maletas en el coche.

«Señora Mills…lo siento mucho» dijo Emma

«Mi hija es fuerte…pero recemos para que lo peor no pase» murmuró Cora, y en seguida, el chofer condujo hacia el aeropuerto.

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

Intentando ignorar el estruendo de los motores del Jet alquilado por Cora, Emma solo pensaba en Regina y en cuán indefensa y sola debería estar en aquella hacienda. Su corazón se oprimía en el pecho a medida que los minutos pasaban, y el pavor parecía crecer en su alma cada vez que la imagen de Regina herida surgía en su mente.

«Buenas tardes, señora Mills» dijo el piloto, apretando la mano de Cora «Todo lo solicitado por la señora ya fue pedido, y en menos de una hora llegaremos al aeropuerto más cercano  a Storybrooke»

Cora hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza y se dirigió a uno de los sillones. A su lado se sentó Zelena, seguida por Henry y Emma.

A media que el Jet ganaba altitud, las luces que rodeaban la pista de despegue iban desapareciendo y Emma imploraba mentalmente para que Regina estuviese bien.

 

«Señorita Aurora…¿cómo está ella?» preguntó Margaret

«Está bien…mi padre ha conseguido extraer la bala y ahora solo necesitamos cuidar de la herida para que no se infecte» dijo Aurora, mientras le pasaba a Regina una toalla por la frente «Y esta fiebre que no pasa…»

«Su familia ya está de camino»

«¡Qué bien! Aunque me querrá matar por haberlos avisado. La familia piensa que ella está en Londres»

«Ah…ahora entiendo por qué la señora Cora se asombró cuando le dije que estaba aquí» dijo ella, callándose cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta.

«Con permiso» dijo David «No encontramos a nadie sospechoso por los alrededores de la hacienda, pero le he pedido a Robin que vaya  a la ciudad a avisar de lo ocurrido en  comisaria»

«Has hecho bien…a pesar de no llevar mucho tiempo aquí, nada me quita de la cabeza que alguien ha intentado matarla»

«No es de extrañar…la patrona ha hecho muchos enemigos cuando estuvo aquí»

«David, será mejor que vayas a buscar a la familia de la patrona que ya debe haber llegado. La señora Zelena ha dejado dicho que venían en un vuelo privado y que aterrizarán en el aeropuerto más cercano a la ciudad. Así que, es mejor ir pronto, porque viene la madre de la señora, y por lo que sé, odia esperar»

«Ya voy entonces. Cualquier cosa, Robin no debe tardar» dijo él, retirándose después

Algo más tarde el Jet finalmente tomo tierra. A lo lejos, David reconoció a Emma y a Henry, y a paso rápido, fue a su encuentro y se presentó como el capataz de la hacienda.

Ya dentro del coche, Cora se preguntaba con qué propósito Regina había cambiado Londres por un lugar como aquel. Recordaba que la hacienda era muy bonita, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar la capital y vivir ahí.

«¿Cómo está mi hija, muchacho?» preguntó ella, aunque Emma ya hubiese hecho la misma pregunta

«Está bien, señora. La bala ya fue extraída, pero cuando salí de la casa estaba con mucha fiebre»

«¡Espere un momento! ¿Mi hija no fue llevada a un hospital?» preguntó ella, en una mezcla de enfado y de asombro

«La señorita Aurora dijo que podría ser peligroso llevarla a un hospital debido a la distancia»

«¿Quién es Aurora?» preguntó Emma, al darse cuenta de que nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre mientras estuvo en la propiedad.

«Es la nueva veterinaria de la hacienda» dijo él «Estaba cabalgando con la patrona cuando ocurrió el accidente» añadió, y sin poder evitarlo, el corazón de Emma entró en alerta. Regina nunca había cabalgado con nadie que no fuese ella, y al saber ese hecho, los celos y las dudas tomaron su cuerpo. Más de un mes había pasado, y según Zelena, Regina continuaba sin fecha de retorno. ¿Sería Aurora el motivo de su permanencia en la hacienda? Se preguntaba mientras la idea de perderla a favor de otra mujer la devastaba por dentro. Perdida en pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta de que habían llegado.

«Lleve nuestras maletas adentro» dijo Cora, bajando rápidamente del coche

«Buenas tardes, señora. Bienvenida» dijo Margaret «Señora Zelena, Emma…» añadió, saludándolas con un movimiento de cabeza

«Hola Margaret» Emma le devolvió el saludo

«¿Mi hermana está en su cuarto?» preguntó Zelena

«Sí señora»

«Vamos, mamá» dijo la pelirroja, caminando deprisa hacia las escaleras.

Emma, Henry y Cora la acompañaron, cada una con su ansiedad y aflicción. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, todas las miradas se posaron en el cuerpo parcialmente inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Regina. Aurora, de un sobresalto, se puso en pie, sus ojos rápidamente analizaron cada figura parada delante de sus ojos, deduciendo que el niño era el hijo de Regina, la mujer más vieja ciertamente sería su madre, sin embargo, ¿quiénes serían las otras dos mujeres? Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que recordaba que Margaret había mencionado a la hermana de Regina. Solo le quedaba por saber cuál de las dos se llamaba Zelena.

«Buenas tardes» dijo ella, separándose de la cama

«Buenas tarde» dijo Cora, acercándose a Regina acompañada de Emma y Henry «¡Por Dios, está ardiendo en fiebre!»

«Ya se le ha dado la medicación y las vendas  han sido cambiada» explicó Aurora

«¿Quién está cuidando de mi hermana?» preguntó Zelena, y en ese momento, Aurora se enteró de que esa mujer era la hermana de Regina

«Mi padre…es médico. Por cierto, mi nombre es Aurora. Soy la nueva veterinaria de la hacienda» explicó ella, y sin poder evitarlo, Emma la recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada y no lo pudo negar: Aurora era una mujer extremadamente atractiva, y ese hecho la llenó de inseguridad.

«Ya se puede retirar, muchacha» dijo Cora, atrayendo la atención de todos «Emma y yo cuidaremos de Regina. Así que es mejor que vuelva a sus quehaceres»

«Con permiso» dijo ella, pero antes de marcharse, sus ojos analizaron la figura de Emma.

Después de un buen rato dentro del cuarto, Cora, al lado de Zelena y Henry, se retiraron. Emma optó por quedarse hasta que despertara. Ya era de noche y Marco apareció para asegurarse de que Regina estaba bien, y felizmente todo indicaba que en breve se recuperaría.

«¿Por qué no despierta?» preguntó Henry

«Está bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, pero debe despertar pronto. No te preocupes, muchachito» dijo Marco

«¿Está seguro de que es mejor no llevarla al hospital?» preguntó Cora

«No será necesario, señora Mills. Lo que había que hacer, se ha hecho. Solo es necesario prestar atención  a la herida para que no se infecte» explicó él «Preparen una sopa de verduras o una caldo de gallina para cuando despierte. Si necesitan alguna cosa o si la fiebre aumente, llámenme»

«Gracias, doctor» dijo Zelena «Lo acompaño a la puerta»

Pasaban de las siete cuando Margaret anunció que la cena estaba lista para ser servida. Solo Emma rechazó la comida, manteniéndose todo el tiempo al lado de Regina.

«Tienes que comer y descansar» dijo Zelena

«Estoy bien, no te preocupes»

«Bien, voy a acostarme. Si necesitas algo…»

«Vete tranquila…me quedaré con ella»

Con el pulso acelerado, Emma se acercó un poco más a Regina. Lentamente, enjugó el sudor de su cabeza, y enseguida la besó delicadamente, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos y los minutos en horas, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la angustia de Emma crecía porque Regina no despertaba, ni siquiera se movía.

«Te amo, Regina» susurró Emma «Estoy casi segura de que formabas parte de mis sueños incluso antes de entrar en mi vida» añadió, dejando que sus labios rozasen su rostro «Nunca deberías haberte casado con Kathryn, deberías haberte casado conmigo, pero el destino retrasó nuestro encuentro. Así que, _patrona_ …si me perdonas por haber sido una idiota dejándote sola y rechazando tus peticiones  de disculpas, tú y yo vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, pase lo que pase»

«Solo te voy a perdonar porque soy una buena patrona…» murmuró Regina, El lindo y asustado rostro de Emma casi le cortó la respiración. Sus ojos se apartaron de los de ella para posarse en los temblorosos labios. Labios que había perseguido en sueños desde que se había ido.

«Gracias a Dios…» susurró Emma «Regina…mi amor…» dijo ella, llevando su mano a la boca mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro «Perdóname, mi amor…nunca más te apartaré de mí, nunca más…»

«Shiiii, no llores…está todo bien» Regina habló, y al ir a enjugar las lágrimas, una expresión de dolor surgió en su rostro haciéndola retroceder.

«No hagas esfuerzos, mi amor.  No te esfuerces…» Emma la reprendió

«Necesito saber que no estoy soñando…»

«No estás soñando»

«Entonces, bésame…necesito sentir tus labios tocando los míos» pidió, y sin vacilar, Emma atendió su pedido y después de tanto tiempo, los labios se encontraron.

Sin conseguir controlar el deseo, Regina levantó el brazo derecho, que no había sido alcanzado por el disparo, y sin importarle su estado, su mano agarró los cabellos de Emma y sus labios se apretaron contra los de ella, absorbiendo su  familiar sabor al pasear la lengua por su boca.

«Mi amor, con cuidado…» dijo Emma, interrumpiendo el beso cuando escuchó el gemido que escapó de los labios de Regina

«Te amo…y siento tu falta…te echo de menos…» dijo ella, mirando el fondo de aquellos ojos verdes lacrimosos, luchando para resistir la tentación de besarla otra vez.

«Yo también te amo, pero por favor, no hagas esfuerzos. Quiero que te recuperes pronto…»

«Contigo a mi lado, estaré recuperada rápido»

«¿Tienes hambre?»

«Tengo sed…»

«Ten…bebe despacio…» dijo Emma, cogiendo el vaso de agua que estaba sobre la mesilla, y lentamente se lo llevó a la boca de Regina «Voy a buscar algo para que comas…»

«No» la interrumpió Regina «No tengo hambre»

«Pero estás débil. Perdiste mucha sangre y tienes que alimentarte»

«Solo lo haré con una condición»

«¿Qué condición?»

«Dormirás aquí conmigo, en esta misma cama»

«Regina…necesitas espacio y tengo miedo de…»

«Yo te necesito a ti. Y si no es así, no voy a comer»

«¡Qué malcriada! Pareces una cría»

«Lo tomas o lo dejas, Emma…»

«Está bien. Duermo aquí contigo»

«¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?» preguntó Regina

«Margaret llamó para contar lo que había pasado. Por cierto, tu madre, Zelena y Henry han venido conmigo…están todos preocupados»

«No hay motivo de preocupación…estoy bien»

«Estate quietita…voy a buscar tu cena…»

Conforme había recomendado el Dr. Marco, Margaret preparó una sopa de verduras y Emma se encargó de hacérsela comer, dándosela directamente en la boca. Cada vez que la cuchara se acercaba, ella giraba el rostro y solo abría la boca después de que Emma la besara.

«¿Cómo no pensé en esto antes? Un tiro te traería de vuelta»

«No digas eso, Regina…por favor»

«Estoy bromeando…»

«No bromees con esas cosas»

«Disculpa»

«Venga, queda poco para acabar»

«No quiero más»

«Está bien…ahora toma la pastilla y descansa»

«Vas a dormir aquí conmigo, ¿verdad?»

«Claro que sí»

Emma se acercó y le dio un suave y demorado beso en los labios. Se anidó a su lado en la cama y cerró los ojos mientras el calor de su cuerpo se irradiaba al suyo.

 

«Buenos días, mi amor» dijo Emma, acercándose con una bandeja en las manos «Mira quién está aquí»

«¡Mamá!» exclamó Henry, atravesando el cuarto corriendo «¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Estoy bien, mi amor. Solo un fue un susto de nada…¿Y tú cómo estás?»

«Mejor ahora que te veo bien…»

«¡Hija! ¡Qué susto nos diste!» dijo Cora, acercándose rápidamente «¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? ¿Qué diablos viniste a hacer aquí? ¿No ibas a ir a Londres?»

«Cambié de opinión en el último momento y decidí venir para acá»

«¿Estás viendo lo que provocan tus precipitadas decisiones?»

«Mamá, no comiences…»

«Está bien, perdona. ¿Ya comiste?»

«Necesito un baño antes»

«Voy a empezar a creer en aquel dicho que dice: hierba mala nunca muere» dijo Zelena, en tono de broma «¿Cómo estás, hermanita? ¿Con quién te metiste para llevarte esa bala?»

«¡Estás muy graciosa hoy! ¿Has dejado de vestir santos acaso?» dijo Regina, y todos se echaron a reír.

Tras casi una hora charlando, todos se retiraron, excepto Emma que ayudaría a Regina a tomar el baño y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque el proyectil solo  había golpeado el hombro izquierdo, aun se sentía débil debido a la cantidad de sangre que había perdido y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para conseguir la máxima atención por parte de Emma, y solo para ella.

«Emma…¿está todo bien entre nosotras ahora?» preguntó Regina

«¿Me perdonaste por haberte apartado de mí y rechazado tus disculpas?»

«No tengo nada que perdonar. En tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero…¿y en cuanto a lo que hice? ¿Me has perdonado mi comportamiento impulsivo y el dolor que te causé aquel día en la escuela?»

«Vamos a olvidar todo lo malo que nos ha pasado e intentar un recomienzo, ¿te parece? Las dos cometimos errores y juntas lograremos arreglaros. Ahora ven, nos están esperando para desayunar» dijo Emma, agarrándole la mano

La mañana en familia transcurrió de forma tranquila. Regina dejó claro que en cuanto se recuperase, volvería a Augusta. A pesar de la insistencia de Cora en permanecer en la hacienda, Regina, por fin, consiguió convencerla para que volviera  a la capital con Henry y Zelena, ya que Emma se ofreció a “cuidar” de ella, y en cuento fuera posible, las dos regresarían a Augusta.

«Ya estoy bien y Emma se quedará conmigo. Henry no puede perder las últimas semanas de clase, Zelena tiene la escuela y tú, mamá…cuidarás  de él y de mis negocios» decía Regina

«No se preocupen…cuidaré de Regina y en cuanto la herida se haya cerrado, volveremos a Augusta» dijo Emma

Al caer la tarde, David llevó a la familia al aeropuerto donde el mismo Jet privado los esperaba. La policía estaba investigando y buscando al autor de aquel disparo, y no tardó mucho tiempo en descubrirse que el tiro había salido de Marian.

«Solo lamento que aquella desgraciada no haya muerto» dijo ella, mientras era conducida a la comisaria.

Al anochecer, Regina fue informada de quién había disparado y se asombró al saber que se trataba de Marian. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía a sus empleados, y por esa razón, debería mostrarse más atenta con todos los que la rodeaban.

«Cuidado con tus empleados, Regina…no es la primera vez que se rebelan contra ti» dijo Emma

«Ya, lo sé. Pero ya está todo en orden…ha sido detenida y dentro de pocos días volveremos a Augusta»

«Patrona, disculpe…la señorita Aurora pide permiso para hablar con usted» dijo Margaret

«Déjela entrar, por favor»

«Me voy a ir para que hablen a gusto» dijo Emma, y al ir a levantarse, Regina la agarró por el brazo

«No, cariño…no es necesario que te vayas» dijo ella, y antes de que Emma pudiese responder, Aurora entró en la sala. 

«¿Cómo está mi mujer de hielo? ¿Lista para otra?» preguntó Aurora. Y a pesar del tono de broma usado por ella, Emma mostró su descontento al escuchar aquellas palabras.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy psicóloga, no sé si alguien como Regina debería ir al psicólogo, pero no veo su comportamiento como algo extraordinario, ni el de ella, ni el de Emma, conozco muchas mujeres que son así. Para mí la Regina de este fic es una mujer herida cuyo pasado aún la arrastra, no ha sabido cerrar página, y vuelca esa frustración en su nueva relación. La desconfianza ante Emma y ante sí misma es producto de esa vivencia traumática, pero en ningún momento es violenta con nadie, lo de Regina es todo de boca para afuera. Si hubiera sido otra, Ruby y Lily se hubieran llevado una buena, en cambio las únicas dos bofetadas de la historia se las lleva Regina, no las da ella.  La primera que se equivoca en la historia, para mí, es Emma. Sabe desde un principio que Regina odia las mentiras, y se calla, no confía en ella, prefiere huir antes que hablar con ella. Regina peca de orgullo, de dejarse engañar por Ruby y por su pasado, y no marcha a buscarla. Lo de Lily, ¿quién no hubiera pensado que su mujer está con otra si esa otra abre la puerta casi desnuda con una camisa de su mujer puesta? Todos lo habríamos pensado, y más con el pasado de Regina, otra cosa es la forma de reaccionar. Quizás lo más sano hubiera sido actuar violentamente, entrar en la casa chillando y llamando por Emma. Regina, al igual que en la serie, es vengativa, se sintió herida y quiso herir. Lo que pasó en la escuela estuvo mal, sí, pero Emma después de huir y llorar, tuvo que haber hecho como Zelena, enfrentarse a Regina y decirle “¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Ayer follábamos y hoy esto?” Una buena discusión a lo mejor habría evitado todo lo demás. En fin, no creo que los personajes de este fic se alejen mucho de la vida real. Todo nos equivocamos, y todos estamos un poco locos, todos tenemos nuestras cosas, y una vez leí que todos deberíamos ver a un psicólogo, pero, ¿quién lo hace de verdad?

 

«Emma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina al abrir la puerta del cuarto y encontrarse con dos maletas abiertas sobre la cama

«Estoy haciendo nuestras maletas. Mañana mismo volvemos a Augusta» dijo ella

«Pero, ¿por qué? Creí que nos quedaríamos hasta el fin de semana»

«Ya estás casi recuperada. David nos dejará en el aeropuerto y cogeremos un vuelo para la capital. No harás ningún esfuerzo»

«Está bien, pero ¿por qué esas prisas?»

«Ya te has quedado demasiado tiempo aquí. Además, no me ha gustado esa intimidad con la veterinaria»

«¿Estás celosa?» preguntó Regina, sin contener la sonrisa

«¡No, claro que no… _mi mujer_ de hielo!» exclamó ella, y como respuesta, Regina soltó una sonora carcajada

«¡Por Dios! ¡Eres todo un espectáculo cuando te pones celosa!»

«Estoy hablando en serio, Regina»

«Yo también…a propósito» dijo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo derecho «Tengo unas ganas locas de hacerte el amor…»

«No estás en condiciones. Y no cambies de tema…»

«No estoy cambiando de tema»

«¿Has tenido algo con ella?»

«Pues claro que no, Emma. Solo nos hemos hecho amigas…»

«¿Una amiga tan importante hasta el punto de hacerte quedar aquí por tanto tiempo?»

«¿Tanto tiempo?»

«¡Regina, llevas aquí más de un mes! Todo ese tiempo con ella…»

«¡No señora!» Regina la interrumpió «¡Todo este tiempo buscando una forma de arrancarte de mis pensamientos, eso sí!»

«Disculpa…» dijo Emma «Confieso que morí de celos cuando la escuche llamarte “mía” con tanta seguridad. Y tuve miedo de que te hubieses liado con ella intentando olvidarme»

«Hice eso una vez y no resultó. No hay nada ni nadie en este mundo que me haga olvidarte, Emma»

«¡Qué bien! Porque no quiero que me olvides» dijo ella, llevando una mano al rostro de Regina «Te amo, y ya estaba siendo insoportable no saber de ti. Tuve miedo a perderte, a que me dejaras de amar…»

«Eres de una sensibilidad impresionante y no podrías hacer nada para que me enamorase todavía más de ti…te amo, Emma…y mañana mismo volvemos a Augusta, pero con una condición»

«¿Por qué siempre impone condiciones?»

«Porque sí»

«Está bien…¿qué condición?»

«Te vienes a vivir conmigo y con mi hijo»

«Regina…»

«Si no es así, me quedaré en la hacienda hasta Navidad»

«¡Eso es chantaje!»

«No…esa es mi condición»

«Está bien…acepto tu condición»

A la mañana siguiente, conforme a lo planeado, Emma y Regina dejaron la hacienda de Storybrooke y volvieron a la capital. Aunque estuviera feliz por la felicidad de Regina, Aurora no escondió su desagrado por verla marcharse antes de la fecha prevista.

Pasaron algunas horas y finalmente llegaron a su lugar de destino. Cora y Zelena fueron avisadas del regreso anticipado y al anochecer, las dos aparecieron acompañadas de Henry.

**Algunos días después…**

«¡Menos mal! Ya no aguantaba estar en casa por culpa de esto» decía Regina tras haberle quitado los puntos del hombro.

«Pensé que te estaba gustando que te mimasen» dijo Emma

«Sí, pero tú te pasas todo el día en aquella universidad, y por la noche te niegas a hacer al amor conmigo»

«Regina, por favor…no podías hacer esfuerzos»

«¿Y por qué tendría que hacer esfuerzos mientras hacemos el amor?»

«Voy a fingir que no he escuchado la pregunta»

«¿Qué te parece que Henry duerma hoy con Zelena?»

«Vamos a poner hoy el árbol de Navidad, ¿lo olvidaste?»

«Sí, se me había olvidado»

«No te preocupes…prometo no hacer tanto “ruido” esta noche» dijo Emma esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa

«El problema es que adoro escuchar tus “ruidos”. Cuando más alto, mejor. Por eso, estaría bien que él durmiese con su tía»

«Regina, definitivamente eres un caso»

Al caer la noche, Emma y Henry comenzaron a “trabajar” en el enorme árbol de Navidad, mientras Regina discutía algunos asuntos relacionados con el trabajo por teléfono. A petición de Emma, Regina se unió a ellos y finalmente, ella se sintió en casa e incluida en una verdadera familia.

 

Emma atravesó el cuarto, se arrastró por la cama y sin pedir permiso, cerró el portátil y separó las piernas de Regina para, enseguida, subirse en su regazo.

«Tienes suerte de que ya hubiera terminado lo que estaba haciendo en el ordenador» dijo Regina

«Tus palabras suenan a una amenaza, ¿sabes?» replicó Emma «¿Acaso pretende dañar mi cuerpo, señora Mills?»

«Quizás si implora que le propine algunas maldades a su cuerpo…acabe haciéndolo» dijo ella, enlazándola por la cintura

«¿Quiere decir que tengo que pedirlo?»

«Sí…y que quede claro que esto es un castigo por haberte negado a hacer el amor todos estos días»

«No es ese el tipo de castigo que quiero…» dijo Emma, echándose sobre el cuerpo de Regina, tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y besarla en la boca. A pesar de serle familiar, el beso de Regina siempre era una novedad, algo nuevo que explorar con cada toque.

«Te amo…» susurró Regina, empujando delicadamente el cuerpo de Emma hacia un lado «Puede parecer un tópico, pero mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido…no tiene…» añadió. Sus ojos se colmaban de ternura, y sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo de Emma, arrancándole las ropas, mientras sus labios probaban el sabor de la suave piel, besándole las costillas, los pechos y los hombros, absorbiendo cada glorioso centímetro de lo que le pertenecía.

«Haz el amor conmigo como la primera vez…» pidió Emma, poniendo su boca en su oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo, rozando sus labios por su mandíbula.

Regina hundió sus dedos en sus largos y rubios cabellos, y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció cuando los cabellos fueron agarrados con fuerza y los labios chocaron con una cierta presión. La lengua cálida de Regina se deslizó de forma lenta por sus labios entreabiertos, alojándose dentro de su boca.

«Estoy enganchada a tu sabor…» murmuró Regina al interrumpir el beso. Su nariz se hundió en los cabellos de Emma, en seguida, descendió por su cuello y subió por las ruborizadas mejillas. El sonido de ella aspirando su aroma precipitó una sensación de necesidad que se alojó entre sus piernas, humedeciéndole las bragas «Pretendo probar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo sobre esta cama…» dijo ella, palpando el enganche del sujetador que Emma llevaba.

En segundos, Regina ya le había abierto la pieza íntima, liberando los pechos de su confinamiento. Sus ojos castaños contemplaron el cuerpo parcialmente desnudo y solo entonces, sus manos se apoderaron de los pechos, palpándolos, apretándolos suavemente. Su boca hambrienta rozó el cuello de Emma, subiendo y bajando, mientras sus oídos eran regalados con el excitante sonido de los gemidos de ella.

Con la punta de la lengua, Regina acarició uno de los pezones endurecidos, y con una de las manos le acarició las bragas y masajeó el clítoris haciendo lentos y suaves círculos. Tomada por el deseo, Emma se aferró a los cabellos cortos y negros, presionando su rostro contra su pecho. Su respiración rápida y entrecortada resonaba por el cuarto, mientras Regina la penetraba con los dedos.

«Más fuerte, Regina…más fuerte…» susurró Emma entre gemidos, mientras un placer abrasador la rasgaba por dentro, y el calor se intensificaba entre sus piernas con cada embestida.

Mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Emma, Regina se fue deslizando por su cuerpo, bajando lentamente hasta que su rostro se encontró entre sus temblorosas piernas. Como un animal hambriento, rondando a su presa, Regina se detuvo uno segundos antes de tomar su sexo con su boca y saborearlo con lentos y profundos lametones.

Como si el aire hubiese sido extraído del cuarto, Emma no pudo respirar. Estaba ebria de placer, loca de excitación a causa de la lengua de Regina que exploraba su intimidad con movimientos circulares lentos y lánguidos, y de  sus dedos que entraba y salían abriéndola por entera.

«¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amo?» preguntó Regina, alzando la vista y concluyendo las caricias «Eres mi razón…me vuelvo loca sin tu presencia…» añadió, besándole delicadamente sus muslos.

Emma se estremeció ante aquellas palabras. Sin aliento, humedeció sus labios mientras sus ojos capturaban cada movimiento de los labios de Regina sobre sus muslos. Incontable e intensas emociones la dominaban, y el placer se irradió como electricidad por todos sus músculos cuando una vez más, Regina colocó su boca en medio de sus piernas. La lengua se movió de forma rápida y suave por el clítoris entumecido, y los escalofríos recorrieron su piel con cada embestida, provocando una feroz onda de éxtasis. Sus caderas se movían, se arqueaban, empujado su húmedo calor hacia la boca hambrienta que la estaba devorando.

Los gemidos de Emma le atizaban los sentidos, y el deseo la enloquecía a medida que los gemidos se volvían gritos y los gritos se disolvían en un lloriqueo. Emma le apretaba el pelo a la vez que le empujaba su cara hacia su sexo, y eso solo contribuía a que Regina enloqueciera y la torturase aún más.

«Córrete para mí, amor…» pidió Regina, hundiendo dos dedos en la empapada hendidura, sintiendo cómo la necesidad de hundirse cada vez más adentro crecía sin ningún control «Quiero beber tu placer…lo quiero todo» añadió chupándole la carne mojada de forma más rápida y con más fuerza, mientras sus dedos aumentaban la presión de las estocadas en su interior.

Emma dejó escapar un largo suspiro en respuesta a la seductora voz de Regina. Su piel hormigueaba, los pezones estaban duros como piedras preciosas y su sexo latió violentamente cuando el orgasmo la arrebató, sacudiendo su cuerpo con una enfurecida ola.

Regina se deslizó por su cuerpo y le dio un beso cargado de pura tensión. Al sentir su propio sabor en la boca de ella, Emma gimió, le succionó la lengua con intensidad al mismo tiempo que atraía su rostro hacia el de ella.

Perdiéndose en las sensaciones y en los sonidos de los dos cuerpos fundiéndose, Emma abandonó sus labios para que sus ojos pudieran mirarse profundamente. Regina le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad que Emma ya conocía. Aprisionada por su encanto, Emma la aferró por los cabellos y atrajo su rostro de nuevo hacia el suyo. Una vez más los labios se encontraron, las lenguas se enroscaron, y los cuerpos se restregaron con locura.

«Te amo Regina…eres mi vida» dijo Emma, empujándola hacia un lado y cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

Emma deslizó la punta de sus dedos por el rostro de Regina, al mismo tiempo que su boca descendía hasta sus pechos. Su lengua se deslizó por los hinchados y endurecidos pezones, y su mano derecha trazó una línea hasta mitad de sus muslos.

«No pares…» susurró Regina. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y sus ojos fijos en los de Emma «Por favor, Emma…no pares» añadió ella, mientras su sexo se contraría en pequeños espasmos, cerrándose alrededor de los dedos de Emma, que los hundía con más fuerza y deprisa.

Con los músculos tensos, Regina intentaba respirar a cada estocada que recibía, y aunque intentara prolongar el propio placer, no consiguió aguantar mucho tiempo y se corrió. De la forma única, violenta y arrebatadora que solo Emma era capaz de proporcionarle.

 

«Buenos días, mi reina…hora de despertar» dijo Emma, mordisqueándole la oreja

«Buenos días, mi princesa…no quiero despertar ahora» respondió Regina, manteniendo los ojos cerrados

«Mi amor, tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos de Navidad»

«Todavía falta para la Navidad…»

«Claro que no, Regina. Faltan pocos días»

«Vamos a la tarde, entonces…quiero quedarme la mañana entera en la cama contigo. Tengo que aprovechar mientras estás de vacaciones, porque cuando comiencen las clases, te pasarás todo el día en aquella bendita universidad»

«¿Por qué siempre sufres anticipadamente? Las clases solo empezarán en marzo, aún tenemos dos meses…»

«Dos meses es poso. Además…»

«Además, nada. Sé perfectamente a dónde quieres llegar y no voy a dimitir»

«No he dicho nada»

«¡Pero lo ibas a decir! Ahora, levanta porque quiero comprar los regalos ahora por la mañana»

 

«Pensé que no iban a levantarse hoy» dijo Henry

«Tu madre quería quedarse todo el día en la cama» dijo Emma

«Hace frío…nada mejor que estar bajo las sábanas» dijo Regina

«Dudo que quieras quedarte bajo las sábanas sin Emma»

«¿Qué estás insinuando, muchachito?»

«Ustedes dos…estoy esperando. Vamos» interrumpió Emma, y en seguida, salieron juntos para hacer las compras de Navidad.

**Una semana después…**

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y todo brillaba con las deslumbrantes lucecitas de Navidad colocadas en los árboles de los parques y en las casas. De repente, ya era Navidad. Emma,  al lado de Cora, terminaba los últimos detalles de la cena que sería servida en la mansión de la matriarca de la familia.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solita?» preguntó Emma, caminando lentamente hacia Regina

«Revisando unos asuntos de trabajo» dijo ella, y al ir a quitarse las gafas de lectura que llevaba puestas, Emma le agarró la muñeca.

«No te las quites…estás irresistible cuando te pones estas gafas…»

«¿Lo crees?»

«Sí…» susurró, besándole los labios delicadamente «Me excita, ¿sabes?»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Estás excitada ahora?»

«Mucho…»

«Entonces…»

«¡Entonces apaga el ordenador y ven! Nos están esperando para cenar»

«¡Emma! ¡Eso no se hace! Me provocas y cambias de asunto…»

«Ven, mi amor…¡prometo que más tarde te compensaré!»

Además de la familia, Víctor y Lily fueron invitados por Regina a petición de Emma. Animados con la música navideña y satisfechos con la deliciosa comida casera, todos conversaban animadamente y de forma tranquila.

«Ya es tarde y mamá me pidió que nos quedáramos a dormir. ¿Te parece bien?» preguntó Regina, tras despedirse de los pocos invitados.

«Claro, mi amor. Cualquier lugar a tu lado, para mí es perfecto»

 

De repente, ya eran fin de año. Mientras en el cielo se irradiaba una fiesta de colores gracias a los fuegos artificiales, Emma miró a Regina a los ojos, y su boca formó una de las sonrisas más lindas y dulces que hubiera visto.

«Regina…necesito tu fe en todo aquello que estamos destinadas a ser» dijo Emma acariciándole el rostro «Necesito que seas más fuerte que tus temores y miedos. Nunca desistas de mí, porque yo nunca desistiré de ti»

Emma la besó con la esperanza de conseguir barrer todo los resquicios de tristeza que habían ocupado el más mísero espacio de su corazón. Queriendo eliminar cada momento doloroso y recuerdo desagradable que sus ojos hubiesen presenciado, Emma la atrajo más cerca, mostrándole que la protegería de los demonios contra los que venía luchando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

«Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor» dijo Emma

«Feliz año Nuevo, mi vida» respondió Regina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella

Un nuevo año había comenzado para ellas, y juntas, cerraron las puertas a los momentos que jamás deberían haber ocurrido, apagaron todos los recuerdos de un pasado implacable, dejando solo que aquel magnifico comienzo quedase grabado para siempre en sus respectivos corazones.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
